


Dance With Me

by DevilRed03



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alpha!Korra, Alpha!Kuvira, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Knotting, Korra is the good friend we all need, Korrasami - Freeform, Kuvira just needs a hug, Kuvopal, Omega!Asami, Omega!Opal, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 84,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilRed03/pseuds/DevilRed03
Summary: “You’re sparring with her? What the hell is going on and who are you?” Opal was pretty sure the family was still on bad terms with the run away stray. “This is Kuvira – hot tempered, brash, and oh-so-full-of-herself Kuvira.”It had been four years since Opal and Kuvira had last seen each other. During that time Opal had left Zaofu, enrolled into Republic City University, met her best friend, and lived a good life trying to wash down the horrendous after taste of a certain Alpha from her youth.For Kuvira, she spent that time figuring out how to stand on her own, fighting a war, and defining what was important in life. Ready to make peace with the past, she comes to Republic City with a certain Omega at the front of her mind.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Opal (Avatar)
Comments: 123
Kudos: 534





	1. Forgiveness

As a pup, Kuvira Wuxin had made a lot of mistakes, especially when she turned to anger to express her feelings.

Some warranted timeouts. Other times it was a scolding. Or being grounded for a month on end. Or spending a night at the station and having your mom pick you up. _Her adopted mom_ – to be exact.

Steeled eyes looked at the estate before her. It had been four years since she had seen this sight, four years since she had stepped foot in this city. Zaofu was still filled with other memories that weren’t all bad - precious memories. She remembered learning martial arts from her adopted mom – Suyin, she remembered how much she’d laugh when she started to learn how to dance. Evenings spent in the gardens with a warm cup of jasmine tea while feeling the spring sunset on her back.

Kuvira loved hearing those stories of Suyin’s travels, her time in a circus and how she was a bit of a rambunctious Alpha in her youth. She tried relating to Kuvira and her violent outbreaks… but Suyin never understood why she could never exactly get through.

It was Kuvira’s own decision to leave Zaofu and enlist in the war effort to liberate Ba Sing Se at the barely legal age of eighteen Suyin’s unreadable expression when Kuvira simply said bye haunted her some nights.

The same with the look on Suyin’s daughters face, but on some bad nights she swears she could see the look of relief on their faces as she walked away from the Beifong estate.

So she took Korra’s advice and wrote a letter, as old fashioned the notion was it should have been understandable why Kuvira rejected the idea – several times over whenever her rival turned friend brought up. Eventually, the pestering of her friend paid off, or maybe it was the weight of the war they fought in Ba Sing Se that finally broke through to her. That night before their unit was sent to clear the next section of the Lower Ring, she wrote that letter. Kuvira put pen to paper and confessed the biggest reason why she acted out – she never ever felt truly a part of the Beifong family, a fact she highlighted again when she wrote to Suyin that she was furious when she discovered her last name didn’t even change from Wuxin.

Korra went with her to the make shift mail room to get it sent out and then the two went off with their rifles in hand to complete their objective for that day.

It’s been a year since Ba Sing Se was liberated from their extremists, it’s been three months since Kuvira had left the United Forces Army.

She and Korra got their discharges at the same time – full benefits and everything.

The first month Kuvira followed Korra to the South Pole. Despite the raging snow storm outside, Kuvira felt warmth. Warmth she didn’t realize she was missing.

_“It’s been there all along, you were just too headstrong with all that Alpha pride to notice.”_

Korra’s advice echoed through her head.

Kuvira breathed in deep to find her center and steel her nerves. No matter what happened next, she was going to keep moving on, even if it wasn’t the outcome she wanted.

She breathed deep, jasmine and cherry blossoms filled her and made her chest well with something powerful, strong, nostalgic, and bittersweet all at once. With a steeled resolve, Kuvira crossed the threshold, and then paused with her finger resting on the doorbell.

Sometimes it was the first ‘Hello’ that broke her down the most.

Though Kuvira didn’t have to make what seemed to be the hardest move of all time.

Suyin swung the door open, tears in her eyes and her arms open wide.

Kuvira let go of her own tears and picked up her mother in her arms.

“Welcome home.”

* * *

“What?!” Opal Beifong sat up from Bolin’s couch while watching a show on Netflix, Bolin thought fast and quickly paused the episode of ‘Parks and Recreation’.

“What’s wrong?” Bolin was genuinely confused and concerned; Opal wouldn’t necessarily read any of her text messages while relaxing unless they were from her family.

Opal waved off her Beta friend’s question and immediately hit the call button on her phone.

“Talk. What is going on over there?”

Wei was on the phone, “She came in yesterday morning. Her and mom went for a walk and didn’t get back until dinner. And now it’s my turn to spar with Kuvira!” There was shuffle in the background and she could vaguely hear her brother yell “Heads up” as the phone presumably landed to whoever it got tossed to.

“Wei!” Opal hissed at her Alpha younger brother.

“You mean Wing,” The same cheeky tone as before, though slightly out of breath, “Man I forgot Kuvira knows how to put up a good fight.”

“You’re sparring with her? What the hell is going on and who are you?” Opal was pretty sure the family was still on bad terms with the run away stray. “This is Kuvira – hot tempered, brash, and oh-so-full-of-herself Kuvira.” The Omega seethed over the phone.

“Sis, it’s water under the bridge.” She detested Wing’s laid-back tone, “Mom’s been laughing with her at dinner and Dad’s been civil too.”

“What kind of twisted dimension did I wake up in?” Opal was still confused.

“That’s right, you were in Republic City when Kuvira sent that letter.” Wing had a thoughtful tone.

“What letter?” She needed to know what witchcraft Kuvira casted over her family.

“Yeah, it was like super unexpected and kind of cool because I’ve never seen a hand written le- oh hey, yeah!” Wing abruptly cut himself off.

“Wing!” She detested phone calls with the twins, but she needed answer now. Bataar Jr. wasn’t one to spill the tea Opal craved and Huan had always been so detached from the family drama. “Tell me what happened over there!” She demanded once more.

“Opal.” The Omega let out a long gasp, the smooth baritone that echoed in her ear made her stomach twist in knots and a chill to run up her spine.

She could nearly smell the sweet cedar scent that could only belong to her.

“Opal… you still there?”

She simply hung up the phone and then looked at Bolin.

“Ope, what’s up?” Bolin was full blown concerned, one-minute Opal was shouting excitedly into the phone and then the next it looked like she had seen a ghost. Her agitated chi stirred his own and his face was knit in equal distress.

“I need to talk to Asami.” Opal started looking around for her purse and car key.

“W-wait, are you sure everything is fine?” Bolin followed her around his apartment he shared with his brother, Mako was out that night doing a patrol shift.

Opal huffed, but turned to face Bolin, “Family stuff that I’ve talked to Asami about before.”

The amateur boxer and aspiring actor sighed as he wrapped his arms around Opal, “Promise you’ll text me when you’re feeling okay?” His big eyes bore into hers.

“Of course.” Opal chirped, “Sleep tight Bo.” And with that she turned heel.

“I will.” Bolin smiled sheepishly before plopping back on the couch. Pabu came scurrying out of the bedroom once he heard the front door closed. “Well buddy,” Bolin turned to his fire ferret, “Ready to binge watch some Netflix buddy?”

Pabu chirped happily and settled in to a spot on one of the couch cushions.

“So much for Operation ‘Get back with Opal’.” Bolin huffed with a chuckle.

The two dated on and off over the years, though the latest break that they were taking seemed to be inching closer and closer to an indefinite break.

“We’ll get her next time, right Pabu?” Bolin leaned over to pat the fire ferret’s head.

* * *

Asami Sato snuggled comfortably against the warm embrace, eyes closed while she enjoyed the sensation of those strong hands running their course behind her back.

“You’re purring.” The chest below vibrated with the words.

“It’s just feels so nice.” Asami hummed out.

“You feel so nice.” Korra smoothly replied back, “So date number three was a success last night?”

“Hmm…” Jade green eyes flicked up into deep blue, “Might be as successful as date number four.”

“I like the prospect of that.” A cheeky grin painted itself across her lips, Asami leaned up to catch the Alpha’s lips.

Only for the Omega’s phone to start ringing, from the ringtone she knew who it was without having to look. She looked up apologetically at Korra while she sat up, the Southern Water Tribe native shrugged and then made herself comfortable by wrapping her arms around Asami’s waist. Her finger tips softly dragging across her naked stomach while her lips rested near her scent glands, her deep breathing sent small shivers down Asami’s spine.

She pressed a chaste kiss before picking up the phone.

“What’s the matter?” It was only during emergencies or highly stressful situations that her best friend Opal would call her without a text as a heads up.

“I need to talk to you.” Opal huffed over the phone, from the sounds of it she had Asami on speaker while she was driving.

“What about?” Asami briefly forgot the sensation of Korra’s hand on her stomach.

“Kuvira, she came home.”

Korra’s ears perked up at the mention of Kuvira, from where she sat, she could hear the entire conversation.

“And?” Asami raised a perfectly shaped brow, Opal had confided to her about the troublesome Alpha.

“I was on the phone with Wei, and then Wing, and then the dumbass handed the damn phone to her and… and dammit.” Opal was exasperated, “I despise her! Why couldn’t she stay gone?”

“What happened? You need to start from the beginning Ope.” Asami sighed, she already knew she was going to spend the morning consoling her distressed Omega friend rather than exploring the expanse of the Alpha behind her.

“Wing gave the phone to her… and when she said my name I just… I just freaked out.” Opal sounded like she was on the verge of tears, “I’m on my way over, is it fine?”

Asami wasn’t one to send a friend in need packing, she turned to face Korra, studying her face, “Korra’s here right now, but she’s on her way out to go train at the gym.”

The Alpha smirked, Korra leaned in to plant kisses along her neck, an amused grin on her face.

“ _That Korra?_!” Opal exclaimed, “I’m so sorry if I’m interrupting, I can come back-“

“Opal, you need me right now and I know you’ve done the same for me in the past.” Asami nuzzled against Korra apologetically, “You’ll probably catch her on the way out though, so be nice.”

“I will! I am excited to finally meet her, not too often _the_ Asami Sato rolls around with –“

“See you!” Asami cut her off and ended the call, but from the cocky smirk on Korra’s face she knew that the fighter caught that bit.

“ _The_ Asami Sato doesn’t roll around with just _anybody_ , huh?” Korra rolled her on her back, “I’m honored.” Hungry kisses peppered her neck and chest.

“She’s going to be here soon!” Asami squeaked, but dammit, if Korra touches that spot one more time.

“You better finish fast.” A toothy grin while those blue eyes sank closer and closer to her ready and waiting sex.

Opal went wide eyed at the sight of how flustered her friend looked while wrapped up in an oversized button up and shorts, from the looks of it, the button up belonged to the chirpy Alpha that stood behind her.

“Ah, just in time.” Korra was dressed in a black shirt and what looked like slacks from the night before, “I take it you’re Opal.” She grinned widely, “Korra Waters."

“Y-Yeah.” Opal certainly could see why Asami let the Alpha into her bedsheets, “Opal Beifong.”

“Well, I hope your talk with Asami makes you feel better.” Korra gave a friendly nod, “I’ll text you later?”

“Yeah.” Asami had taken that moment to collect herself, with a tug of the taller Alpha’s arm she planted a sweet kiss on those lips, “Be careful with your sparring today.”

“I will.” A quick wink and Korra was on her way to taking the elevator down to her car from the top floor condo.

Once the Alpha was gone, Opal turned to face her friend, “Oh my Spirits, Sami, you out did yourself.”

“Close your mouth before a bug flies in.” She joked and motioned for her friend to come in.

Once in her car, Korra smirked at Opal’s obvious fawning over her appearance. Korra knew she tended to have that effect on Betas and Omegas. At the red light, she dialed up a number labeled ‘Fuck Face’, it only took two rings before the number picked up.

“How’s it going Ass Clown?” The tone quipped over the speakers in her car.

“Morning Fuck Face!” Korra replied energetically, “Just wanted to check up on you, make it to Zaofu alright?” She took the surface streets that led back to her apartment so that she had more time talking to Kuvira.

“Yeah, took a cab from the train station over to see Su and everyone yesterday. It’s… going really well.” Kuvira sounded light at the admission.

“Told you all that sulking was just you being so thickheaded.” Korra teased lightly, “How’s Suyin?”

A deep sigh, “We talked for a long time yesterday, said she wished she knew that was how I really felt when I was growing up. She honestly wasn’t sure how to handle me growing up, but she told me she saw so much of herself in me and my potential.”

“Were you honest with her?” Korra knew that honesty with her feelings wasn’t exactly Kuvira’s strong suit.

“Yeah, yeah.” Kuvira waved it off, “It’s like waking up in a dream over here.” The old soldier looked out at the garden she sat in, “Never thought I’d smell the flowers here again.”

“I’m glad it worked out, I really am.” Korra smiled for her friend, “So what’s next? Gonna stay in Zaofu?”

A cough, “Well… I was thinking about going out to Republic City, maybe go to school since we’ve got the UFA stipend to foot the charge.”

“Oh? You miss me already? We spent a whole month being together with my family!” Korra teased, but she had a few guesses for Kuvira’s reason to come to Republic City.

“Fuck off, Waters.”

“Love you too, Wuxin.”

“RCU is supposed to have a good program for veterans to apply to, thinking about getting my degree in business or something.” Kuvira threw it out there.

“Business?” Korra raised a brow, “If you’re going to come out here just to see me then you better at least go to school for something you want to do.” She chastised lightly.

“I’ll look up some more programs they’ve got, I have the whole summer before the next semester starts.” Kuvira mumbled.

Korra laughed, “So why are you really coming out here?” The fighter thought back to the bright-eyed Omega she ran into on her way out of Asami’s condo.

“That obvious to you, huh?” Kuvira sighed, “Opal is going to school over there… but that’s not all, as much as I love being back here, I think I liked being away from home.”

“Having the option to come back and visit when you get home sick is always nice.” Korra added.

“Plus, I want to live somewhere exciting, Zaofu is nice and all…” Kuvira looked around, “I kind of miss being in a big city, in some twisted way.”

Korra knew right away she referred to Ba Sing Se.

“Well, you got a place with me, if you’ll split the costs once you get a job.” Korra offered.

“You sure you don’t mind? I don’t wanna get in the way of all that pussy you’re no doubt throwing yourself at.”

“Please, I’ll let you have the apartment to jack off in and I’ll just got to their place.” Korra shot back, she had yet to fill in Kuvira about Asami, she didn’t want to jinx it or anything.

“Bet I could pull more girls than you at the bar.” Kuvira taunted.

“In your wet dreams Kuv.” Korra turned into her apartment parking, “Give me a call when you’re thinking about making a move out here, thinking about the train or plane?”

“Probably take the bus to a port and then a ferry the rest of the way.” Kuvira looked up earlier what the travel plans could be. “Thanks, Kor.”

“Getting soft on me?” She threw her car in park.

“Never.”

“You’re welcome, Kuv.”

With that, Kuvira ended the call and thought back to the phone call before.

She sighed, she knew Opal heard her, she heard that gasp and her light voice from that – just that simple gesture alone, that simple sound sent the Alpha’s mind into over drive.

As a pup, Kuvira Wuxin had made a lot of mistakes, especially when she turned to anger to express her feelings.

Part of the reason she acted out was what she and Suyin had put to bed - never feeling truly a part of the family.

The other part – her undeniably confusing feelings that she’s harbored for Opal Beifong. Kuvira looked out across the courtyard, Suyin waved at her to come inside for tea and water, the Alpha waved back before walking over.

The part about Opal, that’s something Kuvira was going to have to work on still.


	2. Let's Talk it Out Over Dinner

_‘Should be in port by 1935, I only have a backpack and a duffel with me.’_

Korra looked over the text message, she peered up at her now girlfriend of an entire thirty days.

“So…” Korra started, but paused. She struggled the past few days with trying to broach the subject of Kuvira.

“Don’t start a conversation if you’re just going to trail off after the first word.” Asami stared the Alpha down, “This is the fourth time you’ve done that, why do I feel like you’re hiding something from?”

Korra frowned sheepishly, “Well… it’s kind of hard to hide something you already know about.”

“And?” Asami cocked her hip from where she stood in the living room, Korra spent another night at the condo and the two just finished eating breakfast. “Spit it out Korra, you’re terrible at keeping secrets, I just figured I’d give you time to tell me on your own terms.”

“So…” Korra tried again, “Opal.” She stopped right there.

She crossed her arms, “What about Opal?”

“Her adopted sister.”

Asami squinted at Korra, “What are you getting at?”

“I know her… from my time in the Army.”

“Korra.” Asami went wide eyed, “Why are you telling me this now?”

“She’s going to live with me… starting today.”

“Korra!” Asami practically knocked over the Alpha when she rushed at her, “You know how much of a sensitive subject that is for Opal.” Asami was indignant, but the playful smile gave her away in between the soft hits of her fists against her arm.

Korra took the playful anger as Asami not being completely mad that she had waited until now to spill the beans about Kuvira, “You’re not mad though?”

“I know you’ve got a good heart.” Asami looked up in those blue eyes, “That’s why we’re dating, and I know you’re going to tell me something juicy later.” She wore a certain expression that was usually reserved for when she and Opal ‘sipped hot tea’ together.

“Within reason.” Korra threw out, “I’ve been respectful about giving you and Opal space whenever you have your girl time together.”

“Fair enough.” Asami, “But I am curious, do you know Kuvira’s side of all this?”

Korra shrugged, “To an extent, Kuvira can be tough to read, but not without cause.” She started playing with Asami’s fingers absent mindedly, “She’s been through a lot growing up and kind of struggled with her identity and where she fits in.”

“What do you mean?” Asami was curious.

Korra hummed, looking up from Asami’s hands and then back into those jade eyes, “Her parents abandoned her, and then with the Beifong’s she’s told me she never exactly felt like she was ever a part of the family.”

“What about with Opal? She gets so riled up whenever she talks about Kuvira, it makes me wonder if something happened between them.”

“Or maybe something _didn’t_ happen.” Korra said cryptically.

Asami narrowed her eyes, “Talk.”

“That’s all for now.” Korra sauntered off to go sit in the living room.

“You’re about to let a nuclear bomb go live with you, what am I supposed to tell Opal?” Asami accused.

“Get to know Kuv!” Korra deflected, “I think it’ll be good if she can talk to other people and make some friends.”

“Opal might disown me if I try to make friends with her nemesis!”

“And me?”

“Oh please, a smile with a wink and you’re off the hook.” Asami plopped down next to her girlfriend on the couch.

Korra hummed, “Kuv presented as an Alpha around the same time Opal presented as an Omega.”

“Opal’s told me that story, she said Kuvira stalked her door for a solid hour before her mother realized what was going on.” Asami recalled, “She was so confused and scared.”

“Kuvira felt the same way after Su calmed her down.” Korra remembered when Kuvira told her about presenting, it was a month into the Ba Sing Se deployment. “She never got around to telling Opal about that, or apologizing, that damn Alpha pride of hers paired together with how she bottles everything up doesn’t help.”

“How did you and Kuvira become friends?” Asami was curious, Kuvira couldn’t be all bad if Korra was friends with her.

“Ask me that question again after I pick her up tonight and we all go to Narook’s,” Korra smiled, there was a plea in her eyes.

“Deal.” Asami took her up on the offer, she wasn’t one to deny the Alpha when she put on those puppy dog eyes.

* * *

Kuvira looked down at the pendant Suyin had given her before she left, the month she spent in Zaofu was good. She hadn’t felt this light on her feet in a long time.

_“We’ll always be your family.”_

Kuvira smiled at the thought, but she furrowed her brows in anticipation. She had no doubt that Opal knew by now that she was going to Republic City, Suyin said she was going to call Opal after she left to let her know she was coming. Not to mention the twins more than likely have been keeping their older sister up to date with what went on in the house hold while Kuvira was there. She looked out the window, she was glad the twins were doing that… it felt like she was a part of Opal’s life again, even if it was so small and a bit petty.

She looked out to see Republic City on the horizon while adjusting her jeans and shirt she wore, Korra was supposed to be waiting there with her girlfriend – billionaire Asami Sato. The damned bastard must have had a lot of good karma saved up in a past life. A sudden noise caught her attention, Kuvira took note of the scene before her. An elderly woman, an Omega from the smell, looked distressed after one of her luggage had fallen from the rack. No one else seemed to pay mind to it. Kuvira growled and stepped to the woman.

“Here, I can get that.” Kuvira easily picked up suitcase, she took note of the second matching one on the rack overhead, “Is that yours too?”

“Yes, it is.” She smiled sweetly, “You don’t have to go through the trouble.”

“Please let me,” Kuvira smiled back at the much smaller woman, “I can walk with you, is someone meeting you at the docks?”

The elderly woman nodded, “My granddaughter should be waiting for me.” She leaned in closer, “She likes nice Alphas.”

Kuvira went red at the statement.

Once they hit port, Kuvira typed out a text telling Korra she was going to help out another passenger with their luggage, but she’d find them.

Kuvira had on her backpack and shouldered her duffel, in both hands she wheeled out the elderly woman’s luggage while she led her with her purse in hand.

“Nana!” A young woman in the crowd ran up to the odd pair, she threw her arms around the elderly Beta. “How was your trip? Is your back okay?”

“Just fine, thanks to this kind Alpha here. She helped me with my luggage.” Nana tapped Kuvira on the arm.

Kuvira took the Beta in, she was easy on the eyes and had a nice girl-next-door vibe coming off of her, “Kuvira, I don’t mind taking these all the way to the car.”

“I-If you don’t mind, I can take one of those.” She blushed when she looked over the Alpha, no doubt Kuvira knew her biceps were flexing a bit – Nana had a lot of heavy baggage, “I’m Tuyen.”

“Don’t worry Tuyen, this isn’t too heavy for me.” Kuvira wore an easy smile, she didn’t mind showing off a bit.

It was a short walk to the car, once it was all loaded up and Tuyen assisted her grandmother into the car, Kuvira offered to open the driver side door for the cute Beta.

“Can I see your phone?” Tuyen bit her lip at the request.

Kuvira nodded, taking note that she cleared out the text message notifications from ‘Ass Clown’ before handing her phone over.

With a shy smile and polite dip of her head, Tuyen got into the car and Kuvira firmly shut the door.

Once the car was on its way out of the parking lot, Kuvira finally took a look at the text notifications from Korra. The latest one told her to look to her left.

“Man, not even five minutes in and you can barely keep it in your pants.”

“Says the ass hat that gets a girlfriend after living here for two seconds.” Kuvira reached out and clasped Korra’s out stretched hand, “How’ve you been?”

“Never better,” Korra grabbed at Kuvira for a bro hug with her free arm, “How’ve you been?”

“Honestly, a little nervous, I know Suyin called up Opal and told her I was going to be coming in tonight. She was supposed to ask Opal to have dinner with me and her Aunt Lin tomorrow night.” Kuvira admitted, her forest green eyes caught a figure off in the distance, “I’m assuming that’s Asami.” She was watching the two with a hawk-like gaze.

“Yeah.” Korra smiled and waved at her, “Be nice, Kuv.”

“Got it.” Kuvira followed her fellow Alpha to the parked car.

“So, one more thing before you meet Asami,” Korra kept her face trained on her girlfriend.

“What’s up.” Kuvira glanced over at her casual friend.

“She’s best friends with Opal.”

Kuvira dropped her duffel bag and stopped mid-step.

* * *

“I take it Korra filled you in.”

Kuvira looked over those jade eyes, she can see for herself how the Alpha got caught in this seemingly sweet Omega. Even with the calculating look and firm set lips, Asami Sato still pulled off the sultry honey trap of seduction that could kill you with a single look – and Kuvira would enjoy every second of that delicious death.

Kuvira flicked her gaze back to the empty chair that Korra previously occupied before she excused herself to the bathroom within Narook’s. She filled in for more time before addressing the statement by guzzling from her pint. Asami was drinking a red wine and working her way through her second glass. Korra said she’d drive.

“She did, about the time you saw me in the parking lot.”

“When you dropped your duffel and looked like you were going to scream bloody murder?” She quirked a perfectly manicured brow.

“That very moment.” Kuvira confirmed, “So…”

“So, let’s address the elephant koi in the room.” Asami coolly looked down at her wine glass, “I asked Korra to give me some time to talk to you myself.” The Omega had a look of a predator that has cornered its prey.

“Traitor.” Kuvira mused, she took another sip from her glass, “What has she told you so far?” She took a guess that Asami knew an intimate amount about her past with Opal.

“Only that you had it rough growing up and you never really felt a part of the Beifong family.” Asami darted her gaze back up to Kuvira’s steely ones.

“That’s all?” Kuvira thought Korra would have spilled more than that, especially to Asami.

Asami smiled and shook her head, “She’s loyal and respectful,” She said it with a dreamy look on her face, “So if she wasn’t going to gossip about her best bud, I asked her if I could talk to you myself.”

Kuvira breathed in deep, a small smile on her face, “She’s one of my greatest friends.”

“Which is why I take her at her word if she says you’re not all bad and to give you a chance.” Asami looked back up at Kuvira, “I care a lot about Opal, she’s a treasured friend to me and I know you’ve caused a lot of… issues for her in the past.” A pause.

Kuvira narrowed her eyes, she knew Asami had more to say.

“Breaking her boyfriend’s nose in high school and causing that break up, I think that’s what you’re concerned with – or at least the main one.”

“So, Opal’s told you pretty much everything.” Kuvira frowned, “I was… troubled, I struggled with a lot of my… behavior.” She was about to say feelings, but Kuvira wanted to be careful what she told Asami. The old infantry scout sergeant knew that anything being said to Asami tonight would probably make its way back to Opal.

“I can see why she’s so traumatized by growing up with such a belligerent Alpha.” Asami quirked her lip.

“Yeah, I didn’t do myself much favors back then.” Kuvira leaned back, beer in hand, her glass was getting light and she didn’t like the prospect. She breathed in deep, “I’ve changed, going to Ba Sing Se, becoming friends with Korra, and making up with Su put a lot of things into perspective.” Kuvira let go of the breath she was holding.

“Opal told me that you two once got a long, when you both were kids.” Asami put it out. “What happened?”

“I, uh, just struggled with my Alpha identity.” Kuvira stumbled a bit with the subject, “When Opal presented, I was just… really confused and I just wanted to uh – well, just…” She took another sip of her beer to try and gather herself.

But she wished she didn’t stop talking, the engineer across the table from her went wide-eyed as a light visibly turned on.

 _“Or maybe something didn’t happen.”_ Korra’s cryptic comment became clear.

‘Oh no…’ Kuvira dead panned and attempted to not let her panic make its way to her face. 

“Listen, I just want to bury the hatchet with her.” Kuvira said from behind her glass.

“Is that all you want to bury?” Asami raised a brow, “Oh spirits, is this why you’re back in Republic City? To fuck her?”

“No!” Kuvira roared as she slammed her fist down on the table, her voice a couple octaves lower.

A firm hand on her shoulder forced her back into her chair, a cold new pint set down in front of her.

“Settle down and use your words, Wuxin.” Korra’s tone was ice cold like the gaze she was shooting towards Kuvira.

Asami was simply wide eyed at the display, she knew enough martial arts to take care of herself, but there was something about how the two Alpha’s stared off at each other. It sent shivers down her spine.

“Let it go.” Korra took her seat.

Kuvira sighed and waved it off, putting down a quarter of the new pint Korra had brought her.

“I told you to be nice.” Korra leaned over to the Omega, “Opal’s a sore subject for her.”

“Why didn’t you tell me she had a crush on her?” Asami flipped her hair over her shoulder, wine glass in hand.

“Because it’s not my place to tell.” Korra sighed out.

Kuvira breathed deep and pinched the bridge of her nose, “You sure know how to pick them.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Asami snapped back.

“Nothing bad really, you’re just… a really head strong Omega.”

“Strong enough to take you on anytime.”

Kuvira looked at Korra.

“She knows how to fight, she trains at my gym, that’s how we met.” Korra gestured to Asami, “Feel free to take it to the mats with her – just no funny business.”

“That’s rich, coming from you.” Kuvira jested.

“It was one time, and we both got our asses chewed out.” Korra smirked at the memory.

“What’re you talking about?” Asami wanted to know what was so funny.

“After we graduated from our specialty training, we went out to a house party.” Kuvira started the story, “It was the general’s daughter, she was an Omega and she had her eyes on me at the party.”

“At _first_ ” Korra added in proudly with a suggestive look on her face.

“Is this really something you want to brag about in front of your – how long have you two been dating now?” Kuvira asked the question she already knew the answer to.

“About a month.” Asami looked amused at the answer, she sent a pointed look at Korra.

“Right – is this something you want to brag about in front of your month-long girlfriend, Waters?” Kuvira finished her question.

Korra cleared her throat, “Well, any ways, we both got in trouble the next day because the general found out and had our asses beat.”

“ _Someone_ got caught in bed with the general’s daughter.” Kuvira sipped her beer with a nonchalant look on her face.

“And _someone_ was plastered all over Facebook giving a lap dance to the general’s daughter.”

“Thank the spirits the leadership ordered that shit taken down.” Kuvira could do without that video ever surfacing again.

“Oh, this one?” Korra took her phone out and leaned over the table to Asami, the Omega went wide eyed at the content.

“Korra!” Kuvira seethed.

“You really know how to dance there.” Asami commented, “Could probably do with moving those hips a bit better though.” She didn’t bother to watch it all the way through, Kuvira was thankful for it because she still cringed at night thinking about how she acted.

Korra snickered at the comment.

“Don’t tease me with a good time Sato.”

“Down girl, heel.” Korra put a protective arm around Asami’s shoulders.

Asami laughed at the exchange, “It’s okay babe, she’s still working through her unrequited feelings to Opal.”

“Hey!” Kuvira was indignant.

“Calm down, I don’t have intentions to tell Opal that.” Asami had a friendly look on her face, “Whatever you and Opal need to work out will stay between you two. But just know that if you do anything to hurt her, there will be hell to pay.” She wore a look usually reserved for tough business conferences.

“Woof, I can see how you got Korra wrapped around your pinky so quick.” Kuvira sent a look towards her friend.

“I’m one lucky Alpha.” Korra wore a smitten look as she gazed towards her girlfriend.

“I should be saying something like that.” Asami returned the look and leaned up towards her girlfriend.

“Cease and desist, I’m trying to maintain my appetite for dinner.” Kuvira rolled her eyes.

Asami shot a fleeting smile to her Alpha, her attention turning to Kuvira, “So Korra wouldn’t tell me earlier, but how did you two become friends?”

Kuvira smirked at the memory, “We actually hated each other at first, we were in the same battalion at first during boot camp. Got into a fight so bad that after they gave us an ass whipping, they put use in different battalions until graduation.”

“Who won?”

Kuvira and Korra stared at each other for a moment, “It was a draw.” Korra broke off the stare down.

“Our drill sergeants broke it up, Korra gave me a shiner that lasted all the way to graduation.”

“Kuvira knocked out my back molar.” Korra chuckled at the memory.

“Did you get it replaced?” Asami was shocked at the revelation. 

“Nah, it was all the way in the back so I just didn’t think much of it.” Korra waved it off. 

“Little did we know, we were going to be infantry scouts together in the same unit. So, we saw each other again during specialty training.” Kuvira thought back to those months in training, “We both got selected to be squad leaders for our own units during training, the sergeants liked it because we ended up competing over damn near anything.”

“Between the two of our squads, we set some new records throughout the training course.” Korra looked over at Kuvira, “My squad held two more records than Kuv’s.”

“I still think our obstacle course time was a tie, the sergeant in charge gave your squad a couple seconds head start on his stop watch.”

“Sure, whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night.”

“Which is why you both acted like dumb Alphas at the general’s daughter’s house party.” Asami added. 

“Yep.” Korra chuckled.

“So, if you hated each other so much, what changed?” Asami was a bit perplexed.

“Ba Sing Se.” Kuvira let out quietly. “The first time around.”

“You don’t have to…” Korra trailed off, “That wasn’t your fault, Kuv.”

“I know, I tried telling my squad leader that it was a bad move to try and clear that house without another squad.” Kuvira looked at the table, “My squad was in a bad place, we lost our leader and a few of our guys took a couple rounds.”

“Kuv…” Korra frowned.

“Korra’s squad heard our call for help, came in charging and saved my squad’s life.” Kuvira looked up at Korra, “She took a round to the chest trying to get me out of the house.”

Asami nodded, the mood quieter than before.

Their order of Southern Water Tribe seaweed noodles came out and the group ate in silence.

After dinner, Korra had dropped off Kuvira at her apartment, she wanted to give Asami a ride back to her condo and give Kuvira time alone to get situated in the apartment.

“Kuvira tried saving her squad leader,” Korra stopped at the red light, “She evacuated most of the squad out of the house, but then she realized her squad leader and one other guy were still inside. She ran back in before my squad showed up.”

Asami looked up at her girlfriend, “As soon as I heard it was Kuvira, I rushed in before my own squad leader could give orders. Kuv was shot in the arm and took a knife to her side, but she was still putting down cover fire to try and give time for her squad mate to get out with their squad leader’s body.”

Korra sighed, “All I did was put down some more cover fire, the round caught the metal plate in my vest and I had a bruise the size of a softball.”

“Why didn’t she say that?” Asami asked.

“Kuv isn’t the type to brag about stuff like that, she did a lot of good work in Ba Sing Se… she was a really good squad leader when we went back for our second deployment.” Korra smiled a bit at the thought. “She’s a good person.”

“I believe you.” Asami leaned over to kiss her girlfriend, “You’re incredible – both of you, really. Going through all of that together.”

“She’s my best friend.” The expression on Korra’s face was unreadable, “Thank you for giving her a chance.”

“I’m glad I did.”

* * *

Kuvira enjoyed dinner for the most part, despite how much the Omega enjoyed pushing Kuvira’s buttons over dinner, she liked how she was a good match for Korra.

Korra had made space in the walk-in closet for Kuvira’s stuff in the bedroom, Korra had a couch that folded out to a futon that Kuvira was going to make use of while she stayed in Republic City.

Though Asami’s question earlier about why Kuvira was in the city burned at the front of her mind, did she come here for Opal or did she come here for her self?

Korra made a good point about not half assing the decision to live here, and if she was really going to do it for an education then she needed to commit to it. 

Kuvira laid back on the futon, she turned the lights off in the apartment after she put her things away. She didn’t have too much stuff. Kuvira couldn’t forget the fact that Opal had a boyfriend, Wing had showed her pictures of the lovey-dovey couple and she fought the urge to barf up her lunch when he did.

She missed her chance during dinner to ask how things were going on that front.

What she needed from Opal was to make peace.

Kuvira looked at the pendant she tucked beneath her shirt; her thumb traced the lines of the Beifong family crest. She needed to make peace with Opal for the sake of the family, and to do that she had to apologize to the Omega for the past misgivings.

Out of everyone in the family, Kuvira figured she hurt Opal and Suyin the most with her brash actions.

The Alpha turned on her side.

But what she wanted from Opal was something else – something that made the pit within her chest heave with a burning ache.

Korra came back to a dark apartment and a curled up Kuvira, still clutching the pendant in hand while she slept.

* * *

“Korra knows her?!” Opal just about shrieked over her Friday morning brunch with Asami, the heiress was still going to Future Industries to work afterwards. She didn’t have a hard-set time to get to the office by though.

“Calm down, they were infantry scouts together.” Asami filled in the other Omega, “They both did two deployments to Ba Sing Se.”

“This is Kuvira we’re talking about.” Opal looked indignant over her latte. “You know, the one that used to break my toys, give me the cold shoulder, and get into fights with my boyfriends?”

Asami smiled tersely, she made up her mind that she wouldn’t tell Opal about her little revelation from the night before. Hell, she hadn’t told the Omega that she had dinner with her nemesis, “She changed… and didn’t you say your mom wanted you to have dinner with her tonight with you Aunt Lin?”

Opal blew at the bangs on her forehead, “Yeah, she did – she pretty much said the same thing you’ve been, that’s she’s changed and she’s somehow different now.” The Omega looked up at the heiress, “Why does it sound like you met her?”

Asami smiled sheepishly, “Korra asked me to give her a chance… so we went to Narook’s, Kuvira surprisingly likes Southern Water Tribe cuisine.”

“What?” Opal was confused, “We didn’t eat anything like that growing up.”

“Kuvira stayed with Korra in the South Pole for a month, right before Korra came here to start working on her career as a professional fighter.” Asami explained.

“Again, what?” Opal looked to Asami, “So you had dinner with the enemy, huh?” She accused her friend with a fork in hand.

“I’ve got a very persuasive Alpha – plus you’ve met Korra, if she told you to give someone a chance, wouldn’t you trust her judgement?” Asami pointed out.

“If it wasn’t Kuvira.” Opal exasperated, “Plus, how do I know she’s not going to break Bolin’s nose?” The two were on a long break right now from their relationship, but she still cared about his well-being.

“If it makes you feel better, it seems like Korra knows how to deal with Kuvira.” Asami reasoned, “If Kuvira and Bolin are ever in the same room, then we’ll have Korra to mediate.”

“Bolin does like Korra a lot, she knows a bit of boxing too so she’s gone to spar with him a few times.” Opal like that both of their significant others got along.

“I think you should do dinner tonight with her and your Aunt Lin, plus when’s the last time you’ve seen your aunt and Kya?” Asami referred to the Chief of Police’s mate who ran the Republic City hospital. The two were quite the power couple.

Opal sighed, “It has been a while, plus I know Kya loves it when we come to visit Aunt Lin even though she doesn’t say it herself.”

“Exactly, win-win.” Asami took a sip of her coffee, she caught sight of the waiter with their food, both Omegas ordered an eggs benedict that the café was known for.

“So, what was it like?” Opal’s curiosity won out.

Asami decided to play coy, “What was what like?”

“Dinner.” The Beifong Omega looked up from her meal.

“Narook’s known for their seaweed noodles, ended up ordering a to-go plate for both of those Alphas.” Asami mused between bites of her food.

Opal sighed and rolled her eyes, “I meant Kuvira.”

“Oh.” Asami looked up at her friend, “Okay, I guess, it was fun pushing her buttons.” She left it at that.

“Asami.” Opal dead panned, “Do I have to spell it out?”

The Future Industries heiress laughed, “She seemed fine, definitely acts like an Alpha, but you can tell she’s been knocked down a few pegs and has learned from it.” Asami looked up at her friend, “I can see why Korra and her are good friends.”

“How so?”

“Kuvira’s kind of like Korra, you would have thought they grew up together.” Asami voiced her observation, “They both went through Ba Sing Se together and it brought them really close.”

Opal nodded her head, “Did Kuvira talk about Ba Sing Se?”

Asami shook her head, “She told me one thing about it, but not much else – Korra hasn’t really talked to me about Ba Sing Se either. Last night was the first time I’ve heard anything about their United Forces days.”

“Mom said the same thing, Bataar Jr. asked Kuvira what she did there. She said something about liberating the city and then went out to the garden for the rest of the day.” Opal frowned at the thought, “So Korra doesn’t talk about it either?”

“No, though from the news reports I can understand why they don’t like talking about the experience.” Asami looked down at her coffee, “Don’t push her buttons too much, at least not yet.”

Opal looked up at Asami.

“Talk to her Ope, I think she genuinely think wants to make peace with you.”

* * *

Kuvira wore a loose t-shirt, dark jeans, and comfortable brown leather boots she wore down over the last year. Her hair was in its signature braid. She waved off Korra who dropped her off at Lin’s before heading out to gym to get in some more time training for the evening. Kuvira reassured her that she’d be fine taking the bus back to their shared apartment.

Kuvira took note of the apartment Lin lived in, fairly modern and the neighborhood seemed pretty quiet. She buzzed the number that Lin had texted her earlier that day, the small monitor on the panel lit up and Kuvira realized there was a small camera built into the panel.

A woman’s face that wasn’t Lin’s showed on the screen.

“Oh hey, you must Kuvira. Once you hear the door buzz, it should be open. Take the elevator up to the eighth floor, we’re the fourth door to the right.”

“R-Right.” Kuvira was slightly taken back by the woman, Suyin didn’t mention anything about Lin having a roommate – or rather mate, Kuvira knew that Lin was an Alpha like her sister. “Lin texted me the apartment number.”

“See you!” With that the screen turned off and the door buzzed.

Kuvira grabbed the handle and walked in towards the elevator. She wondered if Opal would be there by now, she looked down at her watch and realized she was fifteen minutes early. Seems like some habits were hard to break.

“I told Kya you’d be fifteen minutes early.” The Chief of Republic City police stood before Kuvira, “Want some beer? Su mentioned you always had one at dinner.”

“Would love one.” Kuvira felt like she could fit into the atmosphere easily here.

“Hey, I’m Kya.” The older woman stepped to Kuvira, from a whiff the Alpha knew that Kya was an Omega, “Kya Tengoku.”

The last name rang a bell, “Tenzin’s your brother, right? He’s Korra’s coach for MMA.”

“The very one.” Kya smiled, “So you know Korra?” The Omega naturally oozed with calming pheromones, it made it easier for the Alpha to drop her guard.

“Same unit, we got our discharge around the same time.” Kuvira followed both women to the dining room area.

“You’re the friend that went to the South Pole with her, I talk to Senna fairly regularly.” Kya said, Lin went about in the kitchen continuing to prepare dinner. Kuvira was glad that Kya was so talkative, she wasn’t sure how dinner would go if it was just her, Lin, and Opal.

“Cheers, kid.” Lin passed an open beer to Kuvira.

“Thank you. Cheers.” Kuvira clinked their glasses together. “It was a lot of fun, I did a little bit of travelling in the Fire Nation afterwards, then I made my way to Zaofu.”

“I love Ember Island; did you have a chance to visit? They’ve got a famous little theater group.” Kya sat down at the table, her own beer in hand.

“No, spent time around the main island and got a tour of the palace. I did visit some of the beaches there though.” Kuvira went on to talk about how she watched some of the famous fire shows in town.

The buzzer went off about mid-way through.

“That’s Opal.” Kya smiled and excused herself to go let their last guest in, the older Omega grinned to herself when she felt the Alpha’s pheromones spike at the mention of the name.

Lin started carrying plates over to the table, Kuvira automatically got up to help. Part of it being that she needed to do something to try and ease the sudden nerves.

“No need to bother yourself, kid.” Lin had it covered.

“It’d be poor manners on my part.” Kuvira insisted, already grabbing one of the main dishes, “This smells delicious.”

“Kya made some seaweed noodles to go with everything.” Lin explained.

“Looking forward to it, is that kung pao chicken too?” Kuvira took a deep breath, slightly salivating.

“Right on the money.” Lin put down the spread.

Kuvira perked up once she heard the door open.

In a flash, the smell of sweet peas filled her nostrils, she underestimated the type of reaction her body would have – she felt her pulse pick up and her mind try to key in more on the scent itself. It was almost as if she could get punch-drunk on just this scent alone.

Coming through the hallways were the light footsteps that she had associated with Kya, and then a certain but gentle gait that followed behind her.

Dressed in ripped jeans and a loose shirt that still hinted at Opal’s fit figure, Kuvira forced herself to not look below Opal’s neckline – the old sergeant didn’t want to get caught staring by Opal nor by Lin. Kuvira took note that the short bob accentuated the light and easy going personality Opal had when she wasn’t worked up over something.

Autumn forest green stared into a spring of green. Opal’s gaze was magnetic and Kuvira could feel like she could keep staring for all of eternity.

Kuvira took a deep breath, she felt her chi shore up into its steel defenses in order to brace herself for the rest of the night. She opened her mouth to say hello, but the Omega broke her gaze off and turned her attention elsewhere.

“Hey Aunt Lin, the food smells delicious!” Opal cheerfully greeted her Aunt first, stepping by Kuvira. The Alpha said nothing but kept her gaze lingering on the Omega.

“Hey, how’s school been for you? Still teaching those dance classes for your summer job?” Lin stood to hug her niece.

“Yeah, it’s been a lot of fun and we’ve had a bunch of high school students sign up this time around.” Opal took a seat at the table, “I’m working full time at the dance studio for the summer, a lot of the customer reviews keep saying that they really like my classes.” She hummed.

“No doubt charmed by you.” Lin joked and grabbed a chair; Kya had slipped into the spot next to her without Kuvira noticing.

“Go ahead and take a seat, Kuvira.” Kya motioned to the empty spot next to Opal. Kuvira nodded and grabbed her beer from the counter, squeezing at the glass bottle once she stepped closer to the seat.

“Y-Yeah.” Kuvira took a long sip from her beer bottle, she took note how Opal moved away slightly to put a bit more space between the two. 

Lin and Opal continued catching up, the Omega still hadn’t said a word to the other Alpha. Though that exchange wasn’t what caught Kya’s attention. Rather, her focus was on the younger Alpha’s chi and that torrential reaction it had once Opal walked into the room. Blue eyes looked over at her mate, Lin was oblivious to whatever had happened in those first 30 seconds.

No doubt she chalked up any odd behavior tonight due to the fact that Opal and Kuvira were still on bad terms. Though Kya had her own opinion on the matter at hand, but she’d keep them to herself. Instead, the Omega kept stealing glances across the table, it was a sight to see an Alpha giddy and an Omega completely unfazed by the Alpha.

Kya had to admit, Kuvira wasn’t too bad on the eyes.

The doctor looked over at her mate, there was a certain air about Kuvira that reminded Kya of Lin when they were much younger.

Lin caught Kya staring, with a smile the Alpha leaned over and kissed her mate quickly.


	3. Extending the Olive Branch

Kuvira dug into the chicken after getting the fourth one-word answer from Opal, the Omega didn’t even justify her response by looking at the Alpha. She bristled a bit, but bit back the smart comment. Across the table Kya looked at her mate, the two could feel how agitated Kuvira was becoming.

“Want another beer?” Kya already stood up and crossed the threshold to where the kitchen was.

“Yeah, I would.” Kuvira gratefully replied, “So how’s the station so far, Lin?”

Lin hummed, “Been quiet lately, in the sense there hasn’t been a murder this past week – at least one we’ve uncovered. My precinct is handling two active investigations right now, but this young Alpha we’ve got has been handling one of the cases like a champ.”

“I bet you haven’t even told this to the young man.” Kya chimed in, she put two new beer bottles next Kuvira. The Alpha was about to say something, but the older Omega put a hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle smile.

Her blue eyes flicking to the Opal.

Kuvira quickly cleared her throat, she picked up the subtle hint

“Opal,” The name rolled off her tongue like butter and left a buzz in her mouth, “Would you like a beer?” Kuvira turned in her chair to face her, the drink held out like a peace offering.

Opal paused, she looked over at the drink and was about to say no, but noticed it was her favorite. “Actually, I would.” She huffed. Kya did that on purpose.

Kuvira smiled, but realized there was no bottle opener. Kya was about to get up again, but the Alpha stopped her, “Don’t worry, I know a trick.” She took the second bottle and flipped it to use the ridge of the bottle cap to pop it, before removing the cap completely from the popped bottle, she quickly did the same to the bottle that Kuvira would take.

“Neat trick.” Lin chuckled, “Where’d you learn that?”

“A guy in my squad, made fun of me when I couldn’t open my own bottle without an opener.” Kuvira smiled at the memory, “Here you go.” She gently set the bottle next to Opal.

“Thank you.” Opal said, she raised her glass to drink from it, but noticed Kya glancing at her from the corner of her eye. Opal took the non-verbal cue and tipped her bottle to Kuvira’s “Cheers.”

“Cheers.” Kuvira nodded to the Omega.

Lin rolled her eyes when she sensed the Alpha’s mood perk up, but chose not to comment.

“So Su mentioned you were going to start school here during the fall semester.” Lin looked over at the young Alpha.

“R-Right.” Kuvira cleared her throat, “The UF Army gave out a stipend to cover college to everyone who served, figured it’d be a waste to not use it.” She began, “Not sure what I want to major in yet, but I still have to do my general education courses so I have some time before I decide.”

Opal blinked as she took in that piece of information, her mother certainly forgot to mention Kuvira going to RCU in the fall. The Omega took a sip from her beer and then dug into the seaweed noodles Kya made. Kuvira watched Opal from her peripherals to try and gauge her reaction, the fact that the Omega didn’t outright say something was a good sign – at least, that’s what the Alpha thought.

“What was your job in the army?” Lin was curious.

“Infantry Scout, made it all the way to Staff Sergeant.” Kuvira smiled at the achievement.

“While being in for only four years? You ranked up quick.” Lin congratulated.

Kuvira took a sip of her beer, “Yeah…” She kept to herself that infantry at Ba Sing Se go through a lot of vacancies. Lin took note that the air was tinted with a bit of the Alpha’s distress, “Thank you, learned a lot in the army.”

“Su mentioned you went to Ba Sing Se?” Lin broached once more, Kya took note that her mate had her guard slightly up, no doubt ready to drop the subject based off of the Alpha’s reaction earlier.

Kuvira took a longer sip out of her drink, “Two deployments there, first one was a six-month rotation, the second one ended up being extended out to fourteen months. That second one was on the tail end of the war so that’s why we ended up getting extended so much.” Opal this time even picked up the slight distress from the Alpha next to her, it felt like something stirred from behind the walls Kuvira had set up.

“Thank you for what you’ve done.” Kya gently brushed her mate’s arm, a silent signal to stop asking about the topic. The head of the Republic City hospital had seen enough to know when to quit asking. Kya breathed out, a calming scent wafted through the air and both Alpha’s shoulders visibly sagged.

“Thank you for your support.” Kuvira bit the inside of her cheek and took another breath, she looked over at Kya with a silent thank you.

“Oh Lin, do you mind getting another round for me and Kuvira?” Lin looked up at her Alpha.

“Of course, you do you want another Opal?” Lin looked over her niece.

“Oh no, I drove here.” The Omega politely declined, she kept to the one drink she had took from Kuvira, “So, I heard from Asami that you, her, and Korra went out to dinner last night?”

Kuvira looked over at the Omega, eyes slightly wide since this was the first time Opal had addressed Kuvira directly.

“Yeah, Korra took us to Narook’s and Asami footed the bill. The food was delicious, almost as good as your seaweed noodles Kya.” Kuvira flashed a smile to the doctor.

“Not quite as good as Senna’s, I’m sure. Korra’s mother knows how to cook truly great food.” Kya shared.

“Senna had me spoiled with all that food, almost came back as fluffy as Naga.” Kuvira referenced Korra’s polar bear dog.

“You got to meet Korra’s polar bear dog?” Opal was shocked that Kuvira actually met the polar bear dog, Korra had shown her a picture of Naga. The Omega thought the animal was absolutely adorable and wanted to see Naga for herself.

Kuvira nodded, “Yeah, even got to ride around on her.” She smiled at the memory, “Though my first attempt wasn’t too graceful, I fell off the saddle and went face first into a snow pile.”

“That fact that Naga let you ride her says a lot.” Kya was impressed, “Not too many strangers have been fortunate enough to get on her good side well enough to go for a ride.”

“Greased the wheels with seal meat.” Kuvira winked at Kya, “Korra filled me in on all of Naga’s tells and weaknesses.”

Opal choked on her food, fell into a coughing fit, and then reached for her water to try and wash it down.

There was something about the way the beauty mark below the Alpha’s eye and that damned wink worked together that made Opal’s stomach knot up. Spirits, Kuvira needs to give a warning if she’s going to do that.

Out of instinct, Kuvira moved her hand to Opal’s back, patting it a bit as she watched the Omega go into a coughing fit, “You alright?” She splayed her palm to help ease down whatever Opal was choking on.

Opal snorted when she felt Kuvira’s palm on her back, specifically how her little finger was just on the clasp of her bra. Though she doubted Kuvira even realized this. The skin on her back seemed to burn where Kuvira’s hand made contact and oddly enough she felt her stomach do a slight twist when she felt the Alpha’s hand still linger while she guzzled down her water.

Spirits, her hand was so big and warm.

“Lin, can you bring Opal some more water too?”

“Got it.”

Kya flicked her gaze between the two in front of her, the gears in her head spinning as she watched the interaction. Lin and had filled her in a bit on the bad history between the two, but tonight was proving to be extremely educational for the dynamic between the young Alpha and Omega.

“I-I’m fine, just went down the wrong pipe.” Opal finally let out, she straightened her back and then cleared her throat, “Thank you.” Kuvira nodded and retracted her hand, the Alpha’s palm buzzed at the content, but she fought the feeling aside and picked up her chopsticks again.

“Oh good, I thought I was gonna have to do the Heimlich maneuver on you.” Kuvira joked and then bit into her food.

Opal looked over at Kuvira, her arm rest along the table while she brought food to her lips. Just from looking she could see that Kuvira was built like solid marble, very similar to Korra, and the way her muscles flexed from a simple act of bringing that beer bottle to her lips…

The thought of Kuvira getting behind Opal and then wrapping those strong arms around – Opal quickly reached for what was left in her beer bottle and took a big gulp.

“You might break her ribs doing that.” Kya laughed.

“I had to do it to Korra once when we all went out for some pizza, she barely chews her food when she’s starving.” The baritone from the Alpha oddly soothed Opal, she was able to take her mind out of that tail spin.

“I’ve heard about that from Tenzin, he gets super upset when she does that.” Kya responded, her eyes looked over at Opal, she could tell that the young Omega’s chi had begun to hum in a soft glow. And for the young Alpha, she took note that the cold steel like defense she had up at the beginning of the meal had melted away considerably once Opal started talking to her.

“So how did you and Korra become such good friends?” Opal asked, “She’s such a great person and Asami is super lucky to have met her.” She looked over at Kuvira.

The Alpha picked up the subtle jib there, how did someone so great become friends with someone like Kuvira. “Our time together as infantry scouts paved the way for our friendship, plus she knows how to spar so whenever we had down time or wanted to work out our fighting forms a bit we always ended up practicing with each other.” Kuvira answered, “We went through a lot together in the UFA.”

Opal nodded her head, she took note that Lin had walked back with everyone’s beverage in hand.

“Refills all around.” Lin set down everyone’s drinks.

“Thanks dear.” Kya flashed an appreciative smile towards her mate.

“So you used to spar with Korra? She’s a talented fighter.” Lin commented.

“Yeah, Su taught me the family martial arts style, so I had a lot of practice out in the field with it. Same with jiu-jitsu. Korra and I taught a lot of the guys how to get better at fighting hand to hand.” Kuvira commented.

“Who’d win?” Lin smirked a little at the challenging question.

“Depends if I was in a generous mood.” Kuvira shot back.

“Doubtful, I’ve seen Korra fight and she’s really good.” Opal stared at the Alpha.

“You haven’t seen me fight her, we can go toe-to-toe pretty well. Though she gets sneaky every now and then.” Kuvira thought about the times both of their squads would get together to cheer the two sergeants on while they got a friendly match going.

“Guess I’ll have to see it for myself one day.” Opal hummed.

“You wouldn’t be disappointed.” Kuvira said easily.

Lin made a face at the two and then looked at her mate.

Kya merely shrugged and sipped her beer.

“So how’s Bolin doing?” Kya looked over at the Omega, last she heard the Beta and Omega were still dating – if not a bit complicated.

Opal coughed, a slight red hue decorating her face, Kuvira pretended to not be interested as she took bites out of her meal, “We’re on a break right now, Bo’s focused on an audition that’s coming up.”

Kya smiled a bit to herself behind her beer bottle, “How long has this break been now?”

“Like three months now.” Opal answered easily.

Lin tried to hide her smirk when she looked over at how the younger Alpha seemed to brighten up after hearing that answer. With a nudge, Lin subtly told her mate to lay off on the teasing.

Without much else fanfare, dinner finished and both Kuvira and Opal excused themselves at the same time. It was close nine in the evening when they finally bid farewell to Lin and Kya.

Opal was surprised when she saw that Kuvira was heading out to the bus stop, she thought Korra would come and pick her up.

“She’s going to see Asami tonight after she was done working at Future Industries, I didn’t want to hold her up.” Kuvira explained.

Opal nodded, she remembered Asami mentioning plans with the fighter that night, “Oh, okay then.”

With it, the Omega turned heel to head to her parked car on the street. When she stepped to her car and finally got in it, she dared to steal a glance at Kuvira who was still standing underneath the bus sign. Opal bit her lip and then stood back out.

Kuvira’s deep green eyes caught sight of Opal heading towards her direction, “What’s up? Forget something?” The Alpha kept a steady tone.

“Do you mind if I give you a ride home?” Opal asked, “I mean, mom would be upset if she found I let you take the bus home and all.” She quickly added.

Kuvira’s eyes went wide at the olive branch Opal had just extended, “I would not mind at all, is Korra’s place far from yours?”

“No… it’s on the way.” Opal answered, she began walking back to her vehicle and Kuvira took that as her cue to follow.

Once they got in, Opal became acutely aware of Kuvira’s scent – sweet cedar and something deep and smooth, almost like smoky oak. The more she breathed it in, the more she became aware of her pulse rate steadily climbing up. She swallowed once and started up her car.

Kuvira took note of how nervous the Omega looked, “So you still dance?” She asked once the car was in gear.

“Yeah, I got a minor in dancing.” Opal answered, “I’m teaching at a studio nearby Korra’s gym.”

“Must be a lot of fun.” Kuvira added on, “What’s your major in?”

“Journalism.” Opal let out, “I want to get into investigative journalism, there’s a lot of things that goes on in this city that not a lot of people want to talk about or address. I value the truth above all else and I think it should be reported to the people more often.”

“You always did have strong opinions, not to mention the amount of reading you always did.” Kuvira commented.

“What do you mean?” Opal looked over at the Alpha.

“Always had a book in your hand and you never were afraid to tell someone off.” Kuvira smiled at the many times Opal would snap and call her an ass.

“Mostly just to you, for being an ass.”

Kuvira chuckled at the coincidence, “I definitely deserved it back then.”

“That I can agree with.” Opal smiled a bit at the easy atmosphere, “You really did change though.”

“How so?” Kuvira looked over at her.

“You’re easier to talk to.”

“I wasn’t before?”

“Not exactly,” Opal looked over at the Alpha, “You gave me the cold shoulder a lot, it always felt like there was this impenetrable wall up… and when there wasn’t a wall you were like a flash flood - fast, dangerous, and way too much to handle.”

Kuvira nodded, “Su mentioned something like that.”

“So you really made up with mom?” Opal looked over at Kuvira, “Wei and Wing mentioned a letter…”

“I sent a letter to Suyin telling her about how I really felt.”

“Which was what?”

“Never felt truly a part of the family – hell, my last name was never changed to ‘Beifong’ despite Su adopting me.” Kuvira fished out the pendant around her neck, “But that doesn’t matter now… what does matter is that we’ve gotten to a good place.”

Opal looked over at the pendant, “She gave you one…”

“Yeah, before I left to come here.” Kuvira put it back beneath her shirt.

“I leave mine at home, but I’ll wear it if I get homesick.”

“You should wear it more.” Kuvira let out, her gaze out the window and catching the passing street lights.

“I’m scared I’ll lose it.” Opal confessed.

“You won’t, you’re careful. Always have been.”

“I was a little jealous of you,” The words cut through the air, “Mom would always spend so much extra time with you, teaching you how to fight, how to dance, how to make tea.”

Kuvira nodded, “She did, I never realized you were jealous.”

“Because you were busy breaking my toys or being such an Alpha terror when we got into high school.” Opal shot back.

“I’m sorry, for all of that.” Kuvira buried her mouth into her palm, a little embarrassed by the childhood memories.

“What about the thing with my boyfriend?” Opal raised a brow, “You two got into it at the senior bonfire, that was the night you broke his nose and the cops showed up to haul you off.”

Kuvira sighed, “I’m sorry you had to go through that.” She really was.

“Why did you get into that fight?” Opal never got a straight answer from her ex over what caused it to happen, she remembered Kuvira had a busted lip when Suyin brought her home the next morning, “You basically were the root cause for our break up.”

Kuvira paused and turned to look at Opal, her boyfriend at the time was an older Alpha that had graduated the year prior. Her and Opal were about a year apart with Kuvira being older. Kuvira looked down at the steering wheel before looking back up at Opal, she had stopped at an empty intersection with a stop sign and there was no indication that any more traffic would be coming in considering how late it was.

“I let my stupid Alpha ego get to me, we were both drinking, remember?” Kuvira let out, though it wasn’t the whole truth.

“Asami says Korra knows how to tame that Alpha ego of yours.” Opal joked.

“Oh really?” Kuvira raised a brow in challenge.

“Yeah, so when you meet Bolin for the first time, Korra will be there.” Opal teased.

“As long as he’s good to you, then he’ll be fine.” Kuvira quipped with a roll of her eyes, “So are you guys still seeing each other or…?”

Opal chose to ignore the question and Kuvira let it go after she buried her mouth into her palm again. 

She broke her ex-boyfriend’s nose in high school because he was bragging to all his friends about how great it felt rutting into an Omega in heat. Kuvira saw red and couldn’t shut the bastard’s mouth fast enough, especially when he started describing her like a slut who begged for his cock.

The Alpha didn’t want to mess up this fragile bond she had left, not with old memories that didn’t matter anymore.

“How much longer do you have in school?” Kuvira was curious and she figured it was a safe question in order to keep the conversation going.

“Probably a year and a half left, I took a semester off to help out at the dance studio, it was a nice break for me.” Opal answered, the mood shifting a bit in the car.

“Think you could help me out with math? It’s been a while.” The Alpha laughed a bit at the thought.

“You’re better off asking Asami for help, she’s got her degree in engineering.”

“I feel like my pea-sized brain wouldn’t be able to comprehend anything she tries to teach me.”

Opal laughed, “Too much Alpha in that head of yours.”

“I’ll show you Alpha.” Kuvira teased back.

“Please, I think Asami could probably get you to submit to her in a fight. Whose the big Alpha now?” Opal challenged.

“Me.” Kuvira had leaned in close to Opal’s ear while she was driving in an attempt to scare her, she purposely dropped her voice an octave and it almost came out like a growl.

“Eeep!” Opal nearly jerked the wheel, which earned a hearty laugh from the passenger. “VEE! Don’t do that, I’m driving! What if we crashed?!”

The Alpha was in tears at the cute little shriek, “That shriek was like a church mouse.”

“Spirits, Vee, I swear I’ll make you walk the rest of the way home.”

“I’ll call Su and tell on you. Dropped me off in some strange place in the middle of town and refused to take me home.”

“Shut up.” Opal punched the passenger in the shoulder at the next red light, “Mom would give me an earful if you told her that.”

“Maybe I will.” Kuvira vaguely threatened.

“Vee…” Opal scowled at her.

“Kidding.” She raised her in hands as if drop the subject.

At the next turn, Kuvira recognized the apartment complex. Opal pulled over and parked along street before turning her engine off.

“So… thanks for the ride.” Kuvira gave a small smile to Opal.

“Yeah, I guess I’ll see you around?” Opal followed up, she took note of how sharp Kuvira’s scent was.

“Yeah, just uh… let me know.” Kuvira nodded, with that she pushed open the car door and began her walk up to Korra’s floor.

Opal sat back, her hand about to turn the engine over, but paused. For the second time she got out of her car and ran to Kuvira.

The Alpha heard the rushed pitter patter of steps and stopped walking to wait for Opal to catch up to Kuvira.

“I… just realized I don’t have your number.” Opal held out her phone.

Kuvira’s eyes went wide, hesitantly, she took the device. She briefly noted that the background was of Opal and Bolin, but she quickly opened up the phone book to punch her number in. Once done, she called herself so that she could save Opal’s number later.

“Just… call me whenever.” Kuvira handed her phone back, “Or text, you know.” She mentally kicked herself for how awkward she was being.

“Yeah, I know.” Opal smiled warmly at her.

There was a silence that engulfed the two, for a second, Kuvira thought about just leaving it at that and heading inside. Instead, she thought against it, before she registered what her body was doing, she had taken a tentative step forward. And then another. 

Opal looked up into those deep green eyes as they came closer. Kuvira hesitantly came stepped inside her personal space. Kuvira paused and gave a moment to the Omega to decline what she was about to do. But when the Alpha sensed no apprehension she engulfed two strong arms encircled around Opal’s waist. The Omega felt the rush of sweet cedar and smoky oak trees in waves coming from the taller Alpha. She could feel the steel cords of muscle pressed against her lithe figure. After a second, the Alpha began pulling away quickly – Opal could feel how dejected Kuvira’s chi felt. She realized it was because of how she seized up when Kuvira wrapped her up in her arms.

Without even thinking, Opal threw both of her arms around Kuvira’s neck, her toes stretching out so that she could get her nose closer to Kuvira’s neck – to where the Alpha’s scent glands were. She wanted to assure Kuvira that it was fine, that this was okay, that everything was going to alright. The Omega wanted to reassure the Alpha that she like dthe gesture and that it was okay to stay embracing her. 

Kuvira nearly melted into Opal’s arms, the smell of sweet peas engulfing her entire body, she felt molten lava course through her veins and that a deep chasm opened up in her chest as she held that lithe figure against her. Once more, from the chasm her heart jumped high when she felt the Omega’s nose nudge against her neck. Kuvira nuzzled deeper into Opal’s hair, her nose sinking closer and closer to the source of the intoxicating smell.

It was as natural as gravity, the way the steady breathes tickled against her throat, it opened up her chi and it pulled at Opal’s ever so gently. The Omega felt her chi bend towards the Alpha’s, she felt warm and protected by the gentle strength that engulfed her. A deep and sweet honeyed scent washed over the both of them, Opal could feel her form melt against Kuvira and the rumbling from the Alpha’s chest made her embrace that much tighter.

The Alpha gave a purr of approval at the way the Omega tried to leave her mark.

And then the pair slammed their eyes open once they realized what just happened.

“I-I am s-so sorry.” Opal pushed off of Kuvira, whose was absolutely covered by the Omega’s scent.

Opal had scent-marked Kuvira.

“I-It happens, don’t worry about it.” Kuvira cleared her throat, “I’m just glad I didn’t reactively scent mark you back.” She put a nervous hand behind her head and began fidgeting with her braid.

“It wasn’t v-very appropriate, I d-don’t usually do that with any Alpha – or, just err… people in general.” Opal coughed, “I gotta go, I’ll text you later maybe?”

“Y-Yeah, that’d be great.” Kuvira swallowed hard.

“Good night!” Opal called out from her car.

“Night!”

Once inside the safety of Korra’s empty apartment, Kuvira banged her head on the wall in frustration.

* * *

Kuvira huffed harder in the early morning sun, forcing her body to go faster and further than before against the concrete jungle that blurred by. She couldn’t get much sleep that night and she wished that Korra was around so that she could talk about what had just happened. The Alpha woke up to being wrapped in Opal’s scent, her clothes reeked of sweet peas and honey, and it caused a rather uncomfortable situation.

Kuvira half considered just taking care of it herself, but her pride refused out of concern for Korra jeering at the fellow Alpha for actually staying home and jerking one off.

So Kuvira ran down these empty side streets, her mind still buzzing with nothing but Opal.

She paused when she felt her phone vibrating, people rarely called her, and the prospect of it possibly being the Omega nearly made Kuvira tumble to a screeching halt. Reaching inside her shorts to pick up the phone.

“Yo.” It was Korra.

“Wanna come spar at my gym? Asami and I are already here.” The Alpha offered.

“Where is it?” Kuvira looked up and took note she was about three miles away from the apartment.

“You’re standing outside of it.” She could hear the smirk.

Kuvira whipped around and caught the sign for ‘The Avatar School of Mixed Martial Arts’.

“Was that you in the red sports car earlier?” Kuvira vaguely thought she saw someone try waving at her when she was trying to run as fast as she could. The Alpha didn’t think much of it at the time.

“Yeah, Asami even slowed down but you looked pre-occupied.”

Kuvira looked up at the gym and noticed Korra standing at the huge window of the gym.

“You look like you could blow off some steam.”

Kuvira ended the call and walked inside the gym, she took note that the parking lot for the place was behind the building and sure enough the red sportster from before was parked there.

There weren’t too many others in the gym, though it looked like one of the fighters were preparing for a class that was set to start soon. In the corner, she spotted Asami dressed in tight black shorts and a matching black sports bra that left little to imagination. Though that day dream would be rudely interrupted by the sheer force Asami used to punch into the heavy bag.

“How was dinner?” Korra attempted to start the conversation.

Kuvira shook her head, “Can we go for a bit?”

“That bad?” Korra motioned to the octagon that was currently empty, though the bright grin on Korra’s face was wiped off when she saw that Kuvira wasn’t bristling at the off-hand comment. Asami stopped her combination and looked across the room at Korra, but the Alpha waved her off while stepping into the octagon.

“What are we doing? I’ve got pads and gloves for you.” Korra watched as Kuvira walked around the octagon, she looked like a caged animal and it didn’t take much for the fellow Alpha to know that her friend had a lot knocking around her brain.

“Jiu-jitsu.” Kuvira just wanted to blow off some energy but didn’t have the patience to strap on pads. She stripped off her shirt and shorts, leaving her in compression shorts and her sports bra.

Korra nodded and followed suit, though she was decked out in her usual fighting garb. Blue eyes flicked outside the octagon to see that her Omega watched with mild interest, she also caught sight of Asami’s gaze tracing the length of Kuvira’s body, her eyes lingering on the old jagged wound embedded in her stomach and the clean scar that went across her upper arm.

Usually when Kuvira had her head straight, she was a very patient fighter that carefully read her opponents move and reactively engaged her opponents. Korra usually favored a straight on approach and using her fast wits to try and out do her opponent.

So when Korra kept her usual spacing and tried to get a read on Kuvira before going in for the first attempt to get through Kuvira’s guard, she was surprised at the near roar that charged quickly across the ring. Korra was knocked straight into the fence of the ring with Kuvira’s shoulder lodged at her sternum and one of her hands already going for left leg to try and get the two to the floor.

Korra didn’t want that to happen, she knew Kuvira would have her in a few moves if they went down that way.

Instead, the Alpha began lodging elbows at Kuvira’s head in an attempt to loosen the iron grip Kuvira had on her torso. It had the intended effect, no doubt Kuvira’s ear would be ringing soon, Korra tried matching the reckless strength with her own but a rational part of her made her re-think it. Instead she pushed Kuvira to a more even hold. The two Alphas stood locked with each other, trying to take shots at joints and attempting to hook on to the other’s ankle to try and take them down to the floor.

A shot to the ribs nearly had Korra loosed her grip on Kuvira’s, Korra buckled down and tried hooking Kuvira’s ankle again.

Instead, Kuvira dropped to a knee and used her lower center of gravity combined with the strength in her legs to flip Korra over. The Water Tribe native didn’t have time to be lay there in a daze, she felt Kuvira scramble over her to try and get inside her guard. Korra instinctively clutched up and wrapped her legs around Kuvira’s waist before she could mount her. She clenched tightly against the rock hard form that belong to her opponent, she saw Kuvira start throwing an elbow at her face. The first two got her right in the cheek, but on the third one she got inside the elbow and held it in place.

The two were wrapped up like a pretzel, Korra holding Kuvira inside her guard with just her thighs and Kuvira unable to move her right arm that was held in Korra’s left. Unfortunately, Kuvira had managed to pin Korra’s other arm between their bodies, Kuvira putting as much weight forward as possible to make it impossible for the Water Tribe fighter to wrench it free.

This left Kuvira with a free hand that was landing hammer fists at awkward angles on Korra’s ribs.

And damn did Kuvira have a heavy blow.

“Center yourself Korra!”

The Alpha blinked, but did as the familiar voice recommended.

“Flip!”

Korra did just that and with her arm that was previously trapped she managed two elbows at Kuvira’s chest, with her other hand she grabbed at Kuvira’s right arm and attempted to submit her in an arm bar.

But before Korra could get a leg over, Kuvira bucked with a strained grunt to throw Korra off kilter. Kuvira quickly switched her guard position, moving further up Korra’s torso and snatching at her left wrist quickly. Kuvira brought the appendage close to her face and began the arduous process of trying to get her leg hooked on Korra’s shoulder. Kuvira’s lungs burned for air and her muscles yelled out in protest at the long bouts of exertion she forced her body through in order to stay out of a submission hold.

Something she was going to do to Korra now.

“Triangle!”

Korra reacted appropriately, she used her legs to quickly lunge her body forward and Kuvira never got the opportunity to finish the submission hold. Kuvira saw what was coming next, she tried getting an elbow to Korra’s face, but the Alpha roared through it and managed to re-affirm her mount position, this time with Kuvira’s wrist firmly held by both hands.

Kuvira knew it was over once she felt Korra’s knee take hold and she felt her arm strain from the well place kimura hold.

“Tap out.” Korra seethed.

Kuvira strained as she tried to squirm her way out of the submission.

“Let go Korra, it’s over.” The same deep and even tone from before called out.

“Don’t.” Kuvira growled back, this was taking both Alphas back to their days in the army where they would spar until the other tapped out. Pushing each other to the physical limits of what their bodies could handle.

Korra pulled hard at Kuvira’s arm, the awkward angle threatened to snap her arm in half.

“Korra!” The voice roared.

With a great howl, Kuvira grabbed Korra’s leg and tossed her body away. Korra quickly scrambled to her feet, ready for whatever came next.

Though all she saw was a clearly warn down and dripping in sweat Alpha that could barely sit up on her own. With the arm that wasn’t held in the kimura hold, Kuvira tapped the mat before falling back in pure exhaustion.

“How far did you run?” Korra was also breathless from the bout.

“Three miles.” Kuvira’s voice was hoarse, “You got better.” She exhaled.

“You too, you probably could’ve had me if you fought like you usually do.” Korra commented, she looked up to see Tenzin Tengoku start up the stairs of the octagon, but the Alpha vigorously shook her head when she made eye contact with the Beta.

“Wing and Wei… they like to spar, kept me on my toes.” Kuvira smiled through the gulps of air, she finally felt like she was able to catch her breath, though her body felt absolutely exhausted.

Korra sat down on the octagon, leaning back on her arms while her friend remained sprawled out on the octagon floor, “What happened last night.”

“Do you smell me?”

“Yeah, you need a shower.” Korra jabbed.

Kuvira looked up at her companion with a glare, Korra rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. There was Kuvira alright… and then something else that was not Kuvira.

“Who is that?” Korra questioned.

“Opal.” Asami answered from her place at the side of the octagon.

“What happened?!” Korra leaned over Kuvira in shock, “Did you guys… make up?” Korra said the word suggestively.

“Not like that.” Kuvira growled, she finally sat up, “Dinner with Lin and Kya went well, really well.”

“So you banged?” Korra tried again.

“No!” Kuvira growled out once more, “She gave me a ride back, we cleared the air, talked about the past a bit, even talked about the time I beat up her boyfriend.”

Korra paused, “What did you tell her?”

Kuvira held Korra’s gaze for a moment and then flicked her eyes to Asami, “I told her it was because of my Alpha ego, and we were both drunk.”

Korra rolled her eyes in response, “And then what?”

“She dropped me off… and then I hugged her.” Kuvira sighed and then looked at the mat, “And… well, she kind of scent marked me.”

“No shit,” Korra went wide eyed, “Did you mark her back?”

“No, we pushed away once we realized what happened.” Kuvira grunted, “I’ve just been… kind of lost in thought trying to process it.”

A cold-water bottle was held up to Kuvira’s cheek, the Alpha looked up to the Future Industries heiress holding out the much-needed beverage.

“What happened after that?” Asami didn’t get any distressed messages from her friend at all last night.

“We said good night and I went to the apartment.” Kuvira took a huge gulp of water, “She just… she just did it on accident, I know Omega’s tend to do that when they’re with family.”

“Or feel really safe.” Asami looked over at Korra with a slight smile, “So I guess that means you guys are on good terms?”

“Yeah, we are… I think – at least I hope.” Kuvira shook her head, “I’m hoping her scent wears off soon though.” She half lied, “Wouldn’t do well to smell like her if I’m trying to pick up some chicks.” A cocky grin, but Asami could tell it was a front.

Asami let Kuvira think she got away with the feint and rolled her eyes. She offered a hand to both Alphas, which they took and easily she helped the two up to their feet.

“That was a hell of spar to watch though.” Asami commented while following the two outside of the octagon.

“Was that Tenzin yelling earlier?” Kuvira looked towards Korra.

“Yeah, you haven’t met him yet right?” Korra looked around for the bald fighter.

“Nah, but I met Kya for the first time last night. She seems really nice, I didn’t realize she knew Senna.”

“Yeah, she’s really awesome, healed me up a few times. Helped me out with rehab when I broke my leg…” Korra frowned at the memory.

“It’s doing better now.” Kuvira tapped the healed up leg, “When’s your next fight?”

“Three months from now, Tenzin’s going to start me on a diet pretty soon.” She flashed her eyes to Kuvira, “Annnnd I’m dragging you with me for emotional support.”

“Why not your girlfriend?” Kuvira scoffed, she held her discarded shirt and shorts in hand, using the shirt as a sweat rag.

“Because my girlfriend isn’t going to fill my fridge with tempting junk and I know how much of a sweet tooth you have Kuv.” Korra smirked, “Plus, it’ll be good for you.” She poked at the non-existent pudge at Kuvira’s side.

“As if, Waters.” Kuvira rolled her eyes, “Just don’t eat anything that has my name on it.”

“That makes me want to eat it even more.” Korra wagged her eyebrows at the suggestive joke.

“Ew. Stop.” Asami pushed her girlfriend, “Go get your pads on so that we can spar since you’re all warmed up.” She looked over at Kuvira. “Want to join?”

The Alpha shook her head, “I’m exhausted and my legs feel like jelly still.” Kuvira leaned back against the wall, “I’m down to watch though.” It was her turn for the suggestive jokes.

“Just don’t drool too much.” Korra nudged her friend and then took off after Asami, the two strapping up before taking place in the octagon for a spar.

* * *

Opal waved to her students once the class was over, she had fun teaching and it was a good distraction from last night. The Omega was still trying to process what had happened and why she had reacted that way when they were hugging.

Her phone vibrated, she smiled brightly when she saw that it was Asami who had texted her.

_‘How was dinner?’_

Opal contemplated what she was going to say to Asami. ‘Did Kuvira say anything to Korra about it?’

_‘Korra had to beat it out of her. Literally. But you still didn’t answer my question.’_

The Beifong was confused at what Asami had said, but her friend did have a fair point, ‘It went well… surprisingly.’

_‘So well that you scent marked her?’_

‘She told you?!’

_‘Kuvira and Korra were sparring together at the gym, she didn’t have to say a thing because of how thickly you scented her.’_

‘Oh my spirits.’ Opal hung her head, red with embarrassment, ‘It was an accident!’

_‘I don’t think I’ve ever met an Alpha that could resist scenting an Omega back.’_

Opal huffed, she sat crossed legged in the dance studio while facing the mirror.

 _‘We’re gonna shower and go to lunch, maybe you could think about showing up? Bo’s busy today with that audition, right?’_ Asami easily cut off the Omega’s go to way out.

Opal bit her lip, ‘I don’t know…’ she texted back.

_‘Kuvira’s pretty confused right now, but she’s saying that she knows it’s common for Omegas to scent mark family sometimes.’_

The thought that Kuvira thought of Opal as family sat… weirdly in her gut.

_‘I think it’d be good for you both, letting it sit too long is going to make it more awkward next time you guys see each other.’_

‘I hate it when you speak sense into me.’

* * *

Kuvira sat back on the patio chair of the burger place that they decided to go to for lunch, all three patrons worked up quite the appetite from their workout that morning.

“Not sure what I want to do just yet for school,” Kuvira shrugged, “But I’ve got Gen Ed to catch up on first so we’ll go from there afterwards.”

“If you really want to do a business major, you’re more than welcome to tag along for a day at my job.” Asami offered.

“I heard you’re double-majoring in engineering and business,” Kuvira eyed the Omega, “What do you do at Future Industries?”

“I work in the Research and Development department and I go to plenty of board meetings.” She added flippantly.

“Not sure how you find time to train, keep this goofball entertained, have a social life, and do all that work.” Kuvira was genuinely impressed by the caliber of woman Asami Sato proved to be.

“I’m flexible,” Asami looked over at Korra, which in turned caused Kuvira to make a face.

“Asami can be a workaholic at times though.” Korra added, “She’s got a home office set up, plus I’ve had to go down to R&D some times to drag her out for a date or some fresh air.”

“You’re crazy.” Kuvira chuckled.

Sweet pea and honey filled her nostrils which caused the Alpha to considerably perk up.

“Ope!” Asami called her friend over, “How was dance classes this morning?”

“Hey!” The Omega went over to give a friendly hug to Asami, “It went well, though the teenagers want to do some kind of new routine and the dance moves they want to do… filthy!”

“What do you expect when you throw thirty high schoolers in a room together with a giant mirror while all sweaty and stuff?” Korra chirped in with a bright smile.

“Dancing is supposed to be about expressing yourself, not touting your dick.” Kuvira threw a clumped-up straw wrapper at the fellow Alpha.

“You don’t say?” Asami raised a brow with an accusation written on her face.

“What do you mean by that?” Opal took the remaining seat next to Kuvira, when the two locked eyes, they both quickly looked down towards the menu.

“N-Nothing.” Kuvira mumbled out.

“Asami’s talking about Kuv’s expressive dance moves during a house party we all went to when we were in the army.” Korra wore a shit eating grin that Kuvira wanted to throw her drink at.

“Kuvira was a pretty decent dancer, she was a part of the dance club in high school and junior high.” Opal smiled at the memory.

“Weren’t you in dance club too in high school?” Asami questioned.

“I stopped doing dance club after freshmen year in high school. Decided to play rugby.” Kuvira answered.

“Why stop?” Korra wondered.

“I presented as an Alpha and it was a little awkward with the other newly presented Omegas in club since I was the only one.” Kuvira explained, “Rugby was a lot of fun though, I was a pretty quick wing on the field.”

“Right.” Korra reached into her pocket to fish out her phone, “It’s only fair since I showed Asami.”

“Korra!” Kuvira growled, but it was all for naught as the Alpha watched on the hand held screen a video of her putting on a show, to her horror, Korra let it play out further than last time and Asami leaned out to catch the part she glossed over.

“I missed _that_ last time.” Asami looked over at Kuvira, the Alpha attempted to swipe at the phone, but Korra kept it out of her reach with the volume turned up and the screen on full.

Kuvira had raised her shirt up and held the Omega’s hand by the wrist while guiding it down her six pack. Opal went wide eyed at how bold the Alpha was being and then practically steamed when she saw Kuvira guide the hand further down her waist. The lights of the other cameras trying to catch the show highlighted the sizable object protruding from the front of Kuvira’s pants – Opal had never seen Kuvira shifted so… obviously.

The Omega’s eyes in the video danced with delight when the Alpha pushed her hand against the bulge, she practically purred with approval by the way Kuvira’s cocky grin plastered her face.

With a swift move, Kuvira picked up the Omega that sat in the hot seat, a beat later and the two were locked into a heavy make-out session that was cheered on by the entire house. Opal’s eyes bulged when she saw the way Kuvira grounded her hips into the Omega that she carried.

In the background you could hear the occupants of the house start cheering “Wu-xin! Wu-xin! Wu-xin!” In a frenzy, beer bottles were being shaken up like champagne and sprayed down on the Alpha in the question before the video cut off.

“You might as well be fucking.” Asami blinked, “I can’t believe you let me skip that part last time.” She looked up at Korra.

“Well, you and Kuv started getting all flirty, so I kinda forgot.” Korra laughed.

Opal was wide eyed at the video, “That’s the kind of stuff my class wants to do.” Opal shuddered at the thought.

“Maybe we can get Kuv to go and-“

“No.” Kuvira firmly put down her foot, “There will be no repeat of that. Ever.”

“I can live without ever seeing that with my own eyes.” Opal made a face, “I can’t believe you did that in front of all those people.”

“It was… an Alpha thing at the time, Korra and I were rivals at the time.” Kuvira explained.

“Like I said, too much Alpha in that skull.” Opal stuck out her tongue.

“What have you been teaching at the dance studio lately?” Kuvira was curious, “Do you do contemporary dancing still?” Opal was particular to those types of show cases.

“A lot of the modern stuff, the high schoolers I was talking about are there for hip-hop dancing. For my minor I still did contemporary and I picked up jazz and a bit of ballet.” Opal listed out.

“No ballroom dancing?” Suyin had taught them a lot of dance steps growing up, the Beifong matriarch loved keeping her body in motion whether it be elegantly flowing her way through the great halls of the estate with her husband and sons or practicing martial arts out in the garden.

“I have a class in the evening for the foxtrot and the waltz, a lot of older couples like to come to that one.” Opal answered.

“What about your favorite steps? Tango and bachata?” Kuvira remembered watching Opal dance bachata with her old boyfriend in high school, she pushed the memory down quickly.

“What’s bachata?” Asami was curious, she didn’t know Opal had a favorite step, she assumed she loved all the modern stuff since it was what she taught.

Kuvira thought for a moment for the best way to describe it, though Opal beat her to it, “Kind of like the salsa, but like really sensual.”

“Su didn’t like it when Opal was learning it, but it only encouraged her to dance the step more.” Kuvira chuckled.

“What’s your favorite step Kuv?” Korra looked across the table.

“I don’t have a favorite in particular.” Kuvira shrugged.

“Oh please, you liked the waltz the most, that was your favorite step to dance with mom. Not to mention the amount of times I had to dance that with you during club in junior high.” Opal made a face.

“Our club advisor in junior high didn’t like all the modern stuff, so we’d dance to ballroom a bunch, but none of the other kids really knew the steps. So Opal and I had to demo it a lot.” Kuvira let out, Opal and her did get along for that brief period of time in junior high.

“Man, you know Kuv, I’ve seen you dance in clubs and stuff and it’s pretty good, but I can’t imagine you actually dancing like Opal.” Korra looked at her friend across the table.

“It’s nothing special.” Kuvira rolled her eyes.

“If it’s anything like the way you fight, it’s abysmal at best.” Asami needled the Alpha.

Opal got a good laugh out of that comment while Kuvira fumed silently, staring daggers at the Omega who hung off of Korra’s arm.

“Why not teach your high schoolers salsa?” Kuvira offered it, “It’s different and if you show it off right they’ll probably want to do that instead of the other stuff you don’t like.”

“Need me to run a play back on it?” Korra offered her phone out.

“How did you get that fucking video?” Kuvira genuinely thought they were all gone.

“There was a guy in my unit that had a copy but didn’t post it to the internet, asked him to send it to me as potential black mail for later.” Korra grinned cheekily.

Opal hummed, “I think it’d be cool, but I’d need a partner to demo it. I don’t know if the other instructors know how to salsa, maybe something more simple like swing?” She thought aloud.

“Why not get Bolin to come in and help out? He loves going to your classes.” Asami offered.

“I love Bolin, but Asami, the man can’t dance – let alone salsa.” Opal giggled at the last time she tried to teach Bolin a simple box step. “He’s sweet though, I love it when he tries things I like it.”

“Naturally left footed, poor guy.” Korra mused, she looked over at Kuvira who was reading over the menu, an easy look on her face as she decided if she wanted a burger with bacon or without bacon. But the fighter could read Kuvira like a book and sensed the subtle jealousy coming off of her.

Blue eyes looked from Kuvira and then at Asami, the Omega raised a brow at her girlfriend before flicking her jade eyes to Opal. Korra nodded with a goofy grin on her face, silently asking for permission. Asami conceded, thinking it’d be pretty funny, especially with the way these two acted around each other.

“Why doesn’t Kuvira go with you to teach salsa to the kids? She’s free right now, just free loading on my couch until she gets a job.” Korra offered, “Since you two used to dance in junior high and all. I think it’d be great!”

“I don’t know Korra, I’m pretty rusty and I don’t wanna intrude on Opal’s class.” Kuvira shook off the thought of being in close proximity to Opal again, “I’m sure there’s other instructors that can help. Right, Opal?” Kuvira looked over at the smaller Omega.

“Y-Yeah, I don’t know if the studio would mind that or not.” Opal drank some water at that.

Asami laughed to herself at the way Opal acted around Kuvira, it was funny to see the usually sure-footed, level-headed, and easy going woman get tripped up easily around the Alpha.


	4. Put Your Head On My Shoulder

Hot – like the breath on her neck every time she stepped in close, the honeyed scent wrapping around her more and more tightly with every step they took in time with sensual guitar.

Heavy – like the rhythm that surrounded them, polarizing the atmosphere so that her skin was against her own as they moved in time to the beat.

Hot – her hips pressed against the Omega’s, like two pieces of a puzzle coming together. Her heart thumped against her ribcage in protest as her hands traced those tantalizing curves that moved in time with the Alpha’s.

Heavy – her form pressed against the Alpha’s palms, the dizzying smell of sweet peas that buzzed the Alpha’s head while burying their nose into the source of the scent. Bodies pushing and pulling, coming together and falling apart in the most delicious way possible.

Opal dancing with Kuvira.

Her feet light on the floor, her hands clutching to the Alpha’s form. Holding on to her shoulders with every dip, grabbing at her face and neck when Kuvira held them closer together – and then tracing the Alpha’s hard lines as they continued this passionate dance that was the Omega’s favorite step. Opal gyrating her hips in time with the sputtering beat while Kuvira’s leg remained dangerously in line with her sex.

The Alpha kept a close distance with every sweep across the floor, her shifted form pushing closer and closer to the Omega’s sex. Every time the pair came together with the guitar Kuvira could feel the heat rolling off in waves and traveling down her spine to where Opal grabbed at her hips, bringing the Alpha ever closer. Their lips skating around one another, achingly inching closer with every hot breath.

The Omega lifted her leg and wrapped it around Kuvira’s waist, both of them slotting their hips together in time with the music. How the sharp jolts of primal pleasure echoed in time with the rhythm that led them here, their breathing matching the staccato of the instruments, the Omega’s whining an octave higher than the harmony. The Alpha could feel how slick her pussy felt against her aching cock despite the layers of clothing still between them.

A strong hand traveling the expanse of the curves until reaching beneath the hem of the flowing dress, deft finger tips found their way to the dainty lingerie that was ruined by Opal’s wetness.

“Vee…” Her voice sang out in that soprano melody as she rocked against her cock.

Kuvira grabbed the at the garment and ripped it off, she groaned in a deep baritone as those delicate hands reached down the waistband of her pants. A soft sensation firmly grabbing at the aching length and easing it free.

“Alpha… ” A nip at Kuvira’s ear lobe, the broad head of her cock pressed against the hot slit of the Omega’s.

“I want it all.”

* * *

Kuvira gasped as she sat up in the futon, her attention immediately brought to her ruined boxers that she slept in and sweat that coated her entire body. The Alpha was grateful the mess was contained within her shorts, it would have been embarrassing trying to wash those sheets in front of Korra in the morning. Kuvira listened for the sounds of Korra’s snoring to let her know that her roommate was still dead asleep.

Kuvira snuck into the room to grab a new pair of boxers from the closet and then silently made her way to the bathroom to wash up the uncomfortable sticky mess. She took note that her cock had not disappeared and it was throbbing for attention.

Kuvira closed her eyes, thinking back to the vivid dream she had.

Opal’s fingers tracing her jaw, her lips, the lines along her throat. The Omega’s lips against the skin on her throat, the heavy breathing that sent shivers down her spine.

The feel of her broad head pushing slowly into Opal.

Unconsciously, she traced at the slit of the cock before rubbing the head between two of her digits – imagining that it was the prized sex which belonged to the Omega of her dreams.

An abrupt snore from outside the bathroom snapped Kuvira out of her illusion.

Kuvira growled, at this rate, she was going to go into a rut.

She decided a cold shower was what she needed at that point in time.

Kuvira’s imagination after Korra suggested trying to teach a dance class with Opal as a partner was a sinful wonderland that showed no signs of shutting down.

The Alpha’s senses were kicked into high gear for the longest time and her body was in danger of burning out quick if she couldn’t figure out a way to calm it all down. She leaned her head against the tiled wall.

Kuvira needed to get laid.

So, it made sense that she calls up Tuyen later that day – the sweet Beta who ran a flower shop in Republic City and helped care for her grandmother that she called Nana.

They watched some romance movie that had been popular for dates that Kuvira didn’t really care for and dinner was spent eating sushi and drinking some cactus juice. The words were flighty and the Alpha whispered sweet nothings under her breath while she was walking with the Beta back to the flower shop where her apartment was.

Except they never made it to the apartment upstairs, Tuyen had all but shoved Kuvira into the back room of the flower shop.

Her hand grabbing wildly at the front of Kuvira’s jeans and the Alpha’s jacket violently being shucked off. Kuvira slammed the Beta roughly on top of a desk – papers and pens making their way down to the floor along with the Beta’s panties and bra.

The Alpha didn’t even take note of what color they were and whether or not Tuyen went through half an hour trying to find that cute set she wanted to wear underneath.

Kuvira had her shirt stripped off and her jeans around her knees, a tin wrapper fell to the floor and the Alpha worked the latex around her length. She sighed once she pressed the length against the Beta’s slit. The sweet relief her cock craved was agonizing moments away and Kuvira could finally go through a day without thinking about rutting into the closest hole she could find.

“Kuvira.” The Beta whined, “Y-You’re so thick… please…. Slow…” Her hips shrank back like her chi which faltered against the hard steel chi that demanded the Beta to submit to the Alpha.

Kuvira growled, attempting to process the request, impatiently she rubbed her head against the increasingly wet pussy before her. With a rough kiss, Kuvira groaned into the Beta, her pheromones being released into the air which demanded the Beta bend to her need.

“I-In.” Tuyen stuttered, Kuvira complied without a second thought, her cock pushed forward until at least she had pushed past against the tight ring of the Beta’s entrance. The Beta’s hands clawed at her back, her chest heaved with how full she felt with Kuvira inside, tears stung at the corner of her eyes from how big the Alpha was.

“B-Big… So… full.” Tuyen squeaked out.

Kuvira sensed her partner’s distress and began kissing away at the tears which formed along the Beta’s eyes, gently she rocked the broad head against the entrance of her pussy. The Alpha’s pheromones released into the air to calm the Beta, Tuyen could feel the massive wall of Kuvira’s chi pushing against her own. Demanding more from the Beta despite how gentle the Alpha was trying to be physically.

And then her chi gave in and Kuvira was able to ease her way deeper inside the Beta.

Tuyen gave a shout every time Kuvira pushed her thick cock back into her tight entrance. The Alpha bit the inside of her cheek to prevent her base urges from full on pounding into her partner, Kuvira knew she had to be careful with her length when it came to Betas or sometimes other Alphas. Those shouts eventually turned to moans of ecstasy, the tight entrance giving room for Kuvira to move her hips more liberally.

“K-Kuvira.” Tuyen moaned out, her mouth finding purchase on her shoulder, dangerously close to the Alpha’s scent glands.

Kuvira growled a warning without meaning to, and immediately the Beta pulled her mouth away. She felt guilty for a moment and then captured the Beta’s mouth with her own into a hot and hungry kiss that was apologetic and sweet at the same time.

Then she smelled it.

Kuvira’s eyes shot open, forest green eyes zeroing in on the culprit.

A pot of sweet pea flowers that hung from the ceiling.

She inhaled again and the scent went straight to her cock.

“Kuvira!” Tuyen gasped, she felt the hot length twitch inside and with a scream she felt her head tip back in white hot pleasure as the Alpha completely buried her length into her.

The Alpha’s hips slapped against the Beta’s in a selfish rhythm, green eyes glancing over at the potted plant and then screwing themselves tight as they took the scent of sweet peas in.

Sweet peas and honey reminded her of Opal Beifong.

The Alpha’s eyes snapped open again as her orgasm over took her, the Beta gasped and then screamed out a shattering moan at the sheer power of the Alpha’s orgasm – her own walls rippling around Kuvira.

Kuvira’s mouth hung open at the sweet relief as she came in spurts.

Though that relief was replaced by a strangely hollow guilt once she looked down at the mess she made with the Beta that was thoroughly fucked and passed out.

Kuvira was a gentleman, cleaning up the mess, taking care to carry her date up the stairs and to her room. Tuyen was comfortable in bed and fluttered her eyes open when she heard Kuvira in the bathroom, no doubt cleaning up after herself.

The two locked eyes when the Alpha stepped out fully dressed. Tuyen clutched the bedsheet while watching the form retreat away from her bedroom. 

Without another word, Kuvira left that flower shop.

She never did get a text back from Tuyen after that night.

* * *

A month after moving to Republic City, Kuvira finally found a job that had reasonable hours and paid well enough. Management was even willing to work with her school schedule once she started for the fall semester. The job took advantage of her experience with organizing and managing personnel, completing tasks within a timely and efficient matter, and her effective method of real-time stress management to ensure it would not inhibit work.

Kuvira Wuxin worked 9-5 at the front desk of a financial consultation firm.

Korra, being the ever-supportive friend, absolutely howled with laughter when she saw Kuvira get dressed up in business casual to play the role of ‘hot Alpha secretary’ for the first time.

The fact that the hiring manager was an Omega woman did not help to ease up Korra’s relentless teasing.

Kuvira asked Asami for help to find appropriate business casual clothing. The Omega didn’t miss the chance to point out pencil skirts and button up shirts with a deep v-cut that could be added to her wardrobe for work.

The Alpha huffed in irritation, an eye twitching at the leering Omega before the two made way to a store Kuvira agreed upon. Once Asami got serious, she helped Kuvira get dressed into form fitting slacks that ranged from black to grey to navy blue. Kuvira had button ups that were also neutral across the board, though Asami found a few green shirts that complimented Kuvira very well. And then finally a black blazer that Kuvira could use for more serious occasions like any staff meetings with the upper management she could throw on.

A week after she started, Kuvira had coffee with Bolin and Korra – she unexpectedly got along with Bolin rather well. Something that Opal appreciated greatly and it warmed the Alpha to see the Omega chirp with such joy.

“The pay is decent and I like that they’ll work with my school schedule once I start.” Kuvira had just gotten off from her job, she was still dressed in black slacks, a green button up she kept tucked in and brown leather shoes. “But damn, the manager of the branch is an Omega male and if you thought the hiring manager was bad, this guy practically salivates when he walks into work and I’m at the desk.” Kuvira sighed.

“Asami said that if it’s that bad you should file a complaint with HR.” Korra pointed out.

“That’s the thing,” Kuvira smirked, “I’m definitely not complaining.”

Bolin snorted at the joke, “Man, you’re pretty lucky being able to land a job like that. How did you get the interview?”

“Lin heard about the opening from one of her subordinates and sent me the address and contact information.” Kuvira rolled her sleeves up on her shirt, “I’ve been thinking about going over for dinner again to say a proper thank you to her.”

Bolin shivered, “Chief Beifong scares me a bit, Mako has so many horror stories of the Chief bringing down the hammer at work.”

“I’m glad I didn’t put in to work down at the station, Lin’s easier to handle when Kya’s in the same room as her.” Kuvira mused, “Su mentioned I give it a chance, but Opal advised me against it.”

“Speaking of,” Bolin looked down at his phone, “Opal just finished up her shower after working at the dance studio, she’s wondering if we’re all up for some dinner in a bit.”

“I’m down, I’ll probably buy something to go and bring it over to Asami after she’s done with work – or maybe peel her away from work by bribing her with food.” Korra joked.

“Yeah, I was going to order a sandwich from here, but if we’re going somewhere, I’m in.” Kuvira grinned.

“And I’ve got some exciting news for all of you too!” Bolin wore a contagious grin that wore on the two Alphas.

“Can’t wait to hear it Bo.” Korra said.

They met with Opal at a ramen bar in downtown.

Kuvira smelled the scent of sweet peas before she even saw the Omega, but the Alpha schooled her reaction as she saw Opal come up to greet the group. Though she darted her eyes towards her phone when Opal leaned in to give Bolin a friendly hug. The Alpha cleared out a notification from one of her social media applications.

“I’m starving.” Opal smiled brightly, her light green eyes darted over Kuvira’s figure, “Oh! Asami has great taste!”

“She did well with giving Kuvira the ‘Hot Alpha Secretary’ look, now all the cougars can’t wait to sink their fangs into this hunk of meat.” Opal started giggling along with Korra’s goofy chuckle and Bolin felt bad for the merciless teasing.

“Shut up.” Kuvira rolled her eyes, “Come on, I’m hungry too.”

“How was work?” Opal looked up at Kuvira with bright eyes.

“Not too bad this past week, definitely nice to have something productive to do.” Kuvira shrugged, “How was class? Was it the foxtrot this afternoon?” The Alpha mused to herself, sometimes when Korra wasn't home in the apartment Kuvira would do a couple steps across the living room floor. 

Opal nodded, “Yeah, it was a lot of fun because we were able to do some more of the advanced steps today. No one stepped on my foot!”

“Sounds like fun.” Kuvira nodded, “It’d be nice to be able to do that every now and then.”

“Why not go with Opal to the studio to help teach a class then?” Bolin offered, “I’ve been a few times and it was a lot of fun, though I’m not as good at dancing as I am at acting.” He had a certain look on his face.

Korra went wide eyed as she pieced together the news, “Did you get that part?!”

“Yup!” Bolin grinned widely, “Say hello to the actor who is going play lead in ‘The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South’!”

“Bo!” Opal shrieked with delight, “No way! No wonder you were all giddy and weird since this morning, is that when you found out?”

Bolin nodded, “Yeah, Varrick personally called me to congratulate me on landing the role.”

“That’s impressive, I’m happy for you Bo.” Kuvira whistled out, “Does this mean we know a real-life movie star now?”

“Well, not yet, I’m going to get the script mailed to me soon and we’re supposed to start filming after the New Year.” Bolin explained, “What’s the South Pole like in January?”

“Really cold.” Korra answered.

“Well, for the sake of art, we’re going to pull this off with on-location filming!” Bolin boldly proclaimed.

“Have you told Mako yet?” Korra took a seat at the table with the rest of the crew.

“He’s sleeping right now, going to work a late shift but I’m going to try and catch him when he gets up in a few hours to pass the news.” Bolin was all grins as he excitedly talked about the role.

“Wait, you’re going on location to film?” Opal looked at Bolin, “How long will that be?”

Bolin thought, “Varrick mentioned that he wants to take advantage of the warm season in the South Pole, he didn’t mention an exact time but it’s going to be a couple months.”

Opal blinked, “You’re going to be gone for a couple months?”

“Yeah, I’ll be back before you know it.” Bolin smiled at the Omega, “I’m sure there’ll be some weekends I can sneak back to Republic City.”

Opal nodded, “Yeah, I’ll be here," She looked up at Bolin with a renewed positivity, “I’m happy for you, Bo. And I’m super proud of you too.” She leaned into him, pressing her head against his shoulder, “I know how much this means to you.”

“Thank you, Ope.” The Beta wrapped his arm around her shoulder, the two getting cozy while looking over the menu.

Kuvira looked down at the menu from the sight, wondering what kind of ramen she wanted for dinner.

* * *

It was the week of registration, Kuvira had gone with Opal to Republic City University to start the registration process. They both scheduled counselor appointments around the same time so that Opal could show Kuvira around the campus.

RCU was renowned for its modern amenities and first-class educational programs within the courses it offered. Opal mentioned that the college did have clubs available and that Opal took part in the school newspaper and wrote articles that were published online and sometimes in the local news reports.

The Alpha smiled, it was the first time that the two were able to hang out without anyone else around.

Just Kuvira and Opal hanging out for the day. Opal noticed how warm Kuvira’s chi felt as it gently pulled out at hers, she welcomed the sensation and smiled softly while the two walked along the campus grounds.

“It’s pretty nice.” Kuvira wondered what it would have been like being a true freshman, “You stayed in the dorms?” Opal pointed out the dorms when they first got to the campus.

“The first year, that’s how I met Asami.” Opal explained, “We were roommates my freshman year, she was dating Mako at the time which was how I met Bolin.”

“Got it.” Kuvira nodded her head, she wondered what that time was like for Opal, “So you’ve been living by yourself in that apartment?” The Omega lived about a ten minute drive away from where Korra's place, if there wasn't any traffic.

“Yeah, mom and dad have been footing the bill for the apartment.” Opal looked a bit shy, “I insisted it was fine and that I could live with a roommate, but mom was super pushy about it.”

“She’s probably just worried about you, Omega’s have a very… compelling presence, especially when you go into heat.” Kuvira let out thoughtlessly.

“You don’t need to Alphasplain things to me.” Opal rolled her eyes and punched Kuvira in the shoulder.

“It’s not unheard of for Omega’s to be assaulted during their heat, what if you did get a roommate and-“ Kuvira was cut off by Opal coming around like lightening and kicking her leg out high, her foot resting at the Alpha’s throat. All she could do was watch as the Omega graciously stopped the attack short of a painful blow to her airway.

“Mom taught me how to protect myself too.” Opal pressed the heel of her foot against Kuvira’s throat, “I can take care of myself. And you said it before, I’m careful.”

The Alpha didn’t flinch at the sudden violent move, Kuvira let out a breath and tapped Opal to move her foot away. The Omega had impeccable balance with the way she was able to slowly re-center herself so that she was standing upright. The Alpha conceded to Opal.

“You’re careful and you can take care of yourself.” Kuvira repeated it like a mantra. 

Opal’s steady gaze flicked back ahead and the two resumed their walk in a comfortable atmosphere.

“Thinking about joining any clubs?” Opal asked after a few moments. 

“Maybe a martial arts circle, though Tenzin doesn’t mind me coming down to spar with Korra, says I’m good for it and not to worry about paying a fee… But I still feel a little bad for not paying.” Kuvira rubbed her chin, she didn’t want to absorb the extra cost of trying to train at a high-end MMA facility. The UFA stipend was enough to cover down on the cost of school but not the cost of living and going out and having a life.

“There’s a lot of those here, they’ll have tournaments every now and then too.” The Omega brightly explained.

“I’ll look into it.” Kuvira hummed, “Is Asami enrolling for her last year at school?”

“Yeah, she just works at Future Industries as a summer job with the R&D Department. Asami says it’s difficult trying to run all of that in the background on top of school.” Opal said.

“Yeah, no kidding.” The Alpha looked about the open campus, “Did you have a lot of fun the past few years?” She looked down at the Omega.

“I really did, makes me glad I left Zaofu so I could try it out on my own.” Opal looked up at the Alpha, “What about your past few years? Did you have fun at least?”

Reflexively, Kuvira rubbed her arm – right where her scar was, “Yeah, I did manage to have some fun.”

Opal looked at the arm, she had yet to see the scar for herself, but she’d heard about it from Asami. She took in the form of the Alpha, Opal never noticed it until now but despite the fact that Kuvira was only a year apart from her, she looked a decade older – especially when she wore that far-off look. Those deep forest green eyes that looked out at a horizon that no one else could see. Opal wondered what it was that Kuvira was looking for on that elusive horizon.

The air around Kuvira was warmer in comparison to before, although traces of that cold iron wall could be seen from time to time. The steely gaze Kuvira wore when she went on the defensive or was cautious when approaching something. Then how it would all melt away when she relaxed her guard, the embarrassed look when you teased her, the indignant annoyance when you needled or pushed her buttons. And how she could joke around so easily and slip into a familiar groove that made you think she was there all along.

This was an Alpha that had left home and grew up without anyone the wiser.

“Hey, Vee.” Opal snapped Kuvira out her thoughts.

“Yeah?” She looked down at her companion.

“Come with me.”

“Sure.” 

They walked without saying much else, Kuvira falling Opal in a close trail while navigating parts of the campus that Kuvira was still unfamiliar with. Opal led her down a trail past buildings and overhangs before stopping at building that had the words ‘Arts Building’ plastered on the front. The building looked similar to the rest of the campus – modern and well taken care of. Opal entered a combination into the cipher lock and the door easily popped open.

“Are we supposed to be here?” The building was empty.

“Come on.” Opal brushed off the question, waving Kuvira over to follow along up the flight of stairs. Opal was quick going up, so Kuvira had to take the steps two at a time to try and catch up.

With a mischievous grin cast over her shoulder, Opal began to scurry like mad up the steps, leaving Kuvira to lag even more behind. The Alpha smirked at the small challenge, summoning up her strength to run up the stairs still two at a time to try and catch up to the playful Omega. They made it to the last flight of stairs once Kuvira caught Opal in her arms.

“Vee!” Opal shrieked in glee, “Don’t drop me!” Kuvira pretended to dangle her over the steps before setting her up right.

“In here.” Opal brought Kuvira into an open studio space, a huge mirror on the adjacent wall, more impressive was the floor to ceiling window which offered a view of Yue Bay. The Republic City University was built along the water, Kuvira could see the coastline of the main part of the city. The distinct high rise that belonged to Future Industries stood out above the rest of the big businesses.

“Wow.” Kuvira stood at the window, admiring the view of the city.

“This was my practice space when I was going through my minor for dance.” Opal spun around the center of the floor, “Sometimes I’d come up here to do homework if no one else was using the space.”

“It’s really nice.” Kuvira took a look around, the stereos that lined the corners of the wall looked new and high-end.

“The room’s sound proof too when you close the door.” Opal demonstrated by pushing the door shut, “RCU spared no expense with their arts program too.”

“You must have had a lot of fun up here.” Kuvira watched the smaller girl walk up to a console off to the side, her phone in hand.

“I did, my friends and I had so much fun coming up with new routines and showcases for school. Almost makes me wish I double-majored the same way Asami did.”

“Why not?” Kuvira asked, she watched the Omega hook her phone up.

A familiar swanky tune blasted over the stereo, Kuvira had an idea what kind of step would pair well with this.

“I don’t think it would have been very fun with the workload.” Opal stepped tentatively to Kuvira, “So… you said you missed dancing.”

Kuvira smiled softly, “I may have.”

“ _Come fly away with me.”_ Opal gently sang the tune which only caused Kuvira to smile brighter.

“Let’s fly, let’s fly away.” Kuvira responded in a low baritone, she fixed her posture and held her hand out. Opal took it and easily slid in together with the Alpha.

Like breathing, Kuvira took the first steps into the foxtrot, effortlessly leading Opal. Together they sailed across the empty studio, keeping the slow-slow quick-quick timing of their movements. Kuvira turned a corner step, which pleasantly surprised Opal as she bounced along. Her hand gracefully placed on Kuvira’s shoulder while her other felt warm against the Alpha’s grip.

With a playful grin, Kuvira spun her around and then caught her elegantly by the waist before leading her around the room once more. The Alpha’s shoulders were poised and the steps were assured with her gaze looking ahead, they moved together like the ocean across the shore, crashing and receding in time to the foxtrot’s steps. Then Kuvira spun her around again, this time leading Opal around in reverse and the two looked like such a sight when the Omega looked into the mirror.

Kuvira’s back was straight as an arrow, her shoulders relaxed but dignified and her chin kept up and looking ahead as she led Opal’s frame around. With another glint in her eyes, Kuvira spun her around once more so that they were facing each other for the final measure of the song. Opal wondered how they would look dressed in ballroom attire.

Kuvira would look dashing in a waistcoat and Opal would love the way her dress would flow across the floor as the Alpha spun her around.

With a gentle stop, the music flourished with the trumpets last note. Both of them were breathing heavily from the experience, the foxtrot had always been an energetic step that would wear you out if you danced it correctly.

A much slower song echoed across the room.

“Oh, it’s on shuffle.” Opal looked down; cheeks tinged in a pink hue.

“It’s fine.” Kuvira gave a half smile and began to pull away.

Opal bit the inside of her cheek, “Just one more dance?” She had grabbed at the Alpha’s arm to keep her from walking away.

“Don’t you want to change the song?” Kuvira asked, though the Alpha didn’t mind it one bit.

“It’s fine.” Opal looked up into Kuvira’s eyes, “I like the song.”

“I do too.” Kuvira replied. She wasn’t sure what kind of step to go along with the tune.

But Opal made the decision when she folder her hands behind Kuvira’s neck and began swaying back and forth to the tune. Kuvira followed suit to the age-old sway, her hands resting on Opal’s hips.

The Omega’s eyes shined brightly like a spring meadow with the way the sun shined down on them. The round face framed by her short bob that she kept in neat order most days unless she was feeling particularly lazy that day. She liked it when Opal wore green, the cropped shirt hung off her delicate figure and exposed the expanse of her toned stomach that paired with her high waisted dark pants. If Kuvira moved her thumb an inch higher, she would be able to revel in Opal’s soft skin that was there.

Then her scent of sweet pea and honey, Kuvira wanted to bury her nose once more into the scent, she wanted to be surrounded by the scent.

For Opal – sweet cedar and that deep smoked oak.

She liked how secure and certain Kuvira felt when they hopped along to the foxtrot. The warmth she felt across her stomach when Kuvira would catch her waist in a spin and then slot them back together to continue along the step. She enjoyed seeing Kuvira in her casual garb, dark jeans, worn leather boots, and a t-shirt. The Alpha opted for another white shirt that day and she always wore it well. The long hair done up into another braid that followed around them during the foxtrot like a tail.

Without realizing, she felt the cords of muscle at the back of Kuvira’s neck. Her thumb tracing a line that seemed to cause a deep rumbling to emit from the Alpha’s chest. The soothing noise caused Opal to step closer to the Alpha, the air seemed charged with something that made Opal’s heart pound within her ears. She eased in closer when she felt those strong hands snake along her lower back, her hands now hanging loosely off of the taller Alpha’s frame.

The Omega taking heed of the song’s lyrics.

 _“Put your head on my shoulder.”_ Opal whispered as her ear pressed against Kuvira’s chest.

The strong and smooth rhythm was like Kuvira’s gait – sure and steady.

The fabric of the Alpha’s shirt was bunched up into her hand, the Alpha’s arm wrapped around her shoulders while the other remained in place around her waist. Opal closed her eyes, silently wishing the song would loop around again.

She felt the Alpha’s gaze upon her, tenderly she lifted her chin to look up at the Alpha. With the closing verse, Kuvira closed her eyes and leaned in against Opal, their foreheads resting against each other as they sway gingerly to the dying music.

When Kuvira opened her eyes again, they burned with something Opal couldn’t put into words, something that caused her blood to roar and her heart to skip a beat.

“That was fun.” Kuvira whispered.

“Yeah.” Opal’s tone was light and low, “It was fun.”

And with that, another upbeat song came flooding through the room.

Opal stepped away to grab her phone while Kuvira silently opened the studio door back up. Wordlessly, the two left the arts building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready to see why there's an explicit rating for this story?
> 
> Come Fly With Me - Frank Sinatra  
> Put Your Head On My Shoulder - Paul Anka


	5. Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all love it when things happen unexpectedly.

Opal rolled up the yoga mat and took another sip from her water bottle. She was glad that Asami convinced her to come along to this yoga session that was strictly for Omegas. She couldn’t describe how relaxing it was to be surrounded by other Omegas, not to mention there was just something powerful about everyone’s combined pheromones.

Their instructor says that the room alone would probably put any Alpha that entered into a daze, which was why the session was done in a heat-resistant studio.

“Feeling better?” Asami was dressed in yoga pants and a loose tank top.

Opal was dressed in a similar outfit, sweat decorated both the bodies of the Omega, “Yeah, that was super relaxing.” Opal enjoyed basking in the different scents that emitted off every Omega who attended the class in waves.

“You’ve been tense since registration week.” Asami commented, “What’s on your mind Ope, it’s not like you to keep things in.”

Opal sighed and walked out of the room, the yoga workshop was next door to Future Industries, so Asami opted to park in her premier space and the two walked over. Asami would often frequent the yoga workshop for short breaks while at work, sometimes she would get sparks of inspiration for a new engineering design and would rush out mid-class in order to get it down on paper.

The yoga instructors knew her well at this point.

“It’s just-“

“Kuvira.” Asami blurted out, she stopped mid-step.

“Yeah – wait, how’d you know?” Opal looked up at her friend, but then quickly looked at where her fellow Omega was looking.

The Alpha was dressed in a cut-off and loose shorts, her abs were easily visible from the angle the two Omega’s were at.

“He-“ Asami felt Opal clamp her friend’s mouth shut with her hand, Asami glared at her friend’s weird behavior, but stopped when she noticed another person – a Beta – come up to Kuvira from behind.

Her hands snaked into the opening of Kuvira’s cut-off, fingers tracing the outline of the Alpha’s abs.

“Call me, especially if you need help _stretching_ again.” Asami recognized the Beta as one of the other yoga instructors in the studio.

Kuvira turned and then held the Beta’s hand in her own, a smile on her face, but it seemed colder than the usual ones that Asami and Opal had seen. “Anytime.” Opal didn’t have to think twice to know that was a lie.

With a wink, Kuvira stalked off to the exit of the studio, still unaware of the two Omega’s in the area.

Asami went high browed and wore a look on her face, like she caught the Alpha with her hand in the cookie jar, “Can’t wait to tell Korra about that.” She enjoyed needling Kuvira just because it was so easy to tease her.

Opal held a blank expression; her eyes were glazed over with something as she watched the Beta instructor skip off to another yoga class that was set to start in ten minutes.

“Opal?” Asami snapped a finger in front of the Omega, “You okay? You looked… like you were plotting that Beta’s murder.”

Opal huffed and walked away quickly to where the Beta instructor had gone, she didn’t know what she was going to do, but she felt like she had to do something.

“Hey,” The Beta instructor looked up at the approaching Omega, “Can I help you with something?”

“Yeah, I-“ Opal was jerked back when she felt Asami tug at her arm.

“We just wanted to know what the schedule was for the next Ultra Omega Session.” Asami firmly cut in with a charming smile.

“I really love that we have that session, the instructor who leads those came up with it and our membership just skyrocketed after.” The Beta merrily added, “There should be a schedule posted nearby the front desk, I can take you there if you’d like?”

“Oh, we can see to it ourselves.” Asami chimed back, she wore a rather sultry look on her face, “Though I am curious to know who that lucky Alpha was earlier.”

The Beta blushed, “Oh, you caught that?” She looked around nervously.

“Oh don’t worry, we won’t tell.” The Omega winked back, “She was pretty easy on the eyes there.”

“She’s such an… Alpha.” The Beta was struggling with words, “We met last night over drinks and I invited her over to one of my sessions.” She wore a wistful look on her face, “But she doesn’t do all that extra Alpha primping, you know?”

“Oh, I can relate.” Asami flipped her hair over one shoulder, “Thank you again for your help!”

“No problem at all!” The instructor went on her way.

Asami looked at Opal and proceeded to half-drag the Omega out the front door. Opal was slightly annoyed but a touch grateful that Asami stopped her before she made a fool out of herself.

“What was that about?” Asami asked, the two were strolling along the sidewalk.

“It was nothing…” Opal looked off to the side, her hand fidgeting with her yoga mat.

“You were about to Omega-slap that Beta back there if I hadn’t stopped you.” Asami looked at her friend accusingly, “So spill, what’s been going on with Kuvira?”

“She… It’s been… confusing.” Opal sighed out the last word, Future Industries was in sight. Asami flashed her badge and the two entered the high rise building and went straight to the elevator that went to the R&D basement, there were showers and lockers there that Asami and Opal were going to use.

Asami waved to a few of the staff that took note of her, Opal giggled to herself when she noticed a few of the lingering gazes as they walked on by.

“What’s so confusing about trying to mark your territory on a certain Alpha?” Asami quirked a brow to her friend.

Opal was aghast, “I am not.” She pushed her way through the doors that led to the company locker rooms.

“I don’t know Ope, past events say otherwise.” Asami grabbed her towel and shower caddy from her personal locker. She handed Opal some toiletries as well before both Omegas began to strip. “You scent mark her the first time you see her and you were about to Omega-slap that Beta earlier for being handsy with… your property.” Asami wanted to say Alpha, but she only wanted to irritate her friend a little bit.

“It’s not like that.” Opal protested, she wrapped a towel securely around her chest.

“You know, this type of behavior is more in line with an Alpha. You sure you’re not holding out on me Ope?” Asami lifted up the front end of Opal’s towel, causing her friend to squeal away.

“Asami!” Opal slapped her hand away.

“Just verifying my theory that Opal Beifong is not an Alpha.” Asami’s eyes flashed into a humorous grin. “Though I think the prospect of eloping with you would be enough for Korra to understand.”

“Now that’s an Alpha.” Opal sighed distractedly.

“You can have one for your own too.” Asami tested the waters, “When’s the last time you and Bo did the deed?”

Opal blew out a stream of air from the corner of her mouth as she thought back, “Last week, I think.” She thought about the sweet Beta, despite how amicable the pair would look, the two had their own issues that they had yet to resolve. Or rather, they both had a terrible habit of trying to talk around what the actual problem is.

Bolin was sweet and tried to take the blame for all the difficulties. While Opal, who loved speaking her mind, was always considerate of Bolin’s feelings. She hated the idea of saying something super harsh to him and tried to sugar coat it.

Asami loved both of her friends, but they were both so soft on each other. She tried telling both of them that it’s okay to criticize the other, no one was perfect. Certainly, Korra understood that, despite how much Korra would swoon or be smitten by Asami she kept in mind that the Omega wasn’t infallible. Korra was quick to point out if she thought Asami was too harsh, or if she was being a bit of a hypocrite herself.

And Asami was the same to Korra, not afraid knock her down if her Alpha ego was inflating or if her wonderful girlfriend wasn’t using the most important muscle of all in her body – her brain.

“You and Bo are still on that break…” Asami trailed off the suggestion.

“No!” Opal shook her head, “I’m still with… well, not exactly.” Opal turned on the shower head while Asami grabbed the stall next to hers.

“That’s the other thing, what are you and Bolin going to do?” Asami has posed the question before, “You guys can’t keep going into this limbo of ‘we’re not dating, but we kind of are’.”

“We’ve talked about it a few times.” Opal said over the water.

“And?”

“He wants to get back together.” Opal began lathering the shampoo into her hair, it felt good washing off the sweat.

“And you?”

“I…” Opal trailed off, “I just need some time.”

“Or you need to make a decision, Ope.” Asami began lathering herself with soap, taking note that it was the scented one Korra liked a lot. “You need to be out or in with Bo… and Kuvira.”

“Where does she fit into all this?!” Opal’s voice went up at the comment.

“Where doesn’t she fit it?” Asami pointed out, “Before she came to town I remember you telling me that you were thinking about picking it back up with Bo, and now you barely mention much about Bo – you barely mention much to me at all about what you’ve been thinking about lately.”

“I just… it’s complicated Asami.” Opal tried.

“Try me. Engineering major and I just created the next prototype for the Satocycle.” She challenged.

“It’s just, with what’s happened before… and technically she’s my sister!” Opal cried out.

“Adopted sister.” Asami corrected, “And you two do not act like sisters, maybe like childhood friends.” The shower head shut off, “What happened last week during registration?” Asami decided to go with an easy question.

“I showed her around campus.” Opal also finished off her shower.

“And?”

“I showed her my old studio space.” Opal began toweling off, “And then… we danced.”

“Like that video Korra showed us?” Asami teased.

“No!” Opal went red in the face, “We did the foxtrot around the room and Kuvira danced it really well.”

“And then what?” Asami looked at her friend in the eyes, towel wrapped around her body with droplets of water running down her hair, “One dance doesn’t fluster Opal Beifong, I’ve seen you handle yourself on the floor before.”

Opal sighed, she supposed it didn’t do to keep things from her best friend, “We… slow danced after.”

“What do you mean?” Asami questioned.

“Like… something out of a high school dance.” Opal blushed she tried to step out of her shower stall, but Asami stood in her way with an expectant look on her face, “And then… it was different, it was like – like magic…” Opal stumbled out, “We kept getting closer and closer and it just… felt so good to have her arms around me, and then at the end of the song…”

Asami smiled at the dreamy look her friend had on her face.

“She just leaned her head against mine, looked me in the eyes, and said ‘That was fun’.” Opal’s stomach fluttered at the memory.

“That’s all?” Asami quirked a brow at the story.

“Yeah… so that’s why when I saw her with that Beta bitch, I just wanted to- ugh.” Opal rolled her eyes.

“Ever thought of what kind of effect you might be having on Kuvira?” Asami offered, “Korra’s mentioned that Kuvira’s been smelling like other Betas lately, but she hasn’t smelled an Omega on her.”

“Who Kuvira sleeps with isn’t my business.” Opal huffed.

“But you want it to be.” Asami tossed out, “And you can’t exactly get mad, you’re still waking up in Bo’s bed.”

“That’s different-““While still keeping Bo on a break.” Asami narrowed her eyes at Opal, “Either you are or you aren’t with Bolin, you need to make a decision. It’s not fair to keep Bo waiting, Ope.”

Opal looked at the tiled floor.

“And you’re not being good to yourself either, you need to be honest with yourself. And you’re not being good to Bo if you’re not honest to him.” Asami stood out of Opal’s way, “Just think about it.”

“Yeah, I will.”

* * *

Kuvira had a wide grin plastered on her face after that wicked ride she just took around the city on her new mode of transportation. She parked her new (previously owned) motorcycle off to the side of the winding road that looked over the city from the mountain pass. She spent a better part of the day riding around and exploring the city, going across the bridges that connected the city together. She could see the outline of the RCU campus from where she stood.

It was close to sunset and it was a Saturday which held promises for Kuvira if she would just pick one. The Alpha looked down at her phone, messages from Betas she had met flooded the lock screen, but she didn’t dignify any of them with a response. The Alpha took a deep breath in and then let it out, her thoughts circling back to the one thing she had been trying to keep out of her mind.

After her first tryst with Tuyen, Kuvira tried hooking up with an Omega she saw at a bar that she went to with Korra, but ultimately the Alpha bid the nice girl a good night and went home to an empty apartment. Korra citing that she’d give Kuvira some space if she wanted to bring the Omega home. And then there was sex with the Betas, how’d she fuck them thoroughly but her own high was never quite as satisfying and each encounter made the pit in her stomach grow wider and wider.

“Fucking everything that moves isn’t going to solve my problems.” Kuvira sighed out and then leaned on the chest high railing. She rested her arms on top of it before placing her chin there. She was content with watching the city.

There was a calm between Kuvira and Opal, a safe distance that allowed them to step around each other comfortably like they were kids learning how to do a box step again. It was great because Kuvira had never felt so close to Opal, especially in comparison to before. But it infuriated the Alpha because the Omega still felt so far away – if not further than before.

Kuvira had to bite back a growl the other day when Bolin put his arm around Opal’s waist, her baser urges wanted to peel back her teeth and snarl at the Beta, but Kuvira resisted. The Alpha sighed deeply again, hard lines forming at her forehead from furrowing her brows together.

She took note that Korra texted her, Asami was coming over and was bringing Narook’s over for Korra’s cheat meal that week. Which was Kuvira’s pseudo cheat meal, she kept up with Korra’s regime and at the same (and sometimes bland) food as her since that’s all they kept in the fridge. But Kuvira wasn’t as strict, if she truly got tired of the food at the apartment she’d go to Kuang’s or another place for a meal.

Kuvira smiled and slipped her helmet on, intent on trying to make it home before Asami got there. Korra would be a selfish fat ass and inhale her share of dinner if Kuvira didn’t make it home in time.

Kuvira had a smart comment hanging on the tip of her tongue, but it became lost when she took stock of the second Omega scent in the apartment.

“Hey! Made it just in time.” Asami slid over Kuvira’s takeout box, “Wasn’t sure if I was going to be able to keep Korra from your food.”

“It’d be a waste if it got cold.” Korra muffled out, the Alpha was already half way through her first takeout box, a second one waiting in the bag still.

“You greedy fat ass.” Kuvira grabbed some chopsticks and flipped open the box.

Asami and Korra sat on the love seat together in the living room, Opal was neatly curled up on the futon couch that Kuvira kept folded up during the day.

“Hey.” Kuvira nodded at Opal and then sat at the other end.

“Hey, heard you got a new ride.” Opal commented.

“Yeah, picked it up after my workout this morning.” Kuvira decided to run down to the yoga studio that the Beta from the night before invited her out to, she ran back to the apartment after the yoga class.

“Didn’t think you liked to ride motorcycles too.” Asami hummed, she flicked her eyes over to Opal, the two had an idea what the Alpha’s workout was that morning.

“Where did you go for your workout this morning?” Korra flashed a grin at Asami, the Alpha was chuckling with glee earlier in the day while she was at the gym. Tenzin chastised her and threatened to take away her phone until the end of their training session.

“Just went for a run.” Kuvira shrugged and began eating her seaweed noodles, she took note that Netflix was up on the tv, “What are we watching? They just put up the newer Star Wars movie or we can watch that bank heist looking Netflix original.”

“I’m sure Asami’s yoga instructor makes for good cardio.” Korra casually slid in, “Let’s watch the bank heist one.”

Kuvira choked on her noodles, “Y-You go there?” She looked at the Omega.

“Opal and I happened to see you meander out of that Beta’s yoga class.” Asami grinned salaciously.

“I… I didn’t notice,” Kuvira was confused, she would’ve smelled them if they were in the building.

“We were doing that Ultra Omega Session.” Opal explained, she giggled at Kuvira’s confused look – it really was fun teasing the Alpha.

“I heard about that, they do the whole class in a heat resistant room.” Kuvira hummed, “It’d be interesting to walk in there after a session.” She figured that’s why she couldn’t pick up their scents at the yoga place.

“Strictly no Alpha’s allowed in that room.” Asami huffed, “But that yoga instructor is quite the catch, a lot of Alpha’s have tried to get her attention before – plus I didn’t know you did yoga.”

“I try to keep limber, and I met her last night when she was coming out of a club.” Kuvira shrugged, “I’m not planning on calling her back any time soon though.”

“Why not? She seems nice.” Asami pondered aloud, discreetly looking at Opal who was slurping down her noodles at a fast pace. “Also, I’m cold, can we get under the blanket?”

Kuvira shook her head, “Not looking for anything serious.” She glared at Asami, “No funny business over there.”

“Please, you don’t exactly set the mood Kuvira.” The Omega rolled her eyes. “Is the air conditioning on though? I am super cold.”

“No, it feels fine, if not a little warm.” Kuvira walked over to the thermostat, “You sure you’re not sick?”

“No, I feel fine, just cold for some reason.” Asami shrugged, “You’re super warm though.” She commented as she snuggled into her Alpha.

“Here for you babe.” Korra gave a dazzling smile.

“Yeah, I’ve been feeling pretty chilly since this afternoon.” Opal confessed as she hugged herself a little tighter.

Kuvira grabbed the blanket she usually slept with and draped it over Opal.

“T-Thanks.” Opal burrowed deeper into the covers, taking note of how much it smelled like the Alpha.

“Right.” Korra said, “Alright, everyone situated? Let’s start this movie.” The Alpha hit play on the remote. “Can you grab the lights Kuv?”

“Yeah, drinks? We’ve only got bottled water though since Kor’s cutting.” Kuvira stood up.

“Please!” Opal called out from beneath the blanket. The Alpha wondered if it would smell like her when she’d go to sleep later that night.

Kuvira settled back after handing out the water, she took note of how comfortable Asami looked underneath the blanket with Korra and then how Opal tried to curl in a little tighter on herself.

Kuvira nodded and turned her attention back to the movie on the screen.

She was able to follow along with the plot, rich billionaire gets sick of the injustices in the world and forms an underground vigilante team to take out all the sick people of the world. Kuvira and Korra made a comment about it to Asami, but the Omega rolled her eyes after playfully shoving Korra’s shoulders.

Then her mind began to wander to the Omega next to her. There was a small urge since Kuvira came into the apartment to curl around Opal, but that was normal for the Alpha. However, now the urge was turned into an almost aching feeling. Kuvira chalked it up to the amount of empty sex she’s had as of late.

She felt like a wolf with a delectable cut of steak right next to her.

So Kuvira started to force herself to work on a box breathing technique. She took a deep breath for four counts, held it for four counts, then released it for four counts, held that for another four counts, and then repeated the cycle. It seemed to work on calming her nerves, but she could feel her pulse quickening and the room becoming increasingly warmer.

She tried focusing in on the movie some more, understand why these group of people used a numbering system instead of their real names and other plot points that were hard to grasp. Kuvira didn’t understand why it was difficult to understand for her, she chalked it up to the long day. Her whole body felt heavy.

She took another deep breath, but the sensation didn’t clear up, rather the opposite happened. The tv in front of her was just a blur of figures and the voices seemed muted, she looked over at Korra and was about to ask her to turn up the volume.

Instead, she saw Korra visibly panting with Asami looking up at her, both hands underneath the covers they shared and an extremely flushed look on the Omega’s face. Kuvira’s eyes twitched once she realized what was going on underneath the blanket.

“H-Hey, c-cut that… o-out.” Kuvira’s voice was a low growl and words were extremely difficult to form. She tried breathing in deep again, but it did nothing to clear the haze.

“Alpha…” Asami moaned out into the shell of Korra’s ear, she could tell that Korra’s pupils were full blown and that she wasn’t registering much around them except for Omega next to her. The two were caught in their own little world that didn’t include the other two occupants in the living room.

Korra noticed Kuvira staring at her, the Alpha in the loveseat growled at her, a hand possessively wrapping around Asami.

And then it clicked.

Asami was in heat.

“K-Korra.” Kuvira registered that she was reacting to the pheromones in the air, “Y-You gotta… room.” Kuvira stood and took note how tight her pants felt, she shook her head and stepped towards the amorous pair. 

Korra growled at Kuvira again.

“Korra!” Kuvira roared one more time, her sanity slowly fading out but she refused to give in completely to her baser urges. “Go. To. Your. Room.” The Alpha roared out.

Korra paused, as if hearing Kuvira speak for the first time.

“Wh-What.” Korra looked around and then noticed the Omega hanging on her arm, “O-Oh….Oh no.” Korra struggled, but she bit back a moan when Asami gripped at her aching shaft.

“Korra, room!” Kuvira shouted out one more time, the pheromones driving Kuvira insane, “Or I’ll rut her myself.” She threatened – though it was a half-truth.

Korra peeled back a snarl, but complied. She easily scooped up the Omega in her arms, taking care to shove Kuvira in the shoulder as she went past. Kuvira had a mind to grab Korra by the shoulder and punch her in the face, but the last tendrils of her common sense held the urge back.

Korra took an extra measure to lock the bedroom door, Kuvira could hear the groan of the bed bending to the weight of the pair.

Kuvira sat back down on the couch, she held her head in hand as she tried to get a grip on herself, but her aching length burned for relief and she could feel the traces of a knot ready to emerge at the base of it. The Alpha cursed herself for not noticing the heat coming along sooner, but Korra was to blame too, how could she not know that her own girlfriend’s heat was so close?

Why did she invite Asami over with her heat so fucking close?

Kuvira growled something feral.

Why wasn’t she settling down?

A whimper was heard next to her.

Kuvira clenched her jaw hard, next to her was someone buried completely underneath Kuvira’s bed sheet. She could feel her mouth salivate, the scent beneath her bedding was overpowered by Asami and Korra’s combined scent earlier. A shaky hand reached out and pulled the corner of the blanket back,

Sweet peas and honey, the scent that haunted her at night seemed to implode before her face. Kuvira’s knees went weak and her cock gave a painful tug forward.

“O-Opal.” Kuvira found her throat parched and words becoming harder to form.

“V-Vee…” The voice stammered out, she was shaking and seemed so delicate, “I-It h-hurts.” Opal’s legs clenched tighter together, her hand shoved in between her legs to try and relieve the aching pressure that built up there.

A long moan erupted from Korra’s bedroom door, the unmistakable sound of the bed shaking in time with Korra’s best efforts started to fill the room.

A flash of Opal bent over and Kuvira mounted behind her burned to the forefront of the Alpha’s mind.

Kuvira hadn’t realized it, but both of her hands were placed on either side of the bundle, slowly the Omega started pushing off the rest of the bed sheet until Opal was trapped beneath Kuvira on the couch.

There was thundering in her chest, the tentative touch of those delicate fingers fumbled with the hem of Kuvira’s shirt.

“Vee.” Opal called out.

Without a second more, Kuvira greedily took Opal’s mouth with her own, a needy whine erupted from the Omega beneath her as the sloppy kiss grew more and more heated. Each of them demanding more and more from the other between bites and suckles, Opal wrapped her legs firmly around Kuvira’s waist, grinding up into her center.

The motion caused Kuvira’s legs to buckle and the Alpha fell forward with her full body weight thrown behind her bulge coming harshly into contact against Opal’s soaking center.

A long and satisfied sigh erupted from the Omega, her chest coming off the futon as if it was trying to present herself to the Alpha as an offering.

“M-More.”

Kuvira complied, grinding her hips harder into Opal and receiving the same honeyed sound from before. It was the sweetest melody she had ever heard in her entire existence. Her mouth burned with the intensity of the kiss and her hands ached to run the length of the Omega’s entirety.

“Off.” Kuvira tugged at Opal’s shirt harshly, threatening to rip the fabric off.

Opal moaned in response, arching her back in enough to let the fabric slip over her head, she let out a pleased sigh when Kuvira automatically went for her bra strap, unclipping the garment.

She gasped as Kuvira’s hot mouth enveloped a single breast, she felt like the Alpha was trying to eat her alive. But her center burned for more attention, it ached at the emptiness within and she knew her wetness has seeped through to her jeans that hugged at her so uncomfortably.

The Alpha sensed her discomfort, both of her hands tugging incessantly at her waistband and the Omega raising her hips to help slide her pants off. She gasped for air once she saw the hungry look on the Alpha’s face, but then the expression faltered as some clarity was regained in Kuvira’s eyes.

“O-Opal, we-“ Kuvira was cut off.

Opal decided that Kuvira was done talking, the Omega lunged upwards to a sitting position, she began grinding her pussy against the fabric of the futon, trying to seek sweet relief as she tore at Kuvira’s shirt to come off. Her hands made quick work of the breast band and before it was completely off, her hands were at the Alpha’s jeans, hands reaching down for her prize.

Kuvira groaned long and loud when she felt her length within the Omega’s hands. Any other thoughts she had that wasn’t related to rutting into this Omega flew out the window. The Alpha quickly shucked off her jeans, picked up the Omega by the waist and flipped her over. Kuvira stood behind Opal, both hands at the Omega’s hips and her cock sliding along the entrance of her pussy. Opal leaned up from the couch, looking over her shoulder as the Alpha lined up.

Kuvira leaned forward to brace herself on the head of the couch when she felt Opal push back on her length, her head easily sucked into the tight folds of the Omega. The Alpha struggled to maintain a semblance of control; the Omega’s pheromones made it hard to think about anything else other than to shove her cock in the dripping cunt before her. There was a voice in the back of her head that was trying to tell her to savor the moment, while the beast within clawed at her to selfishly take what she wanted.

The Alpha grunted, but took a deep breath and pushed forward, she could feel her chi push and pull like a storm against the Omega’s. How it beckoned for her to come closer and closer, to get lost in the tidal wave that was Opal Beifong.

“Fuck me!” Opal whined out, she felt like she would die without the fill of the Alpha’s thick cock within her.

The Alpha slammed her hips forwards, completely burying her cock all the way to the hilt which burned of the tell-tale knot that would form. But the Alpha didn’t want that, she wanted to fuck her prize completely before her knot came to cut her strokes short. Kuvira wrapped an arm around Opal’s waist, her other hand fisted the cushion of the couch as she set a brutal pace.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Opal howled, she clenched tightly along Kuvira’s cock, “Big – so big, so full.” The Omega called out happily, her mouth hanging open in ecstasy while her head buried itself on the couch. She pushed her hips back faster to meet the intensity of the Alpha’s thrusting. The Alpha took the half-choked words that got caught on the couch as encouragement to maintain the brutal pacing. With each thrust, the broad head of her length bottomed out and Kuvira saw stars in the back of her head every time.

Opal clenched down each time, trying to keep her hot length inside, trying to pull her closer with each twist of her hips. One particular thrust had the Omega arch her back oh so sweetly, the Alpha grunted – she wouldn’t last long like this and that wouldn’t do. Kuvira needed Opal to explode first.

Kuvira responded by pulling the broad head of her cock out, Opal cried out at the loss, her ass chasing the head of her length. But the Alpha held her hips in place as she repositioned her cock, the broad head re-entering her pussy at an angle that dragged along the front walls of her cunt. Kuvira closed her eyes at the sensation, the bumpy silky texture that slid along the underside of her cock caused shivers to go up her spine.

“O-Oh.” The Omega screwed her eyes shut at the sensation, the Alpha’s cock reached places her she didn’t think of before. The short yet punishing thrusts pushed at the front walls of her pussy, Kuvira’s hand on her lower back prevented her from pushing back, but the Omega enjoyed the sensation of that broad head rubbing her so deep inside was addicting.

“M-More.” Opal begged, she looked over at Kuvira, “Alpha, more.” She begged again.

Kuvira flew towards to those luscious lips, her cock surging forward but stopping short from fully sheathing itself. The Alpha tried jogging her hips once more. A loud whine from the Omega clued her in on why she couldn’t thrust her length all the way in. 

Her knot had inflated, preventing her from thrusting deeply. Kuvira growled into the kiss, Opal shrieked at the stretch of the knot trying to go past her entrance.

“B-Big!” Opal moaned, her face burying into the futon. “I’m… gonna… split.” She half cried out into the cushions; the Omega wasn’t sure if her body could even take the knot.

The Alpha pulled out without warning and Opal sobbed. Despite the fit, she still craved the fullness that was promised by the Alpha’s knot. In a blur, Opal felt the carpeted floor on her back and up above her were the burning eyes of the Alpha. It made her center quiver with excitement, her walls fluttered at the silent promise that emanated from the iron chi that surrounded her. 

With a snap of her hips, the Alpha roughly shoved the head of her cock back into the Omega’s cunt. The Omega threw her head back, feeling the push of the knot once more, the iron wall of the Alpha’s chi engulfed her completely, the sweet scent of cedar and oak filling Opal’s senses. Her chi held as the knot pushed forward, the tension and pure sensation of it all had Opal’s head shaking from left to right, she was on a sensory over load.

And then she broke once she felt Kuvira’s thumb at her clit, a steady circle being drawn out that brought the Omega to shout out silent screams, the rough uneven jerk of her Alpha’s cock forcibly dragging out her pleasure and yet denying the relief that she seeks. 

She tried to form words, but the Alpha fucked her harder, the Omega’s chi threated to burst in all the right ways with every stroke. With a snarl, Kuvira leaned forward, lips peeled back to leave a bruising mark on her scent gland.

It wasn’t enough to break skin and leave a mating mark, but it was enough that Opal would have a lasting bruise. Kuvira’s teeth stayed where they were at the base of her neck as she rutted harder and harder into Opal.

The Omega whined and screamed out, finding her voice after the Alpha’s teeth came crashing down on her scent glands.

And then all at once, her chi burst open like a damn, her body yielding to the fat knot of her domineering Alpha. The iron wall of Kuvira’s chi held her steady, the Omega felt the reassurance from her Alpha – Kuvira would keep her safe while she rode out her orgasm.

Opal surged forward, her own mouth finding the Alpha’s scent glands and clamping down to leave a matching bruise. The Alpha roared once the Omega’s teeth bit down at the base of her neck, her hips jolted violently between riding out Opal’s climax and the vicious start of her own. She bit down harder and harder as white lights exploded behind her eyes, the white-hot streams of her Alpha’s cum being sprayed into her without abandoned.

The Alpha bit back down on the already tender skin, her muffled snarls filled Opal’s ears, her hips giving uneven jogs as the Omega’s sweet cunt milked her of her seed. Greedily pulling out stream after stream of her release.

The Alpha let go of the hold she had on the Omega’s neck, a prominent mark visible for all to see. Her eyes were screwed tight as she tilted her head forward.

She couldn’t stop.

She didn’t want to stop.

The tight silky walls of her Omega that demanded more was a sensation she decided she could no longer live without.

The edge of her vision was going dark, Kuvira thought she’d pass out before she finished her release, but soon her orgasm tapered off to weak spurts and twitches of her hips. Kuvira collapsed in a heap, her body felt like lead and her limbs didn’t have much strength left. Her hair was a mess and clung to her face and back of her neck, her body was covered a slick slayer of sweat.

Beneath her, Opal had drool coming out of the corner of her mouth, her face flushed and her hair matted against her face. Her eyes glossed over while she struggled to stay awake.

Kuvira peppered her with kisses on her neck and jaw, each kiss brought Opal a little bit closer to consciousness, her eyes fluttering open until finally Kuvira took her lips into her own.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, their bruised and swollen lips moved together in a tango, Opal’s tongue coaxed at Kuvira’s, drinking in the Alpha’s sweet taste and her hands messed up in the luscious dark hair.

Kuvira tested the tie with a gentle jog, Opal broke the kiss and tilted her head back, gasping out a moan.

“I-It’s tight Vee.” Opal’s voice was hoarse, “You… filled me so good.” She clenched her walls around the knot that was locked in place.

“Ugh.” Kuvira felt a few spurts come from her cock from that sensation.

Opal wore a devilish look on her face as she clenched her walls again.

“S-Stop.” Kuvira groaned, she couldn’t tell if the sensations shooting up her spine was pain or white-hot pleasure, “Stop. It.” She growled out again.

But Opal did it again. And again. And again.

Soon Kuvira’s cock swelled with the knot still intact, but her mind was not.

Blindly, the Alpha wrapped both her arms around Opal’s neck, her hips snapping up into a selfish rut over and over again. The base of the knot stretched Opal’s cunt to limits she never experienced and the broad head of Kuvira’s cock bottomed out to her cervix. She could feel the head pressed against her deepest parts and gasped each time Kuvira rutted forward.

If she thought she was going to split in half before, Opal was sorely wrong, “V-Vee!” She clawed at the Alpha’s sweaty back, nails digging into the skin, “I’m gonna… I’m gonna break!” She tossed her head back and forth; she could feel the iron grip Kuvira had around the back of her neck. She wrapped her legs tightly around the Alpha’s waist. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” Her vision swam every time that broad head knocked against her deepest parts.

“Mine.” Kuvira growled out, “Mine.” Came the mantra, “All mine.” She rutted harder, her peak quickly approaching.

“My Alpha!” Opal sobbed out, the knot and the head of her Alpha’s cock made her hips numb, the feeling shooting up her spine made her see spots in her vision, “My Alpha… Fuck… break… I’m… gonna…” Her voice sang higher and higher with each word.

With a grunt, both the Alpha and Omega climaxed simultaneously, the sheer force of the combined orgasm stole the air from both of them. Opal clawed at Kuvira’s back, struggling to breathe as the white-hot spurts of her Alpha’s cum filled her to the brink, she could feel the splash of the Alpha’s release against her cervix and the sensation caused Opal’s eyes to roll to the back of her head. The two silently screamed out together.

Kuvira fought to stay conscious, to some how draw air into her burning lungs before she died of asphyxiation. The walls around her cock milked even more greedily than before and it caused Kuvira to lose what little strength was left in her limbs.

Just when the Alpha thought she just might die a sweet death; air found its way into her lungs and the Alpha frantically gasped for air.

All Kuvira saw was a vision of Opal, unconscious but with a satisfied smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like an ill-timed heat to move things along.


	6. Pillow Talk

Opal felt her form being shaken.

“Hey, hey!” The voice hissed.

She felt warm wrapped up in this heavy blanket and didn’t want to move.

“Opal!”

The Omega’s eyes shot and she looked up to see Asami standing above her, the sun was barely shining through the windows.

She took note that Asami was wearing Korra’s shirt from the night before.

Green eyes looked around the unfamiliar room, then went wide as the events of the previous night came crashing down on her. Though hazy, Opal remembered enough to piece together what happened. And whatever her mind couldn’t remember, her body did as the salacious soreness buzzed about her entire being.

Opal tried to get up, but the weight around her waist prevented her from doing so.

The weight.

Cautiously, Opal looked off to the side to inspect the weight next to her.

Opal Beifong was curled into Kuvira Wuxin and both were very much in a state of undress.

“Hey!” Asami hissed once more, “Hurry up and take this before you start again.” She held out a pill, Opal recognized it as a suppressant.

Quickly, the Omega took the pill from her friend and swallowed the contents. Asami handed her a water bottle and then sighed at the sight.

“What happened?” Opal asked, she tried moving again, but a low growl from the form next to her made her re-think her choice. “I’m not due for another two months for my heat!” Opal whisper shouted at Asami.

“I thought I had two weeks left, but I think it’s the class we went to.” Asami admitted sheepishly, “I didn’t think my heat would trigger yours like that, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, it’s not something you can control and I should have realized something was up when I felt so weird in the evening.” Opal gave a comforting grin up Asami.

“Seems like you’ve calmed down quite a bit though, I was pretty worried that you two might have ripped each other apart…” Asami’s gaze lingered on Kuvira’s back.

Opal groaned, “Can… we just talk about this later?” It hurt her head to think, and if she was completely honest, the haze of her heat still lingered and threatened to flare up again. It would be a minute before her suppressant could kick in.

“Yeah.” Asami glanced over her shoulder at the bedroom door. 

“Where’s Korra?” Opal noticed that Asami was the only one walking around.

“Dead to the world, like Kuvira.” Asami smiled, “Want the blanket?” She referred to how the two fell asleep naked on the floor of the living room.

“Please.” Opal felt self-conscious all at once.

The Alpha sighed a bit, her nose leaning forward to where her scent glands were. Opal winced once Kuvira’s nose touched the base of her neck, she hoped that the bruise would clear up soon and was thankful Kuvira had enough sense not to bite through all the way.

“Thank you for the suppressant.” Opal was grateful.

“Are you on a contraceptive still?” Asami was slightly worried, she found the discarded blanket that Opal had used the night before, “There’s a pharmacy down the street.”

“Yeah.” Opal was relieved she didn’t stop taking her contraceptive after her and Bolin went on a break. Even then, the two still used a condom for the few times they hooked during this break.

“Here.” Asami spread the blanket out over the pair, “I’m gonna go back to sleep...” Now that her duty was done, she could go snuggle up with her Alpha. Opal shot her a look from the way she phrased the word ‘sleep’.

“Can you hand me my phone? I’m supposed to work at the dance studio this morning.” Opal reached out her free hand, she was still trapped within the sleeping Alpha’s arms.

“Yeah.” Asami leaned over with a wince to pick up Opal’s phone that had been tucked within her jean pocket, “Take your time. You should go back to sleep too.” The Omega stressed the word the same way again as she sauntered back into the room, the bedroom door closing with a click.

Opal rolled her eyes, she could hear the shuffle of sheets and a sleepy gasp through the door, “Right, back to sleep.” Another soft moan and Opal could guess what was about to happen.

The Beifong contented herself and texted her manager, citing that she was feeling sick and had to call out for the morning class. After shooting off an apology, Opal sighed.

She turned to face Kuvira, but hissed in pain as her hips stung a bit from the rough coupling the night before. With a free hand, Opal traced the lines on Kuvira’s face, she looked younger and so innocent in her sleep. A stark contrast to the hungry Alpha that was poised over her the night before, rutting into her until they both literally could not breathe. The Omega flushed at the memory, she could feel how slick her thighs were as they rubbed against each other, the sweet friction it created when she clenched tighter.

Opal weighed her options – but then the sound of Asami’s gasp and the grunt of an Alpha through the wall interrupted her train of thought. Spirits, Opal didn’t mean to do it, but she strained her ears to listen for the next sound. The she heard something slick, another gasp that was much deeper than before, and then a steady rock of Korra’s bed.

She almost felt guilty listening in, but then her baser urges caused a sensation to start building between her legs. Opal became acutely aware of how her pert nipples felt pressed against the skin of Kuvira, the sensation felt like electricity running through her stomach and straight to her core. The steady rocking noise from the bedroom was getting louder and she could make out muffled moans that she had no-doubt about belonging to Asami.

Then she heard her fellow Omega gasp out for more, her voice becoming higher in pitch.

This caused an extremely vivid image of Opal being mounted from behind by Kuvira and begging the Alpha for more of her cock.

“Wake up, Vee.” Opal quietly begged, but the Alpha merely twitched, and then the Omega took note that her bed mate had not fully shifted back in the night.

She got a wicked thought and pulled back the bed cover Asami had been so gracious to lay over the two. She pushed the Alpha’s hip so that she was flat on the floor, with a gentle kiss at Kuvira’s navel, she gave a long and slow lick up the half-hard length.

Opal felt the member throb against her tongue, she hummed in delight at the reaction and took note that Kuvira still slept soundly. She licked the length once more, taking note that she could smell the scent of her cunt all over Kuvira’s cock. It made her feel powerful, felt entitled to this thick piece of Alpha that was hers to play with as she pleased.

The Omega gave a sloppy kiss at the red angry head, a tongue darting out to trace the line of Kuvira’s slit. The salty pre-cum that began to leak and how the thick member pulsated faster and faster.

Greedily, she swallowed Kuvira whole, the half-hard member starting to stand fully erect within her mouth. Opal traced her middle finger through her wet folds, drawing sweet circles on her clit as she felt the Alpha grow in her mouth. The broad head of Kuvira’s cock was pushing past the back of her throat.

‘Spirits, you’re fucking big.’ Opal wasn’t sure how this managed to fit in her sweet pussy, let alone a knot. She forced the back of her throat to relax in order to accommodate her Alpha’s length.

Opal noticed the slight jerk, and then a hand brushed over her bangs.

A sleepy groan could be heard, hazy forest green eyes lifted up to lock eyes with mischievous spring green. Opal pushed her head further down, gagging on the massive cock.

Kuvira’s eyes sprung open at the sight and sensation.

“O-Opal?” Kuvira half moaned, “Oh fuck, Opal.” The words fell from her mouth, Kuvira’s mind finally caught up to her body and she was on the verge of exploding.

“Opal… Opal…” Kuvira’s head was considerably clearer than the night before, but her desire still burned.

The Omega closed her eyes once she felt two hands at the back of her head, she braced herself by splaying a hand across the Alpha’s stomach, trying to coax more of hot length into her. Opal reveled at the sensation of the tightly wounded muscles that rolled in time with Kuvira’s hips.

Opal rubbed herself more, desperate to chase the high that Kuvira was quickly approaching.

“Opal!” Kuvira called out her name like a prayer.

Hot tears formed at the corner of Opal’s eyes, but she endeavored through it, determined to not let a single drop spill. She greedily drank the Alpha’s release, coaxing more to come out with her tongue and throat, her own release just moments away.

Once Opal released Kuvira’s cock from her mouth with a pop, she shuddered once she felt the orgasmic wave rush over her. She let out a low moan as her body convulsed.

Mid-orgasm, she felt two strong arms left her up from the floor. Opal fought through the orgasmic haze and took note of what was going on. Kuvira had propped her to sit up against the couch, her legs splayed open before her partner, and a hot mouth that kissed up the inner part of her thigh. Opal shuddered when she caught that determined gaze between her legs, another silent promise that the Alpha would not be on her best behavior.

Kuvira kept her gaze steady, even as she parted Opal’s lower lips her finger, a hot tongue tracing a pattern up the entirety of her slit. The Omega bit her lower lip, she felt the tongue swirl against her outer lips and then the Alpha took those same lips inside her mouth, sucking gently while her hands gently massaged the sensitive area around her cunt.

Opal’s hips rose of the couch in an attempt to chase that smart mouth, but Kuvira held her steady. The Omega wanted that hot and wet tongue against her clit, she wanted Kuvira to eat her from the inside out. Kuvira could sense her need, but merely smirked – she gave a long lick at the hood of her clit, earning a whimper from Opal.

“Vee.” Opal whined while rolling her hips, “Please.”

Kuvira licked her clit one more time, then trapped the bud gently between her tongue and her teeth before sucking slowly at it. “Please what?” The smooth voice vibrated against her inner thighs and Opal swore that the sensation should be illegal.

“More.” She said it coyly.

Kuvira parted the swollen lips, wolfing into the juicy cunt and Opal wailed at the sensation, but all too soon the Alpha stopped.

“More what?” There was playful tone to the question.

Opal huffed in frustration, so she sat up and grabbed the Alpha by her face. Her face crashed against Kuvira’s and Opal could taste herself on the Alpha’s lips. Opal leaned in close to Kuvira, leaning her forehead against the Alpha’s.

“Devour me.” She demanded in a breathless tone.

The Alpha pushed back the Omega, over eager to fulfill the Omega’s demands. All at once, Opal threw her head back once she felt Kuvira’s tongue swirl against her opening. The Omega grabbed at Kuvira’s long hair, pulling harder once the Alpha began eagerly sucking on her clit.

Once Kuvira began working her mouth against her opening with a thumb tracing circles at her clit, Opal grabbed the back of Kuvira neck and began riding against the Alpha’s face.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop.” Opal screwed her eyes shut, her hips gyrating against Kuvira’s mouth.

The vibrations of the Alpha’s groan as she drowned in her pussy spurred the Omega on further.

“Vee!” Opal called out with an arched back, her juiced spraying from her soaked cunt was lapped up quickly by Kuvira. She drank at the sweet nectar, trying to coax out more.

“Oh, Vee.” Opal sang out, she felt her form sinking back down to earth, the high buzzing all about her.

She didn’t know what she liked more, the rough fuck that the Alpha delivered or the sweet and slow torture that Kuvira had worked on her.

“I might get addicted.” Opal slurred, her form leaning back against the couch.

She vaguely noticed Kuvira’s form take a spot next to her, with a lift, Opal found herself braced over top of the Alpha with her knees spread apart and her cunt a scant inch away from the angry length. Two hands gripped at her thighs and those same hard-set eyes looking up at her.

Kuvira leaned up and kissed Opal, it reminded them both of all the times they would waltz together. The even rhythm gliding over each other, Kuvira being a steady frame for Opal to grasp on to as she felt her form float across the room. The Omega’s hands grasped at the Alpha’s poised shoulders, using them as leverage for her went center to glide along the thick length between them.

Opal could feel Kuvira’s sharp breath against her bruised neck, the hands at her thighs gripped even tighter while both of their hips angled together.

“Mngh.” Opal sighed out once the broad head tipped past her tight ring, “How did I take all of this?” The stretch was delicious.

One hand traced the curves at Opal’s sides before snaking around her back and then towards her neck. Kuvira pulled the Omega’s mouth closer to her own, tasting the honeyed lips once more, “Like this.” With a slow roll of her hips, the Alpha sank deeper into the dripping cunt of the Omega.

“Ahh..” The throbbing cock completely filled Opal, her breathing was at a stutter, “Spirits, you’re so thick.”

“You’re so fucking tight.” Kuvira leaned her forehead against Opal’s shoulder, “You’re so fucking tight just for me.” She shuddered once her entire length slid home.

The Omega tilted her head back as whine spilled from her throat, “Mine… all mine.” She sputtered out; her nails dug into Kuvira’s shoulders.

The Alpha watched in wonder as Opal gyrated against Kuvira, her whole body moving to a pace that was low and deep and steady, the curves of her hips rolling in time with the beat that pounded in within their ears.

“Yesssss,” Opal hissed out while she bit her lower lip, working a steady pace that was building faster and faster. Kuvira’s hands began travelling up her creamy stomach, fingertips brushing against the velvet skin that belonged to Opal Beifong. Both of her hands finding purchase on her pert breasts that fit perfectly within her palm. Tweaking the hard pebble between her fingers and then using her thumb to roll over each nipple in the most tortuous way imaginable. 

Kuvira watched in amazement as Opal steadied herself, the pace increasing with her frenzied breathing, she looked down at where they were connected and gazed as that tight cunt rode her length.

“Vee, more, please.” Opal pleaded, her walls fluttering around her cock.

The Alpha complied once more, both hands gripping the Omega’s waist and her legs steadying her form.

Kuvira pumped up once to meet the down beat of Opal’s rhythm, a sweet cry broke free from Opal’s lips, “You’re hitting me deep again.” She managed out with her eyes screwed tight.

So, the Alpha repeated the action again, and again, and again, and again.

A gasp, a whine, a desperate plea for more.

The Alpha began fucking up into the Omega, Opal’s form was bouncing on top of Kuvira, her breasts going along with the rough motions. So Kuvira bucked harder, she could feel the walls clench around her length and the pulsing that echoed through Opal’s body was Kuvira’s signal that she was getting close.

The sound of their hips slapping together filled the living room space, Opal braced over the head of the couch, moans falling from her lips as she urged Kuvira on.

Except all of the Omega’s urging came to an abrupt halt. A quiet pop filled the room.

Kuvira breathed out hard, it felt like she was punched in the gut.

An earth-shattering scream echoed off the walls. Opal shuddered at the force of the orgasm that was triggered by Kuvira’s knot unexpectedly locking into place.

The pull of Opal’s orgasm forced a torrent out of Kuvira’s release. Kuvira agonized over the intensity of the release, she could feel shocks moving up and down her spine while Opal’s cunt milked her length once more.

“Oh Spirits your knot,” Opal gasped out as she collapsed on top of the Alpha and all Kuvira could do was hold her steady, “I didn’t… know your knot… was back.” She struggled to think through the words.

“I didn’t know.” Kuvira groaned out, she couldn’t remember feeling the knot inflate, but here it was. “Spirits.” She muttered with her eyes shut.

“Vee, I can’t like this.” Opal was spent and could barely hold herself up.

Kuvira grunted and carefully shifted their positions with her knot still in place, the Alpha laid on her side with Opal. The two were situated in a comfortable position as they laid out on the couch, Kuvira taking the outside and holding Opal against the back of the couch.

“Can you get the blanket?” Opal nuzzled into Kuvira’s chest.

She had to reach, but the Alpha managed to grab the edge of the blanket and dragged it over the two.

“Spirits.” Kuvira murmured, sleep threatening to overtake her once more, “You’re perfect.” She whispered.

Opal purred against the Alpha, her chi brimming with satisfaction.

“You make me feel safe.” The Omega sleepily confessed.

Kuvira breathed out deeply, clutching at the lithe form in her arms as sleep easily over took the two.

Asami peeked outside the bedroom, she saw the two forms sleeping on the couch.

“That was certainly interesting.” Asami wore an amused grin, out of curiosity she cracked the door open earlier to the sight of Opal bouncing up and down on Kuvira’s lap.

“That tie must have been intense.” Korra commented while her hair was a mess. She wore her boxers and a loose tank top, the Alpha was famished and desperately needed some water. She strolled to the fridge and took a water bottle, the second one she tossed to Asami who was dressed in her shirt.

“I didn’t think that Kuvira had it in her for another round like that.” Asami laughed at the sight.

“Well, I could say the same about Opal. Did you see that bruise?” Korra joked. She got her morning delight but thankfully didn’t knot during their last round, no doubt that Asami’s suppressants had settled in properly. “Though the amount of pheromones those two filled up in here, I can see why they’re tied… again.”

Korra grabbed two apples from the fridge, she motioned Asami to follow her back to the room.

“I didn’t realize Opal was a screamer.” Asami mused, she took one last look at the sleeping pair.

“Hey pot, it’s kettle.” Korra swooped in close to her girlfriend, “I’m just better at keeping your mouth occupied.”

The Omega smirked, “What else can you keep occupied?” The playful challenge came up between the two.

“Let me show you.” The Alpha growled out, the bedroom door closing with a click once again.

* * *

Deep green eyes fluttered awake, Kuvira took note that with the sun shining through it was well into the afternoon. The Alpha felt lethargic and tried to think about why she felt so groggy.

The scent of Opal Beifong did well to jog her memory back to full clarity.

Kuvira cursed herself, she came multiple times inside of Opal with her knot, the Alpha made a note to politely ask about any contraceptives and remembered there was a pharmacy at the end of the block.

She felt the figure in her arms begin to stir, Kuvira panicked, but took a deep breath.

Opal’s suppressant had fully kicked in and the urge to… mate wasn’t so strong in the Alpha.

“Hey.” Kuvira’s voice was hoarse.

The Omega sighed, her eyes blinking open before giving a doe-like gaze up to the Alpha. “Hey.” She whispered back.

“You feeling alright?” Kuvira absent-mindedly drew a pattern at Opal’s lower back.

“Yeah.” Opal gave another sigh and shifted her body within Kuvira’s embrace, she kept her head tucked into the Alpha’s shoulder. Her eyes looked at the dark bruise at the base of Kuvira’s neck, no doubt it matched the one on her own neck. “Does it hurt?” She brought up one her arms that was tucked between their bodies to lightly trace the bruise.

“It’s a little sore.” Kuvira admitted, she brushed her nose against Opal’s cheeks, “Are you hurting anywhere?”

Opal blushed a bit, remembering the primal force that was between her legs, “Just a little soreness,” Her hips shifted a bit, the Omega’s body had a delicious soreness throughout which made her back arch so that she pushed herself closer to Kuvira. She took note that Kuvira had shifted back, probably due to the lack of heat pheromones that Opal stopped emitting.

“I think we have to talk… about what ever this is.” Kuvira admitted, her fingers gliding along Opal’s backside, dipping into the groove of her lower back.

Opal let out a small gasp at the sensation, “We should.” She looked back into Kuvira’s gaze, considerably softer than normal, “Dinner, maybe tomorrow night or the night after?”

“Will your heat be done that fast?” Kuvira asked, the Alpha never experience an Omega’s heat before but thought that it would be a week before it disappeared.

Opal coughed, “You helped me through the… worst of it. Usually if someone… can help, it goes by quick.” She looked away.

“That’s right,” Kuvira made a move to get up, but Opal settled a hand at the side of her face, “What’s wrong? I’m going to go wash up and maybe check on Korra and Asami.” She took note that the bedroom door was ajar but there was the tell-tale of Korra’s soft snores on the other side.

Opal bit her lip, “Just… can we lay here for a bit?” The Omega couldn’t recall ever feeling so content and warm, she wasn’t ready to let the feeling go. Silently, she hoped Kuvira would just go along with it instead of just giving her the cold shoulder.

Kuvira paused, she took into Opal’s doe gaze, “We can.” Kuvira settled back in, this time wrapping both of her arms around Opal. The Alpha took note of how well Opal slotted against her, how natural the weight of her head felt against Kuvira’s shoulder.

For a moment, Kuvira thought of their time swaying together to that song.

Kuvira traced the outline of Opal’s face with her eyes, taking in every freckle and memorizing how her spring green eyes were sprinkled with specks of gold. The Alpha wanted to close the gap once more, take those pink lips between her own, but stopped herself from doing so. With her head clear, she could think through her actions, unlike before. Despite how they were nude and pressed together in a way that mates would be, a kiss now would upset the delicate truce which held up the contented atmosphere.

The air around them reminded Kuvira of being in the garden back at Zaofu, in the sense it felt like she had the sunshine splashed on her back and the serene sway of the cherry blossom trees around her. Each sway of the branches sang with a spring melody that harmonized with Opal’s gaze.

Instead of a kiss, Kuvira leaned in close to a position that was safe and familiar for the two. The Alpha’s deep green gaze looked into the Omega’s, her breathing gently tickling against the Omega’s cheeks as she leaned her forehead to press against hers.

Opal thought back to the moment back at the dance studio, the mood around them was much the same. She half expected Kuvira to say that it was fun. And Opal would have agreed without a second thought.

The quiet between the two was palpable, yet comfortable. It was almost like watching the sunrise along Republic City’s shore, during that fleeting golden hour an immense quiet seemed to wash over the entire city. And then, all at once, that golden sunrise would give way to the early morning glory that signaled the start of the new day. 

It made sense, in a way, that this was _their_ golden hour. _Their_ immense quiet before the start of something brand new to the both of them. Though, it was difficult to put into words what that something was. But, while laying here with Kuvira, the unknown was comforting, because Opal knew that Kuvira would be there to help navigate the unknown trail before them.

Opal’s hand remained where it was on the side of Kuvira’s face, tracing the beauty mark beneath Kuvira’s eye. Then she began tracing the outline of her jaw before trailing her hand further down and lingered on the bruise.

She paused when she caught sight of the silver chain, Opal missed it before, the pendant with the Beifong crest on it. Opal gingerly took the pendant between her thumb and forefinger, tracing the lines that comprised the crest before pressing her lips to it. She looked up at Kuvira, taking note of the way the Alpha’s eyes were in a trance with every move she made. With her thumb, she pressed the pendant between the gap of Kuvira’s clavicle, her hand resuming its previous path.

Like the current across the ocean, her hand slid further down the Alpha’s shoulder before finding purchase against the rough patch of skin that marred her arm. The perfectly straight line that streaked across Kuvira’s upper arm.

Opal looked up tentatively at Kuvira, a silent question.

“Three weeks into my first Ba Sing Se deployment.” Kuvira’s voice came out as a low rumble, “Infantry scouts had to forge ahead of the main body to get a lay of the land and try and call out enemy positions.”

Opal nodded.

“We didn’t want to level the entire city, we tried to carefully point out buildings that we could bomb or fire artillery at if there was an extremist base there… or if it was an entrance to the underground tunnels that ran underneath the whole city.” Kuvira blinked and then clenched her jaw.

Opal put her hand back to Kuvira’s cheek, she traced a line there and the motion itself was enough to soothe the Alpha.

“My squad got tasked to investigate a position that we thought was an arms cache, it was nearby a clinic that we didn’t want to destroy – we wanted to repurpose the clinic as a field hospital, the equipment inside was still good.” Kuvira went on, “My squad leader, Sergeant Jack Li, wanted to clear the building before Korra and her squad leader showed up, I thought it was a bad idea… my gut was telling me that the house we were about to go into was dangerous. But my squad leader said that it was just my rookie nerves and that we’d be fine.”

The Alpha took a deep breath.

“Vee.” Opal called out in a gentle tone, “You can stop.” Without sensing her chi, she could visibly see how distressed Kuvira looked.

Kuvira shook her head, “No, it’s just a really vivid memory for me.” She flashed a reassuring grin down to the Omega, the Alpha had a certain determination to finish what she started, “We went into the building and started clearing the rooms one by one, but… it turned out the building had a tunnel entrance and it ended up being an ambush. One of the rooms we thought we cleared had a hidden entrance in the floor, my squad was almost trapped in the house, but one of the guys broke through a window and knocked down enough of the wall so we that we could scramble out.”

“I took a quick head count when we rallied up to our previous position outside the house, one of our guys and my squad leader were unaccounted for. On top of that, a bunch of the guys took a couple bullets during the ambush… we weren’t in the best shape to fight back. We got on the radio for back-up and then I heard our missing guy asking for help to evacuate over comms.”

Kuvira wore a bitter smile, “No one had a good plan without our squad leader, I just rushed back in and then two of my squad mates tried following me. The entrance to get back in had a bunch of the extremists already waiting, the two following me started putting down fire. I kept running, like an idiot.” The Alpha swallowed, “The scar here,” Kuvira moved Opal’s hand to her arm, “It’s from a rifle fired five feet in front of me. This one,” She dragged Opal’s hand to the side of her stomach, fingers tracing the jagged edges that Opal vaguely remembered seeing before, “A ka-bar knife from when I blindly turned a corner.”

“How did you get out?” Opal asked hesitantly.

Kuvira blinked, that distant gaze glazed over her eyes, “I killed them. The one who shot me, I grabbed his rifle and used the stock to crush his throat. The guy who stabbed me, I used what Su taught us to break his arm, then I used my pistol to shoot him point blank.” She furrowed her brows together, “I found my missing squad members, but my squad leader was dead from trying to cover our earlier retreat. I started putting down cover fire on the room that the enemy was piling out of… they came out of the floor like cockroaches.” Kuvira scoffed at the memory, “I heard my squad mates tell me over the radio that they were almost out, but I was stuck. Just when I thought that this was it…. That I didn’t have much time left… Korra came barreling in and helped me get out.”

“I… I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Kuvira placed a hand at Opal’s cheek, “Kor and I got our asses chewed for being so reckless… I met my squad leader’s mate when we came back from Ba Sing Se. The rest of the squad and I made a trip out to the Fire Nation to present Jack’s flag and shadow box. They sent his body back ahead of our deployment being finished so they already buried him. Jack’s mate thanked me for getting him out, she got the report about how he died. She’s a sweet Omega and they’ve got two pups.” Kuvira swallowed, “She showed us where they buried him.”

Kuvira remembered what it was like seeing the grave marker, what it was like to see the Alpha Sergeant’s portrait etched into the stone. She remembered feeling relieved that they were able to recover his body. The extremists were not the kind to allow the United Forces come in to collect their dead.

Spirits, she couldn’t imagine Jack’s mate not having a body to put to rest.

Kuvira was surprised when she felt Opal’s thumb brush at the corner of her eye, the Omega’s thumb came back wet from tears she didn’t realize was running down her cheeks.

Opal didn’t know what more to do, so she acted on her instinct. She wrapped her arms around Kuvira’s neck, beckoning the Alpha to lay her head against Opal’s chest. A sweet scent engulfed the two in an attempt to calm Kuvira, but all it did was cause the Alpha’s chest to shudder and the quiet cries to increase. The Omega’s chest rumbled a soft sound as the Alpha clutched to her, her hands running through Kuvira’s hair in an attempt to soothe her.

Opal Beifong’s face was streaked with her own silent tears, her heart wrenched at the thought of what Kuvira had gone through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the overwhelming support.


	7. To Be Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've got to be honest with yourself. Even if the truth makes you uncomfortable or comes out sloppy.

Kuvira leaned over her knees that she brought up to her chest, her entire body drenched with sweat and her whole form heaving.

She just finished up sparring with Korra, her fellow Alpha approached her with a fresh towel to use in order to wipe off the excess sweat.

“Have you thought about doing an amateur fight?” Tenzin stood over the two Alphas that sat on the mat of the gym, the octagon was currently occupied by a Muay Thai class that one of the gym’s fighters led.

Kuvira shook her head, she greedily sucked down water from her bottle, “Not really, I like fighting because it’s fun, plus I’m not exactly an expert like Korra.” She nudged her friend who simply beamed with her short hair matted against the sides of her face.

Tenzin thoughtfully stroked his beard, “You keep up pretty well with Korra, with some polishing I think you’d have a good chance in an amateur match.” He looked over at Kuvira, "And it doesn't have to be MMA, we've got some fighters that do just kick-boxing fights because they like striking so much." 

Kuvira nodded along, “I’ll give it some thought, but I’m not sure how training would look between work and school. The semester starts up in a few weeks.”

“Well, if you change your mind, just know that the Avatar School would be honored to support you.” Tenzin smiled down at the Alpha, he was about to turn heel until he caught sight of Kuvira’s back once more. The MMA instructor held back when the two Alphas first went at it for the spar, “I won’t ask the specifics… but I’ve got some aloe vera in the back if you’d like it for your… back.”

Korra snorted up water, the fighter had a few love bites from the _incident_ that took place two days ago – but nothing compared to the war zone that was Kuvira’s entire back and neck.

Kuvira coughed and promised a silent death to her friend, “I rubbed some on this morning, thank you though.” The Alpha glowed red.

“Of course, well, feel free to come back to spar.” Tenzin smiled to himself and went on to oversee the class currently taking place.

Korra blurted out an obnoxious laugh, “I didn’t think Tenzin had the gall to address that.”

“Shut up.” Kuvira snapped her towel at her companion, “How the fuck did you get out of that unscathed?”

Korra shrugged, “Well, Asami and I are used to having sex with each other so we didn’t go at it as if it was the last time we would ever fuck a living being.” She wore a smug grin, “And that wasn’t my first time experiencing a heat.”

Kuvira looked off to the side, it was the first time Kuvira Wuxin had copulated with an Omega in heat. And it was with Opal Beifong.

“Asami mentioned that Opal told her she got a lot of looks during her dance class this morning…” Korra started, both Kuvira and Opal had matching bruises at the base of their necks.

Kuvira landed a hard punch on Korra’s shoulder, “Shut it.”

“Come on Kuv, it’s been two full days and you haven’t said anything about… the incident.” Korra wore a shit eating grin. “How are you gonna talk to Opal about it tonight if you can’t even talk to me.” She leaned in closer to Kuvira, “I know all of your dirty secrets.”

“Alright!” Kuvira had enough of the smug Alpha routine, “I’m just trying to process what I’m going to say.”

“Or you’re processing how you feel.” Korra sat up straight, “I know you have trouble using your analytical skills to dissect the scenario, so I’ll just spell it out for you with really simple words.” The Water Tribe native wore a smirk that only grew when she saw those green eyes try to kill her with a look

“You super-duper like the nice Omega named Opal Beifong. And you super-duper liked the Pornhub worthy-“ Korra was cut off by Kuvira throwing the towel at her face.

“Why were you two even watching?” Kuvira was aggravated, “You didn’t see me stick my face in your room when you and Asami were going at it.”

“Living rooms tend to be a public space.” Korra shrugged, “Plus, we were really thirsty.”

Kuvira sputtered, “Well, at least you know Asami’s heat cycle now. She’d better not be around in the apartment three months from now.”

“I should be saying the same thing to you, though if you want to give the whole double-heat tryst the good ole college try again-“

Kuvira snarled at Korra, “Can we quit it with the heat jokes?” The Alpha was annoyed.

Korra raised her hands in defense, “Alright, I’ll quit it with the jokes. But you’re going to tell me what’s on your mind.” She crossed her arms and gave an expectant look. “Come on, we did the whole ‘beat each other up’ routine. Now it’s time to do the ‘Alpha-to-alpha bro-talk’ routine.”

Kuvira sighed after rolling her eyes, “I like her, a lot. But I don’t know if this is the time to jump into a relationship.” Green eyes closed in frustration, “We’re just now getting to know each other and as much… _fun_ the other day was… I don’t want our relationship to be built off of our biology as Alpha and Omega.”

“I know plenty of people that started dating after a heat.” Korra added, “There’s nothing wrong with it.”

Kuvira let a breath, “I don’t want Opal’s heat – that she can’t exactly control – to be the base of our relationship.” She looked to the side, “It’d feel no different than the time I lost myself when she presented as an Omega.”

“Then what do you want as the base of your relationship?” Korra asked.

“I want it to be because Opal genuinely likes me.” Kuvira admitted, “I want it to be because she cares for me… the same way Asami cares about you. The same way Kya cares about Lin.”

“You don’t think she cares about you already?” Blue eyes looked up with genuine concern.

“I think that I can count on one hand all the times that we’ve hung out and it was just the two of us.” Green eyes looked out at the Muay Thai class taking place, Tenzin had gone in and was walking through some combinations, “And I think that Opal has some things she needs to take care of first.”

“Such as?” Korra knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from Kuvira.

The Alpha in question grunted, “Are you gonna make me say it?”

“Yeah, because I can see it on your face every time they’re in the same room together.” Korra replied evenly.

“Bolin.” Kuvira grunted the name out as if it were spoilt beer.

“I don’t know, they’re kind of cute together.” Korra jabbed.

Kuvira growled low at the jab, “Right.”

The fighter reached over to pat her friend’s shoulder, mindful of the bruise at the base of her neck, “I think it’s honorable of you to be considerate of Opal and Bolin’s situation.” There was a serious undertone there, “I think you should be honest with Opal.”

“Like that I want to date her?” Kuvira asked.

“Like you should tell her why you broke her ex’s nose in high school, why you acted so weird when you presented, and what you’ve told me just now.” Korra advised, “If you want to completely come to terms on the past with her then I think you owe her some more clarification.”

“What if it’s too much? What if she thinks I’m just obsessed with her?” Kuvira’s chi bristled with anxiety.

“If you want that relationship where it’s not based off of your biological urge to fuck each other senseless, then you need to be open… you need to be vulnerable with her and not be afraid to show her how you feel.” The two Alphas locked eyes, “And if it doesn’t go your way, you can’t just lash out in anger at something.” She subtly referred to Bolin.

Kuvira closed her eyes and thought back to the other night, outside of Korra, she never confided in anyone about Fire Nation Sergeant Jack Li. She remembered how Opal tried to soothe her, Kuvira felt like a pup crying into the Omega’s chest… Something she can’t remember ever doing as a pup. Maybe a sniffle here and there with Suyin cooing her, but not like the full-on sobbing she did the other day. Kuvira didn’t even want to get started with her actual parents…

Is that what it meant to be vulnerable with her feelings?

Kuvira mulled it over, she wasn’t sure what compelled her to tell Opal the entire story that day. But then again that whole day was an anomaly, Kuvira who had never truly experienced an Omega’s heat and who never exactly confided to many people, managed to tell Opal, someone she wasn’t on speaking terms with a few months ago, a very personal story.

But laying there in each other’s arms made it so easy for Kuvira to be open like that.

Was it Opal’s heat or was it just Opal in general? Or maybe she wasn’t being fair by trying to delineate the two. Opal’s worth wasn’t just based off of her anatomy as an Omega. The same with Kuvira’s worth not being based off of her status as an Alpha.

But there was still the fact that being an Alpha, an Omega, or a Beta was still a part of you.

“Don’t short circuit yourself, I know the emotional stuff isn’t your expertise.” Korra cut in, “Kuv, you’ve got great instincts and a good head – Ba Sing Se is a great example of that. You know how to tamp yourself down when push comes to shove. You just need to apply some of that to this.” The blue-eyed Alpha made a gesture around, “To what our lives are now. Don’t lock up all of those experiences just because you’re trying to keep things separated.”

“How’s that been going for you?” Kuvira looked up at her friend.

Korra looked down, “I’m trying… Asami’s asked about Ba Sing Se a few times.” She rubbed her hands together, a nervous habit that Kuvira picked up on, “I know it’s not fair to be saying these things and not be able to live up to it.”

“Doesn’t make it less true.” Kuvira nudged her friend, “I hear you at night some times and I don’t mean your snoring.”

“Sorry, I didn’t realize I still did that.” Korra looked off.

“I get them still too.” Kuvira clenched her jaw, “Asami probably has seen you have some bad nights. But knowing her, she’s probably waiting for you to talk about it first.”

“She probably is.” Korra smiled, “Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve someone as wonderful as her.”

“I wonder the same thing too.” Kuvira wore a shit-eating grin.

“You ass.” Korra smiled as she shoved Kuvira in the shoulder.

* * *

Kuvira checked her appearance one more time in the mirror.

“You’re fine.” Korra called out from the living room, the Alpha was on her phone. Kuvira would bet money that she was texting Asami who was with Opal. Asami was probably coaching the Beifong the same way Korra was trying to keep her from over thinking a simple outfit.

Kuvira took care of her appearance this time around, she put on dark gray chinos with a light green short-sleeved button up and white slip-on shoes. She did her hair in a loose braid for the evening, “It’s kind of- “

“You look fine.” The Alpha leaned on the bathroom doorframe, “Opal just left, she should be here soon.”

The plan that evening was for Opal to pick up Kuvira and the two would go to dinner at a sushi place that Asami had recommended.

Kuvira looked down and noticed that the Omega had indeed texted her that she was on her way.

The Alpha began undoing the buttons of her shirt, intent on swapping it out for something better.

“Oh no you don’t.” Korra caught her by the shoulders, “Out, go wait on the curb for Opal.”

“Korra.” Kuvira growled.

“You look fine. Trust me.” The Water Tribe native grabbed Kuvira’s wallet and phone, “Go have a nice night with a nice girl.” She pushed the Alpha along until she was out the door, “See you!”

“Korra!” Kuvira shouted as the door shut in her face, “My keys!”

“Just go!” Korra’s voice was muffled, “I’m not letting you back in here because you’re gonna keep playing dress up.”

“You better be here when I get back!”

“Just fucking go!”

Kuvira scoffed and then stalked off.

Right as Kuvira went out to the curb of the apartment complex, she saw the headlights that belonged to Opal’s car. The Alpha took a deep breath before walking up to where the Omega had pulled up.

“Hey.” She was thankful her voice didn’t crack.

“Hey.” Opal looked over at the open passenger door, “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Kuvira nodded as she got in and clipped her seat belt on, “Need me to navigate?”

“It’d be helpful, I have a general idea of where it is.” Opal responded.

Kuvira took out her phone and looked the place up, “Alright, so you’re gonna want to take a left in two blocks.” The Alpha’s baritone filled up the expanse of the car ride. Just Kuvira giving simple directions that Opal probably didn’t need have the time, but the Omega didn’t say anything on it.

She wasn’t sure where else to start when it came to talking with Kuvira.

The Alpha sensed that Opal was in distress, but she wasn’t better off when it came to possible remedies for the tense atmosphere between the two.

All Kuvira had to say to Opal was, “Turn left here.”

She nodded and complied to the direction, “I see it on the right.” Opal called out.

Kuvira simply nodded, she wasn’t sure if she was relieved the car ride was over or relieved that they finally made it to the sushi restaurant. The Alpha quickly got out of the car first and then headed over to the driver side to open the door for Opal.

“You didn’t have to do all that.” The Omega smiled.

“The least I could do since you drove.” Kuvira felt her nerves ease a bit when she took in the smile.

Without meaning to, her eyes began tracing the length of Opal Beifong was dressed in black high waisted shorts and a light green cropped tank top completed with a thigh length coat that was colored pink. She wore tan wedges that brought the top of Opal’s head a bit closer to Kuvira’s eye level.

Opal paused, a bemused grin on her face, she had caught Kuvira checking her out.

“You look… stunning.” Kuvira was about to say good, but recovered at the last moment.

Opal giggled, she placed a hand at Kuvira’s arm, “Thank you, you cleaned up pretty well for dinner too.”

“I’m sure Korra and Asami filled you in.” Kuvira rolled her eyes and began following the Omega in.

“I think I changed my outfit at least two more times than you did.” Opal lightly joked.

Kuvira laughed at the thought, “Well, I don’t think I’ve ever been in a situation like this, so of course I’m going to be nervous.” She decided to try the open and honest approach that Korra berated into her.

“And what would that be?” Opal was a bit curious, “Taking someone out after their heat?” She decided a direct approach would be best, Kuvira was tough and could handle it.

The Alpha cleared her throat and paused at the entrance of the restaurant, “Well… I’ve never been with anyone during their heat.” She confessed in a small voice.

Opal paused, and then blinked, “You… never?”

Kuvira shook her head, the usually steady gaze was down casted, “Never.” She swallowed, “I-Is that weird?”

“W-Well, no… it’s just that, I’ve heard about your dating history.” Opal was suddenly shy, every heat she’s had since she was a Junior in high school was spent with a partner.

The Alpha turned red faced, “F-From Korra?”

“Asami – who fished it out of Korra.” Opal confessed, now feeling a little too seen in front of the Alpha.

“I’ve… knotted before, but not like… the other day.” Kuvira really wanted to hit something, or maybe punch herself in the face. They haven’t even sat down yet and the atmosphere was something like a junior high dance with Alpha’s on one side of the gym floor and everyone else on the other side.

Opal nodded; the ground was very interesting.

Kuvira took a deep breath, she took a look up at the sky as if Raava had an answer for her and then back down at Opal.

‘Alpha up, Wuxin.’ Kuvira closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself.

“Listen, I meant what I said the other day. That we need to talk about what happened.” Kuvira’s voice wavered slightly, but she was able to regain the smooth baritone mid-way through.

_“You know how to tamp yourself down when push comes to shove.”_ The conversation from that morning rang in her ears.

“I’m willing to be honest… as brutally honest as I need to be so that we can talk it out.” Kuvira looked at the Omega, waiting for her gaze to meet the Alpha’s. “So, here’s your chance, if it’s too much for you, then that’s fine.” She began the proposition, “We can sweep this under the rug and I can take the bus back to Korra’s and we don’t have to bring up… us having sex again. And I promise I won’t press the subject again”

There it was.

Kuvira waited for what seemed to be eternity.

“You’ll pay for dinner?” Opal expectantly looked up at her.

The Alpha blinked, “If that’s what you want.”

“Then we’re splitting the check.” Opal opened the door to the restaurant, “You coming inside?” She asked when Kuvira was seemingly cemented into place.

“Yeah.” She followed inside, Opal already heading towards the front desk.

“Table for two, Beifong.” Opal flashed a friendly smile to the waiter.

They were right on time, despite the slight hold up, the waiter sat them right away in a private corner booth. Kuvira already ordered a round of warm sake that the two could sip over dinner. The service was prompt, after spending five minutes looking at the menu, they got their orders in. Taking care to order the sashimi platter that came on the recommendation from Asami.

Kuvira took a small sip from the sake, her deep green eyes flicking towards the Omega who was already staring at her, a question already hanging at the tip of her tongue.

“So… how should we do this? I have no doubt you’ve got a lot of questions to ask too.” Opal started it off.

Kuvira smiled, she could see that Opal’s habit of saying what was on her mind still held true, “Tit for tat, you ask something and then I’ll ask something.” She suggested.

“Who starts?” Opal raised a brow.

“You can.” Kuvira answered.

Opal took a sip from her own sake cup, “I’m curious, why have you never been with an Omega in heat? It’s like a drug to Alphas when an Omega goes into heat.”

Kuvira clenched her jaw, she mulled over the answer while she looked up into the determined gaze of her companion, “I’d sleep with Omegas here and there, but whenever they got close to heats and tried to invite me around, I never exactly took up the offer.” She began.

“Why do I feel like that’s half an answer?” Opal saw right through her, “Didn’t you say something about brutal honesty earlier?” The question came out like a challenge.

Kuvira nodded her head, Opal’s intuition was sharp as ever. She took her sake cup and threw back the entire contents, this was it.

She couldn’t half-ass anything tonight.

“I would always think of you whenever an Omega would mention anything about passing their heat with me. And each time I just could not work myself up enough to a suitable mood to follow through.”

It was Opal’s turn to knock back her sake cup – Kuvira had delivered on her promise of brutal honesty.

But Opal was starting to wonder if she maybe bit off more than she could chew. The Omega looked across the table, it was her turn to steel herself.

She was never the type to back down, especially not from Kuvira.

“So, what about-“

“It’s my turn, Opal.” Kuvira cut in easily, a hard gaze across the table.

The Omega nodded, “Tit for tat.”

“How many times have you passed a heat with someone?” Kuvira was genuinely curious, she had an idea, but she wanted to hear it from Opal herself – it was only fair since the Omega got the details on her dating habits.

Kuvira had a high body count – if one were to call it that.

Opal breathed in deep, she shot a small glare at the Alpha, “Almost every time since I was a Junior in high school.” Which reminded her… “Why did you and my ex get into that fight?”

It was Kuvira’s turn to breath in deep, “That’s not related to what we’re-“

“Tit for tat, if we’re playing this game, then nothings off the table.” Opal looked at the Alpha.

Kuvira bit the inside of her cheek, she reached for the sake bottle to refill her cup, but Opal snatched it away. Kuvira glared at her, but complied, “Jiang was bragging to a bunch of the Alphas at the bonfire about what it was like spending a heat together with you, he called you ‘An Omega slut begging for his Alpha dick to fill your cunt’.”

“What?!” She nearly shrieked, but remembered where they were.

“You wanted brutal honesty.” Kuvira kept an even tone, she wore an expression that almost said ‘I told you so’.

“He said he’d never tell…” Opal looked dejected at first, but then saw the half-smug look on Kuvira’s face.

But then her brain started piecing things together. Filling in gaps she didn’t realize were there based off of what had already been said. She flicked her gaze up at the Alpha, the next question at the ready.

Kuvira read the look easily, but she took her time and refilled her cup, “Do you regret passing your heat with me?” Her eyes looked up hesitantly. It seemed like an easy question, but for Kuvira, it could be a tough answer to swallow.

“I don’t… I’m glad I did.” Opal added in the last part with a softer tone, she took a sip from her sake cup, but realized that it was empty.

Kuvira, predicting that would happen, already reached across the table to refill it.

Opal stared long and hard at Kuvira, the gears in her head turning round and round, debating if this was the question that she really wanted to ask. She replayed every moment they’ve had together since Kuvira had come to Republic City. She remembered the way Kuvira’s chi would feel once she walked into the room.

Kuvira’s lingering gaze when she thought Opal wasn’t paying attention.

Kuvira looking away when Bolin would put an arm around Opal.

Kuvira’s warmth whenever she spoke with Opal.

Kuvira’s hand on hers while they danced.

Kuvira while she leaned her head against Opal’s and her eyes would be clouded over with something deep. Something sacred. Something extraordinary.

“How long have you had feelings for me?”

There it was.

“Since we presented.” Kuvira refused to back down, she held Opal’s gaze as she answered the question.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Opal quickly added.

“It’s my turn.” Kuvira asserted, “Have you told Bolin about what happened?’

Opal bit her cheek, “No, I haven’t.” She took a deep breath, “Why didn’t you tell me?” The question came out as more of a plea.

“I was confused… I felt ashamed when I presented as an Alpha, I felt like I caused more problems for the family. And I felt even more ashamed when I realized that… that I wanted to… do things with you. Things like what we did a few days ago. And then it was confusing, because I couldn’t tell if it was my instincts as an Alpha that wanted to be with you… or if I wanted to be with you because I liked you.” Kuvira collected herself, “That’s why I acted out so much, I didn’t know what to do with those feelings. And then seeing you date – that just ate at me. So, I did what I thought was my only option – I just got mad.”

“What about now?” Opal’s tone was soft, she needed to hear Kuvira to say it, “What do you feel about me now?”

Kuvira decided to give her a pass, “I….” It burned her tongue to try and say it out loud.

“I like you.”

A pause.

“You know how I feel, so how do you feel?” Kuvira took a deep breath, “About me.”

Opal paused, she kept staring at the Alpha.

“Your appetizers.” The waiter cut in, not even taking stock of the tense atmosphere.

“Thank you.” Kuvira muttered, she took a bite into the edamame, eyes trained on Opal as she awaited an answer.

“I… I don’t know.” Opal stared down at the table. It was the truth. And it agitated Opal for some reason.

“How do you feel about Bolin?” Kuvira tried again.

“How do you feel about Bo?” Opal tried turning it around, flustered by the earlier question still and her inability to produce a coherent answer.

Kuvira nearly fell into the trap, but merely took a deep breath and then bit into another piece of edamame, “I think he’s not a bad guy if he’s made some good memories with you. I feel more and more envious of the way he’s able to make you smile… the way he’s able to get your complete attention… the way he slips so easily into your comfort zone”

Brutal honesty.

“But I feel like I could do my best to move on if he’s the one you want to be with.”

“Do you mean that?”

“Answer my question from before.” Kuvira countered.

Opal sighed, she shifted in her seat, “I… I feel like I’ve been holding on to the idea of us being this picture-perfect couple and that this idea has been the only thing keeping me with him… I… I feel like I can’t do something like this with him.” She referred to brutal conversation they were having, “Where I can just say something and not worry about how he’ll respond to it.”

“What do you mean?” Kuvira followed up.

Opal thought about turning it around, that it was her turn to ask a question. But that look from Kuvira compelled her to answer, “I’m too scared to hurt his feelings.”

“You’re being honest with me, you’re not scared to hurt my feelings.” Kuvira pointed out.

Opal looked up, a defiant look in her eyes, “I’m being honest because you’re being honest – you… you’ve told me so much just now and you’re still here.” She sighed, “You’re still talking to me and you’ve made it clear you’re not walking away from this table no matter what I say.”

Opal closed her eyes, “Unless I say it’s too much to handle.” She let out.

“Are you not always this honest with Bolin like this?” Kuvira raised a brow at Opal, “Aren’t you hurting his feelings by not being completely open with him?”

Kuvira could see she hit a sore spot with Opal.

“Aren’t I hurting your feelings by not being able to answer what my feelings are for you?” Opal countered this time, “Especially with after what happened, most Omegas would happily fall into your arms after a day like that.”

Kuvira closed her eyes and exhaled.

She reminded herself to tamp down the raging volcano within, that this dinner was an objective she needed to accomplish and the most effective weapon she had for the job was her honesty.

“Yes, you are hurting my feelings… but I don’t want you to ‘fall into my arms’ because of our biology.” Kuvira looked up from the table, “Opal, I want you to be with me because you genuinely care about me… the same way Asami cares about Korra, the same way Kya cares about Lin, the same way Su loves Bataar. Not because I was a good lay… I want it to be because you like being around me, that you can be comfortable with me, that you can be honest with me.”

Opal closed her eyes and made a face, “It’s not fair that you can say that so easily.” The Omega couldn’t even say how she felt about a man she’s known and dated for the past three years.

“Then say what’s easy for you.” Kuvira offered, “And it’s not easy for me… this… this is the most vicious thing I’ve ever made myself do.” Every truth that spilled from her mouth made it easier for the next to come tumbling out, “I… I don’t know how to be vulnerable. Not in the way Bolin is around you, and… I get so jealous whenever I see that. How easily he’s able to tell you what’s bothering him, how his day was – even the little things, like being bummed that the donut shop was out of donut holes.”

Another pause.

“I meant what I said earlier.” Kuvira circled back, “I’d do my best to move on and support you if Bolin was your choice.”

The Omega looked at the table, it was her turn to address the earlier question, “I am hurting Bo, by not being honest with him.” Opal swallowed, she played with the empty sake cup.

Kuvira stayed silent, the bustling of the sushi restaurant in the background.

“I keep running from the… fact that I’ve been keeping him around because of this idea that we’re some perfect couple that’s supposed to stay together…” Opal trailed off, trying to gather herself enough to say what needed to be said.

Opal continued on, “Because that’s what so many people have told us… that’s what mom told me when she met him for the first time, that’s what Kya said when he came over with me to Aunt Lin’s… even Asami said it once…I’m tired of pretending that we don’t have significant problems worth talking about, worth fighting over… worth hurting each other over so that we can be honest.” Opal frowned, “I’m tired of not being able to tell him that, that we need to talk about how we really feel, about the things that frustrates us. But I’m scared that I’ll hurt him because of how much I care about him. I want him to be happy…”

Opal looked into Kuvira’s eyes, “I don’t want to break things off and then later on he thinks I left him for you.”

“I’m not asking you to do that.” Kuvira quickly intervened. “I’m not giving you an ultimatum where it’s either him or me. I’m not telling you that you need to date me. I want you to do what’s good for you… I want you to be selfish and think of yourself. I don’t want you to do something because you think you owe it to someone.”

Opal stayed silent, processing what the Alpha had just unloaded.

Kuvira closed her eyes, “I… I want you to do what you want. I want you to do what makes you happy. I mean that with everything that I am.”

The gaze Opal gave to Kuvira was unreadable – it scared the Alpha, but she pressed on with near reckless abandon.

“And… since we’re being completely honest, I don’t think I’m ready to jump into a relationship with you.” The Alpha finished, “Not right now…”

That certainly put Opal in for a loop.

The Omega looked up, her brows pressed together trying to make sure she heard Kuvira correctly, “But you just said you like me, that you’ve had these feelings for the longest time now.”

Kuvira bit the inside of her cheek, “I think I have a lot more to learn about you before I do anything else.”

Opal blinked, she felt her eyes sting as she recalled the memory during that period of time when they genuinely did get along with each other – before they both presented. But she willed herself not to let the tears fall. Instead, she offered a small smile to the Alpha before her.

“You make it seem so simple… and I hate you for that.” Opal looked down at the table, a small grin on her face.

“My pea-sized Alpha brain can’t process too much, so I’ve gotta make it simple for me.”

“When we were laying there together.” Opal’s words broke through to Kuvira, “I meant what I said, that I felt safe with you.”

“Kuvira, I feel safe with you.” It was the truth.

The Alpha didn’t have words except for the long gasp that escaped from her mouth.

“I… That was the most at peace I’ve felt in a long time.” Kuvira’s voice was small, “I feel at peace when I’m with you.” Her voice trailed off into a whisper.

“Will you be patient with me?” Opal looked up at Kuvira, “I…” She didn’t know what else to say.

“Only if you’re patient with me.” Kuvira offered.

Opal struggled with what to say next, with what she thought needed to be aired out at that moment. Kuvira took note of her distress, she reached her hand out across the table and placed it on Opal’s arm.

The two simply shared a gentle look.

Opal knew at once that she didn’t have to say anything else if she didn’t want to. That Kuvira would stay true to her words and go along with what she wanted. Because Kuvira got out the words that the Alpha wanted to get through to her.

Kuvira got what she wanted by telling Opal all these things.

Now, it was Opal’s turn to do what she wanted. And she could do these things without having to worry about anything else, because Kuvira genuinely wanted it that way.

Opal could be herself.

Both of them noticed the waiter returning with their orders in hand.

“Is this where we put up a cease-fire?” Opal asked, her voice taking on a lighter tone.

“I think this would be an appropriate time for it.” Kuvira answered, easily going along with the Omega.

“So, what do we do after this?” Opal watched as the waiter set the food down.

Kuvira shrugged, “Hang out?’ She offered.

Opal hummed, she dug into the sashimi and was not disappointed by the recommendation.

“Maybe try coming by the gym with Korra and Asami to spar?” Kuvira offered, she figured it’d be safe to bring in their friends.

“I feel like we’ve been spoiling those two with letting them meddle with… whatever this has been.” Opal gestured between the two with her chopsticks.

“You pick then.” Kuvira reached over and grabbed a piece of tuna, pleased by how fresh the fish was when she bit into it.

“Remember what you said about teaching one of my classes salsa?” Opal brought it up.

Kuvira raised a brow at the proposition, “I do.”

“What’s your plans this Saturday morning?” Opal offered.

Kuvira she was about to agree to it but then her eyes caught sight of the bruise at Opal’s neck, “How about next Saturday? After this heals up.” She moved the collar of her shirt to reveal the matching bruise.

“That’s a great idea, next Saturday it is.”

The two looked up at each other and then shared a laugh before digging into their meal. The air light between them as they shared a pleasant dinner together.

* * *

Opal Beifong took a deep breath, she had just dropped off Kuvira. The Alpha waved the Omega goodbye and then headed up to the apartment. Opal thought about walking Kuvira up, but decided against it at the last minute. Now the Omega was alone in her car parked on the side of the road.

Taking out her phone, she took note of the background photo, she frowned, but continued what she sought out to do.

Three rings were all it took for the number she dialed to pick up.

“Hey, can you meet me somewhere?” Opal started out.

“It’s a little late, are you sure you don’t want to wait until tomorrow?” Bolin’s voice echoed out over the receiver.

Opal bit her lip, but pressed on.

_“I’m willing to be honest, as brutally honest as I need to be so that we can talk it out.”_

She didn’t want to lose her nerve.

“No, Bo. Tonight.” Her voice said firmly, “How about the 24-hour diner near your place?”

“I can meet you at your place?” Bo offered.

Opal shook her head, “No, the diner.” This was the most she’s ever said ‘no’ to the Beta.

_“I don’t want you to do something because you think you owe it to someone.”_

“Y-Yeah, that’s fine. When will you get there?”

“Fifteen minutes, I’m on my way.”

The Omega knew that she wasn’t as forthcoming during dinner like Kuvira. But after having time over the meal to think about what Kuvira had said, Opal realized that she had another issue that she needed to be forthcoming with first.

And then, maybe… No, she had to be as brave as Kuvira. Opal wanted to be brave.

But right now, Opal knew she had to be brutally honest to someone else first. She owed Bolin that much.

Most importantly, she owed herself that much.


	8. Patient Confidentiality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a medical professional, so take this with a grain of salt. And by grain, I mean something to the equivalent of Hawaii's beaches. 
> 
> Fluoxetine - commonly known as the brand Prozac.

“Morning Chief,” The silver haired Omega leaned over to her mate and planted a soft kiss on her scarred cheek.

Lin Beifong gave a nod and merely grunted, her hand going for the pot of coffee that Kya had gotten going for that morning. The Chief looked out the window and took note that the sun was barely peaking up.

“I still don’t understand how you’re such an early bird still.” Lin took a sip from her cup, she took note that her mate was already dressed for the day as Chief of Medicine at the Republic City Hospital. Kya had her license as doctor of osteopathy, or D.O. Lin still didn’t understand what that entailed completely but she knew that the Omega’s opinion had a tendency to trump most medical doctors, or M.D.

“Come do my morning yoga with me again.” Kya chirped out, she rolled up the light blue blouse she wore tucked into comfortable slacks that went with shoes comfortable enough to walk twenty miles in.

“If I didn’t have to work so late, I’d be more inclined to get up and join you.” Lin yawned, her caffeine starting to kick in, “Morning, Chief.” Lin said with a sarcastic undertone, she returned the loving gesture from earlier.

“Working late again today?” Kya asked, she was going through her e-mails for the day, she took note of one particular e-mail and quickly typed out a response.

“Hopefully not, that Alpha rookie, Mako, just got a good lead on the latest drug trafficking ring. We might be close to a bust here.” Lin stretched.

“He and Asami dated when they were freshmen in college.” Kya added, she and Opal had a tendency to chat and catch up on the latest that went around. 

Lin rolled her eyes, “I don’t know how you insist on keeping up with all that teenaged gossip.”

Kya laughed, “It’s not gossip, Opal likes to chat sometimes. Spirits know that if I weren’t talking to her, she wouldn’t come around as much as she has.”

“Right, I’ll work on that.” Lin grunted.

“You’ve been saying that for years now.” Kya didn’t mind it; she liked the way the two balanced each other out. “I’ve got to get going now though, there’s been a few too many vacancies called in today at the sexual health clinic. I’m going to go in and pick up the extra appointments so that we don’t have to reschedule those patients.”

“Yuck, don’t want to imagine what these kids are sticking their genitals in.” Came Lin’s crass comment.

“I don’t think you have much of a leg to stand on when you say that.” Kya leaned over one more time, she smoothed out Lin’s bed head before planting a parting kiss goodbye, “I remember finding a rather interesting homemade contraption in your room once.” A subtle tip to days long gone by, but they were days that Kya would cherish forever.

Lin went beet red, “That’s confidential information.” She merely growled out.

Kya laughed, “Of course it is, Chief.” With that, the Omega left to attend her duties for that day.

* * *

Being Chief of Medicine usually meant Kya wasn’t necessarily doing a surgery every day or filling in for medical appointments. The Omega’s position usually meant that she was taking care of administration duties on a daily basis, but she had help from the rest of her staff to ensure that the hospital ran smoothly. Every now and then, the Omega would be requested for difficult surgeries or filled in if there were too many unexpected vacancies for the day.

Like today, two of the attending physicians at the sexual health clinic had come down with a flu, there wasn’t anyone else available to call in without having to put a strain on someone’s already busy schedule. Kya volunteered to work at the clinic for that day.

It was a nice way to break up her daily duties, so she didn’t mind it one bit.

“Hey, Chief!” One of the interns took note of Kya and addressed her with her appropriate title.

“You can refer to me as Dr. Tengoku while we’re working together, I think calling me ‘Chief’ in front of the patients is a little intimidating.” Kya smiled at the intern.

“R-right, Ch-, I mean Doctor.” The intern stammered.

“Alright, so what’s the schedule like today?” Kya asked the young Beta.

“Haru should be getting here soon to help set up, but it’s pretty busy today. Dr. Pierce told me to hand these appointments to you, he couldn’t cover them.” The intern handed over the list of patients for that day.

Kya schooled her features when she went over the names.

“Excellent work putting these together, but for this patient.” Kya took out a pen and highlighted the name, “I noticed you had difficulty finding their medical records.”

“Yeah, I tried looking her name up in the database but I couldn’t find it.” The Beta had a sheepish expression on his face.

“We have access to military medical records.” Kya pointed out a code next to the name, “But you wouldn’t know that unless you knew what this code here means.”

“S-Sorry Chief!” The Beta was flustered, “I didn’t think to look outside of the hospitals data base.”

Kya smiled gently, “It’s okay, just file a request to one of the nurses and tell them to grab it from the United Forces database, they should be able to access the patient’s medical history.”

“Got it!” The Beta ran off before Kya could get in another word, the Omega gave out a slight laugh, she remembered what it was like being an intern back in the day.

Kya looked over the medical record for a Beta who had a burning sensation and then an Omega who was coming in to explore different contraceptive avenues.

She took note that Asami Sato wanted to change her current contraceptive method and scheduled a consultation meeting.

Then there was Opal Beifong who wanted to get a pregnancy test and to also explore a different contraceptive method.

And then Kya grinned to herself when she saw Kuvira Wuxin, an Alpha that wanted to get tested for any sexually transmitted diseases.

Today was going to be an interesting day indeed.

* * *

“Ms. Sato, good morning!” Kya was energetic as she opened the door to the patient’s room that she was told to wait in.

“Dr. Tengoku!” Asami smiled at the Omega, “When I heard it was you instead of Dr. Oh, I was surprised.”

“Dr. Oh came down with the flu and I’m filling in for the day to make sure we don’t have a backlog of appointments.” Kya gave a friendly smile to the Omega, “If you’re uncomfortable with me as your doctor for today, then you are more than welcome to request for a new appointment.”

Asami shook her head, “I’m sure I’m in good hands if the Chief of Medicine is my physician today.”

“Excellent,” Kya took a seat in front of Asami, “So according to my notes, you are looking to change your contraceptive method from the daily pill to an intrauterine device?”

The Omega blushed slightly, likely a bit off guard at how sterile Kya’s tone was over the subject. They might as well be talking about the weather. “Yes, I’d like to change it.”

“May I ask why?” Kya took a few notes.

“I’ve heard it’s the most effective in preventing pregnancies and… a little bit more convenient.”

“I would like to remind you that while the IUD is the most effective in preventing an unwanted pregnancy, it does not protect against sexually transmitted diseases.” Kya looked up at the younger Omega, “I say this because I want you to be safe.”

“O-Of course, I’m well aware.” Asami suddenly felt hot in her simple outfit that was a shirt and leggings.

Kya smiled, she looked down at the clipboard, “Before we go on with the rest of the consultation, I have a few questions I need to ask so that we can put them into your medical records.”

“Of course,” Asami Sato could do questions, she goes to board meetings.

“Excellent, first question: When was your last heat?”

“Three days ago, it came two weeks early.” Asami rattled off.

“Nothing too concerning there, were you around another Omega whom may have caused it to occur earlier?” Kya asked.

“I attended an Ultra Omega Session, have you heard of it?”

“The Omega-centric yoga course, I’ve heard of it and I usually caution Omegas who go. While it is therapeutic to be around the pheromones of other Omegas, you need to exercise caution because you are also basking in each other pheromones for such a prolonged period of time. So, if even just one Omega is in heat, or extremely close to starting one, there’s a high likely hood that anyone there can have their heats triggered.” Kya explained.

“I-It was the first time this has happened to me, usually the other participants are good at not attending if they are close to their heats.” Asami seemed slightly embarrassed over the ordeal.

“It’s okay to keep going, I would recommend taking a suppressant before attending the classes to avoid a scenario like that again. I still think it’s a wonderful class, but I’d like for you to be fully informed.” Blue eyes twinkled when she noticed how Asami relaxed.

“Which leads me to my next question: Were you on or off suppressant’s when you last went into heat? And did you have a partner?”

Asami shifted slightly, “I was off… for the first twelve hours maybe? And I did have a partner.”

“What was the status of your partner and did they knot you during that 12-hour window?”

Asami Sato suddenly decided that she could not do questions.

* * *

“Have you had oral sex with a condom on?” Kya’s deceptively sweet tone cut through the room.

“N-No.” Opal stuttered out.

“We can re-schedule, if you’d like.” Kya paused, sensing the Omega’s distress, “And just to reiterate, anything you tell me in this room will be kept under confidence. I’m here before you as Dr. Tengoku, your attending physician for today and your health is my number one concern.”

Opal shook her head, “I… I feel like it’s good you’re my doctor today…. And there’s something I’d like to talk to you about, as Kya.”

The doctor smiled and processed the request, “I have one more patient after you and then I have a thirty-minute break.” Kya looked up at Opal from her clipboard. “Let’s get through the rest of these questions and then we’ll finish your consultation for an IUD. I’ll need to get samples for your tests that you’d like done today too. Can you do that?” The doctor had ordered a similar test for Asami earlier that day, but Kya was a firm believer in patient confidentiality and made no mention of Asami to Opal.

Opal nodded, “Yeah, I can.”

Kya gave a reassuring smile to the young woman, “How often do you use condoms for anal sex?”

“I-I… Well, the few times I did, I have.” Opal swallowed hard.

“How often do you use condoms for vaginal sex?” Kya asked.

“Always, except for the last time.” Opal blinked back, she went red at the memory, “My heat came early.”

Kya paused, “How long ago was your heat and how early was it?” She had a feeling that she knew the answer to that.

“Three days ago, and it was two months early.” Opal shifted, “My friend went into heat and it ended up triggering mine, I was around her the entire day.”

Kya was about to say her piece about Ultra Omega Sessions, but caught herself last minute, “Do you need a re-supply of suppressants?”

“I think that would be smart.” Opal nodded her head.

“During your last heat, were you on or off suppressants and did you have a partner?” Kya let out.

“I was caught off guard, so I was off of suppressants the first… twelve hours I think, but then I took it and then stayed on it until my cycle finished.” Opal did the math, “And I did have a partner.”

“Did your partner knot you within those first twelve hours?” Kya already knew the answer to this one, but had to ask just to have it on record.

“Y-Yes.”

“Without a condom?”

“Y-Yes.”

“But you’re still on the contraceptive method you were prescribed to before?”

“Yes.”

Kya scribbled some notes, “Your current birth control should still be effective in preventing an unwanted pregnancy. But I am obligated to inform you that the chance of pregnancy does increase with your current contraceptive method when you do have unprotected sex during your heat. However, since Bo is a Beta, the increase is not as significant as it would have been if it were with an Alpha.”

Opal made a sputtering sound.

Kya paused once more to study her patient.

“What was the status of your partner during your last heat?”

Opal took a deep breath, “A-An Alpha…” 

* * *

Opal looked up at the iced drink that was presented before her, Kya had ditched the white lab coat. She took a seat at the table, the two were sitting down in a café area of the hospital.

“So…” Kya started, “I checked after my last patient, your lab results came back negative for any STDs and negative for pregnancy.” She let out, “The results should still be e-mailed to you though.”

Opal sighed, “That ended up being a bigger relief than I imagined.”

Kya nodded, “Alright, so talk to me as if ‘Kya’ wasn’t in that patient room.” The Omega jumped right into it, she was still on the clock for her next set of patients in the afternoon.

“There’s…” Opal began, but she shook her head, “Bolin and I broke up last night, officially.”

Kya nodded her head, “Why did you decide to do that?”

“I… It occurred to me that I wasn’t being honest with myself or Bo, and that I wasn’t protecting Bo by not sharing the truth… I was hurting him, same way I was hurting myself.” Opal frowned.

“What made you realize that?” Kya asked, she reached across the table and placed a comforting hand on Opal’s arm.

“Asami cornered me, literally, and berated me for it.” Opal smiled at the thought of her best friend, “And… I had dinner with Kuvira last night – before I broke up with Bo, and she basically told me the same thing.”

“Kuvira… an Alpha.” Kya subtly hinted.

Opal swallowed, “An Alpha.” She left it at that.

“What’s on your mind?” Kya sensed there was something else Opal wanted to talk about.

“Kuvira… confessed to me, but she didn’t press me for a definitive answer. She just said it and didn’t expect much back.” Opal looked at the table, “In fact, she told me she wanted me to be selfish and to make a decision without feeling obligated to anyone else.”

“Why does that bother you?” The older Omega questioned.

“I… I don’t know - and I don’t like it.” Opal struggled, “I’ve been thinking about it since this morning.”

Kya nodded, she hummed a bit, “Do you think that maybe you want to have some obligation to someone?”

“What do you mean?” Opal was confused.

“What if Kuvira told you that she expected an answer for her feelings and wanted to start dating right away?” Kya tried, “I ask because I think it’s become quite clear to you that you’ve stayed with Bolin as long as you had because you felt obligated to.”

“I… I think I would have been able to give an answer to her… and I wouldn’t feel so confused.” Opal answered the first part, “And how did you know that was why?” She was a bit confused at the seer-like knowledge Kya possessed.

Then again, Opal wouldn’t be coming to Kya if she didn’t have that border-line disturbing ability to read the heart of most problems. Opal did love coming to Kya for her sagely advice and insight at the end of the day.

“Because you would have been pointed into a direction you _felt obligated_ to go in.” The older Omega pointed out, “Just a hunch,” Kya shrugged, “But I do want to hear you say it. Why did you stay with Bolin for so long?” She had an inkling what the answer would be.

“Because… I felt like it was expected of me…. That we were this picture-perfect couple.” Opal sipped her tea, the conversation was giving her deja-vu. “Because I felt obligated.”

Kya nodded behind her own ice cold drink, “So with Kuvira… Did you two talk about being in a relationship?” Kya took a sip from her own tea.

“Yeah, she basically… well, she helped me with my heat a few days ago.” Opal spoke into her drink, “But she made it clear that she didn’t want to date because of how… physically compatible we are.”

“How would she want to date you?” Kya’s tone was gentle.

“She’d want to date me for just being me, she said she thinks she has a lot to learn still about me before we’d date.” Opal smiled at the memory.

“And how would you want to date her?” Kya posed the question, she kept a tender gaze when Opal looked up in shock.

“How would I want to date her?” Opal was taken back by the prospect.

“Have you not thought of that?”

“I… I haven’t. I’ve been thinking about it as Kuvira trying to date me.” Opal blinked and processed the question.

“Do you want to date her now, like this very second?” Kya asked once more.

“Not right now,” Opal held a gentle smile on her face, “I think I’d like to learn a little more about her first.”

“And you’ve got all the time in the world to do so.” Kya smiled back at the younger Omega, she could feel how much calmer Opal was in comparison to before, “How do you feel about Kuvira? Have you thought about that yet?”

Opal nodded, “I have… in fact, it’s one of the only things I’ve been thinking about since our dinner last night.” She played with the rim of her beverage, taking note that she had drank half its contents already, “It’s difficult to sort it out… more difficult than it was with sorting out how I felt with Bo.” She confessed.

Kya had an inquisitive expression, she was sorting through some of her own experiences from the past and trying to figure out the best way to relate to the younger Omega, “Well, let’s start with some easy questions. Do you care about Kuvira?”

Opal didn’t miss a beat, “I do.”

“Do you enjoy spending time with her?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to go to dinner again with her?” Kya was stepping towards the harder ones.

“Yeah,” Opal nodded, “This seems strangely familiar.” She made a subtle reference to their appointment earlier.

Kya giggled lightly, “In a way, think about it like this – in order for a doctor to assess a patient’s ailments they need to characterize the patient’s condition before they can administer a treatment to it – or determine if treatment is necessary.” She took a sip from her drink, “There’s different ways to determine a patient’s conditions, you can run tests, do labs, take their temperature, observe their physical actions for a bit, or just ask questions.”

“So we’re characterizing what I feel for Kuvira.”

“Exactly.” Kya smiled at Opal, “So, how would you feel if Kuvira started expressing interest in someone else? Let’s say tomorrow.”

“What?” Opal raised a brow, “Who she dates isn’t my business.”

“I’m just asking how you would feel, and from that answer I’m guessing you’d be pretty agitated if Kuvira started dating around.”

“She dates around plenty already.” Opal rolled her eyes.

“Do you like it?” Kya got it down to the simplest way, “If you keep side-stepping this, then you’re not doing yourself any favors, Opal.”

The Omega sighed, “I… don’t like it.” She let out shyly.

“Do you think Kuvira would like it if you started dating around now that you and Bolin have officially put an end to things?”

Opal thought about the night before, “She wouldn’t.”

“So you both care about each other and you both wouldn’t like it if you dated around with other people.” Kya spelled it out as if she were teaching one of Tenzin’s kids how to spell ‘otter penguin’. “And you both don’t want to start dating each other until you’ve learned more about each other – as a person.”

“That lines up.” Opal took a deep breath.

“I think it’s obvious what you should do next, but I’ll bring it back to what Kuvira told you – What do you want to do, Opal?” Kya posed the question.

Opal stayed quiet at first, for a moment, her mind thought back to Kuvira in her arms, the warmth of those tears on her bare skin.

She was positive that Kuvira was not the type to confide something that traumatic to anyone.

And Opal wanted to keep being that person that Kuvira could confide in.

“I want to get to know Kuvira more.” She remembered those eyes, clear as a raging forest fire while they burned with something unquenchable but still highlighting the pain that Kuvira carried with her. How that pain was usually hidden away by such a tranquil and steady gaze, as if clouded over by the morning fog that lingered within Yue Bay.

“Think this helped?” Kya reached over the table to place a comforting hand on Opal’s arm.

Opal nodded, “It really did… I love Asami and the advice she gives me, but I love talking to you for your perspective. I feel like you have a lot to say on just about anything.”

“I’ve got experience in dealing with headstrong Alphas.” Kya smiled, “You Aunt Lin is one of those examples.”

“Just one of them?” Opal raised a brow.

“Maybe another time.” Kya looked down at her watch, “Not only am I going to evade that question, but I’m just about out of time on my break.”

“Smooth moves,” Opal giggled, “I can take a guess on how you handle Aunt Lin from time to time.”

“You could probably take a couple guesses.” Kya looked at her watch, “I’ve got to go, but promise you’ll contact me if you want to talk some more. Maybe even come to dinner again?”

“I… I’d like that.” Opal nodded, “And Kya… please don’t tell Aunt Lin, I… I’m not ready to have that conversation with mom…”

“I don’t think Kuvira would be either.” Kya stood, “Your secrets are safe with me. And for what it’s worth, I don’t think Lin would tell Su much about what’s going on between you and Kuvira unless you wanted her to”

“Thank you.” Opal let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Kuvira went wide-eyed when she saw the Omega doctor come in, she berated herself for not paying more attention when the front desk said that there was a change in who her attending physician would be.

“Well, based off of your reaction, you do have the option to request for a different doctor, but that would require you to re-schedule your appointment because we’re short staffed today.” Kya explained, she shut the door gently behind her.

The Alpha weighed her options and then looked down at the floor, “No, I think I’m in good hands with the Chief of Medicine.”

Kya nodded her head, “So you’re here for an STD check.”

Kuvira nodded her head, “Yeah.”

Kya studied the file in front of her, she had taken some extra time reading through Kuvira’s medical history more so than the other patients. But it wasn’t because of her personal interest in the Alpha.

“While I’m glad you’re here for concern of your sexual health, I need to point out that you did not follow up on your last appointment concerning your prescription of fluoxetine.” Kya looked up at Kuvira, “While you may not be in the UF Army anymore and can scoff those medical appointment reminders, I just want to state that your mental health isn’t something you should put on the back burner. And the Republic City Hospital does have specialty clinics for veterans.”

Kuvira sighed and then looked down at the floor, “When would the next available appointment be?” She sensed that Kya wasn’t the type of Omega to be bossed around, not with that Chief of Medicine title stamped right next to her name at the front entrance.

“As Chief of Medicine, I can conduct your consultation appointment after this.” Kya looked up, “As your physician today, your health is my number one priority. Both physical and mental.”

Kuvira remained silent.

“Before we take samples for your test, I have some questions to run through.” Kya continued on and pulled out her clip board.

“How many sexual partners have you had this past year?”

“Around twenty.” Kuvira didn’t have the exact number on hand but figured that was good enough ballpark.

“The status of these partners?” Kya saw on record that the number was consistent to what Kuvira had reported on her last sexual wellness checkup.

“Betas mostly and an Omega.” Kuvira hunched over and pressed her hands together, “In the army they just let us fill out the questionnaire.”

“I prefer this method because it creates an open dialogue with the patient and I’m able to accurately gauge what care is most effective for you.” Kya looked up at Kuvira, “My brother was in the United Forces Navy, I’m well aware of how they conduct their health care for active duty.”

“Great.” Kuvira muttered out.

Kya held a small smile, “How often do you use condoms with oral sex?”

“Never.”

“How often do you use condoms for anal sex?”

“Some of the time.”

“How often do you use condoms for vaginal sex?”

“Always.” Kuvira paused, “Except for the last time…”

“So most of the time?” Kya offered.

“Yeah.”

“Have any of your sexual partners had any sexual diseases you were aware of?”

“None of my recent partners have made me aware if they had an STD.” Kuvira was honest.

“Prostitutes?” Kya looked up.

“No.” Kuvira huffed.

“Were any of your partners on drugs, that you’re aware of.” Kya read off the questions, “Contraceptives and suppressants aside.”

“No.” Kuvira repeated.

Kya made the notes on her clipboard, “Seems like you have some very good sexual health habits, but I would like to remind you the dangers of having unprotected sex – including oral and anal.”

“T-Thanks.” Kuvira coughed, “I’m aware of the dangers, I tend to choose to forego condoms with oral and anal intercourse due to… personal preferences."

“There’s a lot of people that share your preferences, I would just like to remind you that there are considerations you should take in.” The doctor put down her clipboard, “We’ll do a quick blood sample and cheek swab for your STD test today.” Kya already had a sterile needle ready. “And then we’ll do a consultation about your fluoxetine follow-up.”

Kuvira nodded and then went along with what the doctor required out of her, once Kya quickly got her samples, she got an intern to come by the patient room to pick up the samples for testing.

Kya got situated once more, the air around them was a bit more sterile than when Kuvira first walked in.

“If you’d like, we can schedule the appointment for a different doctor, just keep in mind that I’m conducting your consultation and will not be your primary provider for your fluoxetine prescription, pending you needing any refills.” Kya placed the clipboard on the desk, “Have you finished your current prescription of fluoxetine.”

“…Yes.” Kuvira bit the inside of her cheek.

“I read the notes from your previous provider, you mentioned you weren’t sleeping very well at night – are you still experiencing difficulty sleeping?” Kya’s tone was still soft, but there was a certain detachment to it, no doubt her professionalism as a health care provider was kicking in.

“Not as bad as before, I’ll get a bad night every now and then.”

“How often would that be?”

“Maybe call it once a month now.” Kuvira tried to remember the last time she had a bad night.

“Do you still experience trauma when you try recalling the event?”

Kuvira looked at Kya, she had indeed read her file, “I have difficulty talking about it.”

“Have you talked about it with anyone recently?” Kya’s tone took a much softer tone at that.

“I… I have.” Kuvira confessed.

“How did you feel?”

“Exposed… upset.” The Alpha closed her eyes, she thought back to the way Opal had consoled her while she sobbed, “I cried.”

Kya nodded, she reached out and touched the Alpha’s knee, “I’d like to recommend you schedule an appointment with our Mental Health Clinic. Dr. Zhou specializes in helping sort out experiences that veterans go through.”

“I completed my psychotherapy treatment before I left the army.”

“I think it’d be good for you to go.”

“Kya, no.” Kuvira shook her head, “I don’t enjoy talking to people who get paid to care about me.”

“Dr. Tengoku.” Kya asserted, but the stern atmosphere dissipated, “I can’t force you to go, true. But I’m still going to make a note that I recommend you go to the Mental Health Clinic.”

Kuvira sighed and closed her eyes, she wasn’t particularly thrilled about the idea. She felt more comfortable talking to Korra about her issues.

A gentle hand lifted Kuvira’s cheek so that she could look up in those earnest sky-blue eyes, “Kuvira, as someone who cares about you – as Kya – I want you to know that you can talk to me. About anything.”

Kuvira blinked, she could almost believe it.

“I mean it.” Kya tried once more, “I don’t want you to feel like you have no one to talk to.”

Kuvira smiled to herself, “You’re reminding me of Senna right now.”

“Senna cares about you too, she asked how you were doing when I talked to not too long ago - it was last Sunday she called, she wanted to know if I've met with Korra yet.”

“She definitely made the South Pole a little warmer with her being there.”

“I hope I can make Republic City a little warmer for you.” Kya took a deep breath, “Even though it’s been a short time, I do care about you – I don’t know how many times I need to say it, or what I need to do to show you. But I care about you.”

There was a plea within those sky-blue eyes.

Kuvira held a gentle look on her face as she looked up at Kya, “Thank you.”

* * *

Lin had beat Kya home and already got dinner started by time the Omega got in.

“Hey.” Lin was in her slacks and a white tank top, Kya smiled at the sight, she loved how domestic her mate look.

Lin’s signature casual look of a white tank top was a personal favorite of Kya’s.

“Hey, Chief.” Kya never let go of calling her mate by that title, technically, Lin had been a Chief much longer than she ever had.

“You’re home a little later than usual.” The Alpha began stir frying the vegetables in the pan.

“Had to catch up on some paperwork and there’s two big surgeries coming up later this week.” Kya wrapped her arms around her mate while she cooked, she rested her chin head on her back. She rested her hands on top of Lin’s hips, her thumbs drawing idle circles.

“What’s up?” Lin looked over her shoulder, still trying to make sure the food didn’t burn, “Your pretty handsy this evening.”

“I love you.” Kya sighed out.

“Something happen at the sex health clinic?” Lin took the vegetables off the heat.

Kya hummed, “Some of the kids that came in today reminded me of us when we were younger.”

“Hah. What part? Where we were in that weird love square thing with Pema, Tenzin, me, and you? Or was there some stupid Alpha that had love struck written all over their face?” Lin listed out sarcastically.

Kya giggled, “Not exactly that, but there was a patient that reminded me of you when you were younger.” She planted a kiss at the base of Lin’s neck, “Maybe even how you are now.”

“Code for thickheaded patient that got the Kya treatment.” Lin turned in Kya’s embrace, she wrapped her arms around her mate, “I take it you had a good day.” The Chief of Police leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead, “I love you, too.”

Kya brightened at her mate’s affection, “We should go on vacation.”

“Where to?”

“Ember Island or maybe to the south-west of the Siwon desert.” Kya listed out with glee.

“How about Kiyoshi Island?” Lin thoughtfully let out, “We haven’t been there yet.” She looked down at her mate’s sky-blue eyes, “At least, not together.”

“I think you’d like Kiyoshi Island.” The Omega gleamed.

“I suppose we’re going to Kiyoshi Island.” Lin placed a kiss on her mate’s temple before turning her attention back to the stir fry vegetables, she started adding in the tofu.

“I like how I don’t have to twist your arm around to go on vacation.” Kya kept her place behind Lin, watching her mate continue cooking.

Lin gave a laugh, “Well, you’ve definitely made it worth my while every time we’ve gone.”

Kya gave a playful squeeze at Lin’s hips, “Ah, your cute little Alpha is showing.”

“Little?” Lin rolled her eyes.

“My little Alpha.” Kya jibbed again.

“I’m gonna withhold your share of dinner tonight.” The Alpha moved about the kitchen, prepping the plates.

“Speaking of dinner,” Kya took over for getting the plates ready, “Think you want to have dinner with the kids again?”

“Opal and Kuvira?” Lin hummed out, “I suppose, Su called me about those two – mostly Opal, apparently she hasn’t phoned home in a while.”

“I think it’ll be fun.” The Omega put the plates together and then placed them on the table.

The Alpha stood behind her mate, trapping her against the dining room table, “Something about you today,” Lin leaned in to where the Omega’s scent glands were, she placed a careful kiss on the mating mark. “When’s the last time I took you out to somewhere nice?”

Kya wrapped her arms around Lin’s waist, “Is the Chief of Police asking out the Chief of Medicine?”

“All evidence would suggest as much.”

“There’s a dinner cruise that I heard about from my co-worker, supposed to be a beautiful view of the city skyline.” She inhaled Lin’s scent, it always made her feel at home.

“Consider it done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been floored by the amount of support and positivity I've received in my inbox. In real life, I love giving a dramatic retelling of real-life events to all my friends. Something about the way you have the entire room's attention while you slightly exaggerate a detail or two just to see everyone's reaction. I always get a smile on my face when I hear someone say "God damn it, keep going! What happens next?!". 
> 
> In my closeted existence as a writer, I love writing and seeing that people enjoy the story I've told. I write in my spare time and its not anything dramatic, I'll get the urge and then sit down at my computer for a few hours. A day or two later, I'll come back to what I've written and see if I liked it. And then I'll convince myself for a couple of hours on whether or not I should share it with the world. Which is ironic, at a bar or a party I rarely shy away from telling a story out loud and jump the chance to stand up in front of a room filled with drunks or friends. Your love and support continually adds to my love of writing and story telling. 
> 
> Thank you.


	9. Ms. Opal & Her Friend

“This is a really nice studio space.” Kuvira took note of the dance space that Opal used to teach in.

“Yeah, we’ve got three more in the area, and it’s sound proof between the rooms so we’re able to have multiple classes or workshops going at the same time without much disturbance.” Opal dropped her bag in the corner where the sound equipment was kept.

There was a computer already hooked into that Opal logged on to with no issues.

“What’s the regular schedule like?” Kuvira was curious.

“In the summer it’s a lot busier since everyone’s out of school, in the morning and up until one or two we’ll have classes that cover down on elementary to high school level kids. Most of those classes are hip-hop geared.” Opal explained, “We’ll have at least one ballroom class going on all the time and one of the instructors dances ballroom competitively, every now and then I’ll help him out with a class.”

“What step does he teach?” Kuvira was curious, the Alpha took off the sweater to reveal the black tank top she wore with green jogger-sweats.

Opal glanced over at the Alpha, they had about half an hour before her high school students came in for their class.

“He knows a lot of them, but during the summer he’s been teaching all the south-west or Latin steps, rumba, cha-cha, and the mambo. A lot of couples go to his classes.” Opal got a playlist going that Kuvira immediately recognized as all the popular hip-hop songs that got played in the clubs or on the radio.

“No tango or bachata?” Kuvira smiled at Opal.

“That was last summer.” She joked back, “In the evening I’ve been running those foxtrot and waltz classes.” Opal looked the Alpha up and down, “I think you’d like those classes, I’m supposed to teach the waltz Monday evening.”

“What time?” Kuvira had work up until 5pm.

“You’re in luck, starts at 6, your business casual would fit in just fine.” Opal answered.

Kuvira recognized the song and the popular dance that went with it, “Do you guys dance to all those meme dances and other trends?” The Alpha could take a guess, these were high schoolers.

“Unfortunately,” Opal rolled her eyes, “Why? Do you know them all?”

Kuvira chuckled, “Yeah, they’re pretty popular in the club and in the army while we’re trying to pass time.”

“Let me see!” Opal scrambled over to the lap top, “Can you do that ‘In my feelings’ dance?”

Kuvira glared at the Omega, teasing the Alpha about what was said over dinner was not off the table.

“I just feel like it’s appropriate.” Without waiting for Kuvira, she hit play and Kuvira heard the very popular beat over the speakers.

Kuvira waited for the beat to come around one more time before she knew the singer would start singing the iconic lyrics.

The Alpha was clearly messing around with how extravagant she made her movements to the song, it caused Opal to start laughing harder watching Kuvira commit to the dance.

“I think Korra has a video of me doing that dance when we were doing field training, I hopped out of a Humvee doing it.” Kuvira chuckled along. “What dances do you know?”

“Please, pretty much all of them.” The Omega removed her sweater, the Alpha took note that Opal enjoyed wearing crop tops. Opal was dressed in comfortable leggings that went with her top.

“Alright, my turn then.” Kuvira playfully shoved Opal away from the computer, she found a song in particular that she thought was a good jab back at the Omega.

Kuvira started bobbing in time to familiar sensual drum beat.

“The Ahi dance, really?” Opal looked at Kuvira through the mirror.

“Tit for tat.” Kuvira challenged, she was going to enjoy this.

Opal didn’t break eye contact with Kuvira as her hips started moving perfectly in time with the beat, her hips popping to ‘Ahi’ in a way that made Kuvira raise an eyebrow at the display. And then there was the way Opal’s crop top raised up higher with her hands as she kept her hips in time with the beat.

“Close your mouth.” Opal flipped her hair, “There should be a song in there labeled ‘Meme Dances’.”

Kuvira scrolled through the library and found the mix. “What is it?”

“It’s a compilation of all the snippets for popular songs with dance moves to it.” Opal looked up at Kuvira, “This can be a fun warm up, let’s see how many dances you know.”

“Please, if I didn’t have an active mission I was goofing off learning these stupid meme dances.” Kuvira stood next to Opal and took a look at the two of them in the mirror.

“First one to not know a dance has to buy lunch.” Opal wore a smug look on her face.

“You’re on Ope.” Kuvira rose to the challenge.

They made it through two of those stupid meme dances before Kuvira started laughing uncontrollably because they started doing the suggestive ‘Waifu’ dance. Opal kept making faces as she swung her hips together and Kuvira joined in with the goofy dancer. Kuvira’s wide grin didn’t go away as they went into the next dance, the Alpha knew a bunch of these because this was how her and her squad passed time during field training while in garrison. Someone would bring portable speakers and when they were inevitable caught in the ‘hurry up and wait’ that lasted for hours on end, they would try teaching each other any new dances they saw on the internet.

Deployments were a little different though.

Opal smiled as she started to sing along with the next song.

 _“I know I fucked up, I’m just a loser, I shouldn’t be with ya.”_ Opal making hand gestures at Kuvira the entirety of the dance before giving her a playful shove by the end of it.

Kuvira easily recognized the upbeat tempo of the next one.

She decided to turn up the obnoxiousness in this one, clearly getting into Opal’s personal space.

Kuvira mouthed the lyrics, _“I’m a bad boy, doin good things. I got lemonade with chicken wings. with a bad bitch, yea she quite thick.”_ The Alpha getting in the Omega’s face as payback for earlier.

The next song was ‘Hips Don’t Lie’ and spirits, Opal’s hips didn’t.

To torment the Alpha further, Opal grabbed a hold of Kuvira’s shoulders and put her best efforts into making sure she was dancing the truth. Kuvira stopped and simply watched, the Omega shoved the Alpha away at the end of the snippet. Kuvira had an entertained look on her face.

They took turns dancing to the different snippets that came up, Opal couldn’t stop giggling throughout the entirety of it and it didn’t help that Kuvira was encouraging the goofy behavior by exaggerating a majority of the moves.

“You can shuffle?” Opal huffed out, she waved the white flag once she heard the electronic beat come up.

Kuvira spun around in a circle, she could feel a drop of sweat coming down her neck, “One of Korra’s guys knew how to shuffle and I asked him to show me when we had some down time.” The Alpha chuckled at the memory, “We tried to teach Korra and it was hysterical.”

Kuvira heard a knock at the studio door that they closed when they started blaring the music.

“Here they come.” Opal wiped the sweat off her face with the back of her hand, she moved across to open the door to let two of her students in.

“Hey Ms. Opal!” Two teenaged girls came in, they placed their bags inside of cubbies that were off to the side of the sound equipment.

“Hey Jinora! Hey Ikki!” Opal called out in a sing song voice, upon closer inspection, Kuvira could see that the two were sisters.

“Were you trying to learn how to shuffle just now?” One of the girls asked

“Oh no, Kuvira was just showing off.” Opal glanced at the Alpha with an unruly look.

“No, we were just trying to see who knew the most dances. I think I won that one since someone doesn’t know how to shuffle.” Kuvira shot back at the Omega.

“Whatever.” Opal rolled her eyes, but she had a ghost of a smile on her face.

“So is that your friend that’s going to teach us how to salsa?” One of the girls tried gliding around in a box step while moving her hips.

Opal giggled, “Yeah she is Ikki, I figured it’d be nice to do something a little different, we’ve only got two more weeks before this class is over. Plus, salsa is a good step to know, especially for the end of summer festival that Republic City has.”

“What’s that?” This was the first the Kuvira had heard of it.

“About a month from now there’s going to be the Yue Bay Bash, it’s basically an end of summer festival that shuts down all of down town. All of the different cultures are represented, there’s live music, good food, a parade, and they’ll set up a huge space in the streets for all kinds of dancing.” Opal beamed at the thought, “It was so much fun. Last summer, that ballroom instructor I told you about, danced the tango with me and it was a blast.”

“Oh?” Kuvira nodded her head, “I didn’t realize that there was such a thing.”

The Alpha felt a tug at the hem of her tank top, it was Ikki, “Yeah?” Kuvira noticed that the smaller girl beckoned to lean closer.

“Don’t worry, you’re cuter than Kenzin, the instructor she was talking about.”

“What?!” Kuvira’s mouth hung open and looked at the girl who was maybe 14.

“Something wrong?” Opal looked up from her spot close to the door, more teenagers were piling in.

“N-No, everything’s fine.” Kuvira schooled her face, she watched Ikki skip away to the other teenagers piling in.

Teenagers were scary.

Kuvira counted 18 students, which would work out perfectly once they got the basic steps down.

“Vee, come here.” Opal waved at the Alpha to come to the head of the class, “Like I said last week, this is Kuvira. She’s going to help teach some of the salsa steps today.”

“But, ballroom dancing is so boring. Every time I look into Kenzin’s class it’s so stiff.” A young Alpha called out from the back.

“Kai, no one wants to watch you try to dance like you did last week.” Jinora chastised the boy.

“C’mon Jinora, I know you thought it looked cool.” Kai postured, Jinora was an Omega while her sister Ikki was a Beta.

Jinora rolled her eyes. Some of the Alphas chimed in that they didn’t want to learn the ballroom step while the Betas and Omegas told them to give it a chance.

“What are they talking about?” Kuvira leaned in to Opal while the class got into a heated discussion.

“Remember how I said some of these kids wanted to learn how to dance the way you did at that party?”

“Is he one of them?” Kuvira looked at the Alphas, “Is it the Alphas that want to learn how to dance like that?”

“Kai’s kind of like the leader of the Alphas in class while Jinora’s been the rallying figure for everyone else.” Opal explained.

“What do you usually do when this happens?”

“Well, I’ve got that meme song compilation for a reason because we’ll just go through that to break up any bickering. Or I’ll just interrupt and we’ll go into the choreography we’ve been learning over the summer.” Opal looked at a loss for a second, “I don’t know if we can get everyone to cooperate like this though.”

“Let me try something.” Kuvira gave her a look.

“What are you going to do?” Opal was skeptical.

“He’s a horny Alpha, just gotta get him to blow off some steam and then beat him at his own game.”

“Vee.” Opal glared at her.

“It’ll be a dance off, freestyle type and then we’ll have the room judge.” Kuvira explained, “Winner gets to choose what the class learns.”

Opal thought it over, “Kai’s a pretty good dancer, plus he thrives for that raunchy stuff.” She rolled her eyes.

“Hmm, is that right?” Kuvira smirked, she looked at the clock, “Bet you in 10 minutes this class is going to start learning the eight-count for salsa.”

“Fine, but if we end up doing that vulgar Alpha stuff, you’re teaching it and I’m leaving this room.” Opal said with finality, “I seriously don’t want to watch these kids do that stuff.”

“That’s probably how Su felt when you were learning bachata.” Kuvira quipped back.

“Bachata is an actual dance, not just humping the air.” Opal bit back.

The Alpha cleared her throat and then clapped her hands together, “Alright, how about this.” Kuvira started, “Kai, right?”

The young Alpha stood up straight, “Yeah?”

“You and me for a dance off on the topic for today. If I win, we’re doing salsa. If you win, you get to pick what we’re going to learn.” Kuvira threw down, there was a few gasps in the room at the bold statement.

“If you dance as well as you shuffle, then this is going to be a piece of cake.” Kai scoffed, there were Alphas, and even a Beta or two that hyped him up for the comment.

Kuvira remained unfazed by the comment, “Tell you what, you pick the song and style.”

“Seriously?” Kai was taken back, but easily recovered with a confident grin. His eyes glancing towards Jinora, “Guess I’m leading this class here in a bit.”

“You sure?” The 17-year-old Omega looked up at Opal.

“It’ll be fine, Vee said she’ll handle it. So, let’s just see what happens.” Opal gave a reassured smile to Jinora.

“We’ll let the room judge, that fair?” Kuvira outline the terms.

“He’s got this in the bag.” Another young Alpha commented rather loudly.

Kuvira looked over at Opal, she wondered for a moment if this is what she was like in high school. The Omega shrugged and made a gesture with her towards the clock, Opal was keeping time.

“Alright, let’s see it.” Kuvira motioned to Kai to go ahead.

“Run back the song from last week.” Kai had a smirk on his face.

“Oh Spirits, here we go.” Ikki rolled her eyes this time, she glanced at her older sister who tried not to dignify the young Alpha with any sort of reaction.

“We’ll both have until the end of the first chorus.” Kai explained, his buddies already at the laptop pulling up the song.

Kuvira nodded, she gave the young Alpha some space and leaned against the mirror with her arms crossed. The older Alpha recognized the song, she mused that she had used it a few times to set the mood.

Opal watched Kai go through the beginning motion of his routine, she knew that the young Alpha had an obsession with trying to put together a raunchy choreography with the music – he almost dragged Jinora into trying to ‘duet’ with him but Opal scolded him for being so crass and warned him for being border line abusive of the young Omega. The warning got through to Kai and the young Alpha had since then watched how pushy he’s been towards Jinora.

But it didn’t completely fix his attitude.

_Take off those heels, lay on my bed. Whisper dirty secret while I’m pulling on your hair._

Kai’s motions matched with the lyrics, his focal point centered around show casing how well he could roll his body in time with the sensual piano. Opal watched his transition, she was at least glad that he learned something from over the summer, the 4-count step was something she had taught to the whole class.

The young Alpha spun around, he stopped in time to catch the build of the chorus.

_I’m gonna ride – I’m gonna ride, On you baby, on you lady all night._

“Yeah Kai!” A few of the Alphas started rooting for the teen, the smirk on his face apparent as he moved his hips along with the first half of the chorus. Even while peacocking across the floor, he kept his rhythm and his body sharp with the beat.

Jinora turned a bright shade of pink, but didn’t say anything about it.

Kai slid across the floor, lifting his shirt in time with the second build to show off his abs, and then got into a hand stand. He easily lowered himself to the floor and began rolling his hips.

“That’s my boy!” One Alpha roared, a few of the Beta males were swept up in the pandemonium and hollered out to support.

Kai simply stood and bowed before the room, the class beginning to clap for the teen.

“Looking good Kai!” A 16-year-old Omega chimed in, the young Alpha shot a flirty smile to her.

Kai darted his eyes to Jinora’s, but Opal took note that the Omega in question had her eyes to the floor, she could tell she refused to look at Kai out of protest for his boisterous behavior.

Kuvira and Opal looked at each other, clearly unaffected by the prepubescent preening. She raised a brow and gestured to Kai. Opal made a face at Kuvira.

Kuvira started to understand why Opal struggled with this class now.

“Alright mole lady, let’s see it.” Kai crossed his arms, his Alpha bros snickering at the jab.

Kuvira took a deep breath and reminded herself it would be awkward if Lin arrested her for assault against a minor.

The Alpha kept a cool face, she went through the count in her head one more time, Kuvira was pretty familiar with the song already but wanted to make sure she had the count right.

“Play it.” Kuvira’s tone was steady, yet hard as steel. Whatever smug atmosphere Kai had was cut in half by those two simple words.

Opal watched as Kuvira’s body came alive with the beginning piano, she bit back a smile when she watched as her finger tips seem to catch the opening notes and moved across the length of the Alpha. Her sway was rhythmic, her chest and shoulder popping in time with the low bass. She spun gracefully, her stance turning solid and her back postured straight.

The Omega recognized the salsa count that Kuvira slowed in time with the music, her hips moved in synch with an invisible partner. The way she moved her body in isolation moves that were a staple of the step - Opal could see a vision of Kuvira sweeping a dance partner low.

Kuvira spun her form around, arms thrown out so that she could spin around two more times before coming to a hard stop that echoed across the studio. Her green eyes flicked towards Opal, her feet gliding across the floor while her frame remained upright and floating. Kuvira’s shoes squeaked as she came to an abrupt stop right on time with the chorus’s build.

_I’m gonna take care of your body, I’ll be gentle don’t you scream._

Opal took a sharp breath, Kuvira was dancing a particularly erotic bachata step.

The Omega half-wished she could have danced that with the Alpha.

Opal felt naked when Kuvira’s gaze lingered on hers, the Alpha slipping into another easy transition that brought her across the floor once more. She kept in time with the music as she went in reverse with the second build of the chorus. Gracefully, she flipped back, her arms going straight to the floor, flexing long and hard as the rest of her form came tumbling down to the floor like the slow drip of honey.

The Omega bit back the flashback of the Alpha deliberately rolling her hips into her, the same way she did from her position on the floor.

Except Kuvira only did it twice, bringing the steady count she kept for the entire routine to an end. She twisted her body around, her form spinning once more until she was up on a single knee. She stopped in time with the chorus dying off.

Opal blinked; Kai had simply rutted to the song while Kuvira made love to it.

It was quiet in the room once one of the students stopped the song, Kuvira looked at Opal expectantly.

“Alright, so if you thought Kai had the better routine, raise your hand.” Opal’s voice sounded off to the room, she was thankful it didn’t crack. Half the Alpha’s in the room raised their hands, Kai included.

Jinora wore a grin on her face at what was to come.

“If you thought Kuvira had the better routine, raise your hand.” Instead of silent hand raising, a cheer and a round of wolf whistles came out.

Kuvira looked up at the clock, “Eight minutes.” She wore a triumphant grin as she got to her feet. “Alright, get some space between each other. Opal’s going to run through the basic step.” The Alpha was buzzing while Kai found a spot close to the back of class.

“So, the salsa is an eight count, but every fourth step is going to be a pause.” Opal laughed lightly as she watched Kuvira start out the demonstration, the students falling in line – though some begrudgingly more than others. She smiled at the sight of Kuvira standing there in front of the class with her and the kids (that she adores when they’re not being idiots) following along.

“C’mon, I can’t show them the next part on my own.” Kuvira called out to her.

“But you’re doing so well.” Opal teased lightly, she easily stepped into place with the Alpha.

Jinora hung back by the cubbies, guzzling down some water while her younger sister excitedly bounced up to their Omega instructor after the class was over. The other students had already begun filing out, the only ones hanging back were a part of Jinora and Ikki’s friend group.

“Oh my gosh, you dance so well!” Ikki began peppering the older Alpha with comments, “How come you haven’t come to class sooner? It was sooo much fun watching Kai get a taste of his own medicine.”

Kuvira chuckled, she looked over at Opal for assistance but she offered none, instead she went over to Jinora and her friends for a quick chat.

“How did you move like that?” Another girl that looked to be Ikki’s age chimed in, Kuvira caught that her name was Rina during the salsa instruction. “It was like whoosh, whoosh, and then you stopped like an earthquake and then did that reaaaaallly raunchy thing with your butt.” Rina tried imitating the step, but just managed a humorous wiggle of her hips.

Kuvira laughed at the explanation, “Which part? I used a really slow salsa step in the beginning and towards the end I threw in a bachata move.”

“What’s bachata?” Ikki questioned.

Kuvira thought, “It’s a dance that originated from south-west of the Siwon Desert. It’s kind of like salsa.”

“What’s the difference?” Ikki was curious, “I had a lot of fun dancing salsa today, maybe bachata will be just as fun. Bachata looked so sexy.” The young Beta had a dreamy tone to her voice as she looked Kuvira up and down.

Kuvira looked over at Opal, her eyes screaming for help.

Opal giggled at the white flag the Alpha waved, she figured that was enough for Kuvira, “Bachata is one of my favorite dances, but if you want to learn that it’ll be easier to learn salsa first so that you can get a feel for what it needs to be.” Opal explained.

“Will you still be teaching dance classes when you go back to college?” Jinora questioned, “And I mean your ballroom dance class.”

Opal nodded, “I am, I told the studio that I’d be more interested in teaching another ballroom class when the Fall dance classes come out.”

“Do you think it’s okay if I sign up for one?” The young Omega was a bit shy about it, “I had a lot of fun, that was my first time doing any kind of ballroom dancing like that.”

“Of course! My ballroom classes are geared towards beginners.” Opal smiled brightly, she was genuinely touched that one of her students were interested in learning how to ballroom dance.

Jinora beamed in delight, her bright eyes looking towards the Alpha, “Will you come back for one more class?” The innocent question cut through Kuvira like a knife.

“Uh…” Kuvira looked at Opal.

“Ohmygosh, yes!” Rina squealed along with Ikki, the two Beta girls jumping in delight, “You’re like sooo cool.”

“Maybe.” Kuvira smiled sheepishly, Opal simply laughed at her friend’s expense.

* * *

Korra kept the steady pace up for her jump rope round, Tenzin was watching over her with his arms cross to make sure she kept up the ferocity of her pace.

“Pads!” Tenzin called out, from beneath his arms he pulled out the punching pads. Korra broke out of the jump rope and rushed to the pads, her hands giving an ingrained combination of jabs.

“Elbows!” Tenzin demanded, Korra complied and began swinging up with her left elbow. She was about to throw another one, but one of the pads came for her head, she easily ducked under it and caught the next blow coming for her shoulder – she leaned back before Tenzin could connect.

“Faster!” Tenzin commanded once more, Korra complied, increasing the speed of her strikes and her eyes wildly focused on Tenzin’s elbows for any sign of another incoming strike.

The other fighters in the gym paused to watch the spectacle, Tenzin was pushing Korra to her absolute limits and her hands shot out like a blur. But the Beta coach wasn’t a presence to scoff, he easily kept up with the Water Tribe fighter, keeping her on her toes with lightening quick strikes that matched her own speed.

“Come on Korra!” Tenzin goaded as one of his strikes managed to catch the side of her face.

The Alpha growled low and began ducking and weaving to avoid any more surprises, lashing out with such intensity at the pads Tenzin held.

To the side, a different coach held the question he had for the Beta head coach, too hesitant to interrupt the fierce pacing between the coach and the fighter.

“Hey dad!” An unexpectedly cheerful greeting chirped through the entrance of the gym.

“Hold on.” Tenzin stepped back from the fighter, Korra nodded and then took a deep gulp of air, her body was covered in a slick coat of sweat from the work out. The Alpha looked at over at the only few people in the world that could interrupt Tenzin while in his element and get away with it.

“Hey girls!” Tenzin waved to his two daughters, Ikki and Jinora walked up to the Beta and gave him a quick hug.

“Ew, you’re so sweaty.” Ikki made a face.

“Better make sure you shower!” Tenzin grappled his youngest daughter into a bear hug.

“Dad!” Ikki tried pulling away.

Korra looked down at the eldest Omega daughter, “How was dance class Jin? Was Kai being an ass again?” The Alpha was used to Tenzin’s daughters cutting in during her training time, the two were usually the coach and fighter’s signal to either take a break or stop training for that day.

Jinora shook her head, “No, Ms. Opal’s friend knocked his ego down a couple pegs.”

Korra made a face, “Bolin was there again?” It seemed strange to the Alpha since Opal and Bolin had officially called it quits. As far as Korra knew, the two haven’t spoken a word to each other since the breakup.

“Oh no, it was someone else.” Ikki half swooned which made Tenzin’s eye twitch.

Korra whistled, “Oh? Who was it?” This piqued her interest.

“This hot piece of Alpha.” Ikki made a suggestive gesture with her hands.

“Ikki!” Tenzin went wide eyed at the display, his voice went up a few octaves.

“Sorry dad! It was just a joke!” Ikki held up her hands.

Tenzin grumbled and said something about teenaged daughters before stalking off to the back office, no doubt to remove himself from being within earshot of his baby girl saying anything else.

“Stop doing stuff like that in front of dad.” Jinora chastised.

“It just slips out!” Ikki defended.

Korra chuckled at the display, she bent over to pick up her towel to wipe the sweat off, “Who was Opal’s friend though?” She thought about asking Asami about it later.

“Vee!” Ikki replied.

Korra raised a brow.

“Her real name’s Kuvira, but Ms. Opal kept calling her Vee.” Jinora explained.

“Kuvira?” Korra repeated, her roommate mentioned something about going off on her own that morning and took a rain check for their Saturday morning spar. The fighter didn’t think much of it at the time.

“Yeah, she dances so well.” Ikki added in, “She said she’ll come by again next Saturday to help Opal teach.”

Korra nodded, “Oh really?” She made a mental note for later, “What was Kuvira like?”

“Ohmygosh Korra, she’s like this super cool and a super good looking Alpha with arms like this!” Ikki made a move to flex her arms as hard as she could with her best muscle man impression.

Korra matched the look on the Beta’s face, “Not like this though.” She made a show to flex her bicep.

“Of course not!” Ikki reassured, “But like she had some cool moves, it shut Kai up the rest of the class! A freaking miracle!” She exclaimed.

“Definitely had Ms. Opal speechless a few times.” Jinora slyly added that in.

“What do you mean?” Korra snapped her blue eyes to the young Omega.

“I felt bad for Bolin, Ms. Opal looked so enamored sometimes. Especially when Kuvira spun her around during the salsa lesson.” Jinora recalled.

Korra bit the inside of her cheek. “Opal and Bolin broke up not too long ago…” The Alpha knew she just added gasoline to the fire. But if Kuvira thought she was being slick trying to hide something like this from Korra, then she could play dirty too.

“What!?” Ikki exclaimed, “Korra! What?!” She was flabbergasted.

Korra leaned in to the girls, “You gotta keep it a secret though.” She quietly swore the two girls to secrecy, “Opal’s trying to sort some things out still.”

“With that Alpha as a rebound, I’m sure she’ll be fine.’ Ikki added on.

“So… I have a mission for you both.” Korra had a sly smile on her face.

Jinora was curious what the Alpha was going to proposition, “Speak.” She simply said.

Korra’s smile grew, “Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to spy on those two and report back to me after class next week.” The playful atmosphere caused the two teenaged girls to smile along.

“You want us to intrude on Ms. Opal and Kuvira’s private space and tell you everything that happened?” Jinora exclaimed taken aback.

Korra raised her brows at the reaction.

Jinora broke out in another big smile, “Of course!”

“Oh, this is going to be good.” Korra started laughing.

“Does that mean you know Kuvira too?” Jinora questioned.

“Yeah, she’s actually my roommate. I’m just surprised she didn’t mention anything about it.” Korra thought aloud, “But she’s entitled to her secrets.”

“What about what you’re asking us to do?” The young Omega shot back.

Korra flashed a devious grin, “I’m entitled to my secrets too.”

“Then we demand payment for this hot tea!” Ikki bargained.

“What’s the asking price?” Korra raised a brow, she was ready to barter with the 14-year-old Beta as if her life depended on it.

“A trip to our favorite milk tea place!” Ikki threw out.

“And you can buy us a cake from that new bakery down the street.” Jinora added.

Korra staggered back as if she was delivered a devastating blow, “That’s a steep price there, but I accept your terms.” She held out her hand.

“Deal! I’ll tell dad we’re going to the Sweet Spoon right now!” Ikki shook the Alpha’s hand quickly and then ran off to the back room, her excitement glowing about the prospect of going to their favorite milk tea place.

Korra smiled as she watched the young Beta run off, “How was the class though?”

Jinora returned the smile back to the fighter, “It was probably the most fun I’ve had in a while.”

“I’m really glad to hear that.” Korra responded, “How did Kuvira look?”

“She was glowing every time she spun Ms. Opal around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In My feelings - Drake  
> Tra Tra - Nfasis  
> Supalonely - Benee  
> Bad Boy - Billy Marchiafava  
> Hips Don't Lie - Shakira   
> Ride - Somo


	10. I've Got You

Opal took a look around Asami’s condo, it was just the two of them that afternoon. Asami had finished up for the day over at Future Industries and Opal had the day off from the dance studio to do as she pleased.

Which included sleeping in until noon, her mind fresh with what she and Kya discussed the week before, the two Omegas made plans for dinner that evening back at Kya and Lin’s apartment.

“I feel like it’s been forever since we last talked to each other.” Opal looked out the window.

“We just saw each other last week.” Asami simply answered, “But I think I know what you mean. A lot has happened. For you, at least.”

“Spirits, Asami. I’ve felt so worn out… I still feel so worn out.” Opal confessed with a weary tone, her shoulders sagged with an unseen weight.

“I’ll make us some tea.” Asami started moving around the kitchen while Opal took a seat at the island to watch her friend move around the kitchen. “What’s happened?” The Omega questioned, curious about how her friend has been holding up.

“This past Saturday, Kuvira came by the dance studio… and then Monday she came by again to help teach my evening ball room class.” Opal hugged her arms close to her body.

“I feel like you should be thrilled over that.” Asami raised a brow, the Omega figured that was why Opal had bailed on lunch plans that Saturday. She kept it in mind to later pester Opal for not telling Asami that she had spent some quality time with a certain Alpha. 

Opal sighed, “Bolin texted me.”

“What did he say?”

“He says he saw Kuvira and I coming out of Kuang’s and wanted to know if there was something going on.”

Opal hadn’t exactly told Bolin the entire piece about Kuvira – she wanted to have mercy on the man while they were talking through the break up nearly two weeks ago.

Asami let out a breath, she let the kettle sit on the stove while she looked for her tea leaves. “I think Bo is trying to find another reason than what you’ve told him to put the break-up on.”

“Spirits, it’s almost been two weeks since we’ve broken up. I told him, so many times I told him that night, that I wanted the break up because we don’t talk about our actual problems. That I’m tired of pretending that we’re fine and okay all the time.” Opal closed her eyes, “Spirits, Asami… I could practically see that hurt look on his face when asked if there was something going on. As if he wanted to pin the break up on Kuvira.”

“Are you going to let him?” Asami questioned.

“No!” Opal practically growled out, “But… this is what I wanted to avoid, Bo thinking I left him for Vee. That’s not why.”

“I feel like you need to tell him that.” Asami stated, “Tell him that one more time, so that he’ll understand.”

“But Sami, I have.” Opal didn’t like this, she didn’t like having to revisit this difficult conversation. She just wished Bolin had taken what they discussed during the night of their break up and continued forward.

“Opal, you need to understand that Bo – while I don’t agree with him trying to look for a different answer after you already gave him one – didn’t see your relationship with him from your perspective.” Asami took off the kettle and then got out a tea set that Opal had given to her as a gift during their sophomore year at college together. “Bo didn’t see that your relationship with him had been over for you for a while.”

“When do you think that was?” Opal asked out of curiosity.

“When was your second break with him?” Asami poured out their drinks.

“After the holidays last year.” Opal raised a brow at the question, “You really think it’s been over that long for me?”

“Well, at the time, I didn’t think that. But looking back after all the things we’ve talked about, I feel like that’s where it started going downhill for you.” The engineer took a seat at the island with her friend, “I’m sorry I didn’t see that.” She looked up at Opal apologetically.

Opal shook her head, “It’s not your fault, spirits, it will never be your fault.” She took a sip from the hot cup, mindful to blow on the cup a bit before she did, “You’ve done a lot to help me through this.”

“The least I could do, you helped me out with Mako all that time ago. Not to mention you’ve been a great ear when I’ve had to talk about Korra.” Asami smiled at her friend, “You’re like the sister I’ve always wanted.”

“Yeah… same here, it was kind of lonely growing up and being the only Omega in the house.” Opal smiled at Asami, “You think I should talk to Bo again, like in person?”

“I think you should, to get your point across and to make things clear one more time.” Asami recommended, “Bo just now realized what you’ve been feeling for the longest time now. I bet it took him off guard when you told him that you’re tired of tip-toeing around trying to bring up any problems you’ve had in the past. And how you’re tired of trying to bury anything that wasn’t sunshine and rainbows.”

“Geeze, it’s creepy how smart you are.”

Asami held up her phone, “Mako texted me.” She slid open the text conversation with the Alpha policeman, “He’s been concerned about Bo and asked me for some insight.”

“I hope we can be like you and Mako.”

“It took a while to get here.” Asami gave a half-smile, “He knows I’ll be there to help if he needs it, same with me.”

Opal read through the back and forth of what Asami and Mako exchanged, “Mako isn’t convinced that Kuvira wasn’t the core reason behind the break up?”

“I told him later on that he needs to respect the boundaries of what happens between you and Bolin, I also told him not to feed his opinions to Bo. Mako still has that bad habit of jumping to conclusions.” Asami said rather sternly, “I think he took it to heart because he apologized pretty quickly.”

“I see that.” Opal chuckled a bit, “But, from what Mako says, Bo’s been struggling with trying to accept my reasons for wanting to break up.”

“Yeah.” Asami nodded, “I say give the man one more conversation, Bo’s off today from rehearsal.” Asami looked up at Opal, “Only if you think you can handle it… I think the sooner you put this to rest, the sooner you’ll feel like you aren’t carrying the world on shoulders.”

Opal heaved out yet another sigh, “I can’t with Bo, but I’m tired of us circling back to this.”

“I know you’re tired of this, but I think it’d be fair to point out that you’re ready to move on.” Asami chimed in, “You should point that out to Bo when you go see him one more time.”

“Spirits…” Opal took her phone out – the background of her phone had been changed to a photo of her and Asami during a trip to the beach.

Asami watched as Opal dialed up the number.

“Hey, do you remember that coffee shop we’d go to? Can you meet me there in an hour?”

* * *

Kuvira looked at the text she received from Opal.

She was going to meet with Bolin before their dinner plans at Kya and Lin’s, but she asserted she would still pick up Kuvira from Korra’s.

“What’s up?” Korra noticed the look on Kuvira’s face, the two were lounging around the apartment for a lazy afternoon.

“Opal texted saying she was going to get coffee with Bolin.” Kuvira settled back into her spot on the couch, Korra took a spot on the love seat while the two watched Mortal Kombat on Netflix.

Korra raised a brow, “Are you upset over it?”

Kuvira shot a glance at her friend, “I just wish the man would just take a hint and move on.”

“Cut him some slack, the two have been going out for three years.” Korra pointed out, “Though, I will say that Bo is a bit spoiled since he’s getting more than what most people get out of a break up. The fact that Opal hasn’t given Bo the cold shoulder speaks a lot to her personality.” A slight grin, “You know, that thing you’re trying to get to know.”

Kuvira didn’t justify the jab and watched Johnny Cage’s showdown with Scorpion.

“So are you upset?”

“She can do whatever she wants.”

“You sound like you’re five. Are you upset?” Korra munched on her allotted serving of almonds for that day.

“I’m…” The last bit of the sentence came out in a garbled mumble.

“What was that?” Korra looked over at her roommate who kept her eyes glued to the screen. 

“I’m a little upset.” Kuvira’s voice clear but still at a mumble.

“Are you jealous?” The accusation came out mockingly.

“Shut up.” Kuvira tried to watch the movie.

“Little Vee is a little jelly.” Korra jabbed again.

Kuvira responded by glaring daggers at her friend.

“That’s rich considering you two have been practically attached at the hip since this past Saturday.” Korra hummed out, Kuvira still hadn’t said anything about teaching a dance class with Opal but decided not to press on it.

She’ll let her minions get the scoop for her.

“We’re just hanging out.” Kuvira had something on her face that was suspiciously like a pout.

Korra simply smiled and decided to cut back on the teasing, “I think this is the most relaxed I’ve seen you… since ever.”

Kuvira Wuxin took a deep breath.

“It’s okay to have something to be happy about.” Korra leaned forward to take a look at her friend, “What are you doing this evening for dinner? I’m thinking about going over to Tenzin’s tonight. He invited me over and mentioned you’re invited to come along.”

“I uh… I’ve got plans tonight.”

Korra raised a brow, she knew the answer, “With… who?” She stressed the last word suggestively.

“Opal made plans with Kya for all of us to go over and have dinner again.” Kuvira put a palm to her mouth, her eyes still not looking over at Korra.

“I went to some Water Tribe food truck with her for lunch a while ago. Kya mentioned that while Lin grumbles about hosting guests, she actually likes it when people do visit.” Korra leaned back in her seat, another almond was popped into her mouth.

“Lin seems pretty tough,” Kuvira left it at that.

“So, when was the last time you dated again?”

“Can we just sit and watch the damn movie and enjoy a quiet afternoon without dissecting my private life?”

“But you’re so much fun, Kuv.”

* * *

This was not fun. Waiting to have yet another difficult conversation was not fun.

Opal had driven over to the café and beaten Bo there, she already ordered a cinnamon latte that she was drinking out of from a cup. There were two other patrons in the café that either had their nose in a book or working away at something on their laptop. Opal smiled to herself, she had some good memories of hacking away at homework with everyone else during their previous years at school. Bolin worked at the local theater as an actor and stage hand and Mako was already a senior in college as a criminal justice major when he and Asami started dating her freshman year.

Opal and Asami tended to go to other places if they chose to do their homework together, which was mostly Asami’s condo or the tea shop that was down the street from Opal’s apartment.

That first year of college would always remain a fond memory. Opal still had the ticket stub that Bo had given her when he asked her to watch him act. Opal repaid his efforts by inviting him to a dance performance that she gave while doing her minor for dance.

The Beta in question walked through the entrance, his hands stuffed into khaki pants and he wore a casual green shirt.

“You look good.” Bolin started it off, he grabbed the seat opposite from hers and sat down.

Opal nodded, she was wearing ripped light jeans and a pink shirt, it wasn’t anything special since she was going to meet with Kuvira and then head to Lin’s for dinner afterwards.

“Thank you.” Opal took the compliment.

It was quiet between the two, Opal was glad she had her latte in front of her so that her hands had something to do.

“Should I start us off?” Bolin furrowed his brows together, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

“You wanted to talk,” Opal looked up at Bolin, “I said my piece last time.”

“Opal… I just… I’m sorry if I’m cutting into your day, but I just… I can’t stop thinking about you.” Bolin sighed as he closed his eyes to try and think, “It’s just… what you say just doesn’t line up for me.”

“How so?”

“How we apparently don’t talk about our problems that we have for each other.” Bolin looked up at the Omega, “Opal, we don’t really have problems because we get along so well.” He tried the same reasoning from the last time.

Opal bit the inside of her cheek, she didn’t want to bring up old issues that they’ve left behind to collect dust in the past, but Bolin had come back with a renewed will to unpack some more of their break up.

“Just, you can be honest with me.” Bolin looked across the table, “I know it’s natural for Omegas and Alphas to go together-“

“Bo, no.” Opal looked at him in the eyes, “I hope that was what Mako said, because I know you know better than to say that to me.”

“I…” Bolin trailed off, “I just want to understand why Kuvira.”

“I didn’t pick Kuvira over you. I didn’t pick anyone.” Opal asserted, “We’re just spending time together, as friends.” She left it at that.

“I just thought… seeing you two together, it just got me thinking.” Bolin started again.

Opal took a deep breath, she debated what to tell Bolin next, she didn’t want to hurt him, which was why she had omitted telling him that she had spent her heat (which came early) with Kuvira to spare the man.

No one should be subjected to that much torture on the night of a break up.

But if he brings up biology one more time, she might go crazy. She calmed down and reminded herself that Bolin had been talking to Mako – the king of jumping to conclusions. No doubt that skill was useful for his line of work, but she’d be damned if the Alpha tried to jump to conclusions on Opal and Bolin’s issues.

“Bo… before that, what you said earlier about us not having any real issues.” Opal decided this was a good place to start. “Do you remember when you came over for the holidays last year?”

Bo nodded, “We had fun in Zaofu.”

“And then what happened after we got back?”

Bolin went silent, “We went on another break two weeks after the New Year.”

“Do you know why?”

“You said you just wanted time to think.” The Beta looked perplexed, “It was short though, we got back together a week later.”

“Bo… what did we argue about before we went to Zaofu?” Opal tried again.

She didn’t want Bolin to go with her to Zaofu during the last holiday break because she didn’t want to introduce him to her family yet – she considered a big step in a very serious direction and she wanted to be sure.

“I… I don’t think we argued about anything.” Bolin was confused.

“Exactly.” Opal looked down at the table, “You didn’t think it was an actual argument, but I thought it was… because I didn’t want you to go.”

“What do you mean?” The Beta looked across the table, he jogged his memory… he vaguely remembers Opal getting a little quiet for a day or two before they left, but she didn’t seem mad.

“When you brought it up the first time, I said I didn’t know if it was a good idea.” Opal started, “And then you said – “

“I said you were worrying over nothing and it’d be fun…” Bolin blinked as realization washed over him, “You… You were trying to tell me not to come along.”

“But you kept insisting it was going to be fun, that my mom was going to see how awesome we were together, and that you couldn’t wait to meet my family.”

“It was the truth.” Bolin tried, “Why didn’t you want me to go… I didn’t realize I just brushed you off like that.”

“Bo… I thought bringing you around to meet my family was a step in a very serious situation.” Opal began, “And I wasn’t sure if I was ready for that step.”

“Did… did you have fun in Zaofu at least?” 

“You made that choice for me… and I let you because I saw how happy it made you.” Opal smiled weakly at the Beta, “That’s not the only time something like that has happened, but I’m not here to point out all the faults in our relationship. I’m here to tell you one more time that we’re over.”

Bolin looked down at the table top, uncharacteristically silent, “Do… did you care about me?”

“I told you before, I care about you, I’ve always cared about you… which is why we’ve gone on so many breaks, because I cared about you so much that I didn’t want to hurt your feelings… but Bo, I’m hurting too.” Opal spelled it out, “And I know I’ve hurt you a couple times too, but you care about me so much that you were willing to brush it aside.”

“You can never hurt me- “

“Don’t lie to me.” Opal’s eyes pleaded with the Beta, “I know I’ve hurt you.”

Bolin shook his head, “No, I’ve always been fine with you.” He insisted, “It’s my fault for not realizing how over-bearing I was. I can fix that, I can – “

“Bo, are you listening?” Opal’s temper was threatening to spill over, “I… I don’t want to be in a relationship with you. You can’t even be honest with me on the last time I hurt you."

“You haven’t.”

“What about the first time we took a break?” Opal listed it out, “Or the second time? Or the third time? What about this last time? That was the longest break I’ve put us on.”

“Because you just needed time to think some things out, I knew you’d come back.” Bolin answered, “I knew that if I was patient and waited, you’d come back.”

“But you didn’t fight.” Opal cut in, “You never fought for me… because it meant having to argue with me. I know that it ate at you on the inside, but you didn’t want to say anything because you were afraid of what might happen.”

“Why would I want to ruin that delicate balance?”

“It wasn’t a balance, it was a problem that neither of us wanted to talk about.” Opal looked down at the table, “I realize now, after everything that we’ve been through, that I want… I need someone that isn’t afraid to fight – even if it means having to hurt me a little bit so that we can fix whatever the problem is.”

“I could never hurt you.” Bolin’s voice wavered, “I hated the idea of hurting you… that’s why I just kept it to myself.”

“I don’t want someone that keeps their problems to themselves.”

“I just didn’t want to worry you.”

“That’s what you’re supposed to do in a relationship, Bo. On top of loving and caring for each other, you have to worry about the other person. Look out for their well-being… and having the courage to tell them what you think is right or wrong.”

Opal sighed deeply, “Bolin, I didn’t leave you for Kuvira. I left you because I don’t like what we had and I don’t think it’s something that can be fixed – something I want to fix, not anymore.”

“What about before?”

“Maybe…” Opal looked up at the Beta, “But I know for sure I don’t want to anymore.”

“What do you want?” Bolin was curious.

“I want honesty.” Opal smiled to herself, “I want the truth, even if it hurts, even if its messy. That’s in addition to someone that will love and care for me. And I want to be able to do the same.”

“You don’t think you’re being honest with me right now?” Bolin was perplexed, “It seems like you’re being very honest with me right now.”

Opal took a deep breath, “Because I haven’t…”

Bolin narrowed his eyes, “What do you mean?”

“Bolin, my heat came early.”

“W-When?” That was the first Bolin had heard of it, and it was usually because Opal would call him to help her pass a heat.

“I was with someone else during that time.” The Omega let out steadily.

“Was it…”

“It was Kuvira.”

“S-So you are-“

“No, we’re not.” Opal quickly cut in, “Kuvira made it very clear that we’re not going to start seeing each other romantically just because of our biology.”

“…”

“Bo, I need you to understand I didn’t leave you for someone else. I’m leaving you because it’s hard to be honest with you… and it’s hard for you to be honest with me. I need that.”

“I…” Bolin looked at the table, shell-shocked at the revelation, “I… I understand.” Was all he could manage out. “What you said last time… about being friends…”

“I still mean that… but I think we both need some time on our own.”

“Y-Yeah.” Bolin’s eyes wavered, for a moment, Opal wanted to throw her arms around him, but resisted, “I… I’m going to go.”

“Okay.”

Bolin took two steps before he turned around, “Opal.”

“Yeah?” She remained rooted at her spot.

“Thank you for being honest with me.” Bolin’s voice cracked at the end.

Before Opal could get another word in, the Beta briskly walked out of the café.

* * *

Korra hummed once she saw the red sports car that could only belong to one Omega she could think of.

“Hey.” The Alpha leaned over the center console to plant a kiss on her girlfriend’s red lips.

“Hey, how was your day?” Asami brightened at the sight of her Alpha.

“Just lazed around after training with Kuv, it’s nice to have a lazy afternoon.” Korra settled into her seat and clipped on her seatbelt, “Thanks for agreeing to have dinner with Tenzin’s family tonight, I was going to bring Kuv, but she was busy.”

“So you’re saying I was your second choice?” Asami glanced over at the fighter.

“N-Not like that…” Korra was slightly embarrassed at the way it came out, “You know what I mean, dammit.”

Asami giggled, “I’m just giving you a hard time, a big strong Alpha like you can take a little teasing.”

“Wonder what an Omega like you can take.”

“There’s going to be pups at this dinner.” Asami laughed at the prospect.

“Oh, I can behave. I’m excellent with pups.” Korra looked over at Asami, she glanced down at her girlfriend’s belly… but quickly snapped her head away.

Oh no, we’re not going to think about that. Not for a long time.

“You’ll love Tenzin’s kids, Ikki and Jinora are a treat and they come by the gym all the time.”

“I remember seeing them if I ended up going later in the morning on the weekend to train.” Asami always thought it was adorable how easily the two girls would skip into the gym as if they were there for a play date with their closest friends. The other fighters who trained at the Avatar gym were used to seeing Tenzin’s two pups show up on the weekend after their dance classes.

“Opal teaches them.”

“She’s told me about that, but I’ve never really had much reason to say hi to two teenaged girls.” Asami looked down at the navigation panel to make sure she was following the right roads to where Tenzin’s home was.

“I’m excited for you to formally meet Tenzin and the rest of his family.” Korra smiled, “I’ve known Tenzin for a while now, he’s been my coach for a very long time.”

Asami looked over at Korra, “Hey… can we talk tonight?” The Omega decided to take a chance tonight and finally try to talk to Korra about the past. 

“Of course.” Korra looked back at the Omega, “What did you want to talk about?”

Asami bit her lip, “The accident with your leg…”

Korra looked out the car window, “I can go back with you to your place.” She bit the inside of her cheek, “And it doesn’t have to be just about my leg…”

The Omega looked up at Alpha, “What do you mean?”

“Asami… it’s been almost three months since we’ve started going out.” Korra looked over at her girlfriend, “I think I’ve owed you this talk for a little while now.”

“I… I don’t want to push you.” Asami recalled Kuvira’s face at Narook’s the first night she came to town.

“You can be rough with me.” Korra leaned back in her seat, “Kuv and I… we’re the type you need to beat up a little before we tell you what’s wrong.”

“Telling me to kick your ass before I take you home?”

Korra laughed, “I’m telling you that you can ask all the hard questions and I’ll try to answer some of them.”

“I rather you just tell me a story about it.” Asami offered, “Think about it over dinner, tell me a story about why you enlisted, what basic training was like… your first deployment…”

“I can do that.” Korra rubbed her hands together, “I want to do that.”

Asami stopped at the red light, she reached over and placed a reassuring hand on Korra’s knee, “We’ve got all night.”

* * *

Kuvira automatically sensed that something was wrong when she saw Opal’s car pull up to the curb. Rather than pull open the passenger side door, Kuvira stepped to the driver side door and opened it. She was mindful that there weren’t any cars coming down the road.

“W-What.” Opal’s voice cracked, Kuvira could see that the tears were evident in the Omega’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Kuvira had a sense that it had something to do with her talk with Bolin.

“It’s nothing…” Opal took a deep breath.

“It’s not.” Kuvira stated, “You looked like you were about to jump that car up on the curb,” She eased her out of the car and towards the sidewalk.

“I’m sorry… we’re supposed to go to dinner with Aunt Lin.” Opal had been looking forward to it.

“It’s fine, I don’t think Lin or Kya would want any of us there if we weren’t feeling up to it.” Kuvira reassured.

“That’s the thing, I want to go.” Opal took a deep breath, “I want to go spend time with them.”

“We can reschedule to another night, they’d understand.” Kuvira searched Opal’s face for a sign.

The Omega shook her head, “No, I want to.” Her voice held firm this time.

Kuvira studied her face for a moment, “Alright, but I’ll drive us.” Her thumb caught the corner of Opal’s eyes, “I know how to get there, you just play some music.” She already made way to the driver side door.

Opal let out a smile at the way Kuvira wiped the stray tear from the corner of her eyes.

The car ride was quiet, but comfortable, Opal hummed along to a few of her favorite Taylor Swift songs – trying to get Kuvira to sing along, but the Alpha relented and said she wouldn’t get caught singing along to ‘Shake it off’.

Kuvira easily parked Opal’s car along the street, grabbing the bottle of wine that Opal had bought from the trunk of the car before following the Omega to the entrance of the apartment. Lin buzzed them in this time, Opal cited that Kya wanted to do a majority of the cooking that evening.

“Hey Aunt Lin!” Opal greeted the older Alpha with great hug.

“Hey kid.” Lin returned the gesture in earnest, her eyes flashed up to where Kuvira stood, “How’s it been?”

“Getting ready for school to start in the next month, got my schedule the other day.” Kuvira answered, “I wanted to say thank you for setting me up for that job at the financial consultant group.”

“You mean that secretary job?” Kya piped out from the kitchen.

“I just got your name through the door, one of my coworker’s sister works there. That’s how I heard about the opening.” Lin casually rattled off, “How’s it been treating you?”

“Vee loves all the attention she gets from the Omegas and Betas there.” Opal drawled in a light voice as she went across to the kitchen, “We brought something for dinner, what’s on the menu tonight?”

“Seafood pasta.” Kya lifted the lid to the aromatic smell.

“Smells delicious.” Kuvira added, then she sent a glare towards Opal for the comment. The Omega hummed to herself as she looked for the bottle opener to remove the cork.

The older Omega took sight of the bottle, “My favorite! An ice wine.” Kya’s eyes glowed at the sight.

“Kuvira picked it out.” Opal nudged the Alpha as she wandered into the kitchen.

“Korra and Senna love ice wine, I figured it was worth a shot.” Kuvira watched Opal uncork the bottle, Kya already brought out some wine glasses while Lin stood by the dining room table on the other side of the counter.

“Thank you, I love it.” Kya leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on the top of Kuvira’s head.

The Alpha sputtered at the sudden act of affection and the tips of her ears turned red out of embarrassment.

“Don’t go falling for my mate now, kid.” Lin threw out the lofty warning, but all it did was manage a laugh from Opal and Kya at Kuvira’s expense.

“I-I w-would n-ne-“ Kuvira stammered out, she didn’t know what to do in this position.

Opal granted her some mercy in the form of a wine glass, “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“I’ll try not to.” Kuvira grumbled out as she took a sip from the glass.

“Go take a seat at the table already, the foods ready.” Kya insisted.

“I’ve got it.” Lin started towards the stove, “You go take a seat with them, you did all the cooking already.”

“How kind of you.” Kya planted a kiss on Lin’s cheek.

Kuvira caught the exchange as she took a seat at the table, it was the same spot as last time. The Alpha smiled when she looked away, it truly warmed her heart to see the happiness between mates. Something that Kuvira would want to know was like some day.

A flash from the corner of her eye made Kuvira turn her head towards it, she caught Opal’s soft gaze. 

The Alpha gave a soft expression, one that Opal could easily read.

Kya sighed out a smile when as she watched the two. Lin caught her mate’s gaze, the two exchanged a knowing look. As the older Alpha made to take her seat next to Kya, the older Omega leaned over to whisper something into the shell of her mate’s ear.

“You owe me fifty bucks.” Kya flashed a mischievous smile.

“Shush.” Lin whispered back.

Kuvira felt considerably more relaxed in comparison to the last time she was there. The beautifully decorated home had hints of both old Earth Kingdom and Southern Water tribe, something Kuvira didn’t catch the last time she was there. On the wall were photos from their time together. The Alpha easily picked out a couple that were taken in Zaofu. Another one she recognized from the Fire Nation, it was just Kya and from the beach in the background she could guess that it was Ember Island.

There was one that stood out in particular, it was of a much younger Lin with Su and three others.

“That was from when we were in high school still.” Kya caught Kuvira’s gaze easily, “The other ones you might not recognize is Tenzin and our older brother Bumi.”

“I didn’t realize Su knew so many people.” Kuvira let out.

Lin looked up at the photo, “Su was a little bit like you, wandered around a bit before she found something she liked.” She sighed, “Despite all of our differences growing up, I’m glad about where we are now.”

“What do you mean by that?” Opal was curious.

Lin smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. A hand went to the scar on her cheek, “We had our differences growing up, me wanting to be a cop and Su… she was a bit of free spirit.” Lin let out a slight chuckle, “We got into it one day, that’s how I got this.” Lin pointed to her cheek, “We didn’t talk for years after that… Kya was the one that convinced me to go visit her.”

Lin’s eyes caught sight of Opal, “It was around the time you were born.”

“R-Really?” Opal was surprised at the revelation.

“Yeah. I showed up at the hospital and Su called me into the room after she had given birth to you.” The Alpha looked over fondly at Opal, “I was the second one to hold you.”

“Which is why Lin’s such a big softie to her sweet niece.” Kya whispered loudly across the table to Kuvira.

“Shut it.” Lin quipped to her mate.

“Just making an observation, Chief.” Kya bit into her pasta.

“We buried the hatchet after that,” Lin explained, “Probably the second best thing I’ve ever done.”

“What’s the first best thing?” Kuvira inquired.

Lin simply looked over at Kya, “It should be obvious.” She took another bite of her meal.

“Aunt Lin’s such a softie.” Opal poked at the older Alpha.

Kuvira let out a grin before digging into the delicious food. She looked over at Kya, the Omega paused to look up inquisitively at the young Alpha.

“It’s warm here.” Kuvira said, she hoped Kya caught on to the deeper meaning. 

Kya’s face lit up at the admission, her smile growing wider at the look on Kuvira's face. 

* * *

Kuvira stopped at the light, she insisted that she didn’t mind driving them back. Opal didn’t relent on the pop-song choices, it was seemingly her mission to try to find the songs that annoyed Kuvira the most. The Alpha huffed in irritation, but the smile on her face didn’t dissipate, the evening was enjoyable and one that she would keep in mind for a very long time. Kuvira learned that Lin enjoyed doing things like game night, they talked about possibly coming over again for something like that.

Another T-Swizzle song came on, this time Opal started singing the lyrics out softly.

Kuvira had another easy smile as she drove with one hand on the wheel, the other she propped up on the center console, she didn’t want the car ride to end. It was perfection. Just two people so comfortably together while driving along to bad pop songs. Kuvira would listen to all the bad pop songs out there if meant listening to Opal sing along to each and every one of them. The slight curve at the corner of her mouth. Her eyes fluttering up at the passing headlights. Her hair dancing in the wind with the windows rolled down so that they could enjoy the warm summer night in the bay.

Dark green eyes focused back on the road once the light turned, the Alpha following the roads back to her apartment.

A hand on her arm caught her attention.

“Turn left here.”

Kuvira didn’t take her eyes off the road, but she leaned her head closer to Opal.

“You’re going to miss it.”

Without a second thought, Kuvira made the turn. She glanced over at the Omega.

“Turn right at the third light.”

“This isn’t…”

“I know.”

Kuvira nodded and followed suit the rest of the car ride.

Opal directed Kuvira to the parking garage, she used a clicker in the car to get the gate open.

Kuvira put the car in park after finding the marked spot.

“What… what are we doing?” Kuvira’s question was whispered, but it echoed loudly in the silence surrounding them.

“Remember how you said to do what I want.” Opal’s gaze was focused on the dash.

“I do.”

“What do you want to do?”

“A lot of things.”

“Is one of those things me?”

“It is.” Kuvira looked over at her passenger, “What do you want to do?”

Opal looked over at Kuvira, her eyes burning with something bright and warm, “Stay with you tonight.”

Kuvira nodded.

Kuvira used to go hiking a lot in Zaofu, one of her favorite things to do was go out to the trails late in the evening. It was quiet and most people would be leaving by then, but not the Alpha who made the trip with a flashlight in hand. The reason why she enjoyed going so late was for the fact that she enjoyed watching the sunset on Zaofu.

Lilac skies that burned a warm light across the rocky terrain that surrounded the city. The golden rays casting long shadows across the peaks that seemed to hold up the sky above. It was like a whisper, so quiet, but unmistakably spoken, once that sun went behind the ridge into a slumber. The mountain peaks holding up the velvet sky above, encasing the city in a soft surrender.

That’s what it felt like when Kuvira took Opal’s lips into hers – a soft surrender.

Wordlessly, Kuvira followed Opal to the elevator, her hand being held by the Omega as she led the pair through halls that Kuvira had never seen before.

Kuvira leaned gently on the front door and turned the lock into place. She looked up to see that Opal waited. Keeping up the silence, she drifted into her room, the only source of light cracked through the window from the street lights. The long shadows reminding Kuvira of watching those sunsets on the mountain trails.

“Vee…” The tender sound was like she was humming herself in the car again.

The Alpha followed.

The first thing Kuvira noticed was the smell – the unmistakable smell that could belong to only one person in the world.

Opal stood with her back to Kuvira, she paused at the foot of the bed, as if collecting herself before a recital.

Kuvira reached out first, her hand threading itself through the dark chocolate locks. She felt Opal lean her cheek into Kuvira’s palm. The Alpha reveled in her warmth, it travelled through her fingers, up her arm, and right to her chest that was brimming with something she couldn’t describe.

The Alpha took another step closer, shrinking the distance until it was their clothes that separated the two. The Omega turned into the touch, seeking more of the comfort that Kuvira’s touch provided. Every fingertip that grazed her skin spoke of a safe haven. The Alpha’s lips promised protection every time they came together.

Their clothes littered the floor around them, Opal could feel the Alpha’s skin burn against hers – speaking more and more of the safe haven that caressed her. Kuvira laid her down gently, as if Opal’s affections were a religion and every breath was sacred prayer. With a kiss pressed against the Omega’s chest, the Alpha paused to burn this moment into her mind.

The soft glow of the street lights accentuated every curve and valley before the Alpha.

Opal looked up in wonder as Kuvira’s eyes cut through the darkness, the sharp gaze unwavering as it conveyed a silent promise.

I’ve got you.

The Omega reached out to touch the Alpha’s cheek, her fingers tracing the beauty mark there.

I’ve got you, too.

Opal leaned up to catch Kuvira’s lips with hers, her hands tangling up within the Alpha’s head in order to keep her close. Kuvira complied and followed Opal’s lips back down, their kiss growing with every beat of their heart. The staccato rhythm rising in time to match their labored breathing, but still there was that gentleness the two shared.

Kuvira swiped her lip towards the bottom of Opal’s lip, asking for permission to enter that was granted without hesitation. Opal pulled the Alpha closer once more to deepen the kiss and to feel every inch of Kuvira pressed against her.

Opal felt Kuvira shift against her.

The Alpha paused, pushing herself up to hover over the Omega.

Kuvira held Opal’s gaze before leaning down to press a kiss to her jaw, the second one at the base of her neck – stopping to inhale deeply at her rich scent there.

The third kiss she pressed to the Beifong pendant that pooled around her chest. Opal looked up as she watched their matching pendants glint in the soft glow of the room. Kuvira traced Opal’s gaze with her own.

The fourth kiss she pressed to Opal’s chest.

Before Kuvira could travel further, Opal grasped her face and pulled the Alpha back up.

“Stay here.” Opal whispered, “With me.”

“I will.” The smooth baritone reverberated between them. Opal could have sworn that Kuvira sounded like she was in pain, but from the Alpha’s compassionate gaze, she knew that was not the case.

They moved together, their harmonized movements allowed for Kuvira to easily slip into Opal. Simultaneously, the let out a sigh of relief, their foreheads touching together while they both closed their eyes to savor the feel of coming together as one.

Together, they moved once more. Their hips in a leisurely dance together. Sliding against once another.

Their matching pendants intertwining together.

With one last heated look, they crashed their lips together and began drinking the other’s essence. Tasting and exploring every inch available to them while their bodies danced together in the sweetest way.

Opal pushed and Kuvira pulled.

The chemistry between the two conveyed through how their bodies moved together. The ease at which one hand would grasp for the other’s shoulders, how a perfectly timed hand would reach when the other arched into their touch, a kiss to match each sigh.

They couldn’t tell where one stopped and the other began.

“Come with me.”

Kuvira bent down in time with Opal craning her head forward for another kiss. Their moans mixing together into one melody as they came crashing down on one another.

It was like thunder and lightning when their highs crested together. A sharp loud sound and the shock that echoed throughout the pair.

They were both covered in sweat, their chests heaving while they stared into each other’s eyes, each of them trying to convey an entire lifetime’s worth of secrets.

The Alpha settle down next to the Omega. Both still laying on their sides. Both of them meeting half way for another kiss. 

“Don’t let go of me.” Opal rasped.

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Kuvira replied.


	11. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love is not love until love's vulnerable" - Theodore Roethke

Dinner with Tenzin’s family was a success.

During the car ride, Korra recounted how adorable Meelo had been in trying to flirt with Asami.

Asami threatened Korra she’d run off with Meelo at least three times.

Ikki wanted to try sparring with Korra before dinner, but it devolved to playful wrestling in the living room that warmed Asami’s heart.

Pema and Asami got along well, the young Omega even got to hold their newest pup Rohan.

Now the pair made it back to Asami’s condo, the two situated out on the balcony on one of the patio couches. Asami sat straight up with a wine glass in hand while Korra was sprawled out on her lap, the Omega running her fingers through the Alpha’s hair. Korra had a content look on her face as she reveled in the sensation.

“Getting sleepy?” Asami teased.

Korra’s ocean blue eyes opened to stare up into her jade ones, “Trying to figure out how to start this story.”

“How about with your leg?” Asami’s hand reached over to Korra’s right leg, the one that had the scar on it.

“I think that’s a good place to start.” Korra hummed.

Asami remembered seeing Korra for the first time at the Avatar School of Mixed Martial Arts. She had been a member of the gym for the past two years, she spent her first year in college running around with some of the martial arts circle at RCU. That’s how she met Mako, the Alpha practiced Muay Thai and was a great sparring partner. Asami spent most of her life trying to do things that was considered mold breaking for an Omega. 

Becoming a black belt in taekwondo. Learning the family business from her father. Learning how to fix cars. Building her first engine from the ground up.

Double-majoring in Engineering and Business, unheard of by any standard.

Anything that someone said she couldn’t do because she was an Omega – and a female, Asami Sato wanted nothing more than the pleasure of proving those nay-sayers wrong.

She had known Tenzin since she started attending classes there, the Beta had approached her to try and do an amateur tournament for a Yue Bay Bash fight, but she politely turned it down. The man was a great teacher and held a vast knowledge of martial arts, he would work with her from time to time, even sparred with her. Asami Sato was a common face at the gym, she started learn about everyone else that attended there.

Some of the fighters recognized her from the papers or social media, when she would attend galas or balls with her father. But they would never treat her differently for it, Tenzin was good at letting in people of good character train at his gym. It’s why Asami had stuck around for so long.

She remembered coming in that day, it was a Saturday and Asami had come in to blow off steam before her spring finals that week. She had come in as soon as Tenzin had the door open, Asami had a schedule to keep so she tried to do her workouts early in the morning. The Omega expected to have the gym to herself, but was surprised to see the mocha-skinned Alpha putting in heavy work on a bag.

“That’s Korra, I’m going to coach her from now on.” Tenzin leaned in to Asami, as if letting her in on a secret. She remembered the way Tenzin’s eyes glowed as he watched the fighter train, “It’s been a long time coming for her to get here, I’m looking forward to going on this journey with her.” The taller man tapped Asami on the shoulder, “She knows taekwondo, if you’re looking for a partner.”

Asami took in what Tenzin said, but didn’t take him up on the offer. She wanted to get lost for a bit while doing some bag work.

“You’re strong. Blackbelt?” That was the first thing Korra said to her.

Asami nodded, her body covered in sweat, almost as much as Korra’s was.

“Yeah.”

“I’m here most days, would be grateful if you could spar with me. You’ve got great form and I need more practice with someone whose got a good kick.” Korra was watching the heavy bag as it swung back and forth from the force of Asami’s kick. “Sorry to interrupt though, enjoy your time!”

The Alpha went on her way, Tenzin had called Korra over for some pad work.

Asami Sato watched the Alpha called Korra jog over, the first thing she saw was the long serpentine surgical scar that went down the outside of her right leg.

Tenzin was working Korra’s form with the same leg.

It was two weeks after finals, Asami had come by a few more times, but each time Korra was busy working with another fighter or Tenzin himself. Asami Sato asked Korra to spar.

The Alpha smiled and the two strapped on the pads.

It was the most fun Asami had in a while, she even gave Korra some tips on her form.

The next time, Korra approached her and the two did some pad work. Korra held the pads up for Asami, she wasn’t shy at all with trying to take swipes at the Omega while she struck the pads. It was another fun training session and Asami was glowing at the end of it.

The third time, Asami joined Korra’s workout with Tenzin. The two were put through a brutal abs session, the Beta took no prisoners when he went about training their core muscles. A favorite past time of Tenzin’s was taking a padded stick and beating it against their core. It was to train them to get used to taking strikes to the stomach. When they were done, they both had red welts streaked across their stomachs.

“I’m starving.” Korra admitted, the two were sprawled out on the mat, the Alpha was red faced as she stared up at the ceiling.

Asami looked over Korra, she was striking – especially when those blue eyes looked into your own.

“Have you been to Kuang’s yet?” Asami asked.

Korra stopped, her blue eyes taking a look at the ceiling and then at her training partner. Asami watched for the Alpha’s reaction, she knew the effect she had on everyone around her – she took pride in being a modern-day femme fatale. Instead of a speechless sound or some sort of incoherent babbling, Korra looked at her as if she were a friend – an equal.

“No, I haven’t. But I gotta warn you, I’m famished and I have no table manners when I’m this hungry.”

Asami laughed and picked up the bill that evening. She tried asking Korra about the scar over dinner, but the Alpha stepped around the question. The Omega took note not to bring up the subject again.

“It was about five years ago,” Korra’s voice was low, her face still looking up at Asami. “Tenzin was training me here in Republic City for the summer. As you may have heard over dinner, I was getting ready for my pro debut after high school was over with in the South Pole. I was doing an amateur bout for the Yue Bay Bash at the end of summer.”

Asami nodded, she looked up an article about it but still had not worked up the nerve to talk to Korra about it.

“I was show boating after the first round…” Korra trailed off, her face turning towards the view the balcony held, “I pieced my opponent apart so easily, there were chanting ‘Avatar’ in the crowd with how effortlessly I put so many styles together.”

Asami gently cupped Korra’s cheek, gently coaxing the Alpha to look back at her, “And then what?”

Korra took a deep breath, “Within the first ten seconds of the second round, my opponent gave me a fracture on my right tibia. I felt it, but I was so… so embarrassed, I didn’t say anything. I was supposed to be this up-and-coming fighter getting ready to be the youngest pro-fighter to debut since Aang Tenogku.” The man hailed as the Avatar, a master of a multitude of fighting styles that he was able to effortlessly blend together.

Korra swallowed, “I kept going, and then half way through that second round, my leg snapped in half.” The fighter had an unreadable expression on her face, “It would take six months for me to recover… but the media in the fighting world was buzzing. Picking me apart for gloating and then getting my leg snapped in half just minutes later. I was just a young Alpha punk who let the honor of carrying on the Avatar’s mantle get to my head.”

“I looked it up.” Asami confessed.

“I’m not mad you did, I’m thankful you haven’t picked at it.” Korra replied, she turned so that she was facing Asami while still in her lap. The Alpha planted a kiss at her navel, “Thank you for being so patient with me.”

“I enlisted on a whim.” The Alpha went on, “It was the end of my senior year at high school, I haven’t stepped into the octagon since my injury. Kya and Katara, a doctor down in the South Pole, they made special visits to me during my rehab. I had to get a metal rod nailed to my leg so that I could heal. Everyone told me that my saving grace was that I was young and I’d recover quickly.”

Asami played with the ends of Korra’s short hair once more in the easy silence.

“Mentally, I wasn’t ready. Tenzin was calling every other day and even took a trip down to see me, he wanted to keep training me. But… I didn’t want it. Not at the time. So, after Tenzin left the South Pole, I went to the UF Army recruiter. A week later I was out the door, my parents thought that I left to go to Republic City. It wasn’t until a month passed that they realized I didn’t go there.”

The Alpha looked back up at Asami, “I changed my number, deleted all my social media, and just left everyone behind.”

“How long was that for?”

“Until after my first deployment to Ba Sing Se.” Korra recounted, “I met Kuvira in basic training – we hated each other.”

Asami laughed, “I remember hearing this.”

“Our fight during boot camp was the first time I hit someone in a year.” Korra explained, “And then our specialty training to be scouts, the sergeants loved how we competed so ferociously against each other. Kuv was good at studying the battle space, giving orders, and exploiting weaknesses – but her biggest issue was that she wasn’t a team player. It was her way or the highway. If you didn’t follow her orders to a tee, she was quick to get in your face about it. We got into it a few times because she tried to lead my squad during specialty training. We didn’t get in as much trouble for our fighting, because the sergeants thought it was good for us.”

“You make her sound like a dictator.”

“In a way, yeah. She started easing up and listening to other people after… well, after she got shot and lost her squad leader.” Korra explained, “When we graduated specialty training, Kuv and I got assigned to the same scouting company and were placed into different squads. The Captain of the company at the time was a man named Iroh Hisako.”

“He’s a famous General now.” Asami recognized the name.

“He’s famous for ranking up so fast and being so young, he led the final efforts against Ba Sing Se and was recognized for it.” Korra looked up at Asami, “He worked with me and Kuv a lot during our second deployment, he relied heavily on the information we were able to gather when we finally seized the palace.”

“Why just you two?”

“He was a Major by then… Kuv and I got our reputations for being the best. We ended up getting extended out to fourteen months the second time around in Ba Sing Se.”

“Tell me more about Ba Sing Se the first time.”

Korra shifted, “My squad lost one guy to an IED… she was right in front of me.” A distant look, “We brought her body back to camp and after the first rotation we went to where she grew up in Gaoling to present a flag and a shadow box to her family. She was young like me. I was torn up about it, but I managed to keep going.” Korra took a deep breath, “She taught me how to play cards, this game called ‘Spades’. She… She was good to talk to.”

Asami ran her hand through Korra’s hair once more, trying to soothe the Alpha because she felt Korra’s chi bristle with anxiety. The Omega began cooing at her, the sound soothing the Alpha.

“Kuv… after I lost my squad mate, I don’t know exactly what happened, but she came up to me after we came back inside the wire and asked if I knew jiu-jitsu. Kuv sensed that I needed to explode somewhere contained or else I was going to go crazy. I told her yeah, and then we started going at it for half an hour trying to get the other one to submit. It took the first sergeant to break us up because neither of us wanted to tap out.”

“That explains why you two are so rough with each other.”

Korra laughed, “At least once a week our squads got together in the evening after patrols and missions and they’d watch us fight. We started learning about the different fighting styles the other one knew. Kuv was really good. She got me on my ass more than just a couple times. What we were doing was good for not just us, but our guys. It gave them something to look forward to at the end of the week and there was even a betting pool on who’d win.”

The Alpha looked up at Asami, “After that deployment, I reached out to my parents and Tenzin. They were all so happy to see me… though my mom gave me a lecture to last a lifetime though.”

“And Tenzin?”

“He said I had a spot at the gym for when I was done with my enlistment.” Korra thought back to that reunion, it was tough facing Tenzin the most because the man had pledged an undying commitment to her despite all the trials.

“I got promoted to Sergeant, same with Kuvira, and we took command of our own squads. We had about six months of downtime in garrison before we rotated back out.” Korra laughed, “We would mess around so much in the field, I’ve got so many videos of us doing the stupidest things. That was when I realized the Kuvira was a bit of a twinkle toes. She tried teaching me some of those stupid dances that are posted all over the internet. My footwork in the octagon doesn’t translate well to the dance floor.”

Asami giggled at the thought, “Tell me there’s a video of you trying to learn how to dance.”

“I have no doubt Kuv’s got one somewhere.” Korra rolled her eyes. “The guys loved it though, we’d get stuck in the field for days on end so between us sparring and learning how to dance, it made it bearable and the time passed a lot faster.”

“Then we went on our second deployment back… It was messy.” Korra looked up, “By an act from Raava, Kuv and I didn’t lose any of our guys on that rotation… but in the company, we were losing whole scouting squads left and right as we tried taking the Upper Ring back. The extremists were adapting to our scouting tactics, the first to go were senior squad leaders that stuck to the book… It didn’t help our cause because we were losing too many experienced guys and then the rookies were getting a field promotion and slapped into squad leader positions.”

Korra swallowed thickly, she felt Asami reach towards the side of her face, a tear had formed there.

“It was brutal… Kuv started volunteering to take on more of the dangerous missions, I was getting so mad at her for taking on the extra risk. But I understood why, we weren’t gaining much by sending in the inexperienced rookies to go into the hornet’s nest.” Korra recounted, “So I went with her, we’d formulate new recon strategies between our two squads and then go out and just do the thing.”

Korra laughed, “Kuv is super smart, a tactical genius. She got good at reading the enemy and thinking like them. She’d come up with most of the plans and I’d just show and do whatever it was she had planned. It became a joke at one point, Kuv would look at me and just say ‘Do the thing’, and then I’d run off and come back ten minutes later having finished my task.”

“Major Iroh Hisako recognized our talents and asked us if we could stay with him. He had a crazy plan to try and end the war… he was getting a field promotion to Lieutenant Colonel because he sold his plan so well to the top brass, so we agreed.” Korra recounted, “Our guys in the squad decided to stay with us, Kuv and I were fully prepared to take on a new group to lead.”

“I’ve been inside the great palace of Ba Sing Se, it was something else entirely.” Korra simply said.

“We did recon on the palace and the immediate area surrounding it for a month straight. The extremists had turned the whole place into a stronghold. We… we had a few close calls, but we got out.” Korra closed her eyes, “I got stuck with another squad member behind their lines for two days. Kuv went in and managed to sneak us out.”

She looked up at Asami, “I thought I was going to die. We were stuck hiding out in some shack and there was no way for us to get out without being seen. Me and my squad mate were trying to call out mortar positions, but we got carried away.”

Asami practically threw her arms around Korra at that, they moved so that they were both comfortably laying down on the patio couch together. Korra wrapped up by Asami’s slender arms that cooed at her.

Korra hadn’t realized she had tears streaking down her cheeks.

“We took back Ba Sing Se. Kuv and I… we got a bunch of medals we didn’t care for. We both got promoted to Staff Sergeant, which is unheard of because of how young we were. But Iroh insisted on it to the top brass.” Korra sighed, “We went back to garrison and the battalion back at base hailed us as heroes. Telling us we had promising careers within the army, especially with Iroh Hisako, now promoted to Colonel, giving us such glowing recommendations.”

“I said I had enough.” Korra let out, “Kuvira agreed, and then asked me where I was going after. I told her to the South Pole for some time off, and she asked if she could come along.” Korra smiled at the memory, “My mom and dad took to Kuvira so well, mom said it was like there was two of us – except Kuvira used her head more.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Asami scoffed.

“She’s easy to tease and trip up when you get her to relax, but Kuv’s sharp. She’s got great instincts that has saved us more than once.” Korra planted a kiss at Asami’s head, “I trust Kuvira completely with my life… and I know she trusts me with hers.”

“You… You’re incredible.” Asami let out sincerely, “All of that and now you’re here.”

“I am here.” Korra leaned into plant a soft kiss on the Omega’s lips, “I’ll always think that you’re more incredible.”

“Don’t make me blush.” The engineer whispered back, “I mean it, Korra. You’re incredible.”

There was a twinkle in Asami’s eye, something that Korra couldn’t read and it surprised her because she had a good gauge on all of her girlfriend’s tells.

“Korra, I love you.”

Korra Waters held Asami Sato’s gaze.

“I love you, too.”

* * *

The early morning sun peaked through the bedroom window.

Opal had already been awake for some time now.

True to her word, Kuvira still held on to her throughout the night, two strong arms remained wrapped loosely around her. Opal breathed in deep once more into Kuvira’s chest, her nose catching the silver necklace slightly.

Sweet cedar and deep oak.

Opal was hesitant about inviting Kuvira up, looking back it was more like Opal half leading Kuvira to her bedroom. But right now, having Kuvira here with her… it gave her peace. Something she wanted after having another hard talk with Bolin. She just wanted peace and to be wrapped around safely.

Something that Kuvira provided in spades.

She didn’t know what to call this… Opal wasn’t sure if she wanted to call it anything.

“It doesn’t have to mean anything.” Kuvira’s voice cut through her thoughts as if the Alpha could read it. “It can just be a fun night.”

Opal nodded, “I needed it.”

“I’m glad you got it.” Kuvira’s tone was scratchy.

“Was it fun for you too?” Opal questioned in a voice so light that Kuvira would have missed it if she weren’t paying attention.

“Yeah, it was.” The Alpha tucked Opal’s head underneath her chin.

“Thank you… for letting me be selfish with you.” Opal let out, “I just wanted… I just wanted to be held.”

Kuvira chuckled, “I could tell.” She leaned back to look at Opal, “I like holding you, so just tell me whenever you want to be held.”

Opal nodded, “What if you want to be held?” The Omega wondered out loud, “Will you tell me?”

The Alpha nodded, “Yeah… I will.”

There was a question on the tip of Opal’s tongue. Kuvira stared expectantly, already knowing what it was going to be and anticipating Opal to speak it into existence.

But Opal held it.

“Be patient with me.” Opal said instead.

“Only if you’re patient with me.” Kuvira responded smoothly.

“Can we stay like this?” The Omega nuzzled into Kuvira’s chest, her nose brushing against the pendant once more.

“Yeah, I’d like that too.” Kuvira tightened her hold around Opal.

It was early still, sleep still had a hold on them both, but they resisted the urge to succumb to it. Instead choosing to bask in the soft glow around them, reveling in the thrumming of their chi pulsing together. Opal held a hand between the two, her finger tips danced along the ridge of Kuvira’s collarbone.

The Alpha breathed softly as Opal moved her fingertips across her chest, watching the Omega’s eyes follow the trail her fingers left behind. Carefully, Kuvira moved her hand up Opal’s backside. Trying to memorize what it feels like to hold living silk in her arms.

Opal’s fingers paused, her eyes flicking up towards Kuvira.

Her lips felt like a feather against her own.

Kuvira leaned back in to return the touch with one of her own.

Tit for tat.

They exchanged kisses in the golden glow of the room.

They couldn’t tell who fell back asleep first.


	12. Yue Bay Bash Pt. 1

“Ready for today?” Korra poked her head out of the bedroom, her roommate was getting breakfast going.

Kuvira had a smile hanging on her lip, “Yeah, pretty excited for this weekend. I’ve never been to a Yue Bay Bash.”

“You’re gonna love it. There’s a couple guys from the gym that are going to be a part of the amateur fights.” The fighter added on.

“You excited for your fight coming up?” Kuvira checked the date that morning, next week classes would be back in session, and in about two weeks, Korra would be doing her first pro fight in the cage.

“Fuck yeah.” Korra sat down at the table, she fixed a cup of coffee for both her and Kuvira.

“When did the girls want to head in to downtown?” Kuvira asked, breakfast was egg whites and a whole grain bagel. Korra had to be mindful of how many calories she was eating that weekend.

Kuvira set out two cut-up green apples, she had been sympathetic to Korra since this was her crunch time to make weight for her fight.

“Asami said that we can head over to her condo and then we’ll take an Uber or something to downtown.” Korra checked her phone to see if she missed an update from her girlfriend.

“I think it’s pretty cool that the city does something like this.” Kuvira dug into her breakfast.

“Yeah, though it’s supposed to be pretty hot today. Was kind of hoping it cool off by now.” Korra checked the weather that morning so that she could get a suitable outfit going for the day.

“I’m not complaining.” Kuvira had a suggestive look on her face that made Korra chuckle.

“You sure Opal’s gonna let you look at other girls like that?”

Kuvira chose not to address the question, instead choosing to bite into one of the pieces of apple and checking her phone.

“Right, of course, I’ll just go fuck myself.” Korra continued on, talking to herself.

Kuvira kept her mouth shut as she went through her phone.

“You know, Asami’s been trying to see if I can fish something out of you. Apparently Opal’s been giving her the same treatment.”

Kuvira looked up, “When did you becoming such a gossip? Your girlfriend’s Omega is rubbing off on you.”

“Asami’s got more Alpha in one pinky than your entire body.” Korra defended her girlfriend’s honor.

Kuvira simply shrugged and went about the rest of her breakfast. Korra chose to stop digging at her friend for more details on what had been going on between her and Opal. All that her and Asami have managed to surmise the past few weeks is that the two have had a pleasant smile on their face at all times and the two had spent a lot of time together.

But Korra had her secret weapon at work, getting some details from Ikki and Jinora on Kuvira and Opal’s interaction during their dance class. She had come clean to Asami about her little secret.

Korra was bummed that the classes were over, but more so now that the two teenaged girls wouldn’t be there to greet her on Saturday afternoons after their classes to go and hang out in the city. The two were a treat that Korra delighted in indulging, she loved the two since they were little pups.

Kuvira looked up from her empty plate, “I’m gonna shower, you need anything from the bathroom?”

“Nah, I showered last night after training.” Korra reached over and started cleaning up the dirty dishes, “We’ll head over after you’re done?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kuvira nodded as she headed into the bathroom.

Korra was sporting cream colored shorts that came about mid-thigh and a dark blue tank top that had a pocket on it paired to grey comfortable shoes to accommodate the weather and the amount of walking they would be doing.

Kuvira dressed up a bit too in pale blue shorts and a white short sleeved button up that she wore over a form fitting black tank top. She kept the top two buttons undone. Kuvira opted for a loose bun that day instead of her usual braid.

The two took Korra’s car over to Asami’s, with the Alpha fighter making a comment that they could’ve ridden over on Kuvira’s bike together. Kuvira laughed it off and said they would’ve fallen off like that.

Kuvira took note that Korra had a gate key and a house key to Asami’s place. The Alpha chose not to comment on that.

“Hey Sami.” Korra opened the door to the top floor condo, she caught the eager Omega and the two shared a sweet kiss together.

Asami gave a long once over to the Alpha, “I like it when you wear tank tops.” She ran her hand along the curves of Korra’s triceps.

“You look sexy yourself.” Korra flashed a wolfish grin, Asami was wearing black high waisted ripped shorts and a white loose tank top that showed off her belly button.

Kuvira made a private bet with herself on Opal wearing another crop top tank top. Opal got a belly button piercing recently and she loved showing it off. Asami had went with the Omega for support, Kuvira was a big fan of the impulse decision.

“I’m about to gag here.” Kuvira walked past the two and headed to a spot in the living room.

The Alpha smelled her before she even walked into the room, “Morning.” The sweet voice reached Kuvira’s ears.

The Alpha gave a friendly smile to Opal, “Morning.” She watched the Omega walk over to her, she could feel that gaze tracing her outline, stopping at her chest.

No doubt taking in how prominent the Beifong crest was displayed as opposed to being tucked underneath her shirt.

“I’m wearing mine today too.” Opal pointed down, Kuvira took note that she was right on the money, the light green tank top showed off the opal stone she had there. She wore her high waisted white shorts that did well to show off her curves.

“You should always wear it,” Kuvira easily replied.

“You would like that a lot, wouldn’t you?” Opal raised a brow, taking a spot on the couch next to her.

“Maybe.” Kuvira said cryptically, her eyes dancing with delight.

Korra leaned her mouth closer to Asami’s ear, “I think I might gag.” She whispered, causing her girlfriend to giggle before slapping her lightly on the shoulder.

“I’m calling an Uber right now, I’ve got water and stuff in the fridge, so help yourself.” Asami gestured to the kitchen.

Korra nodded, and was about to join her friends in the living room. But Asami stopped her, instead motioning for Korra to the kitchen where the living room was in clear view.

“Oh, I knew I loved you for a reason.” Korra whispered to her girlfriend as they sipped water on the counter.

“Opal slept over last night, but still hasn’t told me anything.” Asami informed, “It’s bugging me a bit.”

“Kuvira’s been deflecting me every time I bring it up.” Korra reported back, “I think this is one of those things that Kuvira and Opal are trying to keep to themselves.”

“Admirable, but a girl needs some good tea every now and then.” Asami huffed as she watched the two interact.

Kuvira had said something which resulted in Opal trying to half smother her with a pillow. The Alpha let her get away with it for a bit, but easily caught Opal’s wrist to remove the pillow from her face. The two were absolutely glowing in laughter.

“They’ll tell us when they’re ready.” Korra watched Kuvira beam, “I don’t mind waiting.”

“I do!” Asami hissed.

Korra chuckled, “True, I’m dying to know what those two have been up to. But…” The fighter watched Kuvira go into a full-blown laugh, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Kuv this happy.”

“Really?” Asami questioned, “I thought you said she dated.”

“Yeah, but nothing serious.” Korra shrugged, “I say give the two some space.” She looked over at her girlfriend, “Your patience will be rewarded.”

“Oh? How so?” Asami quirked a perfectly shape brow.

“I’ll come up with something.” Korra winked at her.

Asami leaned up for another quick kiss, “I’m sure you will.”

The pair looked up when Opal shrieked out, “Vee!” They saw the Alpha in question mercilessly tickling the Omega’s side in retaliation to her attempt at suffocating Kuvira earlier.

“Kuvira has my stamp of approval.” Asami hummed out.

“They’re not even dating yet.” Korra used air quotes on the verb.

The engineering major shrugged, “She still has it.” She flipped her hair over one shoulder, “How about Opal? Your stamp of approval?”

Korra rubbed her chin, “I’m still debating on that, it’s kinda too close to call.”

“Oh, now you’re using that head of yours.” Asami teased, “Don’t blow a gasket over there.”

“You, Omega, insult me, Alpha?” Korra used her best Alpha voice, “Omega no insult Alpha.” She garbled out.

“Shut up, dummy.” Asami did her best not to smile at the horrible impression.

“Make me.” Korra challenged as she leaned in close to her lips.

Asami would have complied, but she caught her phone, “Uber’s here!” She put the back of her phone to Korra’s lips.

“That’s dirty, Sato.” Korra growled out.

“You’ll live, Waters.” Asami called out over her shoulder as she sashayed her way to the front door.

Kuvira looked around downtown in amazement, the streets were lined with stalls, vendors, stages, and decorations that spoke to the blend of cultures that Republic City was built off of.

“They set up a cage for the amateur bout on the street nearby my gym, first match is scheduled at 1700.” Korra explained to Kuvira.

Opal paused and did the math.

“That’s 5pm in normal people speak.” Asami beat her friend to it.

“She was talking to me.” Kuvira quipped to Asami, “You going over there to watch?”

“Yeah, it’s one of my guy's match and I said I’d be there to support him in his corner. Tenzin should be there too and so should the girls.” Korra explained.

“Ikki and Jinora?” Opal asked for clarification.“Yeah, they’re out here with their friends. Jinora asked me if I would be there too. You’re more than welcome to come along, there’s a section reserved for fighters that you guys can hang out in to watch the cage.” Korra invited out.

“I’d love to.” Opal nodded, “Kya is out here and so is Lin. Lin’s kind of working though, but she should still be able to hang out for a bit.”

“She’ll probably be at the RCPD tent that’s closer to the center of all this.” Asami walked up to a directory that had a map of the festival layout.

“Kya might hang out with Tenzin and everyone today too, so maybe we’ll all see each other at the fights.” Korra offered.

Kuvira nodded and then paused as she noticed three sets of eyes on her, “Why is everyone looking at me?”

“What do you wanna do?” Korra asked, “We’ve all been to the Yue Bay Bash before.”

“What?” Kuvira wasn’t used to getting put on the spot, “Uh, well, I’m not sure.”

Asami smiled at Opal, “Then first stop is to the vendors!” The two took off half skipping.

Korra groaned.

“What?” Kuvira asked.

“Shopping. We’re going shopping.” Korra muttered, “You should have suggested the art stuff or something.”

“I don’t know what’s going on here Waters!” Kuvira grumbled back.

Shopping wasn’t that bad, the two Alphas had some semblance of fun going through the different clothing stalls. What was the most fun was the section for traditional clothing, for a small fee they were able to get dressed up in traditional clothing and take pictures.

Kuvira and Korra were particular to the flowing styles of the Fire Nation, especially with the way Opal’s belly button piercing was on display.

The two Alpha’s did a little sparring in order to put on a show when they threw on the Air Nomad outfit. A small crowd gathered and watched the two for a bit. Both Korra and Kuvira made a show every time they did a flip or a flashy kick at the other. Complete with kung-fu noises.

The two were basking in the amount of attention, Opal and Asami made a comment about Alphas while the watched the two goof around.

Asami smiled when Opal asked her to take a picture of her and Kuvira in traditional Earth Kingdom robes – to show Suyin, is what Opal said.

Opal looked like a princess and Kuvira her faithful bodyguard.

They went to the main stage for a quick show, Opal mentioning that some of her juniors were putting on a dance performance that was based off of the Fire Nation’s traditional dances – which meant a lot of fire breathing and sticks on fire. The group was in awe at the daredevil spectacle and the crowd roared in support every time a flash of fire lit up the stage.

Lunch meant delicious street food and food trucks. Korra did her best to enjoy the salad and fruit she paid for while everyone else dug into some Earth Kingdom cuisine. Kuvira showed mercy by purposefully not going to the seaweed noodle bar.

But the fighter did sneak a bite from her girlfriend to at least get a taste of what she was missing.

By the time lunch was over, the streets were absolutely packed, forcing Korra to take Asami’s hand in her own so that they wouldn’t get separated. Kuvira kept Opal in front of her and followed her through the crowd.

There was an ice sculpting demonstration by Northern Water tribe members, Korra cheered them on as they went about trying to sculpt the ice before it melted. The ice sculpting team was quick and the flurry of ice that sprayed from the statue felt good in the hot sun.

A break from walking was called into order, there was a tea stall that had an open table but only two chairs.

The group remedied the situation, Asami sat on Korra’s lap while Opal got comfy in Kuvira’s.

Korra and Asami shared a look at how cozy the pair looked while they drank iced sweet tea in the shade.

There were games that enticed the two Alphas, particularly the classic milk can game. Knock over the cans in three tries and you win a prize.

Asami and Opal got a matching polar bear dog plushie from that. Before Korra and Kuvira could run off and cause a ruckus with the vendors over their competitive streak, both of the Omega’s had to pull them away. 

Asami named her polar bear dog ‘Naga’. That got a fond smile out of Korra while she looked at the stuffed toy.

“What’s a good name?” Opal held up the plushie.

Kuvira shrugged, “What did you name eel swan that would fly to the gardens all the time?”

Opal thought, “Oh! Lapis!”

“Lapis it is.” Kuvira smiled down at the Omega.

“We should head over to the cage now.” Korra added after checking her phone. “Jinora texted me, Kya is with them right now and so is Lin.”

“This is exciting.” Opal beamed, “I don’t think we’ve all been together like this.”

“Can’t wait to see Jinora and Ikki, they were a treat during dinner.” Asami smiled fondly, “What about Pema and the two pups?”

“Pema will be there, but she’s been hanging out inside the gym with Rohan and Meelo. Tenzin said he took Meelo around earlier to see some of the stalls.” The baby and the nine-year old pup were a delight for Asami.

“Can’t wait to see my future mate again.” Asami teased, she clung on to Korra’s arm while she held on to the plushie.

“I might have to challenge him to a bout for you.” Korra suggested.

Asami laughed at Korra’s jab.

“I haven’t met the rest of Tenzin’s family.” Opal said.

“Same here.” Kuvira added.

“You’ll get along with them, but watch out for Meelo.” Asami leaned in close to Kuvira, “He’s a real lady’s man.” 

Kuvira chuckled, “Right.” She continued walking forward.

Asami pouted when she failed to get the reaction she wanted, Korra merely shrugging as they walked along.

“Korra! Ms. Opal!” Ikki called out.

“You can just call me Opal now that classes are over.” The Omega answered, Ikki ran up to give her a hug.

“It’s kind of weird to not call you Ms. Opal though. And I missed you! I haven’t seen you in forever!” Ikki exaggerated.

“The last class was just two weeks ago, plus you could try to do ballroom with me in the fall.” Jinora showed up.

“Hey Asami! Glad to see you.” Jinora smiled brightly at the fellow Omega, her eyes caught Kuvira’s, “Hey Kuvira!”

“Hey.” Kuvira waved to the kids.

Tenzin was already by the octagon with a fighter, no doubt for the first bout.

“I’m gonna go over there.” Korra motioned to where Tenzin was.

“Mind if I tag along?” Kuvira asked, she felt a bit out of her element surrounded by so many people that Korra knew.

“Yeah, it’ll be fine.”

Ikki watched the two Alphas walk away, “Spirits, that’s a lot of Alpha over there.” She commented.

“Ikki!” Jinora went wide eyed at the comment.

“What? If the Alphas at school were half as cool as they were they wouldn’t seem so desperate all the time.” Ikki explained.

Opal and Asami started laughing at the young Beta’s comment.

“How’d you two get so lucky and get the most Alphas of Alpha.” Ikki looked up at the two, “Tell me all your secrets!”

Asami leaned down to Ikki, as if sharing her master plan to take over the world, “Well, Korra – like a lot of Alphas – likes to eat. Took her to Kuang’s one night and I had it in the bag.” She winked down at Ikki.

“Oh good, I love to eat too.” Ikki pretended to take notes down with her hand, her curious gaze landed on Opal, expecting an answer.

“Oh no, Vee and I aren’t… like that.” Opal said, she took note of Asami’s gaze.

Ikki didn’t pick up the cue to drop the subject, “How are you not?! You two are like so perfect when you dance!” She looked over at Jinora. “Jinora even said she wants someone that looks at her with goo-goo eyes like Kuvira.”

Asami busted out in laughter, “Is that right?”

Jinora rolled her eyes, “They’re just friends, Ikki.” She looked up apologetically at Opal who had turned red.

“Friends? You gotta hop on that hot piece of Alpha, Ms. Opal. Before some other conniving Omega swoops in on your mark.” Ikki made a swooping motion.

“Oh my Spirits, I am not having this conversation right now.” Opal covered her face in embarrassment.

“Alright, enough with the teasing Ikki.” Asami put a hand on her head, “I think Opal is calling for a truce.”

Kuvira listened in as Korra and Tenzin were talking to the fighter, she caught Kya and Lin not too far off with an Omega mother and her two pups. Kuvira took a guess that it was Pema with Rohan and Meelo. She waved to the group.

Kuvira took note that Lin wore slacks and a polo-shirt that said RCPD on the back. The front had ‘Chief of Police’ etched into it. At her hip was the usual things you’d expect to see on a police officer: gun, badge, and handcuffs.

Kuvira walked over to the group.

“Pema, this is Kuvira.” Kya introduced the two.

“Tenzin’s told me a bit about you, he says you’ve got a lot of talent as a fighter.” Pema held out her hand.

“Not as good as Korra though” Kuvira smiled and took her hand, “Is that Rohan?”

“Yeah, and this one that’s running around is Meelo.” Kuvira looked over at the pup that was staring in awe at Lin’s pistol. The Alpha police officer was mindful to keep her hand on the hilt and keep it out of his reach.

“Hey, kid.” Lin called out, “Enjoying the festival?”

“Yeah, has it been busy for you so far?” Kuvira looked around.

“Standard stuff, couple of drunks we had to kick out, broke up a fight earlier by the main stage, and recently we’ve had a few complaints about some obnoxious blogger going around trying to ‘interview’ fighters in this area.” Lin huffed, “Haven’t found the guy yet.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Kya touched her mate’s arm, “Will you get some time off for when they open up the dance stage?”

Lin thought, “I’m not going to make promises I can’t keep, but I’ll try.”

“Love to get a dance in with the Chief of Police.” Kya smiled up at Lin.

“I’ll try.” Lin returned it.

But a sharp yell caught her attention and then a jostling of bodies.

“Hold on,” She touched Kya’s arm and then leaned in to kiss her mate’s temple, “Beifong, disturbance near the octagon. Investigating.” Lin radioed in with a cold and clear voice that made Kuvira not want to be on the receiving end of that, ever.

“I wish she could just let someone else take over the rest of today.” Kya sighed, “But it wouldn’t sit right with her to enjoy herself when one of her subordinates can.”

“She’s diligent, always has been.” Pema commented.

Kuvira was about to say something, but she caught Korra’s tone that did not sound pleasant in any way. Immediately, the Alpha perked up and was already heading to her friend’s location.

There were two guys, Kuvira couldn’t scent them in the crowd all too well, but one held up a camera and the other a microphone. She surmised that the reporter was trying to stick the microphone in Korra’s face.

“Come on, it’s been five years since you’ve shown your face here. And here you are at the amateur fight. Just give us a comment about what it’s like to be back here after that flop of a fight.” The man’s voice was irritating and it mocked the Alpha.

“You’re not supposed to be in this section.” Korra tried again.

“Ladies and Gents,” The man turned towards the camera, “I’m speaking to Korra Waters, better known as the Wannabe Avatar. She was an up-coming fighter set to make her debut at a young age like Avatar Aang – prophesized as the second coming of the Avatar but fell superbly short of his great mantle and gets her leg snapped in the second round of her amateur fight during the Yue Bay Bash five years ago.” The mic turned back to Korra.

Korra tried to swipe it out of her face, but the man persisted, “What’s going through the Wannabe Avatar’s head being back here?”

“Korra, let’s go.” Tenzin held Korra by the shoulders and began corralling her away towards the gym. 

But the man persisted, “Come on, you don’t have anything to say after that debacle of a fight? You were an embarrassment to Aang and all the great fighters out there. You ran away and joined the army because you were too scared to show your face in the MMA world!”

Kuvira caught sight of Korra’s expression.

It was stoic, but every word that spilled out of the man’s mouth was like acid to Korra.

Korra Waters was hurting and from that distant look on her face, Kuvira knew that she was already retreating to somewhere that was dark within herself. A place that they both hated going to whenever something set them off.

Kuvira stepped between the man and his cameraman, “Get the fuck back.” The Alpha snarled at him with her teeth showing.

“I just wanna get a statement from the biggest flop of MMA, it’s going to be gold! No one’s heard from Korra Waters since her – “

Kuvira shoved the man with the microphone as roughly as she could, he stumbled back into the cameraman who nearly dropped his camera, but managed to recover it. The two flinched when they took note of the pissed off Alpha standing over the both of them. 

“You push like a bitch!” The man with the mic goaded on as he recovered, “You here to fight the Wannebe’s battle?”

Kuvira shifted her hips in order to strike him, but someone caught her arm as she twisted her torso.

“He’s leading you on, that camera’s still filming you.” Asami’s voice was in her ear.

Around them, a crowd began to gather and look on. Some murmuring as they watched the exchange.

Kuvira didn’t want to listen reason, she wanted to tear this man apart, she tried pulling away, but Asami caught her other arm and held on with a death grip, “Kuvira, stop.”

“This asshole wants an interview? I’ll fucking give it to him!” The Alpha raged as she thought back to Korra’s wounded expression, “No one fucks with Korra like that!”

Kuvira practically howled out, “I’ll fuck you up! That’s a promise!” She strained against her hold, but Asami held tight, jerking the Alpha back.

“Vee, stop.” It was Opal was in front of her this time, “Please, come inside with Korra.” She pleaded, she had both of her hands at Kuvira’s collar. “Vee, please.”

Kuvira blinked, the red she saw at the edge of her vision began to fade, she took a deep breath and realized that both Asami and Opal were releasing calming pheromones for her sake. With a snarl, Kuvira backed off. Opal and Asami held on to her while the led her inside the gym.

Asami let Kuvira go, and the Alpha made a move to go right back out – but Opal caught her in an embrace.

“Stay here. With me.” She said it loudly and her voice shook. “Stay with me.” Opal held on to Kuvira tighter.

Kuvira realized she was still growling, with another deep breath, she took Opal into both of her arms.

Once Asami saw that Kuvira wasn’t going to go out on a rampage, she quickly hurried off to the back room of the gym that Korra had retreated to with Tenzin.

Kuvira slumped against the wall and then slid to the floor, Opal staying within her arms and was still giving off that calming scent. It did good to slow Kuvira’s pulse and she felt like she could think clearly again.

“Sorry.” Kuvira sighed, “I lost myself for a moment.”

Opal nodded, “You scared me a little.” She admitted.

“It… He hurt Korra, bad.” Kuvira thought back to her friend’s expression, “Spirits, I was ready to tear him apart.”

“You would have played right into what he wanted to do.” Opal still locked her arms around Kuvira, “Asami recognized him as one of those trashy bloggers. If you had hurt him, you would have given him the content he wanted.”

“I’m sorry.” Kuvira buried her nose into Opal’s hair, she took a deep breath, “Where’s Korra?”

“In the back.” Opal pulled back.

“I’m going to her.” Kuvira stated, she waited for Opal.

“Okay.” Opal carefully let go, she watched Kuvira rise and then stick a hand out to her.

“Come on.” Kuvira said, she went towards the backroom and found Korra sitting on a chair with Tenzin and Asami trying to coax her out of her head. There was a tense expression on her face as she kept her eyes closed.

“Has she said anything?” Kuvira asked.

Asami shook her head.

“She hasn’t said a word.” Tenzin had a worried look on his face, “I knew there was going to be reporters here, but I didn’t think anyone would do something like that.”

“Korra.” Kuvira called out.

No response.

“Kor.” Kuvira tried again. She took note of the agitated chi that covered Korra like a cloak. The Alpha took a closer look at Korra – she was shaking.

Kuvira knew right away that Korra was scared, wherever she went back to in that head of hers wasn’t anything good.

“Waters, you ass hat!” Kuvira’s voice boomed, Korra flinched and looked up to glare at Kuvira. The Alpha smiled as she kneeled down in front of her. “You really gonna let some Beta-bitch push you around like that?”

“Hey!” Tenzin called out.

Kuvira just waved her hand, she’d deal with him later.

“Get out of your little pity party Waters, no one fucking cares.” Kuvira knew she was being harsh, but this was how they did it.

“Shut the fuck up.” Korra growled, her eyes were glazed over with something.

“What’re you gonna do? You didn’t do shit with that asshole earlier, let him call you all that crap. It’s your fault for not breaking his fucking jaw in the first place.” Kuvira goaded.

“Wuxin, you piece of shit. Shut the hell up.” Korra stood, the chair getting knocked back. Kuvira stood with her, the two keeping eye contact.

“You gonna start crying Waters? Your girlfriend’s right there to hold your hand if you do.” Kuvira’s tone was low and malicious.

“Kuvira!” Asami berated this time.

“I’m still talking Waters, you gonna let me shit talk to you too?” Kuvira held out her hands.

Korra violently shoved Kuvira into the wall.

“Let’s fucking go Wuxin, I’ll tear you apart!”

“I’m still standing, Waters!” Kuvira shoved Korra back with her entire body. 

Tenzin and Asami started yelling, but the two didn’t dare to approach the pair that had started what could only be called a school yard fight on the tiled floor. Korra landed punches and elbows the best she could, but all that drove her was the raging beast within instead of the disciplined fighter that stalked the octagon. 

Kuvira took advantage of that rage. Letting Korra get out all the strikes she could while Kuvira easily blocked, slipped past, or minimized the strike to the best of her abilities. Korra had mounted Kuvira and was going blow for blow, Tenzin was about to pull her off.

“Don’t!” Kuvira roared, Tenzin paused.

Kuvira took a deep breath, and then flipped their positions.

Tenzin watched as Kuvira easily slipped into a rear-naked choke hold on Korra.

“Tap out.” Kuvira said in Korra’s ear.

The Alpha in question shook her head, instead trying to get out of the impossible hold. Asami could see that Korra’s face was turning red, her veins popping out.

“Let her go!” Asami called out.

“You know the drill. Tap out.” Kuvira ignored her.

Korra made a face, she struggled one more time. Kuvira held firm.

Korra tapped on Kuvira’s arm and was immediately let go.

The two were gasping for breath, Tenzin and Asami had something to say, but Korra beat them to it.

“Thanks, Kuv.” Korra gasped out.

“You’re welcome.” Kuvira leaned back against the wall.

The two laid there on the floor, breathing hard and not saying anything, but the atmosphere was a lot lighter than before. Asami took note that there was some clarity in Korra’s eyes, she wasn’t in that headspace she was in earlier. Kuvira had literally dragged her out of it.

“What… what was that?” Tenzin was a bit confused.

Kuvira laughed a bit, “That’s… that’s how we keep each other in check.”

Korra looked up at Asami, “I told you, you gotta beat me up a bit before I’ll talk.”

The Omega sank down next to Korra, “I’ll have to call Kuvira for that.” She hugged Korra tight, “I’m sorry you had to go through all that, he was an ass and I called Lin to kick him out.” Asami remembered how much of a sore spot Korra’s injury could be, especially with someone like that in your face about it.

“He’s full of shit, if Lin wasn’t here to throw me in jail, I would have wiped the floor with him.” Kuvira let out as she stood. She took note that her hair was a mess and started to re-do her bun from earlier.

“Please, I would have beat you to it.” Korra challenged as she stood, she was sorting out her tank to that had gotten ruffled around. Asami was fussing at her hair, trying to make her a bit more presentable.

“Alright, enough of that you two.” Asami bit out harshly.

Korra bit her tongue. Kuvira nodded and took note that. Opal was walking to her.

“I’m going to go check on the fight, I know they delayed the start of the match because of that blogger.” Tenzin stated, “Come out when you’re ready, Korra.” He said, he could leave the room without being worried about his student.

“I will, go tell Han I’ll be there soon.” Korra responded.

Kuvira eyed Korra, the two simply nodded and Kuvira left the room with Opal in trail.

She’d give Korra some time alone with Asami.

“What was that?” Opal asked, “You… you were so violent.”

Kuvira sighed, she leaned on the wall and then looked down at Opal, “That’s… it’s hard to explain, but when Korra or me… when we’re angry like that, that’s how we let it out. One of us beats the truth out of the other.”

The Alpha sighed, “That’s how we’ve always let out steam, especially on deployments. We’ll spar a bit or roll around like that. And then we’ll talk.” Kuvira explained, “That’s how we’ve been doing it.”

“It was scary, Vee. You yelling all those things.” Opal had a worried look.

“I had to get her to move, to respond.” Kuvira smiled, “Easiest way to do that is to piss her off, same with me.”

“There’s gotta be a better way to cope with… all of that.” Opal was worried, “That’s… I don’t see how that’s healthy.” She closed her eyes, “I’ve never seen you that angry before, I’ve never seen Korra snap like that – ever.”

“It works for us.” Kuvira looked up at the ceiling, “It hasn’t been like that in a long time though.” She swallowed, “Last time that I had to pull out Korra from her head like that was when… well, after Ba Sing Se.”

“Does it really work? Instead of sparring and the teasing you two go at it with serious strikes and hurtful words?” Opal thought back to Kuvira and Korra’s earlier interactions. She’s seen the two tease each other and try to pull out a straight forward answer.

Kuvira nodded, “I… It’s how we’ve done things so far, and it works.” The Alpha admitted.

Opal put her hand over Kuvira’s, “I feel like you and Korra still have anger you need to resolve.”

Kuvira closed her eyes, “We’re working on it.” She took a deep breath, her chi aggravated by the subject of the conversation – how Korra and Kuvira cope with these extreme feelings.

“Kuvira.” Opal held her face within her hands, “Kuvira.” She tried again to get the Alpha to open her eyes.

The Alpha complied, staring straight into the clear gaze in front of her, “Don’t shut me out. Please.” The plea struck something deep within Kuvira, it ripped into her chest and tugged incessantly.

Opal brought Kuvira’s face closer to her own, touching their foreheads together while keeping the Alpha’s eyes on her. The Omega could feel the muscles clench, feel the Alpha’s jaw tighten. Within her eyes she could see something raging, something hurting, something Kuvira was trying to keep shored up within a cold iron defense.

“Don’t shut me out.” Opal repeated.

“I care about you… And it hurts me to see you keeping it all inside like this. Don’t… don’t think you’re protecting me from whatever it is you’re hiding. I want this…” Opal Beifong took a deep breath, “I want all of this… the good… the bad… the nightmare you keep inside you. I want everything.”

Opal pressed her lips to the top of Kuvira’s head, reaching on her tip toes to plant the kiss there.

“I mean that with everything that I am.”

Kuvira would never forget the moment that her heart was ripped out of her chest with such a tender look while Opal repeated back those words to her.

Opal grasped onto Kuvira, she felt the Alpha shudder once before she managed to force out two shaky breaths. On her shoulder, she felt something wet and warm, so Opal pulled back enough to look at Kuvira.

“I’m sorry.” Kuvira choked out.

Opal reached out with her fingertips, grazing the corner of the Alpha’s eye in order to catch the piece of Kuvira that she tries to hide away. Her tears felt hot in her hands as it dripped down the grooves of her fingers.

She clenched her hand tightly, Opal didn’t want to let go of this precious part of Kuvira.

“Be honest with me. I want to know everything about you. Even the parts your scared of… The parts you think are going to scare me. Let me see it… please.” 

“Okay.” Kuvira swallowed thickly, she couldn’t manage much else.

There was a loud shout from the backroom, it sounded like Asami – but neither Kuvira nor Opal thought it was in their place to walk in on the two.

“Hey… do you want to walk around a bit?” Kuvira asked, “I don’t mind missing the matches.”

“I think I’d like that.” Opal hung on to Kuvira’s arm.

“I’m sorry, for scaring you.” Kuvira said one more time as they approached the door to leave the gym.

“It’s okay, I’m still here.” Opal reassured, “Let’s enjoy the rest of the evening.”

“I’d like that.” Kuvira hummed.

“Thank you for staying with me, earlier.”

Opal waved to Kya, who was approaching the pair.

“Hey,” Kya greeted the pair, “Lin couldn’t find that guy, but she put an alert out for everyone to look for him. I think he might have left all together.” She looked at Kuvira, “He was pretty scared when Kuvira snapped at him.”

Kuvira looked at the ground, “Yeah…”

“I’ll text you later?” Opal held the Omega with a look that said she had something to say, “We’re going to enjoy the rest of the festival.”

Kya nodded, it would be good for the two Alphas to enjoy themselves after that. Tenzin had filled her in on what happened in the back room.

“Look at me, Kuvira.” Kya called out to the Alpha.

Kuvira looked up at older Omega. Kya held her gaze while she settled a soothing hand on her shoulder.

“I still care about you. No matter what.” Her tone was soft, but firm at the same time, “Go enjoy the rest of the festival, we’ve only got today and tomorrow before it goes away for a whole year.” Kya smiled easily, “I remember seeing a cactus juice stall somewhere.”

“I’d like that.” Kuvira nodded.

Opal looked up from her phone, “Asami says she’ll let us know when they’re done with the fights.” She looked at Kuvira this time, “They’re opening up the dance floor near the main stage, one of my juniors said there’s a band from the Siwon area out tonight. They’re playing everything.”

“After I find the Chief, I’ll try to drag her out for some salsa.” Kya smiled at the thought.

“Lin can dance?” Kuvira raised a brow.

“Oh Spirits, no. But she’ll spin me around a few times after I bat my lashes at her.” Kya lightly joked.

“We’ll see you in a bit.” Opal called out, the two disappeared into the crowd.

Kya turned to head back towards the octagon, she took note that Han had just finished his first round and Korra had stepped out with Asami – the air around the two seemed terse, but Asami remained by Korra’s side as they watched the rest of the fight. From the side, she took note of figure that approached her.

The crowd easily parted for the Chief of Police, a few of the drunker patrons had a white sheet plastered over their face. Murmuring to each other not to get close to the Alpha that had personally broken up at three brawls and saw to kicking out those that went against her authority.

Lin was just trying to keep the peace.

“How’re the two Alphas doing?” Lin swooped in close to Kya.

The Omega leaned into Lin and took a deep breath, “I think the army did enough to make sure the battle field trauma didn’t consume them. But I don’t think the army did good on trying to address their emotional issues. Tenzin told me what happened in that backroom, he thought they were really trying to kill each other.” Kya was concerned about the two of them, she had seen Korra’s medical records from the military too – the Alpha still went to her to do her physicals like before.

Lin looked up at Korra, the Alpha cheering along once Han landed a good right hook on his opponent’s chin.

“I’m going to talk to both of them after this weekend.” Kya looked up at her mate, “Think you could help me out with that?”

“Anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To address the machine-like pace I've been pumping out chapters: I have been sitting on this story for a while now, between this chapter and the next are the last ones that I've had sitting around. 
> 
> Every story has a beginning, middle, and end. 
> 
> I can see the end from here, but there's still a way to go. 
> 
> Thank you for your support.


	13. Yue Bay Bash Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let us read, and let us dance; these two amusements will never do any harm to the world." - Voltaire
> 
> "Dance is the hidden language of the soul." - Martha Graham

“So, what happened with the ‘The MMA Mania’ blogger dude?” Ikki was following Jinora, Korra, and Asami to the main stage area. Tenzin and the rest of their family were going to hang back at the gym for a bit before going home. Pema and the two pups were getting tired and Tenzin wanted to drive them home.

Asami and Korra told Tenzin they’d bring the two girls’ home.

“Ikki, not now.” Jinora whispered into her ear, Korra didn’t hear the question but Asami had and gave a look to the eldest sister.

Ikki looked at the serious expression on Asami and Jinora’s face, “Rina and some of the others are at the main stage too!” She changed the subject after checking the messages on her phone.

“They said they saw Opal and Kuvira tearing it up on the floor.” Ikki’s grin grew wide, “Rina said they look a little drunk.”

Asami looked over at Ikki, “Want to get some cactus juice too?”

Korra shook her head, “I still have to watch my weight, cactus juice and other alcohol has been cut out until my fight.” She looked at her girlfriend, “You can drink a bit if you want, I’ll take care of these two.”

“We’re not that bad.” Ikki pouted at the two older women, “Besides, we’ll be by the main stage!”

Korra chuckled, “Alright, I know you are. Just don’t wander off too far and text me if you’re going to get food or anything.”

“We will.” Jinora smiled up at the Alpha, “Oh, there’s Rina! She’s dancing with Kuvira!”

Korra looked over and saw the Alpha was spinning around a young Beta on the floor. A huge smile plastered on Kuvira’s lips and there was a bit of a red tinge at the tips of her ears. Kuvira was a little drunk indeed.

“Can I dance next?” Ikki ran up to the pair.

Asami took note of Opal off to the side, “How’s it going?” She noticed that Opal was drunk too.

“It’s been a lot of fun, we’ve been dancing for a while now. They were playing some tango numbers earlier and I taught Vee a few rumba steps. She picked it up quick.”

Asami took note of the cactus juice in Opal’s hand, “Think I could get some of that?”

“I feel like you should take the rest of this.” Opal handed her the drink, Asami took a long drink from it.

The Omega watched with interest as Kuvira started dancing with Ikki, the young Beta needed a refresh on the steps. But after a few moments, the two were going into a steady rhythm along with the upbeat music.

“Think you could teach me how to salsa?” Asami wanted to try.

Opal beamed, “Let’s!”

“Watch this for me.” Asami handed the drink off to Korra, who was just enjoying the moment.

Korra took note of Jinora standing next to her, “You waiting for Kuvira to open up to?”

Jinora laughed, “Oh no, I was going to ask Ms. Opal if she wanted to dance but it’s more fun to watch her teach Asami.”

Korra nodded, she looked down at the drink and noticed it was half full.

“Jin! Let’s go dance!” Rina tugged at her arm, she had some sweat on her face but she had procured a water bottle to cool off a bit.

“Here, I can hold on to that.” Korra offered to babysit the water bottle for her.

“You sure?” Jinora looked at the Alpha.

Korra nodded, “Go on! I’ll be right here, I got what I wanted to do out of today already with the fights.”

“Alright, thank you Korra!” Jinora glowed as she and Rina took to the floor.

Korra watched as her graceful girlfriend was being led around by Opal, Kuvira was having fun and lifted Ikki around in a circle which caused the young Beta to laugh out in delight. Kuvira went on to try and show how to move her shoulders in time to the quick beat. After some laughter, Ikki got it and started moving along more in time Kuvira as they flew across the floor.

It made Korra glad that they were all here, together, to enjoy this moment.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, the next few songs will be the last before the band takes a break. Grab your mates for this fun little number.” Someone said it over the microphone.

Opal recognized the beat, “Oh Spirits, this is my favorite.”

Asami paused and looked at the others on the floor, some were leaving while a bunch more were coming to the floor.

“What is?” Asami was surprised at the amount of people that melded their bodies together and started moving in a sensual movement.

Opal smiled, “They’re playing bachata music. The song’s a popular one for the step,” Her eyes caught Kuvira, who was already making her way to Opal.

“Before we teach these steps, I think I might need a refresher.” Kuvira smoothly cut in, “Mind if I borrow her?” The Alpha’s eyes twinkled with mirth, sweat decorated Kuvira’s face and made her face shine in the lights.

“Only if you’ll promise to give her back.” Asami answered back.

Kuvira winked, Asami noticed Opal bite her lip, “I will.”

Opal stepped to Kuvira and took her hand, the two went to another part of the dance floor for a bit more space.

“When did you learn how to bachata?” Opal mused.

Kuvira held out her arms, Opal took hold of them, “I went to a social dance club after boot camp and asked someone to teach me.” With a flick of her wrist, Opal molded perfectly to her side. The Alpha’s leg was between Opal’s, their hips still slotted together like two pieces of a puzzle.

Kuvira led them, a steady rock that caught the drum at their shoulders, Opal following her lead as she took the beat with her – Kuvira kept their eyes locked together as Opal moved the rhythm down her sides, to her waist, and then at her hips. The Alpha kept her steady in the up and down motion before the two snapped back together. This time Kuvira dipped her low while Opal kept an arm around her neck.

Opal felt her form being pulled back up, and then the two stepped together across the floor. Kuvira leading them in easy quick steps, the two spun together once, and then slowed down once more. Slotting together once more, this time dipping down low together while Kuvira kept a hand at her waist.

And then they flew once more across the floor, Kuvira leading Opal’s arms in flurry, their quick yet controlled movements that went in time with guitar and Latin drum.

Hot – Kuvira’s form felt like lava against Opal. How she seamlessly fit into her every time they came together, it burned to feel the Alpha against her.

Heavy – the scent of sweet cedar and smoked oak that surrounded her, leading her around in a rush. The air felt thick with Kuvira all around her, pressed against her back side as their hands flowed together with the rhythm.

Hot – the hand at her hip that conveyed the Omega to move her hips in time with wild beat of the Alpha’s heart.

Heavy – Opal’s palms as she grasped at Kuvira’s shirt, the two leaning their head together as their bodies spoke of secrets whispered to each other in the cover of the night.

They both noticed the final measure of the song coming around, Kuvira snapped the two upright. They were going to go for a big finish as Kuvira swung them around the floor, their limbs in flurry and their faces panting as they kept up with finish.

Opal twirled, she held her hand out and smiled when the Alpha’s grip caught her own. With a final twist, Opal landed in Kuvira’s arms

A rousing cheer came from the audience they hadn’t realized gathered around them.

“That was fantastic!” “Sexy as hell!” “You two were perfect!”

Kuvira waved to the crowd while Opal bowed a bit, the two shared a smile before running off the floor to where their friends waited.

Jinora reached her hand over to shut Ikki’s mouth as the pair that captivated the entire festival came running over.

“That’s bachata.” Ikki stated.

“That’s bachata.” Rina confirmed.

“Are we sure that was _just_ bachata.” Ikki narrowed her eyes at the two.

“As far as we know, it was just bachata.” Jinora nodded, “Oh my gosh, you two were just so hypnotic out there!” She greeted the two.

Kuvira shook her head, “I’m pretty rusty on the step, Opal had to show me a couple things.”

Korra rolled her eyes, “Right, rusty.”

“What was that?” Kuvira looked up at the Alpha.

“Who wants more cactus juice?” Asami asked out loud, her cup earlier was empty.

“I do!” Opal squeaked out.

“I’ll go with them.” Kuvira told Korra.

Ikki and Rina looked up at Korra as soon as the group was out of ear shot.

“Are they dating?!” Ikki went first.

Korra laughed, “I couldn’t tell you, even if I wanted to.”

* * *

Korra waved off the Ikki, Jinora, and Rina as they scampered out of the large vehicle they requested from Uber. The Alpha waved to Tenzin who was at the front door of the Tengoku estate to make sure the girls made it in alright. Asami had fallen asleep in the very back row, the same with Kuvira and Opal – the Omega stayed molded against Kuvira’s side while the Alpha was passed out.

No doubt thanks to the amount of cactus juice and dancing they all endured for the night.

Korra sat all the way in the front with the driver, they were on their way to Asami’s condo.

The fighter took her phone out and snapped a quick picture of the adorable sight in the background, she took note that Asami also had her mouth open and a bit of drool was coming out.

It was another twenty minutes when they came up to Asami’s condo.

Korra shook Kuvira awake enough so that the Alpha could easily scoop up Opal into her arms. Korra was a bit wary at first, she knew Kuvira was drunk, but let it go when she saw that the Alpha had enough balance in her step to carry the still sleeping Omega.

Korra folded down the seats, she took note Asami was half awake and half sober as she reached out for the fighter. Her arms reached around Korra’s neck and the fighter took care of the rest, holding Asami close to her chest as they made their way up to the top floor.

The Alpha watched the other pair, Kuvira had her head dipped low to Opal’s neck while keeping her cradled in her arms, and Opal nuzzled into Kuvira’s chest, purring at the amount of affection the Alpha gave her.

Korra smirked when she noticed the two scent marked each other in their daze.

Asami stirred slightly in her arms, but her girlfriend simply readjusted her position so that her mouth was closer to Korra’s scent gland at the base of her neck. The Omega began lightly nipping there, her tongue darting out a few times.

“Korra…” Asami whispered as she nipped her neck once more.

“I’m here.” Korra said softly, the elevator stopped and Korra fished out the key to the condo.

With a little juggling, Korra got the door open and the group came spilling in.

Kuvira landed on the couch with Opal still in her lap. Korra set down Asami on the other sofa, she went to the kitchen to get water bottles for everyone. It was hot, everyone was pretty sweaty, not to mention the three of them went through gallons of cactus juice throughout the night.

Korra took stock of the situation. Kuvira was coherent enough to do what was told, Opal looked like she couldn’t decide between nipping at Kuvira’s neck or going to sleep, Asami whined a bit as she buried her head into the cushions.

Asami was definitely going to feel a hangover in the morning.

“Kuv, take Opal upstairs, there’s a room at the end of the walkway, that’s the guest bed.” Korra instructed.

Asami’s second floor had a walkway with a railing the overlooked the living room.

Kuvira grunted, she took the Omega and the two began the trek upstairs. Korra made sure that the water bottles were situated on Opal’s lap before Kuvira left. She knew her friend would thank her for the present in the morning.

Korra watched the two half tumble into the room, the door shut and the fighter let out a breath of relief. Kuvira was always weirdly obedient when drunk, Korra let it go and was just thankful Kuvira wasn’t a belligerent drunk – that was Korra.

“Alright, let’s get you to bed.” Korra hooked her arms underneath Asami and made a similar trek upstairs, this time to the main bed room.

Korra took care to undress Asami, getting her down to her underwear and then slipping on an oversized shirt she liked sleeping in.

The Omega was compliant the whole time, except for when Korra tried to step to the bathroom to clean up.

“Korra.” Asami whined, her hands grabbing at the air.

The Alpha smiled, she took off the tank top she wore and got down to her boxer shorts.

“I love you.” Asami whispered sleepily.

Korra planted a kiss on her girlfriend’s head, “I love you, too.” She reached over and turned off the lights.

* * *

Kuvira’s eyes felt like sand paper. And there was a dull throb in her head.

She took note of the scent the surrounded her, she took another whiff of the air and took note that her scent was everywhere too.

Kuvira vaguely recalled the moment in the elevator, when she and Opal scent-marked each other.

The Alpha smiled when she took note of the bundle that was curled into her side. The two managed to strip down to their underwear, but Kuvira took note that she could use a shower from the amount of sweating she did last night. Kuvira smiled to herself, she hadn’t had that much fun dancing the night away in a long time.

Something poked her side, when Kuvira investigated it, she realized it was an unopened bottle of water.

Korra was a saint.

Kuvira didn’t bother getting up, instead she half ripped off the bottle cap and shoved the spout into her mouth. She began to greedily suck down the contents until the bottle shriveled up dry. The Alpha felt immediate relief as the water entered her system, she could feel it rush down to her stomach. After another hour or so of agonizing around she was sure her symptoms should begin to alleviate.

At her leg, she felt the presence of another water bottle. Kuvira fished it up, before she started sucking down the contents, she looked at Opal, who was still sleeping.

The Alpha opted to set the bottle on the dresser.

Kuvira turned slightly to wrap an arm around Opal, the Omega snuggled in deeper to the hold. Kuvira smiled at the sight. She took note that they were spending more and more mornings together like this without meaning to.

“My head…” Opal groaned out into Kuvira’s chest. Hazy eyes looked up into hers.

“Water?” Kuvira offered, she already began leaning over to get the bottle.

“Please.” Opal’s voice was scratchy, she took small sips from the bottle, nursing each gulp down. A stark contrast to Kuvira’s method.

Opal looked at the Alpha, she closed the bottle and settled back down into Kuvira’s arms.

“I had fun last night.” She confessed.

“I did too.” Kuvira admitted.

“I realized something last night.” Opal leaned her head on Kuvira’s shoulder.

“What?” The Alpha questioned.

“I like it when you dance with me.”

Kuvira nodded with a hum.

“I like dancing with you.”

Opal lit up at the response.

“I like mornings like these.”

“When we’re both hung over?” Kuvira teased.

Opal laughed, “And can use a shower.” She settled in once more, “I like waking up with you.”

“I do too.” Kuvira searched her eyes.

There it was. That light that burned with a question. A question that has flashed within those wonderous eyes a few times before.

“What do you want?” Kuvira asked.

“I want to know what you want first.” Opal turned it around.

“I want to be with you.” The words didn’t burn, rather it felt like a weight had been ripped from her chest. From where she laid, she felt like she was in a freefall.

Opal caught the words easily, it was her turn to search Kuvira’s eyes. Despite how calm and steady the gaze was, she could make out the silent plea within.

“I want to be with you too.”

The air was tangible, it felt like the earth would swallow the two whole at any minute.

It was eternity before either of them moved from the embrace.

Kuvira leaned in to plant a loving kiss on Opal’s forehead.

Opal pushed her lips to plant her lips to Kuvira’s neck at the same time.

“We’re doing this?” Kuvira murmured softly, her lips still pressed to Opal’s head.

Opal nodded, “Yeah, I want this.” She whispered back.

Kuvira nodded, “We should take a shower as our first order of business.” She took note that some of Opal’s light make up had smeared.

“I agree.” Opal smiled up at her.

“I think Korra has clothes here, I’ll be back.” Kuvira planted one more kiss at the top of Opal’s head.

Kuvira threw her shirt back on from the night before and crept across the floor in boxers.

“Korra.” Her voice cut through the air, “Korra!”

“Hm?” It was Asami that responded, the messy bedhead looking up.

“Where does she keep her clothes?” Kuvira questioned.

Asami pointed to the dresser ahead and then pulled the covers over her head.

Kuvira found the spare clothes on her third try. She stole a shirt and shorts and boxers, taking note that Korra had a built-up stash of clothing there.

Opal was brushing her teeth when Kuvira came back to the guest bedroom, the door to the guest bath wide open. Opal held out a spare toothbrush that Asami had stocked away in there. Kuvira gratefully took it and began her morning routine. She wrapped her other arm around Opal, playing with her belly piercing a bit before she had to bend over to spit out the excess toothpaste.

Opal turned the shower head on, she sent a glance over her shoulder to make sure she had Kuvira’s gaze.

With snap, her bra fell to the floor.

Just as easily, her thumbs hooked her panties and slid those off.

Opal opened the glass door and stepped in after checking the temperature of the water. She closed the door and went about her business. Lathering shampoo into her hair.

Kuvira watched, toothbrush still in her mouth, as the suds ran down the Omega’s entire length. The way Opal massaged her scalp, the water coming down to accentuate her every curve.

“You gonna help me wash my back? Or are you still slobbering on that toothbrush?” Opal called out.

Kuvira quickly spit out the paste in her mouth and stripped out of her dirty clothes.

The Alpha stepped into the shower, she was greeted with Opal throwing soap suds at her. Kuvira smiled at the playful Omega, she felt her form get dragged into the water and then two slender arms wrapped around her waist.

“Can I wash your hair?” Opal asked, her fingers running through the wet locks.

“If you want.” Kuvira responded, she leaned down to press a kiss on Opal’s lips.

Opal giggled, “Bend down some, I can’t reach you.” She already had a shampoo bottle in hand.

Kuvira chuckled and kneeled down in the shower, she was eye level with Opal’s piercing. The Alpha left kisses around the area, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Opal washing her hair. It seemed such a simple whim, but there was something so intimate about the notion. Kuvira kneeling down so that Opal can lather the shampoo through her hair.

Opal playfully tugged at Kuvira’s hair, the Alpha responded by biting Opal’s stomach. The Omega yelped out in surprise at the sudden nip. Kuvira chuckled, she stood up and let the water rinse her hair out.

“Where’s the soap?” Kuvira asked, “I remember someone asking for help washing their back.”

Opal smiled and set the bar in her hand, she was about to turn around, but Kuvira kept her in place so that they could keep facing one another.

The Alpha lathered the soap in her hands, she pushed Opal up against her form, their chests sliding together while Kuvira lathered the soap around the Omega’s back. She worked a strong grip up and down her spine, her fingers drawing circles around knots she found. Opal closed her eyes and hummed, letting out a moan of relief as Kuvira worked different knots on her back

Opal looked up at Kuvira. The two locked lips, the water falling around them.

Kuvira deepened the embrace, the bar of soap still in hand as she pulled Opal closer and closer together. Opal pulled away.

“We are not having sex in Asami’s guest bathroom.” She muttered out, she nipped at Kuvira’s neck.

“We did it on Korra’s living room floor, I don’t see how this is worse.” Kuvira nibbled at Opal’s ear.

Opal let out a long sigh as she felt her nipples brush against Kuvira, the Alpha smirked and repeated the motion.

“Vee…” Opal sighed out once more, she felt the Alpha push her against the tiled wall and out from the spray of the water. Faintly, the sound of the soap dropping on the tiled floor echoed off of the shower walls.

Kuvira smirked, she licked the shell of Opal’s ear, “Orgasms are good for headaches.”

“That’s a lie.” Opal half moaned back, Kuvira had her body mapped out and knew her tells. She felt Kuvira’s hand cup the round of her ass.

“You’ll feel better after.” Kuvira devilishly promised, she lifted Opal’s hips, the Omega complied and wrapped her legs around the Alpha.

Already there was the red angry tip of Kuvira’s cock, dripping with need. Opal bit her lip, she could feel her own need building as Kuvira rubbed the broad tip along her slits.

She moaned out when Kuvira’s tip rubbed the hood of her clit.

“Spirits, you’re more than ready for me.” Kuvira growled into her ear.

Opal pulled Kuvira into a rough kiss, “It doesn’t help that you were such a tease last night.” She rubbed her slit up and down the Alpha’s length, “You kept touching me…” She groaned at the thought of Kuvira’s naughty hands dipping into her ticklish places, brushing against the inside of her thighs, her breath tracing the outline of her neck.

“I couldn’t help myself.” Kuvira confessed, “You’re so erotic when you dance.” She pushed the tip at Opal’s entrance.

Opal moaned out when Kuvira pushed in.

“Shhh.” Kuvira cooed, “They’re still sleeping.”

The Omega moved her hips down lower, this time letting out a louder sound than before as she kept eye contact with Kuvira.

Cheeky.

Kuvira caught her lips and swallowed the sound whole. Opal let out another sound, but not on purpose, Kuvira was always a tight fit whenever she slid into her. Opal clutched at the grip around the Alpha’s neck, her eyes rolling at the sensation.

Opal broke the kiss, she nipped at Kuvira’s ear while the Alpha held her up against the tiled wall, “Harder.” She commanded.

Kuvira easily obeyed, her arms flexing as she held up Opal and her head braced against Opal’s as she thrusted into her. Opal sighed out as her back slid up and down the tiled wall, she kept one hand around the Alpha’s neck, while the other traced the outline of Kuvira’s body.

Her finger tips trailing down the Alpha’s chest and to her breast that fit easily in Opal’s palm. She traced a circle around one of her nipples, Kuvira reacted to it by the stutter of her hips and the way she bit back a groan from the stimulation. Opal arched her neck down and captured one of those nipples into her mouth. She swirled her tongue violently around the pert pebble.

Kuvira stuttered again, a groan pulled from her throat.

Opal released Kuvira from her mouth, but gave another slow lick with the tip of her tongue. Kuvira breathed in sharply, Opal felt her cock pulsate at the sensation. The Omega keened with every push that the Alpha’s thick length filled her with. Opal felt her walls flutter around Kuvira’s cock once more, she felt her Alpha’s hips stutter once more at the sensation. The iron grip on her ass tightened as Kuvira endeavored to keep her held up.

The Omega smirked, returning to what she did before while reveling in the high that was building in her stomach. Her other hand traced the outline of Kuvira’s abs, how the flexed in time with each thrust of the Alpha’s hips.

And then down to where they connected, Opal leaned forward once more, her fingers playing with the hood of her own clit. The sensation traveling up her spine, and down to her core. She felt her walls tighten around Kuvira, the Alpha bit back a moan from the sensation of her cock being sucked back into Opal’s cunt.

“Faster.” Opal moaned out as she started drawing circles around her clit, adding to the building pressure of Kuvira’s cock sliding in and out of her.

With a grunt, Kuvira picked up the pace.

Opal had to bite down on Kuvira’s shoulder to keep from crying out at the stimulation. She wrapped her legs around Kuvira’s waist and pressed closer to the Alpha, the Omega’s hands squished between them while her fingers greedily worked at her clit.

The long dark locks that Opal had washed so carefully was twisted within her other hand as the Omega held on to the Alpha while being pounded into the large stone tile wall.

“Opal.” Kuvira sputtered out. “Fuck, Opal.”

“Inside, cum inside me, Vee.” Opal gasped out in a breathless voice.

She wanted to feel her Alpha spill into her, she wanted the white-hot streams that haunted her dreams at night.

Opal wanted to feel the second stretch of Kuvira’s knot…

But she would have to settle for the Alpha’s cum being sprayed within her, for now.

Opal tilted her head back as her own orgasm tore through her. Kuvira caught her lips once more to swallow the sound, but the Alpha was moaning into the kiss.

Kuvira could feel her cock being milked stream after stream from the rippling of Opal’s pussy. With a frantic drive of her hips, the Alpha desperately pumped her cock more into the Omega while her seed spilled.

The action sending electricity up her spine every time the tip of her cock kissed Opal’s depth.

The two sank to the floor, the spray of the water coming down on them.

Opal regained her bearings, taking note that Kuvira had slipped out of her.

They struggled to catch their breath, their sweat intermixing with the water raining down around them.

They locked eyes and then shared a laugh, “What was that about not having sex in Asami’s guest bathroom?”

“Shut up and help me get clean again.” Opal took her Alpha by the lips.

Asami grumbled as she rolled over, Korra was awake and put an arm over her.

“How the hell are they fucking this early in the morning? There better be some hot water when I shower.” Asami groaned, “Fuck my head.”

Korra chuckled, “We can take a page out of their book and see if sex helps with that.”

Asami glared at her girlfriend, “No.” She huffed, “Go get me some medicine, and order some food from that breakfast place down the street.”

“No good morning kiss?” Korra drawled.

“Not until my headache goes away.” Asami said, after a beat, the Omega turned over and planted a chaste kiss on Korra’s lips, “Please.”

Korra laughed again, this time getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom, “Whatever you need, babe.”

Opal got into a tub of strawberries, she dressed in a loose shirt and comfortable shorts. She leaned against the counter and started munching away at the fruit.

A weight found purchase on her shoulder, on either side of her were two hands she was more than familiar with. She felt the Alpha’s lips touch the side of her temple.

“Is it sweet?” Kuvira’s voice tickled against her ear.

“Try it.” Opal held out a piece of the fruit for her.

With an easy crane of her neck forward, the juicy fruit gushed once her teeth sank into it, she slurped the juices down, her lips brushing against Opal’s finger tips.

Before the Omega could retreat her hand away, Kuvira kept her in place by holding on to her wrist. She dipped each of Opal’s digits between her lips and cleaned off the excess juice that had run down.

Opal breathed in deep at how sensual Kuvira was being outside of… an intimate setting.

“It’s sweet.” Kuvira turned towards her.

Opal smiled and leaned towards Kuvira’s lips.

“Gross.” Another voice cut through the living room.

Kuvira smirked when she saw it was Korra, “Morning.” She kept her head right there on Opal’s shoulder, her hands encircling around her waist.

Korra saw the gesture, she knew Kuvira wasn’t the type for public displays of affection – not even in her past relationships (if you could even call it that).

“So.” Korra crossed her arms, “What’s going on here.” She could take a guess.

“Eating strawberries, not much else in the fridge.” Kuvira shrugged, her finger tips dug into Opal’s side which made the Omega squirm at the touch.

“I know, about to order for some breakfast delivery. Chicken and waffles for everyone alright?” Korra went to the head of the island, her phone in hand as she made the order.

“Where’s it from?” Opal asked.

“The breakfast place Asami likes from down the street.” Korra was tapping at her phone.

Opal nodded, “I love that place, would be good for a hangover.”

“How’s your hangovers?” Korra eyed the two.

“Took a shower, head feels better.” Kuvira answered easily, she squeezed Opal’s sides again and the Omega squirmed once more.

“Vee.” Opal tried to bite back a smile.

“I heard.” Korra looked at the two, “Did you leave some hot water for Asami?”

“It was still running.” Kuvira answered back.

“You know that we heard you.” Korra let out casually.

“I knew it as soon as you walked in.” Kuvira responded in kind.

Opal went wide-eyed at the revelation, “How?”

“You weren’t exactly quiet, plus it’s not hard to hear what goes on in the guest bathroom from Asami’s room. It shares a wall.” Korra pointed out.

“Oh.” Opal looked down.

“So, to my first question earlier. What is this?” Korra pointed to the two.

Opal smiled when she felt Kuvira press her lips to her cheek, “We’re… going out.” Opal said it rather shyly.

“We are going out.” Kuvira repeated it in her ear a little louder.

Opal’s smile grew wider, she tried retreating away from Kuvira’s ticklish breath, but the Alpha closed the distance easily and it helped that she had her arms wrapped around her girlfriend.

“About damn time.” Korra muttered out, she went to a cabinet and grabbed a medicine bottle. “Do you two want one?”

“Please.” Kuvira held out her hand.

“Me too.” Opal nudged her Alpha to get one for her.

“If you hear the buzzer, just let the deliver guy in with the red button.” Korra explained as she retreated back up the stairs.

Opal hummed, “I’ll get the door.”

“What are we doing tonight?” Kuvira rumbled, she figured they were going to hang out at Asami’s for a lazy Sunday afternoon. No one had any commitments that day since it was the second day of the festival.

“There’s a firework show tonight.” Opal sighed, “We watched from Asami’s balcony last year.”

Kuvira hummed, “Is there a good place in town to watch?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Opal turned in the Alpha’s embrace, “Why?”

“Why don’t we go run off on our own this evening?” Kuvira proposed, “I want you to myself tonight.”

Opal beamed up at her, “I would like that too.” She drew a line across Kuvira’s chest, her fingers finding the pendant there, “Stay with me tonight?”

“Yeah.” Kuvira leaned into press her forehead to Opal’s, “I’d like to stay with you.”


	14. Intervention

The two Alphas took a single look at each other once Kuvira walked in with Opal behind her.

Kya sat at a bench inside of the Avatar School of Mixed Martial Arts. Tenzin sat beside his sister, he took a look up when Kuvira walked in.

Lin Beifong had her arms crossed and leaned against the outside post of the octagon.

Asami stood next to her while Korra was sitting on a nearby bench.

It was uncharacteristically quiet in the gym.

“I thought we were going to lunch with Asami and Korra.” Kuvira looked down at her girlfriend.

“We can… but we all want to talk to you… and Korra.” Opal said, she held a look in her eye that convinced Kuvira to not turn around and walk out the door.

“Kor.” Kuvira nodded to her friend and took the empty spot next to her.

“Kuv.” The fighter returned the nod.

There was tension, that much was obvious.

Kya cleared her throat and approached the two.

“Korra, Kuvira… I think you two should re-evaluate the offer I made to you both about seeking counsel with Dr. Zhou.” Kya stated.

Korra looked at Kuvira, “I didn’t know you saw Kya as a doctor.”

“Chance encounter, stepped in when my original doctor was out.” Kuvira shrugged, “I didn’t think much of it at the time.” 

Kya looked at Opal, “Do you remember what I told you last time, Kuvira?”

The Alpha shifted, rubbing her palm against her mouth before looking up at the doctor, “Yeah.”

Kya looked at Korra, “And do you remember what I told you?”

“I do.” Korra rubbed her hands together, her gaze looking at the floor.

Tenzin took a deep breath, “That… blogger, from the fight over the weekend. He posted that ‘interview’ of Korra online. Have either of you seen it?”

Kuvira and Korra looked up the man to see if he did, but neither had the heart to click the link to watch the contents.

“Baby, you looked like you were going to pass out.” Asami stepped forward to Korra, “I’ve never seen you look so scared. You wouldn’t talk to me, you wouldn’t talk to Tenzin… and that thing with Kuvira, that wasn’t talking.”

“You watched it?” Korra looked at Asami.

“I did, too.” Opal answered, “Vee, do you remember what happened?”

Kuvira dug her mouth deeper into her palm, “I do.”

“Do you?” Opal pulled Kuvira’s hand away, “Tell me, do you honestly remember what you were like?”

Red – that’s all Kuvira remembered.

“I don’t.” Kuvira said.

Kya put a hand on Opal’s shoulder, “We care about you both. That incident at the Yue Bay Bash, those reactions were indicative of someone who has difficult experiences that they still need to sort through.”

“The doctors in the Army signed us off and…” Kuvira shut her mouth when Opal shot her a stern look.

“Slapping some Prozac down and making sure you can sleep at night isn’t a clean bill of health.” Lin was the one who cut in this time. “Dr. Zhou is good at what he does. He helped me sort through an incident during my time on the force.” Lin kept her arms crossed.

The young adults in the room blinked and stared at Lin.

Tenzin and Kya were more than familiar with the incident.

“Amon – the Equalist terrorist. It was a long time ago, but it was one of the first big cases I worked on when I had been promoted to detective.” Lin took in a deep breath, “His views were extreme, something you two are familiar with, no doubt.” Lin was referencing the Earth Kingdom Traditionalists – the terrorist group who held extremist values, going so far as taking over the city of Ba Sing Se to ensure their values were forcibly upheld by the captive populace. “Part of what he did was take Alphas and make a show out of them, stringing them up and punishing them for what they were, for thinking they were better than everyone because they were Alphas.”

Lin locked eyes with Kya, “He captured me and held me hostage for 96-hours, the United Forces Bureau of Investigation recovered me. But Amon got what he wanted, he had me on camera reading off of a prompt shaming my status as an Alpha and as a Police Officer. I didn’t give it willingly.”

Kya crossed the floor to reach out to her mate, but Lin held out her hand. She gave a faint smile to the Omega, “I’m alright.”

Lin looked at the young Alphas, “He pumped me full of drugs to make me more obedient and compliant. Republic City Hospital had to clear out my entire system, I had to spend a week in bed.”

Kya watched her mate, proud of the strength she showed.

“For years, I couldn’t talk about what happened. The psychiatrist that was on the station’s pay roll at the time wasn’t worth much, gave me a weekly prescription of Prozac and called it good. I… Kya, she got me to go to seek counseling at the Mental Health Clinic. Recommended I talk to her colleague Dr. Zhou.” Lin sighed, “One of the best things that Kya has gotten me to do.”

Kya watched the two Alphas delve deeper into their nervous ticks, Korra with the hands rubbing together and Kuvira with putting her palm to her face.

“There’s group counseling available.” Kya stepped in front of the two, “I don’t know exactly what you two have gone through, but I know you did it together. Everything that happened in Ba Sing Se, in the army, you two did it together and kept each other strong for it. You both received the Kyoshi Medal of Freedom – one of the highest honors available, but you feel ashamed for talking about your achievements for it.”

“Please, Korra.” Asami kneeled next to the Alpha, “I love you… and when you have those bad dreams at night, I’m just so torn up over because I can’t do anything to help you.” Asami’s eyes watered as she looked up at the fighter, “I love you so much.”

Korra nodded, “Okay, I’ll go.”

Kuvira took a deep breath, Opal planted a kiss at her temple, “I’m still here, I’ll be here. I mean that.”

Kuvira breathed out, “With everything that you are?”

Opal smiled, “With everything that I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mental health - I believe a lot of readers and writers on here understand the importance of mental health. Rather, I'll leave something to consider. 
> 
> It's not always like the stories, where there's obvious signs of exhaustion and anxiety that blazes like a burning building. It can be quiet, hidden behind patient smiles, a casual cigarette on the side with a morning coffee, or behind a paperback book. Maybe it's the one who seems the most infallible. 
> 
> Or maybe they think they've saved themselves by keeping oh so quietly to themselves, seeking help in the form of a pharmaceutical dispenser to block out dreams and the suffocation... but, maybe, they don't realize that they've only hooked themselves up to a respirator to assist with the day-to-day but the true problem, the true source of the ailment has not been cured. 
> 
> Be kind to one another. And if you can, be a friend. Not to say you need to go in swinging and try to bulldoze through every defense mechanism in an attempt to find a problem. Every person is unique, each situation different like snow, and no two solutions are always the same. 
> 
> Simply present the opportunity. 
> 
> Sometimes, those surrounded by darkness need only a gentle light to find their way. 
> 
> Be that gentle light. Be a friend.


	15. Fight Night

Kuvira groaned as she fell down on the couch, she had endured her first week of college and had grossly underestimated the toll it would take on her. She left her motorcycle helmet on the floor while she remained face down in the couch. She had a paper due already for English class and she didn’t even want to get started on the math, even if it was college algebra and Asami said she could pick it up easy. Then there was her work schedule on top of it, Kuvira worked part-time hours at the front desk now. One of her co-workers asked about her classes and Kuvira brought up the math piece, they offered to give her a refresh on some of the number calculations too.

“Beats a day in the field.” Korra patted Kuvira’s head as she walked by, a gym bag in hand.

Kuvira sighed, “It sure does.” She caught sight of the gym bag, “Weigh in?”

Korra nodded, “Yeah…”

She had her fight tomorrow night and Kuvira got invited to be in her corner during the fight.

“Go get ‘em killer.” Kuvira murmured from the cushions.

“You sound like a first shirt when you say that.” Korra joked, “I’m going to Asami’s after weigh in.”

“Didn’t you say you two were abstaining this week from sex?” Kuvira remembered the weird pre-fight rituals that Korra told her about.

Korra chuckled, “I’m just gonna relax with her, it still feels good just sleeping together.”

“Might as well move in with her at this rate.” Kuvira scoffed.

“You and I both know that’s a big step.” Korra slipped on her trainers, “What about you and Opal? I’ve noticed the couch has been pretty vacant this past week.”

Kuvira smirked this time, “We’re taking it easy.”

“I know you are.” Korra let out, “Do you want to ride over to the event center tomorrow?”

Kuvira shook her head, “Opal wants to come out, she said she’ll sit with Asami in the stands. I’ll hitch a ride with her.”

“Spending the night over there again?” Korra asked.

“Maybe, she’s teaching a class tonight and she might be tired.” Kuvira looked at her phone, “I might just go for a run, work on this paper, and pass out honestly. Pretty beat after this week.”

“Alright, see you tomorrow, Kuv.”

“See you Kor.”

Kuvira took her phone out and texted Opal what her plans were for the evening, citing that she’ll ride over first thing in the morning.

It took two minutes for Opal to respond, she said to bring her books over and they’ll do homework during the day before Korra’s fight.

Kuvira groaned, she didn’t want to do anything related to school tomorrow, but she knew the Omega knew better than her.

‘I need help with math.’ Kuvira admitted.

_‘College algebra isn’t too bad, I can do that much.’_

‘You’re a saint.’

_‘Enjoy your run.’_

‘Have fun with class, tell Jinora I said hey.’

Kuvira dragged herself from the couch and got changed. She figured she’d make it to the water’s edge and back.

Kuvira Wuxin was dating Opal Beifong. The thought brought another smile to her face as she took off running down the block.

There was one more thing they had to face.

Suyin Beifong, neither of the two had brought up the Beifong matriarch, but they knew it was inevitable. Kuvira suspected that Opal had been talking to Kya about their situation, by extension Lin should know by now that the two were together.

The Alpha figured they would cross that bridge when they come to it.

For now, she just wanted to live in the moment and she had no doubt that Opal wanted to do the same.

Kuvira took a look at the calendar on her phone – the Tuesday after Korra’s fight was their first session with Dr. Zhou.

She closed her phone, they’ll deal with that when they get there.

* * *

Korra took a look out at the crowd, she was the undercard and the weigh in event for the main card wasn’t set to take place until two hours later. The media presence was light at the Republic City Arena locker area.

“Let’s go Korra.” Tenzin wore sweatpants and a hoodie with the Avatar MMA block letter logo on the back.

They didn’t do much to advertise Korra’s fight, but after the douche bag known as MMA Mania posted that video blog of Korra at the Yue Bay Bash, a few extra articles got published online that did a review of her last fight. Though nothing got any real traction out of that.

MMA Mania got slammed by a pro-fighter who was there at the event, Zaheer the Fighting Monk. He was a notable fighter who won a few tournaments and currently held a title, Zaheer also ran an active blog that had a prominent following.

The fellow fighter posted a short video in response to MMA Mania splicing the footage to make it look like Korra ran away while her unidentified friend ‘went berserk for no reason’. Zaheer citing that MMA Mania was a menace the entire time around the octagon.

Judging from the comment section of his video, MMA Mania was not a crowd favorite for doing that ‘interview’.

Korra was grateful for small mercy.

But unlike her previous plan of trying to make a low-key debut, Korra knew that the fighting world was expecting her and there would be more eyes than previously expected.

Asami walked next to Korra, she wore sweats and a hoodie with the Avatar gym’s logo on it. She pulled the hood up and wore sunglasses while she ducked her head close to Korra so that no one could get a good look at her face. 

The two discussed it before, Korra wanted to keep their relationship out of the spotlight to save Asami some heartache. She insisted that Asami not come along for the weigh in. But the Future Industries billionaire heiress wasn’t having any of it – Asami Sato was going to be there for Korra, media be damned.

The two made way to the locker room that Korra was allowed to use and set up equipment in. Tenzin put a duffle on the bench that held a bunch of pads and mitts that they would use to warm up a bit before the fight the next night. The room was pretty small, the size of a closet almost, but they didn’t plan on sticking around for long. Weigh in was in thirty minutes.

Tenzin took out a scale.

“Let’s check it.”

Korra nodded and stripped down to tight shorts and her sports bra.

Asami took Korra’s sweats and folded it up neatly.

“I stopped drinking water six hours ago.” Korra commented.

Tenzin nodded, “You were fine yesterday, you might end up coming out lighter than we planned.”

“It helps that everyone around has been making sure I’ve been sticking to my diet.” Korra smiled as she stepped on the electric scale – she was half a pound lighter than that morning.

Asami can tell that her girlfriend was nervous.

“You sure you guys don’t have to deal with the press?” She asked.

Tenzin shook his head, “I made it clear we weren’t doing any Q&A, just here to make weight and take a pre-fight photo. Then we’re out.”

“Can you wait back here?” Korra looked at Asami.

“No.” Asami bristled, “I want to go.”

“It’s going to be hard to hide you in front of the cameras, Sami.” Korra stepped to the Omega, “I’ll be quick.” She tried reasoning again.

Asami huffed, “Fine. But you’re not leaving my sight until weigh in.”

Tenzin chuckled, “That’ll be fine. You can help Korra work out some jitters.” He took out a mitt, “Why don’t you two do some striking until weigh in?” He suggested.

Asami grinned at the chance and the two went through an easy strike combination together.

“Korra Waters, ready for weigh in?” A man with a headset peeked his head into the small room.

Korra dropped her stance, but Asami took the chance and made a quick swipe at the Alpha’s head. Korra glared at the Omega, but shook her head and smiled at Asami.

“We’re on our way.” Tenzin told the man, “Let’s go, Korra.”

The fighter nodded, “Right.” She looked to Asami.

The taekwondo black belt leaned to kiss Korra, “I’ll be right here.”

“I’ll be back before you know it. I’m just the undercard.”

* * *

Morning came too soon for Korra, but she was able to sleep in with Asami in her arms. The Omega’s scent was all over her, Asami did her best to calm Korra’s jitters and the two strictly kept their hands to themselves.

The past two weeks of no sex was a bit of a challenge.

Asami cooked Korra a hearty and healthy meal that morning, counting calories no longer being an issue since Korra made weight.

Breakfast was relatively quiet, Asami nuzzling against Korra’s side as they sat at the island eating breakfast together.

“You’re the second fight tonight?” Asami asked, it was the fourth time she asked the question.

Korra nodded, “Yeah.” She looked at her girlfriend, “First event starts at 5:30 pm, I think mine should be around 6 depending if they go the full five rounds or not.”

Asami nodded, Tenzin gave her ring side tickets and she was going to sit with Opal there. Korra insisted that Asami not be in the locker room before the fight in case someone saw her walk out.

Usually, the press kept her alone in public. Asami’s social media presence was strict and all of her accounts were set to private, she kept a tight circle of friends and did well to make sure she didn’t get too crazy in public (Yue Bay Bash being an exception, but the crowd was huge and there wasn’t any press there like the Republic City Arena).

Gossip columns, reports, influencers, and the like didn’t usually report on Asami because of how hard she worked to keep her life private. There will be a random fashion website or magazine that will do a piece on her style and outfit choices if they caught her on the street. Every now and then a celebrity or model will try to message her on her Instagram account (which was private) but she never entertained them.

Korra brought it up after the Yue Bay Bash that Asami keep her distance from the Alpha the night of the event so that she could maintain her privacy.

Korra and Kuvira worked up the nerve to watch MMA Mania’s video blog. Asami was in it since she was the one who held Kuvira back from tearing the blogger apart, but her erratic and violent movements did good to obscure Asami’s face from view. Korra checked the comment section to see if anyone recognized the Omega, but thankfully no one caught on.

When Asami turned it around on Korra, the fighter cited that this was her rookie debut and she made it a point to not make any fanfare out of the fight. Tenzin managed to withhold the MMA Association Club from publishing her name on the undercard until a week before the fight.

They weren’t even going to stay for the whole event, Korra wanted to pack up and go as soon as her fight was over to further avoid the press.

“Hey…” Asami grabbed Korra’s arm before she left to go meet Tenzin at the gym.

“Yeah?” Korra dropped her duffle bag on the floor.

Asami bit her lip, “I want to be there with you, in the locker room, when you walk out, every bit of it.”

Korra bit the inside of her cheek, “I know you do.” She wrapped her arms around the Omega, “And believe me when I say that hearing you say that makes me happier than you can imagine. To know that you love and support me enough to go out there and watch me fight… that means the world to me.”

“Please, Korra.” Asami pleaded softly.

Korra planted a soft kiss on Asami’s lips, “I know, I want you there… trust me I want you with me, but I can’t. And you know you shouldn’t.” The Alpha squinted down at her, “ I know how much you value your peace. Your privacy. Don’t think I don’t notice how you look over your shoulder every time we walk out in public, how you duck your head every time there’s a sign of a smartphone nearby and someone’s using it. Those ridiculously huge sunglasses that I know you don’t exactly care for. The way you try to make sure we get a table that’s away from a window.”

Asami closed her eyes as she heard those words come out, Mako had never been that observant of her habits.

“Spirits, you’re wonderful to me.” Asami whispered.

“Not as much as you are to me.” Another kiss, “I love you, and this peace you’ve worked so hard for is something I want to protect.” Korra Waters looked up at Asami Sato.

“I love you, so much… you have no idea.” Asami held on tightly to the fighter, “You’re going to do good tonight.”

“With you by my side, I can move mountains.” Korra squeezed Asami one last time.

The two pulled apart and shared a moment together.

“I love you, Kor.”

“I love you too, Sami.”

* * *

The stands were half-packed, but Korra’s fight wasn’t a main card event. She was the undercard tonight and the second fight to take place, they were welcome to stay for the rest of the matches, but she didn’t care for it. She’ll catch the replays later.

“Come on, let’s go.” Kuvira grabbed Korra’s shoulder and led her along with Tenzin and Han (who won his bout during the Yue Bay Bash).

Asami would be arriving separately with Opal, the two had ring side seats. Once again, keeping separate for the sake of not giving the press anything to feast on.

“Hey, how’s she looking like?” Kuvira nodded to Korra once they got inside her locker room.

“Best shape I’ve seen her in.” Tenzin commented, “But she’s got a lot of nerves going.” 

Korra stood at 5’ 9” and weighed in at 123.5 pounds from the weigh in yesterday evening, easily making weight for her featherweight class.

Kuvira watched, there was a nervous buzz around Korra, but no amount of striking those pads that Tenzin held up was going to shake it off.

“Come on, Kuvira. Trade out with me.” Tenzin offered.

Kuvira nodded and took the mitts, she slid them on and gave a couple of swipes at the air before standing in front of Korra.

The two Alphas locked eyes, Korra started increasing the rhythm, Kuvira easily kept up, swiping at her head a few times and the fighter easily dodged it. Kuvira got more aggressive, the swipes at the head becoming more and more antagonistic and harder. Korra responded in equal measure. The two went at a lightening pace speed.

“Remember the fight we had in boot camp?” Kuvira let out.

The two slowed down the pace, “Yeah. I tried bashing your face in.”

“You kind of did, I have a black eye on my graduation photo.”

“You knocked out my back molar.” Korra gave a lazy one-two.

“I thought you were gonna kill me.”

“Same.”

“You come at this fucker the same way.” Kuvira smirked, “But knock her ass out this time.”

They shared a nod. The nervous tension dissipating around Korra.

“First round TKO in the first match, Waters you’re up in twenty minutes.” A man with a headset came into the room.

“Okay.” Korra swallowed thickly, “Okay.”

This was her pro debut.

Korra rubbed her hands together, her eyes flicked down to her leg, her chi stirred. The fighter breathed in deep as she started to take shorter and shorter breaths.

Kuvira caught her, brushing the Alpha’s chin up.

“Box breath.” Kuvira instructed, Korra nodded and started on the count.

“You got this. You’re a fucking warrior.” Kuvira stared her in the eyes, “We took back Ba Sing Se, this chick you’re fighting – she’s got nothing on that.”

Tenzin and Han watched, the air around the two Alphas became thick, they could feel both of the Alpha’s chis awaken into a frenzy. It was craving something… it was thirsty.

“You liberated an entire city.” Kuvira’s tone was low and dangerous, the growl echoed off of the walls. Korra let out a deep breath.

“You fought back those Traditionalist asshats that have done the unspeakable.” Korra’s chi rallied from agitation to something else

“You led your squad to victory when we went marching through the halls of the Earth Kingdom Royal Palace with our heads held high.” The two Alphas were worked up, both of their energies whirling together into an unstoppable force.

“That sweet taste of triumph that you got out there, you’re going to get it in here.” It was a promise.

The two touched knuckles together, it was apparent to anyone in this room that this was an age-old ritual between the two.

Opal had never been to an MMA fight before, this was her first time sitting on the floor of the Republic City Arena.

There were reporters buzzing around, a table for commentators, and flash photography left and right. There were two cameramen walking around the octagon, trying to catch the fighters walking in.

One cameraman swung to where Asami sat, Opal saw her friend on the jumbo screen ahead. In the caption underneath it read ‘Asami Sato – Future Industries Heiress – 1st Degree Blackbelt Taekwondo’.

Asami waved to the camera, there was a bit of cheering from the crowd.

“That was quick, we just sat down.” Opal leaned over to Asami.

“Comes with the territory, that’s why I don’t really go to these big events – plus we’re sitting ring side.” Asami explained, “It’s easier for me to get lost in the city and RCU has done a good job of not advertising me as a student there so far.”

“How have you gotten away with it for so long” Opal was curious.

Asami smiled, “I keep a small social media presence and I generally try not to make a spectacle in public.” She looked at Opal, “When’s the last time you saw my name plastered in the news?"

Opal hummed, “Not unless you’re accompanying your dad somewhere, never.”

Asami and Opal got settled in, they took note that the stadium was still half-empty since the main card events at the Republic City Arena weren’t going to be for another two hours at least.

Lights started flashing from the ceiling, the spotlight going across the crowd as the announcer called out Korra’s opponent first.

The applause was less than enthused, understandably so because this was the second undercard event of the night.

Opal took note of the fighter’s walk out song, she leaned over to Asami.

“Do you know Korra’s walk out song?”

Asami shook her head, “No, I never thought to ask.”

Opal watched Korra’s opponent, Fire Nation native whose last name was Yeung stood at 5’ 11” and had a 3” advantage in terms of arm’s length reach – at least, that’s what the stat card on the huge jumbotron screen said above the octagon.

She heard someone say that Korra’s opponent, Yeung, was the favorite to win. She had a decent record and this was Korra’s first fight. She overheard a story about Korra’s accident in the octagon five years ago, no doubt the reporters were trying to generate some buzz with the undercard fight until the main card came out.

“From the Southern Water Tribe, standing at 5’ 9” and 123.5 pounds – Korra Waters!”

Opal looked up at the screen, Korra was dressed in a shiny dark blue robe with the hood up. Southern Water Tribe markings decorated the back side of the robe, on her left chest was the logo for Tenzin’s gym – ‘Avatar School MMA’ – in block letters. Kuvira was over Korra’s left shoulder with Tenzin over Korra’s right.

_This is ten percent luck. Twenty percent skill._

Opal smiled as she heard the song, Kuvira kept an intense gaze on her face as she followed Korra down to the octagon.

The crowd seemed a bit roused at Korra’s entrance, there were some shouts of “Avatar Korra!” from the crowd, also mixed in was “Wannabe! Wannabe!”

The adverse chant started to gain traction throughout the arena.

Opal saw Kuvira and Tenzin put a hand on Korra’s shoulder, the Water Tribe fighter blocked out the chant by going along with the lyrics.

_Five percent pleasure. Fifty percent pain._

They got to the octagon entrance, but Korra paused, waiting for the song to finish.

“And a hundred percent reason to remember the name.” Opal could hear it from where she sat.

Like her opponent’s, Korra’s entourage stayed outside the cage. Kuvira and Tenzin took a seat together in the coach’s box, the two had a tense air about them as they watched Korra pace the cage in measured strides.

“Wannabe! Wannabe! Wannabe! Wannabe!”

Asami furrowed her brows together at the malicious chant.

“Spirits, I hate that.” Asami sighed.

Opal put a hand in Asami’s lap, the Omega took it and held onto it.

Opal Beifong took note that her hands were shaking, but didn’t say anything on it.

The referee said something that Opal couldn’t quite hear, but she saw that the round was about to start any second now.

The bell rang to signal the start of the first round, Opal saw the five-minute count down.

It went by so quickly.

Asami clutched Opal’s hand the entire round.

It did not go well for Korra.

The Alpha struggled against her opponent (also another Alpha), she tried going toe to toe, but that did not go well. Yeung managed two strikes to Korra’s chin.

The rest of the round was spent with Korra trying to get space between the two and regain her footing.

Tenzin got in front of Korra, giving advice while Han and Kuvira quickly did what aid they could for the fighter during the one-minute rest. Han did well to inspect Korra’s cheek, the Alpha slightly winced when Han applied Vaseline to her face. The strikes to Korra’s chin was going to leave a sizable bruise and she knew Korra was in a daze.

“Spirits.” Asami was tense, Opal had never seen the Omega so nervous in her life, “Come on, babe.” She said tensely.

The bell rang which signaled the start of the second round.

Yeung stood in the center of the octagon while Korra kept her distance and kept going around the taller Alpha, striking out with quick one-two punches and low kicks that Korra aimed at Yeung’s leading knee. Korra’s opponent didn’t let her keep up the routine, Yeung countered after Korra’s last low-kick. The Fire Nation native fighter exploded with a lethal combination that quickly had Korra give up what little space she had in the ring.

The Water Tribe native was rapidly backed up against the fence, Yeung landing heavy blows to Korra’s side. Korra squared up and the crowd around them, despite it being half empty, was in a blaze at the vicious spectacle.

“Wannabe! Wannabe! Wannabe! Wannabe!” It was thunderous in comparison to earlier.

Asami’s knuckles turned white while holding on to Opal’s hand.

Yeung saw the opening and hooked Korra’s knee with her foot, Korra went face first sprawling into the floor, landing on her hands and knees. Quickly the Fire Nation fighter mounted Korra from behind.

Asami recognized the jiu-jitsu hold that Yeung was attempting to use in order to get Korra to submit.

Korra scrambled underneath Yeung’s body weight, wrenching free an arm that her opponent tried to take from her. Yeung managed to wrap her legs around Korra’s torso, trying to get Korra into a rear naked choke.

The Water Tribe fighter wasn’t going to make it easy for her, Korra immediately brought up her elbow and managed three good hits to Yeung’s nose.

The crowd went crazy when they saw the blood coming down Yeung’s nose.

Korra scrambled away, putting space between her and Yeung – both fighters were breathing heavily.

The bell rang – signaling the end of the second round.

Opal saw how pale Asami looked as she watched Korra cradle her sides, sitting down was a chore. Like a well-oiled pit crew, Tenzin, Han, and Kuvira were quick to Korra’s side. Tenzin giving advice and Kuvira said something in Korra’s ear that made the fighter smile slightly.

Asami could see that Korra’s cheek was beginning to swell from the first round beating.

Yeung wasn’t doing too well with her nose, Asami took note that the medic in their corner was trying to stick gauze up there in order to stem the bleeding.

The Omega smiled at the sight.

“Good hit, baby.” Asami was satisfied at the sight.

The bell of the third round started out.

Korra feinted left, then right, and all at once she brought Yeung down to the floor.

Asami watched with bated breath as the two fighters rolled around for dominance on the mat, each time one was on top they would try to land open hand strikes, elbows, knees, whatever was available to inflict as much damage to the other as possible.

Asami stood up in her chair.

Korra was on her back and Yeung was on top of her, the Fire Nation native landing heavy elbows at Korra’s face.

The crowd was eating it up, Korra’s forehead began to bleed from the sheer force of one of the strikes.

The referee was about to approach the pair in order to call the match.

“Korra!” Asami called out, “Get out of there!” She yelled again.

Something awoken in the Water Tribe fighter, Asami could hear the roar as Korra found the strength to buck off Yeung. Instead of doing the smart thing and retreating away, Korra mounted Yeung, She managed two hammer blows to Yeung’s face, but stopped when she heard the bell.

Asami watched as Korra staggered back to her corner.

Opal looked at Asami, “You got to let her hear you, Sami.” Opal was standing and looking at her friend with a somber expression, “You got through to her just now.”

Asami Sato nodded, she watched as Korra stood up – Kuvira slapped her shoulders with both hands.

“Come on, Waters!” Kuvira shouted.

Korra nodded and hopped around as everyone left the octagon.

The bell rang for the start of the fourth round.

Both fighters circled each other, Yeung had a bruise forming on her cheek and her nose had a trickle of blood falling down. Korra wasn’t better off, Han did his best to put a slab of Vaseline there to stop the bleeding, but Asami knew it wouldn’t hold for long.

Korra came out on the defensive, Yeung tried a kick at her scarred leg, but Korra got back.

Asami knew her girlfriend was nervous after that one, Tenzin had gone through so many training sessions conditioning Korra to protect that leg. Because every fighter she would face in her whole career would go after it.

Yeung tried the same low kick, this time Korra countered with a knee, but Yeung got back in time.

“Asami…” Opal let out, her hand on Asami’s arm, “Let her hear you.”

The Omega bit her cheek, “Korra! Come on! I know you’re better than this!” Asami yelled out.

Korra flinched, Asami saw that she got through once more.

“You got this Korra!” Asami yelled out as loud as she could.

Korra clenched her jaw tightly, she switched her stance, getting her right leg to the back.

Asami recognized the stance, it was something she and Korra would work on together when they were sparring.

The Water Tribe fighter snapped out with her front leg, Yeung stepped back, Korra followed up with another kick, this time for Yeung’s knee again and the fighter side-stepped.

Asami bit back the grin, Korra had her right where she wanted.

It was a whirlwind strike, Korra brought up her scarred right leg which connected cleanly with Yeung’s neck. The taller fighter staggered to a knee.

“Go, baby! Go!” Asami screamed out, her voice was hoarse above the crowd, but she knew her Alpha heard her.

Korra didn’t waste a second, with a knee to her opponent’s ribs Yeung went closer to the ground. Korra’s right leg reared back again, driving another knee to her opponent’s side. Yeung tried catching it, but Korra didn’t let her, she steadied her stance, drove an elbow to Yeung’s back and then scrambled away.

Korra’s opponent recovered, but from the wince she was favoring her left side that absorbed all of Korra’s knee strikes.

Yeung took a deep breath and charge forward recklessly, swinging hammer fists at Korra and the Alpha was quickly backed into a corner. Korra caught her in a hold and roughly shoved her off.

Before the two could meet again, the bell rang.

Korra let out a deep breath and stalked off to the corner. She knew that Yeung was about to get her in a bad place on the defensive but thankfully the clock ran out.

Once again, Tenzin was in front of Korra with Kuvira rubbing Vaseline on the fighter’s face and shoulders, giving her more and more advice while the Alpha nodded along, her eyes searching wildly in the stands.

Asami knew Korra was looking for her.

The two locked eyes through the cage.

With a heated look, Korra looked back towards Tenzin. Kuvira using a towel to dab up the blood running down Korra’s forehead, Han lathering more Vaseline so that it would stem the bleeding and the blood wouldn’t get in Korra’s eye.

Asami noticed Yeung still favored her side. But the smile was short-lived when she looked up at the jumbo-screen, according to the analysts, Yeung won the first three rounds while Korra won the fourth round.

Korra had her work cut out.

Asami Sato locked eyes with Korra once more, the Omega shivered from the intense stare that Korra gave off as she heaved. From that single look, Asami knew that Korra was aware the odds were stacked against her.

But her Alpha held a determined look.

She watched Korra mouth something to her.

**For you.**

The bell rang for the final round.

The Omega smiled in triumph as Yeung came out on the defensive this time around.

Korra took the center of the mat, she gave a low kick that landed on her opponent’s knee. Yeung stepped back, but the kick there hurt more than she anticipated.

Korra went on the offensive explosively.

“Go babe! Go! Get her!” Asami roared, “Don’t let up!”

Asami noticed elements of kick boxing in these combinations as Korra attacked with eight limbs, Yeung squared up against the cage. Korra quickly noted that her opponent was getting ready to jump out at her. Korra’s hips shifted, another familiar taekwondo stance to Asami, Korra let out her front foot and Yeung ran right into it. Korra followed it up with another lightning fast kick that staggered her opponent.

Asami Sato screamed in glee as Korra’s torso wound up – she knew this move, she taught Korra how to do it.

_“What’s the flashiest kick you know?” Korra asked while they were sparring one day._

_Asami thought to herself for a moment as they stood on the mats._

_“Why?”_

_“Taekwondo is pretty flashy sometimes, I’ve met some guys that try to do that tornado kick, but no one’s really landed it too well in a fight.”_

_Asami smiled, “I landed that one in a tournament, my opponent was knocked out despite the pads.”_

_Korra’s eyes lit up, “Teach me.”_

Yeung bought the first feint with Korra’s left leg, she shifted her body to block the kick.

With a powerful jump and a twist, Korra shot out her right leg, it came in high and fast, her body twisting around in full 360-degree circle to keep channeling the momentum through the kick.

The crowd went wild as the tornado kick connected cleanly with Yeung’s jaw. The fighter slumped to the mat.

The referee announced the fight over by knock-out.

Korra was running around the ring, her mouth piece hanging out as she kept raising her fists into the air. The crowd going along with the stunning performance she had just put on.

“Avatar! Avatar!” It was a few people, but with each energetic cheer from Korra, the chant grew.

Opal and Asami were adding to the fervor.

“Avatar! Avatar! Avatar! Avatar!” It was rolling throughout the stands.

Asami was jumping up and down, Opal with her. Asami watched as Tenzin and Han ran into the ring, both of them enveloping Korra in a crushing hug.

Asami wanted to be there for her Alpha, that was her biggest desire at that time, that was what she wanted most in the world at that very moment.

“Hey.” Kuvira appeared in front of Asami, “You coming up, or what?” She asked with a glint in her eye.

Kuvira held the gate open for Asami.

Korra looked over right in time to see Asami step foot into the octagon.

Asami did the only thing that made sense and dashed across the ring and jumped into Korra’s waiting arms. Korra spun her around, Asami clutching tighter to the sweaty fighter – she didn’t care if the Vaseline or sweat rubbed off on her clothes. She just wanted to hold Korra in her arms. 

Asami wrapped her legs around Korra once the two stopped spinning around on the mat.

Jade green eyes looked into intense ocean blue, Asami knew at that moment in time that she too would move mountains for Korra if it were ever demanded.

Asami Sato quickly pushed her lips to Korra Waters – the two sharing a heated kiss. The Omega didn’t care as she nipped at her Alpha’s lips, swiping at Korra’s tongue in order to deepen the kiss. 

The crowd going berserk in the background at the heated exchange.

The two pulled away, Korra still keeping eye contact with Asami, “Thank you, I heard you.” She let out.

“That was all you.” Asami smiled, her eyes watering. Korra used her thumb to wipe at the stray tears forming there.

“That was for you, baby. That last round was for you.” Korra placed a hand behind Asami’s head to keep her close.

“I’m so proud of you.” Asami felt another tear fall from the corner of her eye, Korra caught that one too.

The two heard the rapid click of the cameras around.

“So much for avoiding the media.” Korra confessed sheepishly.

Asami looked at Korra with a very serious look, “Fuck the media.”

Asami stayed in the ring once the referee corralled the two fighters and their entourage to opposite sides. No one dared to tell the Omega to let go, and her Alpha wasn’t inclined to let anyone say otherwise either. Asami clutched to Korra’s arm as the referee took center of the mat.

“Winner, by fifth round knock-out, Korra Waters!”

* * *

**_FUTURE INDUSTRIES BILLIONAIRE HEIRESS ASAMI SATO HAS A NEW ALPHA STUD - ROOKIE MMA FIGHTER KORRA WATERS_ **

“Shit.” Korra took note that the morning news showed a bunch of cameramen outside of Tenzin’s gym, there were spliced footage of reporters trying to get a comment from Hiroshi Sato outside of Future Industries.

Korra slept over at Asami’s once more, though the fighter was exhausted from the fight and passed out after a good shower. The MMA Association’s medical staff cleared Korra off from any lasting injuries, Korra even did a CT scan to make sure she didn’t suffer any head trauma from Yeung raining down elbows on her.

Kuvira cited they would celebrate another day.

Korra and Asami left the Republic City Arena together, the two rushed past the media that had some inkling to wait for the two to come out the back. Kuvira volunteered to bring Asami’s car around so that the two weren’t running very far to get to it.

The news showed a replay of her fight last night, and then plastered all over Republic City’s news was a playback of her and Asami getting hot and heavy on the ring after her win. The shots of the two leaving the Arena together were shown on the living room tv.

The fighter grinned when she heard playbook footage of Asami screaming for Korra ringside.

Asami slid her hands over Korra’s shoulder, mindful of any sensitive areas, she had just gotten off the phone.

“My dad called.” Asami bit her lip. Her jade green eyes looking up at the bandage on Korra’s forehead.

Korra nodded, “Yeah, I bet.” She cringed when she saw a playback from that douchebag blogger, she winced when she saw Kuvira body the blogger and then gave out her threat that she was more than willing to make good on during the Yue Bay Bash. However, Korra smiled when she heard the reporter quote Zaheer’s defense of Korra and Kuvira, repeating how MMA Mania was discredited by many top fighters.

“He… wants to have dinner with us, next weekend.” Asami held on tight to Korra.

The fighter held her head, “Spirits, I’m sorry I kissed you in front of all those cameras. I lost myself –“ Korra was cut off by Asami’s finger.

“It’s not your fault, and I wouldn’t redo anything I did at that fight.” Asami sat on Korra’s lap, “I love you.” She said it as sincerely as she could. “I think it’s sweet that you want to respect my privacy, but Korra.” She gingerly took Korra’s hand, “I’m so proud of you, I’m so fortunate that I get to be with you… and I’d love nothing more than for the entire world to know what I feel about you.”

Korra felt her eyes water at the admission, she wrapped her other hand around Asami’s waist.

“I’m not ashamed of you. I’m proud of you.” Asami asserted once more. “Andwe’re going to show my dad that next weekend.”

“Spirits, I’m kind of scared to meet him.” Korra smiled tensely.

“I’ll be there with you the entire way.” Asami hugged the fighter tighter.

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Korra looked at Asami.

“Then he’ll just have to learn to like you. Because I’m not letting you go.”

“I love you, have I told you that lately?” Korra captured her Omega’s lips with her own.

“Not nearly enough as you should.” Asami muttered back between kisses.

Discreetly, the Omega turned off the television.

She didn’t want anything distracting them from what Asami endured two weeks without.

“Now that you’ve gotten a good night’s rest, I believe a congratulations is in order.” Asami growled out.

Korra licked her lower lip, she scented the heavy arousal coming off of the Omega in her lap. There was a rumble in her chest as Asami adjusted her position, straddling Korra while wrapping both of her arms around the fighter’s neck.

“What did you have in mind?” Korra rumbled out.

“Something we’re not telling my dad over dinner.”


End file.
